L'histoire de Danger Jacky
by DangerJacky972
Summary: La mort peut venir à n'importe quel moment. Elle peut également arriver à l'improviste et provoquer un décès prématuré. Dans ces cas là, les victimes ont droit à une deuxième vie. Comment je le sais? Tout simplement parce que ça m'est arrivé et ma deuxième vie, je l'ai passée dans mon manga préféré. Vous voulez la suivre? Vous aurez qu'à lire mon histoire.
1. Identité et renaissance

**Disclaimer: Le monde de One Piece n'est pas de moi mais de Oda-sama! Les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

J'avais presque l'impression qu'il bougeait tout seul. Mon stylo recopiait simplement ce qu'il y avait au tableau. Soit un cours de maths horriblement chiant sur les lois binomiales. Des révisions. Mais plus que chiantes. Qui je suis? Vous le saurez bientôt. Je peux juste vous dire que j'ai dix-huit ans et que je suis en Terminal Sciences et Technologies de Laboratoire plus courant sous le sigle STL. On est à la fin de l'année. Qui dit fin dit examen. Tient, ça rime… bref! Pour l'instant, ma classe, unique soit elle de la région en passant, assistait à un cours spécial révisions comme aimait bien dire notre prof pervers. Oui. Il l'était vraiment…

Je somnolais mais je luttais pour rester éveillée. Fichus médicaments! Quoi? Autant vous l'expliquer tout de suite. Je suis épileptique depuis ma puberté. Soit cinq ans à peu près. J'ai un traitement dont les effets secondaires sont assez handicapants. Je suis lente dans ma capacité de compréhension - ce qui m'a valut un tiers temps- et mes facultés d'analyses sont réduites. Ce qui fait que vous pouvez me racontez une blague, il se peut que je ne la comprenne que quelques jours plus tard. Par exemple, un jour, le prof de maths nous a sortis une blague: "_c'est un couple qui regarde la Télé. Le gars hésite entre une chaîne de cyclisme et l'autre de cul. La femme s'impatiente._

_«- tu choisis ou non?_

_\- Mais je sais pas quoi prendre, dit l'homme._

_\- prend celle de cul. Tu sais déjà faire du vélo_»"

Vous avez compris du premier coup hein? Moi il m'a fallu trois jours pour que je comprenne que la femme disait indirectement au gars que ses prestations étaient à revoir. Et deuxième chose, j'ai des problèmes de somnolence et mes lever cinq heure trente du matin n'arrangeaient pas les choses!

La sonnerie retentit et je me levais. Mon physique? Pas grand chose à dire. Je suis antillaise. Une poitrine moyenne, des yeux marrons foncés, une peau caramel, des formes la où il faut et une taille de guêpes. Des abdominaux en développement et un look très peu voir pas du tout féminin. Des converses bleus surmontées d'un jean bleu marine pour homme. Un sweat à capuche rouge vif dont les manches étaient nouées autour de ma taille. Un T-shirt noir où l'inscription en blanc "I'M CRAZY" pouvait se lire. Des lunettes en forme de "D" horizontales noire me permettaient de surmonter ma super myopie et une casquette NY ornait ma chevelure brune.

J'avais toujours un chapeau sur la tête. Sauf en cours et dans les établissements du lycée. Ma mentalité? Toujours de bonne humeur. Je suis bavarde et folle avec mes amis. Froide et potentiellement agressive avec ceux que je ne connais pas. De nature curieuse, j'irai toujours me fourrer dans les ennuis. Je crois que j'ai tout dis. Mon nom? Je vous dis juste qu'on me surnomme Jack. C'est tout. Rien d'autre.

Vous avez de la chance. J'ai fini ma journée. Après avoir dis au revoir à mes amis, je me dirigeai vers mon arrêt de bus. Je sortis mon casque de mon sac et le branchais à mon portable. J'écoutais alors les opening de One Piece. Un manga que j'adore. Mon bus arriva à dix huit heure pile. Je montai dedans et allai m'asseoir à la colonne de droite près de la fenêtre. Au sixième rang pour être plus précise. Je dus attendre dix bonnes minutes avant que le bus n'arrive à destination. Soit un parking où se réunissaient d'autres bus qui emmenaient les élèves dans différentes villes. Des bus scolaires quoi. Je montais dans le dernier arrivé. Toujours en retard celui la… Présentai ma carte d'étudiante au chauffeur et allais m'asseoir au sixième rang colonne de droite côté fenêtre.

Quoi? Ais-je oublié de dire que je suis maniaque? Alors la, oui et non. Je suis bordélique mais dans mon bordel tout est rangé… enfin c'est compliqué… Je soupirai un grand coup. Le bus démarra et je posais mon sac sur le siège vide à ma gauche. Mon coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, j'observais les bâtiments disparaître petit à petit pour laisser place à de la verdure. Et oui. J'habite dans le trou du cul du monde! Je n'arrivais à mon arrêt qu'une demi heure plus tard. Là, je dus attendre ma mère qui rentrait du boulot. Mon arrêt étant à dix minutes de chez moi en voiture en utilisant les autoroutes, rentré a pied me ferais une joli promenade de plus de deux heures!

Je soupirais bruyamment. Je devais rentrer chez moi pour pouvoir terminer un bracelet en élastiques et faire mes fiches de révisions. En réalisant le boulot que je devais faire, j'allais m'asseoir sur le banc de l'abri bus. Erreur. Comment j'aurai pu savoir qu'une voiture allai me foncer dessus? Au moins, ce fut une mort rapide. Le conducteur s'était endormi au volant… abruti! Je pouvais voir de la ou j'étais mon corps complètement disloqué. Les gens s'arrêtaient et appelaient des ambulances. Ma mère arriva a ce moment la. Je m'avançais vers elle et par réflexe voulu la prendre dans mes bras. Au lieu de ça, elle me traversa et se laissa tomber à mes côtés, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Les policiers arrivèrent et formèrent un cercle. Je me mordus alors violemment la lèvre en voyant que le conducteur était toujours vivant.

Pourquoi je devais mourir et pas lui?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?! Je voulais devenir médecin! Aider mon prochain! Je voulais continuer a rire avec mes petits frères! Avec mes amis! Continuer de passer des moments entre filles avec ma mère! Non! Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça! C'était pas juste! Des larmes ruisselaient maintenant sur mes joues. C'était pas juste… alors que je pleurais, je ne remarquai pas une dame qui s'avançait vers moi. Elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur et attendit que je me calme. Lorsque je finis par la remarquer, elle posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule et me sourit tendrement.

\- Pourquoi, demandais-je d'une voix tremblante, qu'ais-je fais de mal?

\- Rien. Ce n'était pas ton heure.

\- Pourtant je suis morte…

\- Un malheureux accident. Nous en sommes navrés mais nous ne pouvons te ressusciter. Le monde te croit morte maintenant. Et cet homme sera emprisonné car il s'est endormi parce qu'il avait trop bu. Pour nous faire pardonner, nous t'accordons une deuxième vie.

\- Une deuxième vie, répétais-je en reniflant lamentablement.

\- Dans un monde où il faut se battre pour survivre. Tu garderas la mémoire de ta vie précédente ainsi que ton appareil photo et ton album numérique. Se seront là tes seuls souvenirs.

\- Puis-je voir ma famille et mes amis une dernière fois?

La femme acquiesça et d'un mouvement de la main, on se retrouva sous un arbre. Des gens vêtues de noir regardaient une tombe. Ma tombe. Un prêtre lisait un psaume tandis que les gens déposaient au fur et à mesure des fleurs sur mon cercueil. La mine sombre. Je regardais mes proches. Certains pleuraient comme ma mère et mes frères par exemple. D'autres essayaient d'être fort. Je souris malgré tout a mon propre enterrement. Je gravais alors une dernière fois leur visage dans ma mémoire et fermais les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvris, ce fut après avoir sentis une douleur cuisante sur ma fesse gauche et un cri de bébé franchit mes lèvres. Une minute! J'ai dis "bébé"? J'ai perdu dix huit ans?! je vais me retaper douze années d'école?! pas question! Je regardais mon entourage. J'étais dans les bras d'un médecin. Enfin je crois…

\- C'est une fille, dit une voix grave.

Ouai. Donc c'était bien un médecin… il me passa à ma nouvelle mère. Elle me regarda avec un sourire limite déçu. Quoi?

\- Tu t'appelleras désormais Danger Jacky.

Et comme pour lui faire comprendre que cela me plaisait, je lui souris. Au moins, j'avais gardé une partie de mon prénom. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ceci était un prénom composé. Ô Jésus Marie Joseph… ces gens devaient être shootés pour m'appeler comme ça!


	2. Rencontres et voyage

**Amis du jour: bonjour**

**Amis du soir: bonsoir et au revoir (vais me coucher!)**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Le monde de One Piece appartient toujours à Oda ne vous inquiétez pas! **

**Je vous dis maintenant...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

\- Danger Jacky! Où est donc passé cette gosse?!

J'avais compris bien plus tard soit six ans après, que j'étais tombée dans la mauvaise famille. Chaque journée était un supplice. Lever aux aurores et coucher au crépuscule. Ma mère était danseuse et gymnaste professionnelle mariée à un noble qui s'amusait à me dénigrer. Mon emploi du temps se résumait à étudier le matin et apprendre a danser et faire de la gym l'après midi. Et ce tous les jours. Vous vous dites rien de compliqué? Au contraire! Chaque notes en dessous de quinze se résumait par des coups de bâtons au nombre de points manquants pour faire vingt et ce sur les doigts puis je devais recopier mes leçons entièrement autant de fois. Chaque échec a une figure en danse ou gymnastique équivalait à des coups de fouets.

Autant vous dire que pour les notes en études ça allait super bien. Enfin sauf pour la navigation. La je suis nulle. Et la gymnastique, pas pratique. Je manque de confiance en moi donc il y a beaucoup de figures que je loupe. La danse est ce qui me réussis le mieux. Je me sens libre et je pouvais ainsi exprimer mes sentiments dans mes mouvements. Ma mère m'apprend le classique et le hip hop principalement. A force d'entraînement, je suis devenue très souple et agile. Je suis également rapide.

Mais revenons au présent. En ce moment, je cherchais à échapper aux tyrans me servant de parents. Je savais. Je n'étais qu'une erreur. Ils voulaient un garçon. D'où le nom Jacky pour surnom Jack. Et Danger… je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'avais aussi un nouveau physique. J'étais un peu plus claire et possédait une tignasse noire charbon. Les cheveux lisses et soyeux comme ceux de ma mère. Je possédais par contre des yeux bleus virant sur le gris. Les prunelles de mon père. Ma silhouette fine me permettais de me faufiler un terrier que j'avais repérer un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et non. Je n'avais pas peur de me salir! Tenant fermement mon sac contenant mes plus grands trésors, je reprenais mon souffle doucement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je me mis alors à ramper dans le tunnel. Je remarquais d'ailleurs que plus j'avançais et plus il s'agrandissait. Bientôt, je pouvais me déplacer à quatre pattes. Il était gros ce trou dis donc! Je continuai mon avancée avant de tomber nez à nez ou truffe avec un loup. En plus il était énorme et devait être serré dans ce boyau! Trois mots caractéristiques à mon ancienne vie franchirent mes lèvres.

\- What's The Fuck?!

\- Ça tu peux le dire, rétorqua le loup d'une voix grave, que fais tu ici?

\- J'essaye d'échapper à mes tyrans de parents.

Le loup me regarda. Je le regardai. Pendant un moment cela dura avant que je me rende compte que je conversais avec un animal et que je le comprenais! Devant mon air choqué, le canidé eut une sorte de grondement. Prenons ça pour un rire. Du rouge pris place sur mes joues tandis qu'il se reculait doucement. Je le suivis. Lorsqu'on arriva dans un conduit beaucoup plus grand, je regardais autour de moi.

Le loup était É-NOR-ME! Assez pour qu'un homme puisse grimper sur son dos. Son pelage rouge orangé faisait les reflets d'un coucher de soleil. Deux perles jaunes mordoré me fixaient. J'avais l'impression d'être une naine a côté… je levais la main doucement pour le caresser mais suspendis mon geste. Peut être que je ne pouvais pas. En attendant, il faisait sombre. Le loup se retourna et commença à marcher. Je le suivis tranquillement.

\- Comment t-appelles tu petite, me demanda après un moment l'énorme animal.

\- Danger Jacky, lui répondis-je

\- Ton nom de famille est Danger? /div

\- Non. C'est un prénom composé.

\- Cela ne te gêne pas que je te surnomme DJ?

\- J'apprécie beaucoup. Mes parents m'appellent soit par mon prénom entier soit Jack.

\- Ça fait garçon.

\- c'est normal. Ils voulaient un garçon. Ils ont eut une fille. Et je présume qu'ils ne voulaient pas non plus mon caractère.

\- Pourquoi dis tu ça?

\- Je reçois des coups de bâton ou le fouet lorsque je ne fais pas ce qu'ils veulent…

\- C'est dur…

\- Très… et toi?

\- Moi? Fang.

Je continuai de converser pendant un moment avec Fang. Il était d'une agréable compagnie. Et sa présence me rassurait. J'appris par la même occasion qu'il était allé chercher de la nourriture pour son petit. Un louveteau trop mignon et très joueur. Je sus qu'il m'avait d'ailleurs très vite adopter. Il s'appelait Cameron. Il avait le pelage couleur sable. Et les prunelles de son père.

Je décidais alors que malgré la punition qui allait s'en suivre, il fallait que je rentre. Je laissai mon sac dans le terrier de Fang. Mes souvenirs ne seront que mieux cachés. Je sortis doucement de là et rentrai à un pas de tortue. Je pouvais voir des gens me chercher activement. Je me mordis la lèvre. Mes parents avaient sûrement payer ces gens pour me chercher. Je me détournais et commençait à marcher vers la villa qui me servait de maison. Je grimpais à l'arbre près de ma fenêtre et me glissais silencieusement dans ma chambre pour changer de vêtements. Après quoi, je pris un bouquin et redescendit l'arbre. Je me dirigeai maintenant vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrai. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me faire accueillir par une baffe. La douleur cuisante sur ma joue, je fermais les yeux. Non, je ne devais pas pleurer. Même si cela devait être de rage. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je relevais la tête. Une lueur de défi dans le regard. Que croyais t-il?! Que j'allais me laisser faire?! Cela avait duré trop longtemps! Je grinçais des dents. Je ne les détestais pas. Je les haïssais profondément. Qu'ils crèvent devant moi ne m'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. Mes yeux auraient pu les tuer s'ils pouvaient lancer des éclairs. Une autre baffe me fit détourner la tête, me faisant par la même occasion tomber par terre. Qu'est ce qu'ils attendaient? Que je pleure?! Non! Pas pour eux! Je me relevais très vite et retins un cri de douleur quand mon géniteur s'empara de mon oreille. La, y'en avait marre. Je tournais la tête et le mordis sauvagement. Je pouvais sentir le goût cuivré du sang dans ma bouche. Lui me donnait des coups de poings pour me faire le lâcher. Au bout du troisième coup je vais trouble. Ce fut le quatrième qui m'assomma.

* * *

Un an s'était écoulé depuis les événements. J'avais sept ans maintenant. J'allais tous les jours voir mes amis Fang et Cameron. Mon corps s'était endurci. Je courrais plus vite à force de faire la course avec Cameron. Après avoir sérieusement étudiée la navigation et ramenée d'excellentes notes dans les matières telles que les mathématiques, mon père décida de me laisser tranquille. J'avais maintenant le mercredi matin de libre ainsi que le week-end. Je les passais d'ailleurs avec mes amis canidés. Cameron avait grandi. Il m'arrivait à la hanche!

Pour l'instant, je lisais un livre dans ma chambre. Il faisait super chaud. Vous vous demandez sûrement où je suis? Et bien je suis dans le monde de One Piece et j'habite sur une île commerciale située dans la mer de South Blue. Je baillais aux corneilles en regardant dehors et décidais de sortir prendre l'air. Ça me ferait du bien. Ma mère était occupé à parler avec mon père. Leur discussion ne m'intéressait aucunement. J'allais juste en cuisine histoire de prendre des galettes de riz. Je m'étais rendue compte que mes goûts avaient changé. Je n'aimais plus le pain! Je pourrai plus manger de sandwich et je raffolais de la viande. Chose que je mangeais très peu avant… mon en-cas dans une sacoche, je sortis dehors et me dirigeai vers la forêt. Une fois arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, je commençais à courir comme une dératée. Me balançant aux branches quand je pouvais. J'atteignis rapidement le terrier de Fang et y entrais.

Cameron me sauta dessus et je ris. Il me lécha la joue et j'ouvris ma sacoche pour lui donner une galette de riz. Il l'a pris et fila avec dans les profondeurs du terrier. Bientôt, Fang arriva et je souris. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux, je lui passait une galette à lui aussi. Il remua la queue et je souris. J'étais heureuse avec eux. Ça c'était sur. Je jouais un long moment avec mes amis canidés avant de remarquer qu'il pleuvait. Mes parents allaient me gueuler dessus…

Je dis au revoir à mes amis et sortis du terrier. Courant à perdre haleine entre les arbres, j'entrais dans la ville déserte et commençais a courir sur les pavés. Je ne vis pas le gosse que je renversais sans faire exprès.

\- Excuses moi, lui dis-je très vite avant de reprendre mon chemin en courant.

Me dirigeant vers la ville haute, le lieu d'habitation des nobles. Classe dans laquelle je fais partis. Je rentrai dans le vestibule, trempée. Retirant mes chaussures mouillées, je les retournais pour que l'eau présente dedans sorte et les mis ensuite à sécher. Je retirai aussi mes chaussettes et me baladait pied nus dans la maison, direction la salle de bain. Je retirai mes vêtements et les essorais avant de les étendre. Je rentrai une fois nue dans la cabine de douche et ouvris l'eau. Le liquide chaud atterrit sur mes cheveux, les plaquant sur ma tête, suivit leur longueur et glissa sur ma peau bronzée avant de s'échouer par terre. Ouai. Mes cheveux m'arrivaient au milieu du dos et je les attachaient principalement en natte. Je restais un moment sans rien faire avant d'attraper le savon et commencer à me laver.

Ma douche fini, j'arrêtais l'eau et attrapais ma serviette pour m'essuyer activement. Je baillais et enfilais une robe bleue. Ouai. Mon look pas très féminin avait été remplacé par des robes. Je grinçais des dents en y repensant et regardais l'heure. On allait pas tarder à manger. Je descendis alors après avoir enfilé mes ballerines bleues elles aussi. Mes parents étaient déjà à table. Je m'asseyais et attendis comme eux le repas.

\- Danger Jacky, commença mon père, il faut que nous parlions.

Je les regardais, l'interrogation pouvait se lire sur mon visage. Ma mère continua.

\- Nous avons décidé de t'inscrire dans une école de kendo. La meilleure

Je ne dis rien. Si cela pouvait m'éloigner de ses monstres, ça m'allait.

\- Où se trouve t-elle, demandais-je en essayant de me contrôler.

\- Sur Atlanta. Dans la mer de North Blue. Tu partiras ce soir.

North Blue?! Mais c'est super loin! Je pourrais plus voir Fang! Ni Cameron! Non! Je veux pas! Je sortis de table et sortis dehors. Non! Je ne voulais pas partir! Voilà maintenant des gens me courant après. Je me dirigeai vers la forêt. Le souffle court. Je ne devais pas m'arrêter. S'il fallait que je parte, je devais leur dire au revoir! Une racine au mauvais endroit, je tombais. Je ne pus me relever. On m'agrippa et je me débattais en les injuriant. Un grondement se fit entendre. Je tournais la tête pour voir Fang.

-Non, lui criais-je, Pars!

Mais il ne m'écouta pas. A la place, il sauta sur un des hommes qui me tenait. L'attrapant au cou, il lui broya la trachée. Me libérant par la même occasion de son emprise.

\- Cours, dit il.

Je me remis à courir mais me retournai pour le regarder. Il se battait sauvagement contre les hommes. Il ne vit malheureusement pas un des gars sortir son fusil et lui tirer dessus. Un couinement se fit entendre avant qu'il ne tombe comme une masse par terre. La balle s'était logée entre les deux yeux. Je me retenais de crier. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je sentis l'air crépiter autour de moi. Des nuages noirs se formaient et le tonnerre se faisait entendre. J'ouvris la bouche pour crier et un éclair tomba sur l'homme qui avait tiré sur mon ami. Le carbonisant sur place. Je me sentis soudainement vidée de mes forces. Je tombais alors dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Que dire de plus? Merci de l'avoir lu, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Ciao!**


	3. Présentation originale

**Hello! Je tiens à remercier ceux qui suivent ma fiction, la commentent, la suivent et (ou) l'ajoutent à leur favori! **

**Dans ce chapitre, on va rencontrer un personnage de One Piece (Le tout premier depuis le début! je vous dis pas lequel) et vu qu'on ne l'a jamais vu agir en gosse, j'ai laissé faire mon imagination et essayé de lui faire un caractère adéquat! Donc voilà... One Piece n'est pas à moi. **

**Je vous dis maintenant...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Je fus réveillée par le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur le bateau, provoquant un léger roulis. Je soupirai. Ils avaient sûrement profité du fait que je sois inconsciente pour me mettre dans ce foutu bateau. Ma consolation? J'avais une cabine a moi seule. J'essayais de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant. Je me souvenais juste de la mort de Fang et ce qui en avait suivi. Je regardais mes mains. Étais-ce moi qui avait fait en sorte que la foudre touche cet homme? Ou bien était-ce la nature? Je relevai la tête en entendant des gens rentrer.

Un gros monsieur était accompagné du potentiel capitaine du bateau… seigneur… je donnerai tout ce que je peux pour être aveugle à ce moment la… l'homme grassouillet ressembler a s'y méprendre a un porc croisé d'un rat. La queue, les moustaches et les dents le confirmait. Je réprimais une grimace. Mieux valait pas que je vous le décrive entièrement. Il ouvrit la bouche et je dus faire appelle à tout mon courage pour rester neutre. Sa dentition était affreuse. Le supposé capitaine comprit et fit sortir le gros tas de soupe. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et me regarda.

\- Je vois que vous êtes réveillée mademoiselle, dit il.

\- Non je dors encore, rétorquais-je d'un ton ironique. Ou sommes nous?

\- Nous arrivons sur Atlanta.

Je le regardais choquée. Pas possible…

\- Vous avez dormi pendant près de trois semaines.

D'où les pansements que j'avais au creux du coude. On m'avait possiblement mis sous perfusion. Je me mordis la lèvres avant de sentir quelque chose bouger dans mon dos. Un jappement et des prunelles mordorées me regardèrent un moment avant que je ne sente une langue râpeuse passer sur mon visage. Le capitaine sourit.

\- Ce louveteau tenait un sac et vous a veillé durant votre convalescence.

\- Comment…

\- Il est venu au moment du départ. Je crois que vous vous entendiez très bien.

\- Oui.

Je souris en caressant la tête de mon louveteau. J'avais faim. Le capitaine le compris et alla me chercher un repas. Chose que j'engloutis en moins de deux. Une bonne gaufre au dessert, je souris en descendant sur l'île après avoir enfilé un pull puis un manteau. Cameron me suivant tranquillement. L'île était recouverte entièrement par la neige. Les maisons grises avaient de la neige sur leur toit tel un manteau blanc. Je repérais un boutique de vêtements et y entrai. Les berrys que mes parents me donnaient comme argent de poche allaient me permettre de refaire ma garde robe. Prévoir des pantalons et chaussures épaisses. Je trouvais mon bonheur dans une boutique. Les pantalons aux couleurs vives m'ont toujours attiré. Pour cela que je pris des jeans rouges ainsi qu'un pantalon camouflage. Je cherchais des sweat et j'en trouvais un noir et rouge. Je le pris aussi et alla payer. Je me changeais dans la cabine d'essayage et enfilai ma nouvelle tenue. Plus confortable que ma robe.

Une fois fait, j'allais ensuite acheter des chaussures. Je pris des rangers. Mais étant trop chères, j'attendis que le vendeur s'occupe d'un autre client pour filer discrètement avec les chaussures aux pieds. L'antivol retiré et les ballerines remplaçaient désormais la paire de Rangers dans la boîtes. Je courrais pour m'éloigner du magasin, Cameron sur mes talons, et arrivait devant un drôle d'établissement. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

J'y entrai calmement et je pus voir le capitaine parler avec le maître possiblement du dojo. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ma valise était emmené par des élèves. Je m'avançais doucement vers le sensei. Il me regarda de haut en bas et tourna autour de moi avant de me tirer dans une salle. Il y avait des kimonos partout. De différentes tailles. Le maître regarda différents uniformes avant d'en prendre un qui m'allait. Il me le mis dans mes bras avant de me conduire dans une chambre au contenant spartiate. Un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Une porte menait à la salle de bain adjacente a la chambre.

\- Vas t'habiller maintenant, m'ordonna t'il d'une voix sèche et autoritaire.

\- Bien, répondis-je résignée.

J'entrais dans la chambre et Cameron me suivit. Il renifla un peu partout et monta sur le lit qui couina. Moi, j'enfilai mon kimono. Blanc et bleu. Pas mal. J'attachais mes cheveux et sortis rejoindre l'homme qui allait apprendre le kendo. Il m'attendait. Quand il me vit, il fit demi-tour et alla dans une salle où étaient réunis tous ses disciples. Ok. Je suis la seule fille dans cette baraque. Je retins un soupir et regardais l'homme prénommé Jin. Enfin si c'était bien son nom…

\- Bonjour à tous, commença t-il, aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève.

\- Qu'est ce qu'une fille vient faire la? C'est pas leur place.

Je lançais un regard noir au gosse qui venait de parler. Des cheveux noirs ébourrifés, la peau mâte. De légère cernes surmontées par des prunelles gris orageux. Assez petit, devant faire mon âge voir un an de plus… pas de doute. C'est bien lui. Je savais pas qu'il était aussi macho!

\- Qu'est ce que t'as, rétorquais-je, t'as peur que je te dépasse?

Et on termine en tirant la langue. Faut pas que j'abîme ma couverture. Je dois paraître enfantine. Mon esprit avait quand même la vingtaine, j'étais déjà mûre. Faut que je passe comme une gosse. Pas facile. Le gamin fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Toi? Me dépasser? Laisses moi rire! Je suis le meilleur de cet établissement.

\- Eh ben je serais encore plus forte que toi!

\- Quand les poules auront des dents!

\- Théoriquement, elles en ont eu. Tu crois que les dinosaures sont les ancêtres de qui? Des oiseaux! Et les dinos ils avaient des dents. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai une chance de devenir plus forte que toi. Soit pas jaloux. C'est pas de ta faute si t'es ignare.

\- Tss! Les filles! Toujours a vouloir avoir raison! Qu'est ce que t'as? T'es pas contente de rien avoir?

\- La ferme! Et je suis sûre que toi t'as rien dans le slip!

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le sensei utilisa son bâton pour nous frapper. Il nous lança un regard noir avant de nous écarter. On s'était rapproché au fur et à mesure. Je frottais maintenant ma bosse.

\- Présentes toi maintenant.

\- Mon prénom? Jacky.

Le maître fronça les sourcils et m'ordonna d'aller m'asseoir à côté du macho. Celui-ci m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Discrètement, il me pinça. Je retins de justesse un couinement et le regardai du coin de l'œil.

\- Ça t'amuse, demandais-je en murmurant agacée.

\- Tu t'appelles comment, me demanda t-il en murmurant aussi.

\- Je l'ai dis. T'avais qu'à écouter.

\- Ton prénom entièrement.

Je tournais ma tête un peu vers lui. Regardant ce que faisait le maître au passage. Rien d'intéressant. Je reportais mon attention sur le brun.

\- Comment sais-tu que mon prénom est plus long?

\- Je le sais c'est tout.

\- Je te le dirais si tu me dis le tien.

\- Antony

\- Ton vrai nom.

\- … Perspicace… Law.

\- Moi c'est Danger Jacky. Après j'ai plusieurs surnom. C'est drôle mais tu savais que ton nom voulait dire "Droit"? Dois-je en conclure que tu es autoritaire?

Law eut un sourire en coin et il me tendit la main. Je la regardais comme un chat regarde un poisson dans son aquarium avant d'essayer de le manger. Elle ne possédait pas encore ses tatouages. Méfiante. Je lui pris finalement la main et je le regrettais fermement. Pourquoi? Ce malotrus ingrat prétentieux prenait un malin plaisir à me broyer la main! Vengeance sûrement... T'as gagné Law, t'as perdu le peu d'estime que j'avais pour toi!

* * *

**Voilà! Chapitre finish! Vous en pensez quoi? Une petite review?**


	4. Un fidèle ami rival

**Je remercie les gens pour leur review! Vous êtes trop gentils! Bref, voilà un autre chapitre. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

\- T'es trop lente!

\- Je t'emmerde!

Six mois se sont écoulés depuis mon arrivée. Six mois que je voue une rivalité sans faille envers Law. Six mois que ce connard me fait chier. Et six putain de mois que je lui rend la pareille. Comme on dit œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Il me cherche il me trouve. Je crois que la pire chose que je lui ai faite a été de lui mettre un laxatif dans son repas puis d'avoir mis du film plastique sur la cuvette de ses WC. Je ne vous dis pas la scène. Mis à part qu'il y en avait partout. Beurk! Il a du nettoyer - heureusement- et je me suis ramassé deux heures d'entraînement intensif a la fin de chaque journée. Mes muscles se renforçait et je devenais plus rapide et heureusement plus forte. Je pouvais également compter sur Cameron qui gardais ma chambre. Empêchant le brun d'aller se venger. Mon loup était assez autonome. Il attendait que je revienne dans ma chambre à chaque fois avant de sortir faire un tour. Malgré tout, je sentais que son père lui manquait sous ses airs fiers.

En ce moment, je faisais un combat censé être amical avec Law. Je voyais bien qu'il passait ses nerfs sur moi. Je parais comme je pouvais mais pas question que je le laisse gagner. J'essayais de trouver des failles dans ses défenses. Malheureusement, ce fut lui qui trouva et qui envoya mon shinai quelques mètres plus loin avant de poser le bout du sien sous mon menton. Je crois que j'étais unpeu mauvaise joueuse...

\- T'as perdu, fit il avec son sourire en coin.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, dis-je en écartant son shinai de sous mon menton avec deux doigts.

Il m'énerve des fois ce gosses je vous jures! Je soupirai et regardais le ciel blanc de North Blue. Le soleil était présent pourtant il faisait froid. Je tournais ma tête vers Law qui semblait m'appeler, me sortant de ma rêverie.

\- J'ai une idée…

\- Je doute que j'ai envie de l'entendre.

\- Celui qui perd lors de nos combats amicaux devra faire ce que lui dis l'autre pendant une semaine!

Finalement, j'aurai dû rester dans mes pensées pour le laisser rêver...

\- Qu'est ce que je disais, soupirai-je en levant les yeux aux ciel et ramassant mon arme d'entraînement par la même occasion.

\- Alors?

\- Tu te comporte comme un gosse tu sais ça?

Oups! C'est sortis tout seul. Le voilà qui fronce les sourcils et penche la tête sur le côté. Je parles trop des fois. La prochaine fois je tournerai ma langue cinq fois dans ma bouche avant de parler. Ça sera plus prudent...

\- J'ai sept ans

\- Ouai donc t'es un gosse.

\- Toi aussi t'en a sept! T'en ai une aussi!

Hum... Disant que mon corps a six ans. Mon esprit en à plus de vingt! Je me mordis l'intérieur de ma joue, pesant les motsque j'allai dire.

\- Si tu savais… OK… j'accepte ton truc. A condition que ce soit trois jours. C'est nul une semaine. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de m'occuper d'un gamin arrogant.

Ça aussi s'était sortis tout seul alors que je me dirigeai vers un mannequin. Franchement je parles trop... Ça ne dût pas lui plaire car il me donna un coup sur la joue, me sonnant un instant. Je me relevai. J'étais sûre d'avoir un coquard demain. Je regardais mauvais Law et ne répliquais pas. Je n'en avais rien à faire au fond. N'empêche qu'il m'avait fait mal et pour montrer mon mécontement, je lui sautai dessus comme un félin sur sa proie. Arrivée sur lui, je lui décochais un coup de poing dans le visage qu'il me rendit volontier. Nous voilà maintenant entrain de nous rouler dans la boue. Nous salissant au fur et à mesure. Au final, après un coup en traître de ma part, je rentrai dans l'établissement sous le regard tueur du brun qui se relevait doucement.

Calmement je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Il fallait que ça sorte. Je sortis mon album numérique qui faisait aussi MP3. Regardant avec un sourire nostalgique la photo de famille, je souris. Je choisis "Don't Wake me up" de Chris Brown. Je crois que c'est potentiellement le refrain qui représente le mieux ma situation. Je ne pris pas la peine de me changer, sachant que j'allai transpirer juste après.

La musique se mit en marche. Une cadence rapide pour le refrain et lente lors des couplets. Une danse juste triste. Nostalgique. Mon corps s'exprimait. Une façon pour moi de pleurer. Mêlant le break dance au classique, des pointes au trépied. Je continuait un moment, jusqu'à ce que la musique se termine. J'éteignais mon album et le rangeai. On allait bientôt manger et j'étais poisseuse. Pouah!

Je pris une bonne douche puis vérifiait au passage si je n'avait pas d'autres trace de boue sur moi. Satisfaite, je sortis et m'essuyais à la va vite. M'habillais en quatrième vitesse et ouvris la porte, manquant de rentrer dans Law. Un réflexe de dernière minute, mon poing dans sa gueule. On est quitte... Enfin non... Je fermai ma porte tandis que lui grommelait dans sa barbe en tenant son œil. Quoi?

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais derrière ma porte?

\- Je voulais m'excuser.

\- on dirait pas du tout s'pèce de pervers!

\- …

Voilà, j'étais de nouveau de mauvaise humeur. Il m'énerve ce gosse il m'énerve! Je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger. Law sur les talons. J'allais m'asseoir entre deux élèves afin que le sale gosse ne se mette pas à côté de moi. Je devais lui faire comprendre que j'en avais marre. C'est décidé. Je lui fait la gueule. Pourquoi celui à côté de moi se barre? Me dis pas qu'il a... C'est bon! Je vais l'étrangler! Une veine sur ma tempe, je l'ignorais royalement. Casse couille à ses heures.

J'attrapais mes baguettes et entrepris à commencer les ramens posés devant moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Law me regardais. Tss. Il a pas comprit on dirait. Je me dépêchais de finir mon repas puis me levais et allai me coucher.

* * *

Les mois ont passé. J'ai recommencé à parler à Law. Comment? C'est une très longue histoire que j'ai envi d'oublier... Je me suis faite racketté deux fois plusieurs fois alors que je me promenai dans le village voisin. Lunatique, j'avais ENCORE oublié de prendre un truc pour me défendre et j'étais nulle au corps à corps. Après m'être battue contre eux et avoir ramassé quelques coups plutôt fort, j'ai dû leur filer toutes mes économies. Heureusement, Law m'a sauvé la mise la septième fois. Je lui en doit une et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est réconcilier. Et lui a aussitôt recommencé à me faire chier. Lorsqu'une année entière se fut écoulée, je battais sans difficulté les plus grands du dojo. Il faut dire que ma rivalité avec Law aidait beaucoup. Un coup il gagnait, l'autre coup c'était moi. Ce qui fait que la, j'étais de corvée de WC et je lui ai donc dis de faire a ma place. Moi, pour l'instant, je musclais mes bras. Je devais être musclée pour utiliser un katana. Oui. C'était ce que je voulais comme sabre. J'en étais pas une maniaque des katana mais je rêvais du sabre parfait. C'est moi où les phrases précédentes ne veulent rien dire? Et puis il y avait toujours ce mystère. Pourquoi l'air crépitait autour de moi quand j'étais énervée? Ce pourrait-il que j'ai un pouvoir? J'en savais rien. Mais il fallait que je le sache.

Je me mis alors à la méditation lors de mes temps libres consacrés normalement à mes combats avec Law. Ça le déplut fortement et j'en fus ravi. Un moyen de vengeance indirectement. J'allais alors me mettre sur mon lit dans ma chambre, en tailleur et me concentrer sur ma respiration avant de commencer ma dixième tentative. Je devais faire le vide. Ne penser à rien. Seulement rechercher un indice genre je sais pas moi… une flamme bleue? Au fur et a mesure que je pensais, mon environnement devint noir. Comme les abîmes. J'avais l'impression de flotter. Je fit un mouvement pour marcher. Une horrible sensation d'avoir des poids me fit grimacer. Je vis un lumière bleue clignotante. Je me mis alors à avancer lamentablement vers elle.

Lorsque je fus prêt de cette lumière, je remarquais qu'il s'agissait d'un cube avec à l'intérieur des éclairs bleues. Comme s'il y avait un orage perpétuel dedans. Je le pris entre mes mains et le tonnerre se fit entendre. Des éclairs dansèrent au dessus de moi me faisait sursauter. Je lâchais le cube sous la surprise. Il s'ouvrit et les éclairs s'échappèrent faisant un pilier de lumière. Il monta très haut et je pût voir qu'il traversait des nuages gris foncé. Jusqu'à un certain point avant de redescendre vers moi et s'abattre tel la foudre sur mon bras.

J'ouvris les yeux, étouffant un cri de douleur en me mordant à sang la lèvre inférieure. Mon bras gauche… je ne le sentais plus. J'haletai et écartai ma main que j'avais inconsciemment posé sur mon avant bras. Je baissais mon haut et écarquillai les yeux en voyant ma peau rouge et un tatouage représentant un éclair en premier plan, trois griffures en second plan et l'arrière plan était un loup. En clair vous imaginez un éclair superposé a trois griffures où étaient dessiné des parties d'un loup comme un dessin déchiré quoi…

\- Wahou…

Fut le mot auquel je pensai en voyant ceci. Peut être que ça voulait dire que je pourrais enfin utiliser ce pouvoir… je levais le bras. Et visai cet horrible fleur que m'avait offert un garçon pour la Saint Valentin. Sur le coup, rien de se produisit. Je secouai vivement la main. Toujours rien. Je pointais du doigt la fleur. Rien. Je commençais alors a faire n'importe quoi sous les yeux surpris et inquiets de Cameron. Au bout de dix minutes j'arrêtai. Ça m'énervais. Je me laissais tombée sur mon lit. Peut être que c'était un rêve. Je fermai les yeux et c'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis.

* * *

Dans la mer de South Blue, sur une île commerciale, un homme discutait avec sa femme. Cette dernière avait l'air tracassée. En effet, il avait envoyé leur fille unique à North Blue afin qu'elle apprenne à se battre. Le couple n'en avait que faire de cette gamine. Il voulait qu'elle soit assez performante pour qu'elle puisse rapporter un bon prix quand ils la mettront aux enchères à Shabondy. Là ils étaient sûrs d'encaisser une somme fort importante. Ils rirent. Après tout, ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'il le faisait. Mais ils devaient encore attendre un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas apprendre aussi vite. Après tout, c'est une fille née pour être soumise. Les deux personnes se levèrent afin d'aller se coucher.

Un serviteur non loin ayant tout entendu, soupira doucement. Il était un esclave et savait que ses maîtres étaient de mauvaises personnes. Il regarda la lune par la fenêtre de la salle où il y vit la Lune, belle et pleine. Eclairant la nuit sombre de sa faible lueur blanche. Pourtant, dans ce ciel, de gros nuages noirs s'amusaient à la cacher, menaçant d'arroser quiconque sortirait. Des éclairs les parsemaient. Le serviteur sortit alors de sa contemplation pour se remettre au travail.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre fini. Une review?**


	5. Course poursuite et nettoyage

**Et voilà... C'est la rentrée et je me prend déjà des devoirs! Ils sont pas sérieux u.u bref, voici un nouveau chapitre! Grâce à mon avance dans les chapitres, la poste devrait être régulière. (si je n'oublie pas de poster...) bref, je vous laisse.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

Je me réveillais doucement en baillant. J'ai pris l'habitude de me lever tôt. Il vaut mieux. De plus, il fallait que j'essaye de contrôler mon potentiel pouvoir. C'est pourquoi je partis aux aurores et me dirigeais vers la forêt. J'avais laisser Cameron dormir et avait pris un couteau au cas ou... Ouai l'arme fatale quoi.

J'arrivais dans une partie de la forêt qui me ferait un parfait lieu d'entraînement. Une petite clairière dans laquelle des arbres morts reposaient la. Leurs branches dénudées de feuilles pendaient lamentablement. Je remercie alors le ciel de m'avoir laisser la mémoire de ma précédente vie. En effet. Avec mes géniteurs, je n'avais pas appris l'art du bois. Mais mon père aimait travailler le bois. Il en faisait des meubles, des cabanons. Parfois je l'aidais alors j'avais quelques rudiments dans la matière. J'ai qu'à essayer de concentrer mon pouvoir dans mon doigt pour en faire un rayon qui me permettrait de couper le bois. Il me faudrait quand même une équerre… j'en fabriquerai une.

Mon entraînement débuta. La seule chose que j'arrivais à faire était crépiter l'air autour de moi. Je soupirai. Il fallait que je rentre pour le petit déjeuner. Je courrais pour faire mon footing. Améliorant mon endurance. Je voyais bien par contre que Law n'aimait pas trop le fait que je prenne du recul. Je m'entraînais de moins en moins avec lui. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il était plus que mon ami. Je pouvais de mon point de vue le qualifier de meilleur ami. Va savoir s'il pensait comme moi.

En parlant du loup, le voilà qui m'attendait, les shinai réservé aux entraînements en main. J'arrivais tranquillement et il me fusilla du regard. Je soupirai. Il devait attendre depuis un bon moment sûement pour faire cette tête. Un fois arrivée devant lui, il me toisa de toute sa hauyeur. Quoi? Il devait bien faire un ou deux centimètres de plus que moi.

\- Je peux savoir où tu étais passé, me demanda t-il, je t'attend depuis une demi-heure…

Je ricanai intérieurement. Ouai, il attendait depuis un bon moment. Devant mon air interrogatif, il soupira bruyamment.

\- T'as oublié je suppose…

\- Ah merde, lançai-je quand je compris de quoi il parlait, désolé Law, j'ai complètement zappé ça…

\- J'ai vu ça.

\- Je peux faire quoi pour le pardonner?

Je sens que je vais le regretter… il eut un sourire en coin et me tendit un shinai. Je le pris tout en le regardant, méfiante.

\- J'aimerai que tu sois ma coéquipière pour les combats qualificatis en équipe et que tu t'entraînes un peu plus avec moi.

\- Euh… d'accord…

Le jeune brun eut un sourire avant de m'attaquer sans relâche. Je parais aussi et contre-attaquais. Ça en était presque devenu un jeu. Je souris à cette pensée. Horizontale haut puis verticale droite. Feinte visant le ventre. Je crois que c'était même devenu une chorégraphie. Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard qu'il réussit à me désarmer. Je souris et lui aussi.

\- Tu t'améliores vite, remarquais-je.

\- Ouai. Et toi on dirait que tu danses quand tu pares. C'est provocant.

\- Ah bon?

\- Ben ça donne l'impression que tu te moque de ton adversaire. Ça l'énerve.

\- Ah…

Je pris mon menton entre mon pouce et mon index et essayais d'analyser ce qu'il me disait. Peut être est-ce du au faite que j'ai fait de la danse petite. J'exposai ma théorie a mon ami. En échange, il me regarda comme si j'avais deux têtes avant d'éclater de rire. Se tenant le ventre, il riait. Ça faisait drôle. Et moi? Je le regardais en me demandant si c'était bien Trafalgar Law le futur rookie à la prime de deux cents millions puis quatre cents quarante millions de berrys. Dans ce cas, what's the fuck?!

\- Toi, dit il entre deux rire, faire de la danse?!

\- Oui j'ai fait de la danse…

\- Ahahaha! Et tu crois Ahah que je vais te croire?!

\- C'est bon, tu m'énerves. Entraîne toi tout seul.

Et pour accompagner mes dires, je jetais mon shinai au sol et partis dans la chambre. Je pouvais toujours entendre Law rigoler. Il se foutait de moi parce que j'avais fait de la danse?! Je grinçais des dents. J'aurai du lui en mettre une. En l'imaginant devant moi, ma main partit toute seule et frappa le mirage qui se désintégra. J'eus le temps de voir un éclair blanc partir et décapiter la fleur. À ce moment, je crois que ma mâchoire s'est décrochée... Cameron regardait la fleur puis moi, impressionné et se demandant certainement ce que ça voulait dire. Bon. Résonnons positivement, je n'avais plus cette horrible pissenlit dans mon champ de vision lorsque je me levai.

Mon loup alla renifler la poussière de fleur et éternua, l'envoyant partout. Maintenant je devrai passer le balai. Je soupirai bruyamment et alla prendre la balayette. En regardant par la fenêtre, je pus voir un incendie à l'horizon. Des pirates?! Ma crainte se confirma quand Jin-sensei ouvrit ma porte pour venir me chercher. Les élèves courant dans les couloirs. J'attrapais mon sac contenant les effets de mon ancien monde ainsi que quelques vêtements et sifflai Cameron. Ce dernier se leva et je me mis à courir. Lui sur mes talons. Je suivais les élèves et quand ils se stoppèrent devant une porte faisant un bouchon, j'utilisai mon ami canin pour me frayer un passage afin de voir l'origine de ce bouchon. Non, ce n'était pas une porte fermée devant moi. Juste un homme grassouillet qui puait. Une décharge portable... Voir pire... Je me bouchai le nez. Il était rond et crasseux. Le visage plein de boutons, les dent jaunes, un nez écrasé de petits yeux ornait un visage ovale. De ses cheveux potentiellement blond auparavent se dégageaient des oreilles de Dumbo. Même pas! Même Dumbo à de plus jolies oreilles! Les siennes ont des poils qui sortent... Yeurk! Je réprimai une grimace et retins un frisson.

\- Monsieur, le hélais-je

\- Quoi gamine, me dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je reculai d'un pas. Son haleine putride hérissait mes cheveux. Ma parole il est con ce pirate. Un boum se fit entendre, tient, il n'y avait plus personne derrière moi… Ces connards avaient profité de ma discussion plus ou moins intéressante pour se barrer! Une veine fit son apparition et je serrai les poings. Je me tournai alors vers les pirates, passablement énervée.

\- Dites moi, à quand remontes votre dernier bain.

\- Il y a neuf mois. Pourquoi?

Non mais ce pirate est vraiment con ma parole! Et cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon énervement... Ça se dit ça? Oh et puis fuck it!

\- Vous ne sentez pas la rose.

\- Pardon?!

Et c'est partir pour une course poursuite. Le voilà qui nous suit, Cameron et moi. Je riais, me retournant pour lui faire des grimaces et avec mon loup qui s'y met, c'est juste énorme. Vous imaginez juste le jeu Temple Run 2. Le gros singe c'est la poubelle ambulante et la personne qui coure en l'occurrence ce sont Cameron et moi. Virage serré à gauche. On saute un seau. Mon loup s'amusait comme un fou et moi j'essayais de le suivre.

\- Allez Bouboule! Un peu de nerfs!

\- Tu vas voir sale gamine!

On esquive un balai à droite. Encore le couloir de droite à passer et on arrivait devant la porte du placard dont un balai s'échappe toutes les heures. Si je veux l'avoir avec, il me reste quelques minutes! Arrivés dans le couloir voulu, La Boule nous suivait toujours. Je vis la porte du placard s'entrouvrir et je glissai sur les genoux pour éviter de me prendre le balai en plein ventre tandis que mon compagnon canin le sauta. Le pirate ne pût pas le faire alors il se ramassa comme une grosse merde par terre. Je m'arrêtais et regardais Cameron aussi essoufflé que moi. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas autant couru.

Jin-sensei arriva, le katana a la main et fit regretter amèrement au pirate le fait d'avoir posé un pied dans son école. Ricanant discrètement, je n'échappais pas à une punition sévère. C'était pas moi qui avais saccagé l'école mais l'autre grassouillet! Rien à faire, je dû nettoyer et surtout désodorisé le parcours que j'avais fait avec la décharge. Et putain... Peut-être que je pourrai demander à Law de m'aider...

* * *

\- Alors là tu peux rêver.

\- S'il te plaît...

\- Non.

\- Trop méchant.

\- J'ai jamais dis le contraire.

\- Eh! C'est ma réplique!

\- JACKY! VIENS NETTOYER LE BAZAR QUE TU AS PROVOQUÉ SINON TU ME FERAS CINQUANTE SÉRIES DE TROIS CENTS POMPES APRÈS AVOIR FAIT DOUZE TOURS DE TERRAINS ENTRE CHAQUE! LAW VU QUE TU LA DISTRAIT, TU VAS L'AIDER!

Je ricanai tandis que mon meilleur ami fulminait. Je lui fis un joli sourire innocent en lui tendant un balais serpillère. Il le prit en râlant et alla se mettre au travail. Je le suivis et balayai le sol avant que Law ne passe la serpillère. Je ris doucement en le voyant. Au final, il était quand même venu m'aider. Soudain, une éponge mouillée s'échoua sur mon visage avec une telle force que je tombais sur les fesses. Je lançai alors un regard noir à Law qui souriait machiavéliquement. Je me relevai alors et lui lançai l'éponge qu'il esquiva Mais pas la serviette trempée qu'il se prit en pleine poire. Bientôt, une guerre éclata, les seaux d'eau se renversèrent répendant le liquide par terre.

Au bout de quelques minutes on arrêta pour se remettre au travail. Une fois que tout fut nickel, on dut cirer le parquet. C'est ici qu'il y eut quelques complications... Heum... Pas beaucoup... Je vous rassure... Enfin ça dépend du point de vue de la personne. Point. Bref... Law rangeait les ustensiles de travail tandis que j'ouvrai le pot contenant de la cire liquide quand il m'appela. Je le posai sur un tabouret et allai le voir pour l'aider lorsqu'on revint, je glissai sur le sol humide et renversa le pot qui roula sur une longue distance, répendant son liquide dans sa course avant de dégringoler les escaliers. Law me regarda, et moi ben je me grattai la tête. Ma maladresse ayant encore frappée... S'armant de courage, on commença à étaler le liquide dans tout le couloir, le rendant extrêment glissant. On descendit prudemment les marches tout en répétant l'action.

Une fois terminé, je ramassai le pot. Il en restait un fond. Je soupirai. On avait éviter la catastrophe...

BOUM

Euh... Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Des cris résonnèrent et on vit des élèves victimes de la... Patinoire? Quoi? Vous avez une autre proposition pour qualifier cette connerie? Moi non. DONC, ils se scratchèrent dans le mur après avoir glisser sur l'escalier. Le sensei arriva bientôt. Finalement, on les aura quand même eut ces pompes et tours de terrain. Je plains quand même Law, il n'avait rien fait. Au pire, ça me fera de la compagnie. Oui je sais je suis méchante mais voyez vous, je préfère écouter ma conscience démoniaque située sur mon épaule gauche que ma conscience angélique qui squatte la droite. Après tout, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentille...

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus! Des choses à dire, questions, remarques... Reviews!**


	6. Appel téléphonique inattendu!

**Bonjour bonjour. **

**Tout d'abord, je vous remercie de me suivre et poster des reviews. Ça me fait très plaisir! Merci beaucoup! **

**Vu la semaine passé, j'ai rien d'autre à dire à part que la philo n'est pas mon point fort, je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre en paix. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

\- Il vous reste cent pompes à faire!

Encore un entraînement comme les autres. Je crois bien que mes géniteurs m'ont oublié. Tant mieux. Je préfère mourir en me battant qu'en agonisant sur un lit et savoir que personne de ma famille ne saura la quand je rendrai mon dernier souffle. Mes bras me faisaient mal. Nous n'avions que soixante pompes à faire mais vu que la majorité faisait semblant, Jin-sensei a eu la merveilleuse idée de rajouter vingt pompes à chaque fois que quelqu'un tombait ou ne suivait pas la cadence. Si ça continuai, j'allais plus avoir le physique d'un gars que d'une fille. Je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir. Law peinait à remonter au fur et à mesure, ses bras menaçant de le lâcher à chaque fois. Au final, ce fut un autre maître, Gin-sensei qui interrompit notre série de pompes. Des cris de joie ainsi que des soupirs de soulagement menaçaient de sortir. Nous étions à ce moment de vieilles loques. Voir des légumes...

\- Jacky, tu as un appel.

\- Un appel?

Je me relevai difficilement et surtout trèès lentement. Mes bras me faisaient SUPER mal... Je marchais doucement vers notre sauveur. Deux minutes plus tard, j'arrivais devant lui et suivis le deuxième maître, celui des plus grands. J'entendis derrière moi les autres rouspéter lamentablement car ils devaient continuer leur série de pompes. Pauvre Law. Je ricanai et arrivait dans une pièce. Le décor était sobre et je ne m'attardai pas à la contemplation de la déco. Un escargophone était posé la. Il était éveillé. Je pris le combiné. Essayons de prendre un ton à peu près, je dis bien à peu près, réjoui et surtout ne pas parler comme une vieille. MONTRONS QUE LES JEUNES NE SONT EN AUCUN CAS PARESSEUX!

\- Allô?

Bravo Jacky! Excellent! C'est ce que tu appelle un TON ÉNERGÉTIQUE ET CONFIANT?! VOILÀ UNE CHOSE AUCUNEMENT RASSURANTE! Où se situe la motivation dans ce "Allô" tout pourris?! On dirait une PETITE FILLE DE QUATRE ANS! Maintenant tu recommences!

\- Heum... Bonjour! Vous parlez bien à Jacky! La fille la plus... La plus...

Crétine? Conne? Abruti? Flemmarde?

\- OH ET PUIS LA FERME MERDE! MAINTENANT QUI EST AU COMBINÉ? J'AI PAS QUE ÇA À FOUTRE!

Hum... Voici la vraie Jacky... La seule et l'unique vulgaire tarée qui s'énerve pour un rien Danger Jacky...

\- heu désolé... Je me suis un peu emportée...

\- Jack?

Oh tiens. Le paternel. Putain la gourde. J'espère que tu es contente de toi maintenant putain de conscience à la con de mes deux! Et puis pourquoi il m'appelle?! J'ai rien fait là! Qu'est ce qu'il a encore celui la? Je fronçais les sourcils. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'il m'appelait par mon surnom, c'était plus pour me demander un truc ou lorsque je réussissais des contrôles. En espérant qu'il n'ait pas eu vent pour le coup du ciré...

\- C'est bien moi Père.

\- Comment vas-tu?

Il est tombé sur la tête c'est pas possible. J'haussai un sourcil. Pas une seule fois il s'est inquiété pour moi. Il ne m'a jamais demandé comment j'allais. Même lorsque j'avais chopé la varicelle! Décidément, c'est ma journée!

\- Bien et vous?

Jouons la politesse voyons. Après ce que j'ai dit, il vaut mieux faire la gentille et sage enfant qui fait que bosser pour pas se faire frapper!

\- Bien aussi. Tu t'es fait des amis?

\- Ouai. Je m'amuse bien avec eux et mon sensei est super sympa.

\- La maison parait vide sans toi…

What's the fuck?! C'est vraiment mon père au combiné?! C'est pas possible! De toute ma courte existence, son seul intérêt envers moi était mes réussites dans mes études et savoir si j'allais assuré un bon avenir pour la famille. Il y a un truc louche... Un complot? Qu'est ce qui s'paaaaaaaasseeeeee!

\- Ah… vous voulez?

\- Pour te dire de préparer tes affaires. Tu répares dans trois jours.

Me disais qu'il y avait un truc louche. Il toussotât, me demandant si j'étais toujours la. En effet, j'avais arrêté de parler. La phrase qui sortit toute seule. Et SURTOUT HORS SUJET! j'espérais qu'il ne la comprenne pas.

\- Don't wake me up.

\- De quoi?

Pas le temps de lui expliquer la traduction. Je lui raccrochais au nez. Je retournai vers la porte et quand je l'ouvris, trois gosses tombèrent. Ma paroles mais ses sales gamins écoutaient à la porte?! Les voilà maintenant à mes pieds les larmes aux yeux, me demandant de pas partir. Ma réponse? Mon poing dans leur gueule. Ça les a direct calmé. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de les enjamber pour aller me réfugier dans ma chambre. Cameron releva la tête et se laissa faire quand je me réfugiais dans sa fourrure. Pleurant comme pas possible. Je sais. Quand je veux je peux être une vraie pleurnicheuse.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, me demanda t-il en me léchant la joue.

\- Mon père veut que je retourne là bas, répondis-je entre deux sanglots, c'est ici chez moi maintenant…

\- Pourquoi il veut que tu reviennes?

\- j'en sais rien… snif! C'est pas juste! Je veux rester ici! Continuer d'apprendre! De m'entraîner avec Law! Ouiiiiiiiin!

\- Calmes toi… c'est pas en pleurant que tu vas arranger les choses…

Je me redressai vivement. Il avait raison. J'essuyais à la va vite mes larmes. Je devais arrêter de me lamenter sur mon sort. J'avais trois jours devant moi. Je devais me maîtriser! On est dans One Piece voyons! On a pas le temps pour les jérémiades! Seules les couards ou les chochottes peuvent pleurer ici! Je n'en suis pas une!

\- T'as raison Cameron! Je ne pleurai plus! Compte sur moi!

\- La plupart des gens qui disent qu'ils ne pleureront plus pleurent plus tard.

\- Merci de me plomber le moral. En attendant faut que tu apprenne toi aussi à te battre!

\- Comment veux tu que je fasse ça?

\- Euh…

Je m'assis en tailleur, en pleine réflexion quand j'entendis toquer. Je tourner la tête pour voir apparaître Law. Vu sa mine d'enterrement il a du apprendre que je partais.

\- Si tu veux un câlin, ne compte pas sur moi.

Il tira une mine horrifiée avant de mettre ses poings sur ses hanches. Mouahahah! J'adorai lui sortir cette phrase. Juste pour voir la tronche qu'il tirait! Juste É-NOR-ME!

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête!

\- Si très bien et toi?

\- Crétine.

\- Abruti.

\- Gamine!

\- Sale gosse!

\- Ignare!

\- Inculte!

\- Pourquoi inculte?

\- J'avais plus d'insultes.

\- T'es conne, dit il avec une goutte sur la tempe.

\- De un je suis pas une conne mais une tarée professionnelle! Et de deux ben… y'a pas de deux… ah si! T'es qu'un sale petit prétentieux!

\- Et toi une gamine mal élevée!

\- Et fière de l'être!

Nous continuons notre dispute sans queue ni tête. Seulement pour avoir le dernier mot. Et Cameron qui nous regardait tour à tour comme les arbitres de tennis de table. Et Law renvoie la balle d'un magnifique revers! DJ lui renvoie sans difficulté. Mais quand est-ce que cette manche se termine?! Je ricanai en pensant à la scène. Law me regarda en haussant un sourcil. Je sais! Je suis bizarre! Et je l'assume! Après, faut faire avec! Je ne changerai AUCUNEMENT pour qu'on m'aime! Je préfère être détestée pour ce que je suis qu'être aimée pour ce que je ne suis pas.

\- Un dernier entraînement ensemble ça te dis, lui proposai-je. On en profitera pour faire des exercices à Cameron.

\- Si tu veux, sourit mon ami.

Cameron montra son mécontentement avec un glapissement. Mais lorsqu'il entendit qu'il aura une récompense à la fin, il n'était plus là et nous attendait en tournant en rond dans le couloir. J'eus un petit fou rire avec Law et on se mît à courir derrière mon loup. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être goifre celui là quand il le voulait!

\- Le dernier arrivé fera trente pompes, me défia Law.

\- Ok, acceptai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je me mis a courir le plus vite possible. Je voyais qu'il allait me dépasser. Allé! Je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour réussir à le dépasser juste avant de franchir la porte. Un cri de victoire s'échappa de ma bouche tandis que je marchais, les bras en l'air, je regardais le ciel. J'haletai. Je baissais les yeux vers mon ami pour le voir reprendre son souffle.

\- À toi les trente pompes, m'écriai-je avec un grand sourire en le pointant du doigt.

Il grommela un moment avant de commencer à les faire. Je remarquai alors que Law va finir par devenir allergique aux pompes... Cameron trottinait autour de nous. Je le fis faire des tours de pistes le temps que le brun termine ses pompes. Pendant ce temps, je faisais des étirements. J'attrapais un shinai plus long que les autres. Il fallait que je m'entraîne à contrôler mes mouvements. Je soufflais sous le poids. C'est lourd. Law, qui avait fini ses pompes, me regarda en se demanda potentiellement ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je re-déposai au final le truc et pris un shinai de taille normale. J'en lançais un à Law qui le rattrapa. Il eut juste le temps de parer à temps mon attaque. C'est partit!

J'avais l'impression de faire une chorégraphie. Nous étions parfaitement synchrones. Nos shinai virevoltaient et se rencontraient avec force. Chaque attaque était parer. Nos corps étaient simplement en harmonie. Au final, il gagna en feintant. Au moment où j'allais attaquer! Saleté. Il me désarma et arrêta son bâton à quelques centimètres de mon cou. Un de ses sourires en coin aux lèvres, ceux qui lui donnaient des allures de tête à claque. Je soupirai et lui rendis son sourire. Il avait gagné. Mais je comptai bien reprendre ma revanche!

\- J'ai gagné, dit il en me tirant la langue.

\- J'ai vu ça.

Cameron alla s'asseoir a côté de moi et je m'agenouillai pour le caresser. Je lui flattais la fourrure et il me lécha le nez. Je souris. Je me relevai en sentant une goutte d'eau atterrit sur mon nez. Mon loup avait déjà détalé avec Law et je ne tardais pas à les rejoindre. Une fois rentrée trempée, je dus aller directement prendre une bonne douche chaude. Me lavant les cheveux par la même occasion. Ils avaient poussée au passage et m'arrivaient au dessus des fesses. Je terminais de me laver et m'essuyai rapidement en enfilant un autre uniforme. Mettant le premier à sécher. Je peignai rapidement ma crinière et en fit une queue de cheval haute. Enfilai mes chaussures et filai au self pour manger.

Quand j'arrivai, je m'installai à ma place habituelle. Mes deux zouaves d'amis étaient déjà là. Law rembarrait un gars et passais discrètement le sandwich de ce dernier à Cameron. Je m'installais à la gauche de Law. Aujourd'hui onigris, sushi, crevettes mastu et riz cantonais. Miam. J'attrapais des sushi aux concombres et à l'avocat. Un peu de gingembre avec, les tremper dans la sauce et j'en fait un régal. Je dégustais mon repas, passant de temps en temps des gâteau de riz à Cameron. Mon voisin de gauche commençait sérieusement à m'ennuyer à force de me raconter sa life. Je lui clouai le bec en lui enfonçant une crevette dans la bouche. Ça devrai l'occuper pendant un moment.

* * *

**Le grand départ approche! Le sixième chapitre est déjà fini! L'avez-vous aimez? Review!**


	7. Combat nocturne et choix décisif

**Je remercie ce qui ont posté des reviews et/ou qui suivent ma fanfiction! Merci! Voilà maintenant le chapitre suivant! Bonne lecture!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 7

* * *

Deux jours sont passés, bien trop vite à mon goût. Me voilà en train de faire mes valises. Je gonflai mes joues. Prenant tout mon temps. Il faisait déjà nuit et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Je me levai en entendant du bruit. Cameron qui changeait de position. Je sortis de mon lit et me chamgeai. Prenant des vêtements confortables me permettant de bouger et mis mes chaussures. Je sortis et allais me promener dans les couloirs tel un fantôme errant dans les boyaux d'un château hanté.

J'avançais doucement pour éviter de faire du bruit. J'arrivais alors devant la chambre de Law. Je l'ouvrais et ne vis personne dedans. J'haussai un sourcil et le vis dehors. Une idée me parvint. J'allais dans l'armurerie et choisis deux sabres légers. Je trottinais alors avec mon chargement et sortit rejoindre mon meilleur ami. Il me regarda et une lueur de défi traversa son regard. Je lui tendis un katana qu'il prit.

\- En l'honneur de notre dernier combat nous utiliserons de vrais sabres, annonçais-je d'une voix solennelle.

\- Très bien. Mais une chose.

\- Laquelle?

\- évites d'utiliser le ton cérémonial. Ça te va pas du tout.

\- Mais arrêtes! Tu pourris l'ambiance!

Il rit et on sortit tous les deux les sabres de leur fourreau. On les déposa plus loin et nous nous mîmes en garde. Chacun attendant que l'autre attaque. Ce fut lui qui commença. Je déviai l'attaque pour le déséquilibrer. Il se rattrapa à temps et je feintai. Esquivant et parant certaines attaques avec grâce, je lui tenait tête. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à s'échanger des coups, on s'éloigna pour reprendre notre souffle. Les lames réfléchissaient la lumière de la lune leur donnant un aspect fantomatique. Des éclats lumineux semblaient s'échapper a chaque entrechoc. La sueur perlait sur nos front. Nous étions à ce moment des combattants livrant leur dernier duel.

Alors qu'on courrait chacun l'un vers l'autre, le sabre près a fendre l'air, un vent frais nous caressa les cheveux tandis que les lames se croisèrent violemment. L'attaque de l'un avait paré celle de l'autre et vis versa. Mais les sabres passèrent l'arme à gauche au choc. En effet, nous nous retrouvions tous les deux avec une moitié de sabre dans les mains. On pâlit. Ok c'était de la camelote mais les katanas étaient pas à nous. On se regarda un moment avant de mettre les deux paires de moitiés chacune dans leur fourreau respectif puis on alla les ranger. Law me raccompagna à ma chambre et fila. Quelle galanterie des fois. Exécrable un jour exécrable toujours. Telle était ma devise le concernant. Sur ce, je n'eus qu'à me laisser tomber sur mon lit pour m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je me levai aux aurores. Je ne voulais pas dire au revoir. Je pris mes affaires et réveillai Cameron. Doucement, le loup émergea et bailla. Passant sa langue sur ses babines, il se frotta l'œil avec la patte.

\- Qu'y a t-il DJ, me demanda t-il.

\- On doit y aller, le pressai-je.

Je poussai un peu le canidé pour l'inciter à se lever. Chose qu'il fit au bout d'un moment. Je pris mes affaires et on sortit doucement de mon, désormais, ancienne chambre. Telles des ombres, on se glissait dans les couloirs. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Alors qu'on arrivait devant la porte menant hors de l'école, un mouvement furtif capta mon attention. Je tournai la tête sans pour autant voir de qui il s'agissait

\- Tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir, fit une voix neutre que je reconnu très facilement.

\- J'aime pas les au revoir, rétorquais-je

\- T'aime rien de toute façon.

\- Quoi? Tu veux un câlin c'est ça?

Law me regarda et fronça les sourcils. Gonflant ses joues, agacé. Je lui en tirai une pour l'embêter. Autant en profiter. C'était la dernière fois, probablement, que je le verrais.

\- Tu as changé en deux ans, remarqua t-il.

\- En effet.

Il disait vrai. A force de s'entraîner dans le froid et la nuit, j'avais pâlit. Le bronzage que j'avais accumulé tout le long de ma vie avait disparu. Et curieusement, depuis que j'avais découvert que je pouvais lancer des éclairs, mes cheveux perdaient petit à petit leur noirceur et s'éclairait. En ce moment, ils frôlait le bleu nuit. J'aimais bien cette couleur. En espérant que mes parents ne remarque rien. Au pire, j'inventerai une excuse. Vu que c'est la dernière fois que je voyais Law, j'en profitai pour l'embrasser sur la joue très vite. Il rougit un peu et moi je filai dans la presque obscurité avec Cameron.

* * *

\- Dites, je pourrai avoir un truc à manger?

Le capitaine du navire me regarda un moment. Je voyageais sur un navire marchand. Les chances de se faire aborder par des pirates étaient alors très grande. Malgré tout, je n'en fut en aucun cas inquiétée. Je savais que ça allait probablement arriver. Mais j'espérais tout de même que ça n'arriverait pas. Quoique… si je tombe sur un équipage cool genre Barbe-Blanche… ça serait bien…

Je soupirai bruyamment. Il était pas décidé de me donner à manger. Je partis sur le pont histoire d'accéder au nid de pie. J'y montai doucement. J'ai toujours eu un peu le vertige. Mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Lorsque j'arrivais - enfin - en haut, je pris une grosse bouffée d'air et regardais l'horizon. Au loin je vis un bateau. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il avait l'air imposant et ne possédait pas une proue en tête de baleine. Non. Ce n'était pas le Mobidick. Le Jolly Roger que je voyais m'indiquais grandement le contraire.

Sur la grand voile on pouvait apercevoir un cercle. Dans ce cercle, un trait courbée faisait la lèvre du haut juste en dessous de deux yeux. Le visage souriant était pour terminé, barré. Une ligne en diagonale. Comme si on avait tracé le diamètre. Je me mordis la lèvre. Amenant mes deux mains autour de ma bouche pour en faire un entonnoir, je pris une grande respiration et criai en faisant bien attention d'articuler.

\- BATEAU PIRATE A QUATRE HEURE!

Les marins durent entendre mon message d'alerte car ils s'activèrent grandement. Je descendis aussi vite que je pus de mon perchoir. Arrivé sur le pont, je regardais autour de moi. Une panique grandissante entraînant une piqûre d'adrénaline me fit réagir. J'allais me réfugier dans ma cabine. Ne voulant en aucun cas me mesurer à un des pirates du Joker. Je n'avais pas d'épée et je ne voulais pas tuer. Mon esprit avait peut être vingt quatre ans mais j'avais jamais tué! Je rappelle au passage que les meurtres sont interdits en France comme dans tous les autres pays ou du moins certain. Ici on tue comme on arrache une dent!

J'essayais de me calmer, caressant avec frénésie la fourrure de mon loup. Mon sac accrocher à mon dos, je regardais la porte. J'entendais des cris, les bruits de bagarres et des pas lents ou rapides. Des ombres dansaient sous la porte et bientôt du sang fit son apparition sous forme de flaque malgré l'obstacle. Salissant les alentours. Cameron gronda. La poignée tourna. La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Mon cœur manqua un battement. IL rentra et rit. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il marcha vers moi. Son ombre me cachait totalement. Je retins de justesse un cri tandis que Cameron glapît. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ma présence.

\- Fufufu, mais que voyons nous la? Une pauvre gamine et son chiot seul sur ce bateau…

Il rit et je me redressai. Lui faisant face. Un homme fit son apparition. Le démon bambou… lui il m'avait pas manqué. Comme son maître d'ailleurs en y repensant. Ce dernier du s'agenouiller pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Quoi? Je suis si petite que ça? Au pire fuck it! Un mètre vingt c'est normal pour une gamine de mon âge!

Je ne suis pas une couard. Je suis peut être une fille de huit ans mais j'ai fait ce qu'un gamin plus âgé que moi ne ferait pas…

J'ai craché au visage du Joker. Et ça ne lui a pas plu du tout. Mais alors la pas du tout. Après tout, qui aurait aimé se faire cracher dessus? Non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler mais alors pas du tout. Pfrrr!

Cameron me regardait ahuri. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui dis ce que j'avais à cœur.

\- De un, commençais-je, c'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je fais pas ce que les garçons font. De deux, j'en ai marre, j'aurai du rester la bas si j'avais su ce qui se serait passer et de trois, j'ai faim et on m'a foutu un gros vent! Voilà c'est dis.

Il y eut un gros silence. J'avais croiser les bras et montrais mon dos aux pirates derrière moi. Comme un gosse faisant un caprice. Un rire se fit entendre. L'autre flamant malgré qu'il se soit fait craché dessus, riait aux éclats. Je crois que j'ai fait la chose la plus intelligente en ce moment. M'écarter de trois grands pas sur le côté en regardant inquiète le blond. Mon loup resta assis. Visiblement, il était paumé. Je le sifflai discrètement. Une oreille tourna dans ma direction avant que Cameron ne me regarde. Je tapais ma cuisse et il vint à côté de moi. Je lui caressait la tête tout en gardant les pirates à l'œil. Méfiante.

Quand le pirate au grand manteau rose se fut calmé, il me regarda, intéressé, comme si j'étais une marchandise. J'haussai un sourcil tandis qu'il s'essuyait le visage.

\- Tu me plaît bien petite, dit-il.

\- Tant mieux pour moi, ripostai-je sarcastique.

\- Que dirais tu d'entrer dans mon équipage?

\- Et pourquoi je le ferais?

\- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir du potentiel et t'as du cran. Oser me cracher au visage. Pour une gamine de sept ans…

\- J'ai eu huit ans il y a un mois.

\- Très bien. Huit ans.

\- Je rentre dans votre équipage à une condition, je veux que Cameron vienne aussi. Ou que j'aille, il me suivra.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être très dérangeant.

\- On dirait que tu es bien plus âgée, dit l'homme au bambou.

Ah si tu savais… tout le mal, que l'on me fait… Ok Ok j'arrête le Johnny. Heum!

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Tu as une manière de parler beaucoup plus adulte.

\- Ah? Tant pis. Alors? Ma proposition?

\- Très bien.

\- Et une dernière chose, vous êtes bien Doflamingo?

Comme pour affirmer mes dire, l'homme pouffa avant de se relever et de me regarder de toute sa hauteur.

\- C'est bien ça. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur?

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Ce genre de sourire innocent cachant une façade meutrière. Un regard sur, je levais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Enfin à peu près. Des yeux mystérieux, j'eus une soudaine réflexion pour mon nom de famille et j'aillai pouvoir modifier un peu mon prénom et le rendre moins long. Je penchais la tête sur le côté, me rendant l'air d'un ange ayant les ailes et les cornes d'un démon.

\- Jack. Lightning Jacky.

Parfait. Maintenant, il me reste à savoir une chose...

...

Ais-je fais le bon choix?

* * *

** Et un nouveau chapitre! Un! Vous en pensez quoi alors de cette rencontre avec le Joker? **

**Une review? :3**


	8. Entraînements avec des enfoirés chelous

**Merci à tous chers lecteurs de me suivre et de poster des reviews! Je suis en train de découvrir ce que veut dire: "être en terminale ça fait chier" trop de devoirs. Trop de pression et autres trucs... Ça m'énerve! Bref, et si je vous laissez lire ce chapitrre au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 8

* * *

Je soupirai bruyamment. J'en avais marre de ces missions à la con! Quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Il se passe que j'ai du aller marchander avec un des quatre empereurs pour des broutilles et j'ai failli être réduite en charpie! Quoi? A c'est vrai. Donnons un indicatif de temps. Dix-huit moins neuf… cela va faire neuf ans que je suis dans l'équipage du Shishibukai Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Mes parents n'ont plus jamais entendu parlé de moi. Ils me croient sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Tanpis, ça me gêne pas. En attendant, je devais aller à l'entraînement que me donnait Vergo. Ce gars était un tyran. Pire que mes parents. Les entraînements que je faisais avec Law n'étaient rien comparés à ceux qu'il me faisait subir.

De plus, j'avais un professeur "particulier" comme aimait le dite Trebol. Son nom? Walter. Il m'orripilait royalement ce gars. Lui aussi faisait partit de la Don Quichotte Family. Le Joker l'avait embauché pour ses aptitudes d'assasdin professionnel. Il voulait me préparer à tuer proprement et efficacement les gens. Mes géniteurs pourraient bien me servir de cobayes tiens... Il m'apprenais à marcher sans bruit, à manier les couteaux, l'art du déguisement, à se fondre dans une masse, à utiliser ma rapidité à bonne escient. Mais surtout, il m'implantait dans le crâne le fait d'être pianiste. Je soupirai en marchant dans les couloirs du château ou manoir du roi de Dress Rosa. En plus de ça, je faisais des études pharmaceutiques de bioanalyse et contrôle contre mon gré depuis mes treize ans. Moi c'était de médecine que je voulais faire. Bref. Vous vous en foutez totalement de toute façon.

J'en étais donc à aller voir Vergo pour nos entraînements quotidiens. Je n'avais pas encore de katana. Aucun ne m'allait. Je devais prendre donc des dagues. Sinon, du côté de mon pouvoir? Deux choses. La première est que je maîtrisais l'électricité et tout ce qui va avec. Ça allait être pratique pour recharger les batteries de mes appareils mais attendons de les maîtriser un peu mieux histoire de pas les griller… Et de deux, j'avais énormément progressé. Je pouvais envoyer des éclairs quand je le voulais et en faisant un truc genre en donnant un coup de pied. On va dire que le fait de savoir que Doflamingo était à proximité dans la propriété… ça aidait beaucoup… personne n'était au courant pour mes pouvoirs. Mis à part Cameron. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait énormément grandit et faisait la taille de son père. Enfin presque. Mais avec ses un mètre soixante de garrot, il restait tout de même impressionnant. Son pelage couleur sable n'avait pas changé. Il restait toujours le même et ça m'allait. Je pouvais même monter sur son dos.

Quoi et moi? Ah! Vous voulez savoir si j'ai changé aussi? Oui! Mes cheveux ont encore poussé et je devais les attacher en queue de cheval haute pour éviter qu'ils me gênent. Ils étaient également devenus bleu nuit. Mes yeux n'ont pas changé. J'avais également beaucoup mûri. Mon visage s'est affiné, me rendant plus féminine et j'avais grandi. Heureusement! J'eus également une forte croissance niveau poitrine. Elle était plus grosse que mon ancienne… la seule chose qui me remet d'aplomb ait que j'aurai pu être une planche à pain aussi! J'avais de plus un "joli cul" comme me disaient souvent les garçons. Par chance, je ne possédais pas une peau acnéique et cette dernière n'avait pas repris des couleurs malgré mes entraînements au soleil.

Et vu l'âge de mon mentale, soit trente cinq ans, ils avaient évité ma crise d'adolescence. Mon corps était également devenu plus musclé et athlétique. Mon endurence avait également augmenté suite à mes nombreux entraînements. Je m'étais également renfermée. Devenant plus froide. Plus distante. Je ne me concentrai que sur mon objectif et malgré tout mes études. Je ne savais pas ce que Doflamingo me ferait si je ramenais des mauvaises notes lors des contrôles ou que je ratais mon examen final et je n'avais pas envie d'y penser. Voilà d'où venait ma motivation. Et vous vous souvenez mon tatouage? Celui de loup barré? Ben je ne le cache plus depuis mes treize ans. Le flamand avait d'ailleurs froncé les sourcils en le voyant.

J'arrivais dans la salle du château ou manoir réservée aux entraînements. Vergo m'attendait déjà. Je n'avais qu'une envie en ce moment. Partir. J'étais en vacances et durant celles-ci je bossais, effectuais des missions ou m'entraînais avec l'autre zouave tueur professionnel ou avec monsieur j'ai-une-sucette-collée-sur-la-joue… Hein? What's the fuck?!

\- Bonjour Vergo-san, lui dis-je sur un ton poli en n'oubliant pas le "san". Pas envie qu'il me déchiquette avant l'heure.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Jack.

\- Tu as mangé une sucette avant de venir?

\- Oui mais je ne sais plus où je l'ai posé.

Normal pauvre con, elle est sur ta joue. Je retins un soupir. Niveau tête en l'air, il me battait royalement.

\- Comment le sais-tu, me demanda t-il.

Tu l'as juste non mais juste un peu collée sur ton visage. Elle te prend d'ailleurs toute la joue et est entamée abruti.

\- Tu as une sucette ici, lui dis-je en montrant ma joue.

\- Ah en effet, merci.

Vergo l'a pris et la déposa sur une table. Disant qu'il allait recommencer sa dégustation une fois l'entraînement fini. Il se tourna alors vers moi et sortit son bambou. Je pris, moi, un shinai. On se mît en position et le cours débuta.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais épuisée et haletai. Lui remettait correctement ses manches, faisant comme si je n'étais pas là. Une veine apparut sur ma tempe et je fonçais sur lui. Je courrais vers lui, prête à l'attaquer mais il me donna un coup avec l'extrémité de son bambou, me faisant cracher du sang et me coupant le souffle par la même occasion. Je tombais par terre, lâchant mon shinai par la même occasion. Ce connard avait utiliser le Haki. Alors que je me repliai en position fœtal pour reprendre mon souffle, il me toucha avec son bâton comme pour voir si j'étais toujours en vie. Le goût métallique du sang dans la bouche, je me relevai lentement. Tremblant comme pas possible et haletant toujours.

\- Relèves toi.

Dis le gars qui est censé m'entraîner, pas me tuer. Il est bien drôle lui.

\- Tu crois que c'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire, lui criai-je énervée.

En réponse, je me pris un coup de bambou en plein dans la joue. Ce que je peux dire? Il était assez violent pour m'assommer.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais dans mon lit. Cameron allongé dans son panier pas loin me veillait. Je tournai la tête vers lui et il releva la sienne avant de s'asseoir près de mon lit et me regarda. Les oreilles baissées.

\- Ça va, me demanda t-il.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de bison m'a marché dessus…

En effet, j'avais mal partout et je pouvais voir au nombre de bandages me couvrant que Vergo ne s'était pas retenu. Enfin à moitié… juste histoire que je reste en vie quoi!

\- Je commence à croire que c'était une mauvaise idée de rentrer dans l'équipage du Joker, finit par dire Cameron.

\- C'est le seul moyen pour que je devienne plus forte, le rassurai-je. Et puis si on voit le bon côté des choses, ça m'a permit de contrôler un minimum mon pouvoir. J'arrive même à faire un éclair!

\- Et tu finis à chaque fois avec la main grillée, rétorqua t-il.

\- Pas faux.

Je gardais quand même pour moi que Joker aurait très bien pu m'enlever et ne pas le prendre voir nous tuer tous les deux. J'ai voulu éviter ces deux risques en posant la condition que Cameron devait aussi venir. Malheureusement, faut être une pointure dans l'équipage du flamand sinon on fini à la casse. Je soupirai. Cela faisait combien de temps que j'étais dans ce lit? Je posai la question à mon compagnon qui me répondit très vite.

\- Trois jours, m'écriai-je.

\- Oui. Tu étais fatiguée et les entraînements ainsi que tes études et tes missions à côté te mettais HS. Baby 5 est passé pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Cool, dis-je d'une voix peu enjouée.

\- Le jeune maître est également passé. Il est venu te voir. Il était pas ravi de te voir dans cet état. Il souriait pas et sa bouche formait un "C" à l'envers.

\- Depuis quand l'appelle tu "jeune maître", demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- A force de l'entendre… ça vient tout seul…

Cameron rabattit ses oreilles et posa sa tête sur mon lit, pensant avoir fait une bêtise. Au prix d'un ultime effort et d'un serrage de dents intensif, je lui caressai la tête et eus un sourire crispé. Mais mon ami avait raison. Il fallait qu'on parte. Et ce, très vite.

\- J'attendrai la fin de l'année. Après la remise des examens. On partira tout les deux.

\- Je ne te contredirai pas sur ce point.

Je souris. Encore quelques mois et je sortirai de cet enfer. On toqua et j'eus un frisson en voyant le flamand apparaître. Que voulait-il cette fois? Un sourire aux lèvres découvrant toutes ses dents, le Joker s'installa sur le canapé en face de mon lit. Je le regardais, sur mes gardes. Après tout, qui ne le serait pas? Il eut un spasme avant de rire doucement. Pourquoi riait-il? Il se calma alors doucement et me regarda. Pour tout vous dire, ma situation se résume en en trois mots... What's the fuck?!

\- Je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillée Jacky-chan~ Comment vas tu?

\- Bien Dofy. Je viens seulement de me réveiller.

Joker sourit, dévoilant toute sa dentition et m'offrant un frisson de peur. J'avais comme l'impression d'étoufer... Mon souffle se bloquait en sa présence et des sueurs froides me prenaient quand il partait. Le blond me lança un cadeau que je rattrapai par réflexe. Il était assez lourd et gros. Me demandant fortement ce que c'était, je l'ouvris doucement et retenai une expression déçue en voyant un livre sur la science écrit par Végapunk lui-même. Je forçai un sourire de joie. Avec je temps, j'avais appris à mettre mes émotions de côté dans ce genre de situation et mettre mes sentiments sous clef, me rendant par la même occasion irritable.

\- Merci Dofy. Je suis ravie de ce cadeau, niai-je, je vais le lire de ce pas.

Alors que j'ouvrais le livre, mon corps se figea, refusant de bouger. Ma peur revint au galop alors que je relevai la tête sans mon consentement. Je regardais maintenant Doflamingo qui m'observai de toute sa hauteur. Son sourire n'était pas au rendez vous. J'avais envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris pour me faire oublier. Joker retrouva subitement son sourire et se baissa. Il était proche... Un peu trop à mon goût si vous voulez mon avis... Il me murmura à l'oreille des mots simples qui me firent pourtant frémir.

\- Ne rates pas ton diplôme Jacky-chan ou tu seras punie~

Sur ce, il relâcha son emprise sur moi et partis alors que je prenais une grande inspiration et me recouchai. Cameron s'était caché dès que le flamand était rentré. Il monta sur mon lit et ce fut en le caressant que je m'endormis.

* * *

\- Jack, appela une voix mielleuse qui m'orripila royalement.

Je me retournais et fit face à Baby 5. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore celle-là?! Me retenant de lui lancer des insultes en pleines faces, je lâchai un faible soupir avant de mettre mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon et cambrer légèrement mon dos tout en rejetant ma tête vers l'arrière. Un sourire innocent au visage, je lui répondis aussi d'une voix aussi douce que le miel et dangereuse comme le poison qu'on y avait ajouté. Ma génitrice avait possiblement un don pour choisir les prénoms. Danger allait très bien avec Dangereuse. Attention, même les roses ont des piquants et les miens sont accérés.

\- Hm? Qu'y a t-il?~

Je vis la jeune femme frissonner de peur tandis que mon sourire se faisait plus innocent alors que mes yeux disaient clairement "si tu ne dis pas la raison de ta venue très vite, je te tue".

\- Walter-sama te demande. Tu es en retard pour votre entraînement...

Je fronçai les sourcils et poussai un soupir avant de recommencer ma balade dans le jardin.

\- Dis lui que je sèche, lançai sans me retourner.

Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose alors que je prenai la direction de la piscine. Je sens que je vais prendre cher. J'arrivais devant le bassin d'eau où se baignaient une dizaine de femmes. Joker était assis sur son canapé et sirotait une quelconque boisson, entouré de deux femmes en maillots. Je pris soin de me tenir à un mètre minimum du bord du bassin. Alors que je m'y attendais le moins, une fille m'agrippa une main et me tira vers la piscine.

\- Viens te baigner, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Merci mais non, ça ira.

\- Allez!

Me voilà maintenant en train de tirer ma main alors que les filles dans la piscine s'étaient unis pour m'amener dans l'eau. Je me sentis soudainement poussée vers l'avant pour atterrir dans un plouf magistral dans la piscine, arrosant les alentours. Je me mis à nager vers le fond pour échapper à ses furies et avançait vers un bord. Une fois proche, je pris une poussée avec mes jambes gràce au fond afin de remonter plus vite. Une inspiration prise, je me hissai sur le bord, mes cheveux et mes vêtements me collant à la peau. Maintenant, il va falloir que j'aille me changer... Youpi! Prenant une marche rapide, je m'éloignais de cette horde de filles en chaleur sous leur lamentable soupir déçu. Et vous savez quoi? Je m'en balle les couilles!

Ce fut en pestant que j'arrivais dans ma chambre et me déshabillait pour ensuite m'essuyer tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Cameron. J'enfilai un nouveau soutien accompagné d'un débardeur bleu marine. Un bas et un shorty noir couvrait la partie inférieur de mon corps. Pour accompagner le tout, des tennis bleu. J'attachais mes cheveux et ressortis de ma chambre. Je me mis en route pour la salle d'entraînement. Une aura noir m'accueilli et je me retrouvai tout à coup à l'autre bout de la salle. Une ombre me surplombait. Je regardais l'homme devant faire trois mètres environs. Portant un costume de ninja, on pouvait deviner une musculature robuste et endurante. Un visage carré crispé par la colère. Une peau rosée, un menton habillé d'un bouc, un fine moustache, un nez pointu et assez imposant... Des cheveux blonds coupe millitaire. Voici l'homme qu'on appelle Watercrook Walter. Alias Cyrano de Bergerac pour moi.

Bref, Walter était en colère. Je le sentis très clairement en massant ma joue. Je regardai l'homme devant moi et me levai doucement avant qu'il ne m'entraîne prêt d'un mannequin. Que vas t-on faire aujourd'hui? Cyrano m'a juste montré des points un peu partout sur le corps humain. Je crosai mes bras lorsqu'il passa aux différents points sensibles dans le dos.

\- A quoi cela me servirai, lui demandai-je.

Sans que je le comprenne, je sentis qu'on m'emprisonnait les mains dans le dos avant de ressentir une douleur entre les omoplates, en dessous, aux lombaires... Je retenai comme je pouvais mes larmes lorsqu'il me lâcha. Je le regardai en m'asseyant doucement en tailleur pour éviter que mes jambes ne cèdent sous mon poids.

\- Tu as ta réponse?

Oh oui je l'ai... Et sache que je te ferai la même chose quand je serai plus grande mais attends toi à avoir mal...

\- Je te laisse dix secondes pour m'effectuer ce parcours du combattant. Il devra y avoir un silence total lors de ton exercice. Je dois entendre une mouche voler.

Plus facile à faire. Je regardai le parcours en question. Me faisant le shéma de ma course, je vis qu'il allait falloir que je fasse des saltos, des pointes de vitesse... Cela se résume à un Free-runing* sauf que c'est dans une salle... Et sans bruit en plus... Essayons de ne pas se crouter... Quand faut y aller, il faut y aller!

* * *

***: déplacement urbain à l'aspect gymnastique et spectaculaire dont le but final est d'atteindre un déplacement libre et efficace dans tous types d'environnement. En clair, on court, on saute et on fait des saltos et autres du genres pour éviter les obstacles.**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé. Je crois que celui la est le plus long de tous les chapitres que j'ai pu écrire! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Bonne nuit ou bonjour, moi j'y vais.**

**Tchou!**

**Ps: J'aime les reviews. Ça vous direz d'en poster? :3 Merci!**


	9. Nouvelle rencontre et entraînement!

**Merci de continuer de me suivre et m'ajouter dans vos favoris! J'ai rien d'autre à dire alors je vous laisse lire ce chapitre attendu! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 9

* * *

Des plaintes.

Une chose.

Trois mots.

\- Mal au dooooos...

Vous savez tout.

\- Arrêtes de te plaindre comme ça, grogna Cyrano.

Je me tus et levais les yeux sur mon tyran. L'omme au long nez prenait plaisir à me faire mal. Qu'il ne s'étonnes pas après que je me plaigne... Je crispai ma mâchoire en me relevant. Mes courbatures suite au freerunning d'hier m'achevaient silencieusement. Je n'en pouvais plus. Et l'autre flamand qui voulait me voir travailler mes cours, comment voulait-il que je le fasse si en plus je doit m'entrainer comme une dingue? Je grinçai des dents. Non, je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps ici. Dans ce château. Sur cette île. Je veux être libre. Mais encore faudrait-il que je sache ce qu'est la liberté.

La liberté... Est-ce... Laisser libre cours à ses pulsions?

Etre libre, est-ce faire ce qu'il nous plaît?

Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de vouloir quelque chose à porter de main tout en se demandant ensuite ce que c'est juste après et quoi cela servirait? Est-ce que je trouverez un jour une réponse à ma question? Est-ce qu'un jour je saurai ce qu'est la liberté? Est-ce que je l'aurai? Au pire, pourquoi me torturer les méninges. Il y a au moins une chose à laquelle je suis sûre et certaine...

Seul le temps répondra à mes questions.

* * *

\- Il vous reste cinq minutes.

Ça y est. Me voilà de retour en classe et pour nous accueillir, ce connard de prof a eu la bonté que dis-je, l'honneur de nous offrir un formidable contrôle de trois putain d'heures à la con! Je grinçais des dents. Les réponses, je les connaissais pratiquement toutes. Je souris inconsciemment en voyant des exercices sur les polymères. Que j'aime avoir en tête mes cours de ma première vie! C'est pratique vu que je suis censée devenir scientifique à la fin de l'année.

N'empêche que les questions étaient assez tordues. Je pris du temps à comprendre certaine. Et ce temps perdu ne me permis pas de rendre un devoir entier. A peine eus-je finis ma phrase que ma feuille disparut de sous mon stylo. What's the fuck? Ah oui, j'oubliais que ce prof possédait le fruit du papier.

\- Connard.

Ais-je pensé tout haut? Je regardais autour de moi. Les élèves regardaient une autre personne. Au fond de la classe. Ouf. Je ne m'étais donc pas exprimée à voix haute. Je soufflais discrètement tandis que le prof nous donnait des devoirs à faire pour le prochain cours. Visiblement, soit il faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu soit il ne l'avait vraiment pas entendu. Je pencherai plus sur la deuxième hypothèse. Alors que je rangeai mes affaires, le gars ayant insulté s'arrêta devant moi et me regarda. Je fis comme s'il n'était pas là et passait à côté de lui. Je sentis n'empêche son regard dans mon dos…

Deuxième cours, deuxième contrôle. Ils sont d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. A croire qu'ils aiment bien se donner du boulot. Durant le reste de la journée, je n'ai cessé de sentir qu'on m'observait. Et je n'aimais pas du tout ça. Lorsque j'arrivais devant ma chambre - et oui, je suis à l'internat - j'ouvris la porte. Cameron faisait une sieste pas très loin. Je souris et rentrai dans ma chambre sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je regardais ma bibliothèque. Que des livres sur la médecine. Quoi? Je suis en pharmaceutique bioanalyse et contrôle contre mon gré. Je peux très bien étudier la médecine lors de mes temps libres!

Ma chambre, je pouvais dire, était plus confortable que celle chez mes parents. Dès qu'on rentrait, on voyait mon bureau contre le mur de gauche, la porte étant proche de celui-ci. Sur le mur de la porte se trouvait une armoire assez grande. En face une fenêtre avec en dessous une bibliothèque pas très haute mais assez longue, compensant la petite taille. Elle avait deux étagères. Celle du haut était réserver à mes cours et celle du bas, les livres dans lesquels je trouvais mes exercices ou des rares romans. À côté ma table de nuit où était posé une lampe de chevet ainsi que mon réveil. Juste à côté se trouvait mon lit. En dessous il y avait ma bibliothèque avec mes bouquins de médecine et face au lit, juste à côté de l'armoire, une porte menant à la salle de bain adjacente.

Je m'assis donc à mon bureau et entrepris de commencer à lire mes fiches de révisions, complétant celle inachevé. Je fis à côté des exercices pour m'entraîner comme ça pas de surprise lors des exams. Je continuai longtemps. Mon père, pas mon géniteur, me disait sans cesse que je ne faisait pas assez de travail personnel parce que je ramenais des notes moyennes. Je soupirai. Si seulement il savait ce que j'étais en train de faire… j'espère qu'il serait fier de moi. Cette pensée me redonna du courage et lorsque je finis le bouquins ou se trouvaient tous les exercices d'entraînement, je poussais un cri de victoire… avant de plaquer mes mains sur ma bouche. Évitons de ramener la concierge.

Je me levai alors et prévins Cameron -qui s'était réveillé en sursaut- que je me rendais à la salle d'entraînement réservé aux internes après mettre excusée. J'y allais. Alors que je me rendis dans la cage d'escalier pour descendre, on me plaqua violemment contre un mur, une main sur ma bouche. Je vis des étoiles pendant un moment avant de froncer les sourcils. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il était fort. Attend! C'est le mec de ma classe! Comment il s'appelle déjà…

\- Fireblase Hansel, annonça t-il. Retiens bien ce nom.

J'hochai vite la tête. Il était trop près. Beaucoup trop à mon goût. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Il s'appelait comme le frère de Gretel. Lol. Il retira sa main et je m'essuyai lentement la bouche.

\- Tu sais que ton prénom est celui d'un gosse dans un conte?

\- Je sais. Ma mère en était fan. Si ça avait été une fille elle l'aurait appelé Gretel mais elle a eut un gars. Alors elle l'a appelé Hansel.

\- Je compatis. Surtout que ça fait fille.

\- Ouai. Dis, ton nom, Lightning, tu l'as choisi non?

\- Oui. Il me correspondait plus et ça me permettait de couper les ponts avec ma famille. Et toi?

\- Pareil.

\- Donc, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as plaqué contre ce mur?

\- Je sais pour toi.

\- De quoi?

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas de ce monde. Tu as été réincarnée dans le corps d'un nouveau née et pourtant ton esprit est plus vieux.

\- Tu débloques totalement.

Comment il est au courant?! J'en ai parlé à personne! Je le regardais comme s'il avait deux têtes.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule.

Je tiltais. Comment ça je ne suis pas la seule?

\- Que veux-tu dire?

Ça y est. Il a capté mon attention et ma curiosité à pris le dessus. Saleté.

\- Je suis originaire de Suisse mais j'habite à Montpellier.

\- Je veux une preuve.

\- Pose moi une question.

\- Qui est ou était le président de la France en 2013 et de quel côté est il?

\- Hollande et gauche.

\- Quelle est le dernier portable qu'Apple a sortit?

\- Euh… l'iPhone 5S je crois. Je sais plus. J'ai un Samsung Galaxie SIII.

Je le regardais. Aucun doute, il venait bien de la planète Terre. Je le regardais un peu mieux. Hansel était grand et devait faire facilement une tête de plus que moi. La peau légèrement rosée, les cheveux roux comme poil de carotte et des yeux bleus rieurs. Des lèvres pulpeuses, des dents blanches, un nez droit et fin et de petite tâches de rousseur. Je descendis les yeux, un corps mince sans pour autant être musclé. Il avait certes des abdos mais rien dans les bras. Il était habillé d'une chemise à rayure jaune et rouge ainsi qu'un jean bleu et des mocassins marrons. Il croisa les bras et toussota. Je relevais les yeux et haussai un sourcil.

\- Quoi, demandai-je agacée.

\- T'as fini de me reluquer?

Je sentis le feu monter à mes joues. J'avais honte!

Je me retournai, face au mur tandis que l'autre crétin riait. Au bout d'un moment, il se calma et posa un main sur mon épaule. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers lui. Il me sourit. Au final il me prit le poignet et fila, m'entraînant avec lui. J'essayais de le suivre et manquais plusieurs fois de me fendre la poire en deux. Il nous fit courir pendant un long moment. En faite, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans une clairière. Ou plutôt petite.

Hansel me lâcha et avec son doigt, il fit une cible sur un arbre mort. Laissant des traces de brûlures. Je sais pas comment il s'y est pris d'ailleurs… il se tourna ensuite vers moi et me regarda.

\- J'aimerai que tu vise le milieu.

\- Avec mon pouvoir?

\- Non avec des cailloux… bien sur avec ton pouvoir!

Je me concentrai sur la cible. Je sentis mon pouvoir circuler en moi et aller vers mes doigts. Je tendis le bras, pointant de mon index la cible et lançais un éclair… qui alla en dehors de la cible. Hansel regarda le trou que j'avais fait en dehors de la cible.

\- Tu sais faire appel à ton pouvoir instantanément, me demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondis-je.

\- Non, je veux dire ne pas avoir besoin de te concentrer pour utiliser ton pouvoir. Genre faire comme ça.

Hansel tendit le bras et une boule de feu sortit de son doigt pour aller se loger au milieu. Je le regardais un moment puis la cible.

\- What's the fuck?!

Décidément je disais beaucoup cette expression.

\- Je t'ai dis. Tu n'étais pas la seule. Tu incarnes un élément. Moi, je suis le feu. Je me comporte comme tel. Je n'aime pas l'eau car elle m'affaiblit. Toi, c'est la foudre, l'électricité. Aussi rapide que la lumière.

\- C'est pas considéré comme un élément.

\- Ici, oui. Le tatouage que tu as au bras le montre.

\- T'en a pas toi?

\- Si, sur mon pectoral droit.

\- Il ressemble à quoi?

\- la tête d'un tigre vu à travers une flamme.

J'hochai la tête et me tournai vers la cible. Maintenant que je sais quelle est la source de mon pouvoir, je n'étais que plus motiver. Il fallait que je m'entraîne. Oui. Avec ce pouvoir je ne serais que plus forte. Ça, c'est sur.

Je souris. Il me restait un peu de temps libre. Je le passai à m'entraîner avec Hansel. J'appris par la même occasion qu'il était un orphelin. Un bébé abandonné dans une jungle de West Blue et livré à lui-même. C'est la pitié d'une tigresse qui l'a sauvé. L'animal le traita comme l'un de ses petits. Comme Fang l'avait fait avec moi. Je sus pas la même occasion qu'il voyageait avec son "frère" tigre depuis que sa "mère" soit morte à cause de braconnier pour sa fourrure. Il peut également parler aux animaux. Je remarque, on a beaucoup de points en communs dis donc!

On s'entraîna jusqu'au coucher du soleil qui nous indiqua qu'on devait rentrer si on ne voulait pas rater le dîner. Nous mangeâmes ensemble, tous les deux. Il m'appris plusieurs choses concernant nos pouvoirs. Et également aussi comment il est mort. Une balle perdue lors d'une fusillade à Marseille. Je lui racontai alors que j'étais morte écrasée par une voiture. On ressentit à ce moment chacun de la compassion pour l'autre. On termina de manger en vitesse et je montais dans ma chambre après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Je soupirai une fois arrivée dans mon antre et allait prendre une bonne douche. Cameron était partit se dégourdir les pattes. Je restai donc seule et révisais pour le lendemain. Je ne sus même pas quand je m'endormis sur mon bureau.

* * *

**Et voilà. Le chapitre neuf est en ligne! Qu'en pensez vous? Ce chapitre vous plaît-il? Avez vous une réponse à la question légèrement philosophique de la liberté? Moi j'en sais rien! **

**Bref! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je souhaite une bonne fin d'après-midi!**

**Une review?**


	10. Le jour J

**Merci pour vos reviews et de me suivre. Bref, j'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que vous allez râler sur la longueur du chapitre.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 10

* * *

\- Continues comme ça, tu y es presque!

Hansel continuai de m'encourager. Le but? Faire des tirs en rafale. Je ne sentais plus mes mains. Je devais tirer en alternant. Une fois main gauche, une fois main droit et ainsi de suite. J'avais mal au bras et mes paumes me brûlaient. Malgré tout, je continuai. Lorsque Hansel me dit que je pouvais arrêter, l'arbre sur lequel je tirai était troué de partout. Heureusement il était mort. Je soupirai en m'étirant.

\- J'ai mal partout aux bras et mains, me plaignis-je.

\- C'est normal. Après tu vas t'habituer et tu n'auras même plus mal.

Dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je soupirai et essayai de concentrer une petite quantité d'électricité dans ma main et avec un sourire en coin, donnais une bonne tape amical dans le dos d'Hansel. Ce dernier eut un sursaut et je ris. N'empêche que je me suis fait encore plus mal à la main maintenant!

Alors qu'on rentrai, j'essayais, et ce malgré la douleur, de doser l'intensité et la tension du courant qui circulais dans ma main. Je pouvais le sentir. Ça chatouillait. Si je me concentrai, peut être que je pourrai recharger les batteries de mon appareil photo et de mon album numérique. Ma motivation augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait de l'internat.

Pour l'instant, ma seule envie était de mettre mes mains dans un seau d'eau glacée.

Si je continuai d'entraîner mes pouvoirs, cela pourrait compenser le fait que je n'ai pas d'arme. Mis à part l'inutile dague qui me servait presque à rien. Si ce n'est que de couper du bois ou de la viande. Il faudrait que j'essaye de faire des formes. Mais pas maintenant. La, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. En entrant, je vis Cameron en train de grignoter les croquettes que je laissais pour lui lorsqu'il avait un petit creux. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et allai dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris le robinet d'eau froide et mis mes mains dessous. Un soupir d'aise franchit mes lèvres à mesure que la douleur disparaissait.

Lorsque je ne sentis plus rien, je retirai mes mains de sous l'eau, fermai le robinet et allait réviser un peu avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je rejoins alors le pouce et l'index de ma main droite et les écartais doucement. Des filaments blancs dansèrent entre mes doigts. J'essayais alors de les faire passer d'un doigt à l'autre doucement. Puis ensuite ce fut d'une main à l'autre. Les filaments allaient d'une paume à l'autre sans pour autant les toucher. Je les faisaient voyager doucement pour m'entraîner à les contrôler.

Tout à coup, mon escargophone sonna, me faisant sursauter. Le minuscule éclair échappa à mon contrôle et alla faire un trou dans le mur. Je me mordis la lèvre en regardant le point noir. Je finis par me lever et alla répondre. Je savais qui était la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne et ce avant même d'avoir décroché. Je pris le combiné et regardait lescargophone.

\- Allô, dis-je avec un ton neutre.

\- Jack, comment vas tu?

Bien. Enfin jusqu'à ce que t'appelle le flamand. Je m'amusais bien moi avec mon petit éclair...

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

\- Tu as de bonnes notes?

Évidement que oui. C'est sûr que ça serait bizarre une personne qui bosse autant que moi se retrouve avec des notes de merde. Il y aurait alors deux solutions. Soit le prof avait une dent contre l'élève soit il mettait rien dans ses copies. Je ris intérieurement en pensant que je n'avais jamais finis entièrement un contrôle mais je me ramassai toujours des notes au dessus de quinze alors ça passait. On pouvait remercier mon géniteur sur ce point... Quoique non.

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'es pas très bavarde aujourd'hui.

Le Den den mushi afficha un grand sourire. Je n'ai jamais été bavarde avec lui. Quand cela changera-t-il? Certainement pas maintenant.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais été. C'est juste que j'étais en train de réviser une dernière fois avant d'aller me coucher et potentiellement lire un livre.

Mentir un peu... S'il ne l'apprend pas ça fait rien non? Enfin c'était pas vraiment mentir puisque j'ai révisé un peu... Donc c'est une demi-vérité... Et puis pourquoi je m'attarde dessus?!

\- Mwéhéhé. Dans ce cas, bonne nuit.

Il y a cru. C'est bon alors. Je fis un faux sourire. Espérant qu'il y crois à ça aussi...

\- Merci.

\- Et une dernière chose, quand tu auras ton examen, j'aurais une surprise pour toi.

Un surprise? De quel genre? Je fixai le den den, comme si j'attendais la suite de sa phrase. Il rit à l'autre bout du combiné et je fronçai les sourcils. Décidément, il savait comment activé ma curiosité. Je fis la moue avant de me reprendre très vite. Malgré la petite veine sur la tempe qui restais tandis que l'autre se calmais à l'autre bout du combiné. Calmes toi Jack, c'est juste un abruti...

\- Bien Dofy.

Sur ce, je raccrochais. Quoi? Je l'appelle comme ça depuis que je suis petite. Je refuse d'appeler quelqu'un par "maître" ou autre. Pourquoi? J'en sais rien. Je soufflai et allais me poser sur mon lit.

Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre à l'entente du tonnerre. Il se mit tout à coup à pleuvoir. Il ventait également. Les éclairs éclairaient un bref instant le ciel avant qu'un grondement assourdissant ne se fasse entendre. J'allais à ma fenêtre. Je pouvais presque voir les rafales de gouttes faire des vagues tant le vent soufflait. Je ne voyais plus rien à deux mètres de ma fenêtre par contre. Je penchais la tête sur le côté. Je pouvais presque voir en me concentran les silhouettes des arbres se balancer lentement. Des grondements s'en suivirent, le tonnerre devenant de plus en plus fort à chaque fois et moi, je restai la, devant ma fenêtre à regarder la scène. Fascinée. Un éclair déchira le ciel d'un côté. Le son arriva quelques secondes après provocant un vacarme époustouflant. Bientôt, la foudre trancha de nouveau la voûte céleste et le tonnerre ne se fit que plus fort, faisant trembler les murs. La pluie battait toujours et le vent secouait les arbres qui n'avaient rien demander.

Je souris et me retirai doucement, allant me coucher. Je me réfugiais sous les couvertures et bercée par le bruit que faisait la pluie sur la vitre, je m'endormis paisiblement.

* * *

Une langue râpeuse me réveilla le lendemain. Je regardais l'horloge. Il n'était que six heure du matin. Je regardais Cameron et baillais en m'asseyant. Je m'étirai doucement et le grattai derrière l'oreille.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon grand, lui demandai-je en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Bah, tu m'as dis de te réveiller en avance pour que tu puisse réviser avant ton examen.

Je le regardais pendant dix secondes le temps que l'info arrive au cerveau. D'un coup, je me levai en me tenant les cheveux et filai prendre une douche. Je me savonnai en vitesse et me rinçais. M'essuyai en me brossant les dents en même temps. Je me rinçais la bouche et attrapai mon peigne et ma brosse et commençais à me coiffer. Je me fis une tresse très vite et m'habillai. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir, mis mon parfum, pris mes fiches et commençais à réviser. Ouai, c'est le jour de l'examen final. Je suis nerveuse. Je continuai de lire mes fiches de révisions. Lorsque sept heures trente sonna, je descendis avec mon sac et me dirigeai vers le self pour prendre le premier repas du jour.

Des œufs aux bacon, des toast beurrés miel et un bon chocolat me remirent d'aplomb. Je passai ma main sur mon ventre, signe que j'avais bien manger, en léchant mes lèvres. Je marchais dans les couloirs et me dirigeai vers la salle où aura lieu les examens. J'attendis patiemment en révisant. Les gens arrivaient au fur et à mesure. Le pion finit par montrer le bout de son nez et nous ouvrit la porte. J'allais m'installer à la table qui m'était attribuée et attendit patiemment. Le pions nous distribua le sujet tourné et des feuilles. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il attendit huit heures pile avant d'annoncer qu'on pouvait retourner les sujets. La tension était palpable et d'un même mouvement, on retourna nos feuilles. Je pris une inspiration et commençais à lire le sujet.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du chapitre. Je sais il est tout petit. Désolé. Sinon, une review? :3**


	11. Ami et prairies suspectes!

**Merci pour vos reviews! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir! Les vacances sont arrivées! C'est le pied -3- **

**bref...**

** Voici maintenant le onzième chapitre!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 11

* * *

J'haletai. Mes paumes me brûlait. Je relevai la tête pour faire face au rocher devant moi. Objectif du jour, utiliser la foudre pour le fendre en deux. Chaque fois que je faisais, un petit morceau partait. Je pris une grande respiration et concentrai mon pouvoir dans ma paume, formant une sphère aux formes irrégulières ressemblant à un petit soleil. J'attendis que mon pouvoir soit suffisamment présent dans ma paume et je fis en sorte que ma boule se transforme en rayon concentré. Il alla droit dans le rocher. Je restai un bon moment comme ça. Je ne sais pas combien de secondes se sont écoulées avant que je puisse voir mon rayon passer de l'autre côté de l'énorme pierre.

Épuisée, je laissai retomber mon bras et m'assis sur le sol. Hansel accouru vers moi tandis que j'haletai. Il me tendit une bouteille d'eau et du chocolat et me tira vers un arbre pour que je puisse m'adosser au tronc. Je mangeai lentement le chocolat. Je crois que le nom "larve" mirait comme un gant à ce moment là. Hansel s'assit à côté de moi. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que je subissais des entraînements intensifs pour contrôler mon pouvoir et trois jours que l'examen final était passé. J'avais pu le remplir en entier! Je suis trop contente! Mes épaules s'agitèrent et bientôt je fus pris d'un fou rire nerveux.

\- Euh ça va, me demanda Hasel inquiet.

Trop occupée à rire, je ne pus répondre. Je continuai un bon moment avant de me calmer doucement. Je reprenais mon souffle doucement tandis qu'Hansel s'installait confortablement contre le tronc.

\- Tu m'as impressionné, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment.

\- Ah bon?

\- Tu as appris plus vite à maîtriser ton pouvoir que moi avec le mien. Et pourtant, la foudre ce n'est pas du gâteau.

\- Un mot. Persévérance. Quand j'avais mal, je continuai. Je m'entraîne dans ma chambre aussi. Et c'est surtout le but que je me suis fixé qui est ma motivation.

\- Qui est?

\- Quelque chose, dis-je en tirant la langue.

Je me levai alors et le laissant en plan, commençai à courir très vite, lui sur mes talons. On arriva bientôt dans une clairière dont l'herbe mesurait bien dans les un mètre cinquante m'arrivant par la même occasion à l'épaule. Je me retournai, Hansel me rattrapais. Je continuai malgré tout de courir jusqu'à me faire plaquer tel un rugby-man par terre. Malheureusement, on était en pente. Résultat des courses, on roula pendant un moment avant que je finisse par atterrir sur Hansel. Je me redressai doucement et me laissai rouler sur le côté. Haletante pour une troisième fois. Je tournai la tête vers Hansel. On regarda tout les deux ce qu'on venait de dévaler avant de partir dans un fou rire.

La présence d'Hansel m'appaisait et me rappelais que je n'étais plus seule. Je souris et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux avant de couler doucement sur mes joues. Hansel ne réagit pas et me regarda.

\- Cameron avait finalement raison en fin de compte, approuvais-je, les gens qui se promettent de ne pas pleurer finissent toujours par le faire. Au final, j'avais quand même tenue neuf ans sans pleurer… en fin de compte, peut être que les larmes ne sont qu'un moyen d'évacuer le stress, la colère, l'amertume, la tristesse aussi. Mais pourquoi des évacuer quand on peut encaisser?

\- Peut être que si tu évacues, intervint Hansel, tu te sens mieux. Si tu encaisse, tu vas mal et au final, du te fais du mal pour te soulager. Genre se scarifier.

\- Pas trop non.

\- On parle d'un truc plus gai?

\- Ouai… j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi. C'est rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre est dans la même situation que moi. Je me sens moins seule. Pas que je sois seule totalement. J'ai Cameron et mon meilleur ami… je l'ai rencontré au kendo. Un gosse arrogant qui aimait bien se sentir supérieur. Au final, quand on le connaît mieux, on voit que c'est un type bien.

\- Tu le vois plus?

\- J'ai perdu contact quand je suis parti de mon club. Il faudra également que j'aille voir mes parents. Pourquoi ils m'ont retiré du club alors que se sont eux qui m'y ont envoyé…

\- Dis, y aura des gens qui viendront te voir lors de la remise des diplômes?

\- J'espère que non…

Je regardais le ciel. Je soupirai un bon coup avant de me lever. Il commençai à faire sombre. La nuit nous recouvrait de son manteau noir dont les décorations nous servaient d'étoiles. J'aidai Hansel à se lever et on se mît tous les deux à grimper. On du prendre dix bonnes minutes avant d'arriver en haut. La terre se dérobant sous nos pieds et l'obscurité grandissante, on voyait très mal les prises. Une fois en haut, on repris notre traversée à travers la prairie qui a mon goût avait changé. Tout a l'heure, c'était des herbes normales mais hautes de cent cinquante centimètres. Là, le sol était tout gluant et la végétation avait changer de forme…

\- Je crois que nous sommes dans un champs de Nocturi Saccaracia, m'informa Hansel.

\- Et c'est?

\- Des plantes carnivores nocturnes géantes. Elles peuvent se nourrir d'humains…

Et le voilà qui se gratte le crâne avec un air gêné. Une veine gonfla sur ma tempe. On réglera nos comptes plus tard.

\- Écoutes moi bien, ordonna Hansel, les hautes herbes sont des camouflages. Les vrais pièges sont à tes pieds. Tu imagine juste que nous sommes sur une plantes carnivores mais nous ne savons pas ou se trouve la bouche.

Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Cette fois-ci, mon poing alla dire bonjour à sa calebasse. Une bosse naquit sur le haut de son crâne tandis que je soufflais sur mon poing. Des fois, il pouvait me mettre les nerfs à fleur de peau plus facilement que Law. Law… me demande ce que devient mon ami… mais pas le temps d'y penser. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Comme par exemple essayer de rentrer à l'internat sans me faire bouffer toute crue!

Hansel alluma son poing, histoire de voir où l'on mettait nos pieds. Je le suivais, marchant où il marchait. Je soufflai doucement pour me rassurer. J'avais peur. Je remarquai quelque chose scintillait. Ma curiosité se mît en mode "ON" et je commençais à avancer doucement vers le truc brillant. Je me baissais. Me rendant inconsciemment "invisible". J'entendis mon prénom. Hansel avait du s'apercevoir que j'avais arrêté de le suivre. Je me redressai quand je sentis un truc agripper mon pantalon. Je baissai la tête et regardais pendant un moment un œil qui m'observait tandis qu'une bouche essayait de mordre ma jambe. Je ne me retins pas sur le coup. Un cri strident s'échappa de ma bouche déchirant le calme de la nuit et d'un coup, tous les potentiels yeux se levèrent ainsi que les bouches. Le rouquin me servant de coach me rejoignit et plaqua sa main sur ma bouche.

\- Arrêtes de crier!

Visiblement il avait pas remarquer les yeux qui nous regardaient ainsi les bouches bavant montés sur des tiges. Je commençai à m'agiter tandis que lui essayait de m'immobiliser. Je lui montrai alors l'œil en lui gueulant à moitié dessus après avoir libéré ma bouche.

\- Regardes derrière toi abruti!

Il soupira et se retourna pour finalement resté comme une statue devant l'œil dont la tige ondulait. Lorsque la bouche se rapprocha de nous, elle poussa un grondement et on ne se fit pas prier. Courant comme des dératés en criant. On a fait fort sur le coup. On essaya d'éviter les bouches qui voulaient nous mordre ou attraper les jambes. Bientôt, soit quinze minutes plus tard - on devait zigzaguer pour éviter les légumes - nous étions de retour dans la forêt. Je m'arrêtais pour reprendre mon souffle. J'étais vidée.

J'entendis alors un hurlement familier. Cameron… en voyant que je n'était toujours pas revenue, il avait certainement du partir à ma recherche. Hansel mît deux doigts à sa bouche et dans un ultime effort, poussa un long sifflement. Il le fit à trois reprises et on entendit bientôt des pas de courses. Un tigre apparut alors. Grand et fort. Il devait faire cinq à dix centimètres de plus que mon loup. Le pelage rouge et les yeux verts. Des rayures d'un noir intense… si la mère était comme ça… je comprend pourquoi les braconniers s'en sont pris à elle. Mais ce n'est pas une raison! Cameron arriva et alla me lécher le visage, content de me retrouver.

\- Je propose de faire les présentations au chaud, annonça Hansel.

J'acquiesçais et nous montames tous les deux sur notre animal respectifs avant que ces derniers ne se mettent à courir direction l'internat.

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre terminé! Vos avis? Je sais il est petit mais je ne savais pas vraiment trop quoi mettre dedans. Désolée!**

**Sinon, bonnes vacances aux personnes qui le sont! **


	12. Preuves et Prime

**Merci! J'ai l'impression de me répéter... **

**J'aimerai m'excuser du retard. J'ai eu des problèmes d'internet et ma tablette m'a lâché. C'était la seule qui me permettait de poster mes chapitres T^T mais maintenant, je vous poste celui la avec joie. **

**Alors! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 12

* * *

Cameron courrait depuis trois minutes. J'étais assise sur son dos. Ce qui était sur, était que j'allais beaucoup plus vite sur le dos de mon loup qu'à pied. Je tournais la tête vers Hansel et son tigre. Le jeune homme était assis sur son félin, légèrement penché en avant, le visage sérieux. Je regardais devant moi. L'internat était maintenant devant nous. Je sentis Cameron ralentir avant de s'arrêter. Je le grattai derrière l'oreille et il jappa. Je souris et regardais maintenant Hansel.

\- Jack, dit il, je te présente Maestro. Maestro, voici Lightning Danger Jacky alias Jack.

\- Enchanté.

Purée, c'est la première fois que j'entend une voix aussi grave. It's Strange! Elle est rocailleuse et forte. Intimant le respect. J'hochai la tête.

\- Moi de même. Et Hansel, voici Cameron. Cameron voilà Hansel.

\- Le garçon louche, me demanda le canidé.

A côté du tigre, sa voix paraissait fluette. Je ris doucement en voyant la tête que tira Hansel.

\- Comment ça je suis louche?!

\- Tu te souviens comment tu m'as abordé la première fois?

\- Euh…

\- Tu m'as plaqué contre un mur abruti!

Et comme pour le faire se souvenir, mon poing accompagna mes dires. Le voilà maintenant par terre, les fesses en l'air et une bosse fumante en haut du crâne. Je soufflai sur mon poing rouge et fumant avant de le regarder. Il bavait légèrement.

\- Et toi tu as un caractère foudroyant, dis-t-il très lentement.

\- la ferme la tête brûlée.

Ressortons notre registre de surnom que je donnais à Ace quand j'étais encore dans mon monde. S'il joue à ça, il va me trouver. Il se releva, les poings sur les hanches et me regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tais toi l'orage!

J'haussai un sourcil. Pourquoi il m'appelle l'orage? Je le regardais maintenant dans les yeux, les miens disant clairement pour moi: What's the fuck?!

\- Pourquoi l'orage, demandai-je au final.

\- Parce que comme la foudre tu fais mal et tu gueules aussi fort que le tonnerre, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Visiblement il était fier de sa réplique. Je soupirai tandis que lui faisait la danse de la joie en disant qu'il m'avait clouer le bec. Une goutte d'eau glissa le long de ma tempe. Comme sur celle de Cameron et Maestro. D'un accord commun, on le laissa tout seul pour aller dans la cage d'escalier. Ce n'est que dix secondes plus tard que l'imbécile de service remarqua qu'on était partis. Je me frappai le front en poussant un soupir désespéré. Je crois que je vais allai me pendre…

* * *

Je donnais un coup de brosse à Cameron. Il perdait son pelage d'hiver et laissait des poils partout. Je soupirai. J'avais obtenu mon diplôme qui était déjà dans ma valise. Je devais juste attendre que l'un des subordonnés du flamant vienne nous chercher, Cameron et moi. Hansel était déjà partit avec Maestro je ne sais. Le premier me manquait. Je ne l'avais peut être pas connu longtemps mais son absence se faisait sentir. Il m'avait quand même donné son numéro d'escargot phone. J'embrassai mon loup sur la tête lorsque j'eus finis de le brosser. On toqua à la porte. Je me levai pour aller ouvrir et ma mâchoire se décrocha. Mais qu'est ce que l'oiseau faisait ici?!

\- Fufufu on est surprise, demanda t-il en riant.

Et pas qu'un peu! Je pensais que t'aller rester sur ton île et me laisser tranquille nom de Dieu! S'qu'il peut être casse-burne quand il le voulait. Je fermai la bouche et fronçai les sourcils avant d'en hausser un.

\- Je pensais que Buffalo allait venir me chercher, lâchais-je.

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise, ricana-t-il. Alors? Ce diplôme?

\- Je l'ai. Mais j'ai plus envie de dormir en ce moment.

Doflamingo rit avant de passer son bras dans mon dos et me pousser un peu pour m'entraîner à sa suite. On croisa Buffalo qui alla chercher mes valises. Je regardais derrière moi pour voir Cameron me suivre. Le flamand ne se pressa aucunement, parcourant les couloir de l'établissement. Il me parla tout le long du trajet. Arriver sur le pont du bateau, il se mît face à moi. Je l'entendais sans écouter. Les mots qui captèrent particulièrement mon attention fut le nom d'une île. Punk Hazard. Je levai la tête vers lui. Il avait réussi à capter mon attention.

\- Punk Hazard, répétais-je.

\- C'est bien ça. Je t'y enverrai dans six ans. En attendant, tu dois me montrer tes progrès.

\- Mes progrès en quoi?

\- Savoir si tes entraînements ont aboutis.

Pour sûr. Je contrôlais mieux mon pouvoir. J'avais quand même réussi à recharger les batteries de mes appareils! Quand au sabre…

\- Je, commençai-je, enfin…

\- Hum?

Joker me regarda, un sourcil levé. Il ne souriait pas. Euh… vite, trouvons une excuse…

\- J'ai pas de sabre… et il nous donnais trop de devoir pour que j'aprofondisse mes entraînements…

J'ai sortis un gros mensonge. Manque plus que savoir s'il va y croire. Sinon, je suis morte… Il eut un sourire en coin qui s'agrandit pour avoir au final son sourire habituel. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine me donnant la chair de poule. Il ricana finalement avant de me donner une pichenette sur le front. Je grimaçais, ma bouche formant un "u" à l'envers et une petit veine fit son apparition sur ma tempe. Il me tapota la tête comme si j'étais une gosse. J'ai dix-huit ans putain de bordel de merde!

\- Donc tu vas être contente de ton cadeau, dit-il.

\- Un cadeau?

Je le regardais maintenant avec de grands yeux. Impatiente de savoir ce que c'était… il ricana une deuxième fois. Me suis fait couillée! Je grinçai des dents. Il savait s'y prendre pour attirer mon attention ou changer mon humeur. Me poser des mystères ou dire qu'il allait peut être me donner des bonbons (quand j'étais gosse) si je restais sage. Oui, je leur donnais la vie dure quand j'étais petite. Je croisai donc les bras sur ma poitrine. Mécontente. Il se retourna et me fit signe de le suivre. Ce que je fis… ou pas. Il avait le contrôle de mon corps et me faisait marcher tranquillement. Pour tout vous dire, j'avais peur. Il pouvait faire tant de choses à ce moment… Le chemin me sembla alors très long. Mon corps ne m'obéissais pas. Il n'était qu'un pantin manipulé par un zouave.

On arriva devant ma cabine. Il me fit entrer mais ne me suiva pas. Il ferma la porte et je sentis son emprise peu à peu se retirer. Je soupirai de soulagement et posai ma main sur mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Je m'assis sur mon lit. Cameron dormait paisiblement à côté. J'allais au final me blottir contre lui et je m'endormi très vite après avoir pris une photo de nous deux.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le navire accosta tranquillement à une crique. De là où je me trouvais, soit ma cabine devant ma fenêtre, je ne pouvais voir que la falaise qui surplombait le navire. On toqua à ma porte. Je tournai la tête en regardant la brune en soubrette, qui portait le nom de Baby 5, entrer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette gamine m'appréciait. Qu'est ce qu'on pouvait aimer dans ma personne? Rien. Je n'étais seulement qu'une fille qui s'était réincarnée dans le corps d'un nouveau né après être victime d'une mort prématurée. Je soupirai et la regardai.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, lui demandai-je.

\- Le jeune maître veut te voir. C'est pour ta "surprise" je crois.

Je regardais la jeune femme. Je n'avait jamais sus déterminer l'âge qu'elle pouvait avoir. J'haussai un sourcil et finis par la suivre après avoir récupérer mon sac contenant une majorité de mes effets personnel dont mes souvenirs, quelques Berry ainsi que deux tenues de rechange. Elle sortis une cigarette et l'alluma. La brune prit une longue bouffée avant d'expirer. Malheureusement pour moi, la fumée atterrit en plein dans mon visage. Je toussai en agitant ma main devant mon nez. Le pire c'est qu'elle continuait!

\- Je peux te poser une question, lui demandai-je sans vraiment attendre de réponse car j'enchainais à la suite, pourrais tu arrêter de fumer en ma présence? Je risque de finir asphyxiée…

Elle s'arrêta soudainement et se mît à trembler. Baby 5 se retourna alors d'un bloc vers moi, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Quelqu'un aurait besoin de moi, fit-elle.

\- Moi si tu n'arrêtes pas de fumer quand je suis là.

C'est bon, elle m'énerve. Je soufflai, une veine sur la tempe et pressais le pas pour être devant elle et surtout me retrouver sur le pont. Les couloirs étaient grands… une fois sortis, je pris une grosse bouffée d'air, quitte à passer pour une abrutie devant les gens. Doflamingo était la, un pied sur la rambarde, il regardait l'île. Pensif. J'allais me placer à côté de lui. Bientôt, Cameron pointa le bout de son nez et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je lui caressai la tête doucement. Le savoir auprès de moi me rassurait quand le Joker n'était pas loin. Il ne tentera rien du coup ou du moins, je l'espère…

Doflamingo sourit avant de se tourner vers moi et de me regarder. Du menton il me montra un village en haut de la falaiseje levai la tête histoire de le voir un peu mieux. Son sourire malsain grandit. Que voulait-il encore?

\- J'aimerai que tu y aille, dit-il, Buffalo et Baby 5 t'accompagneront.

\- Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire une fois arrivée en haut, demandai-je.

\- Tu es autorisé à partir d'aujourd'hui à en avoir une.

Je regardai le village. Je comprenais très bien où il voulait en venir. Il voulait tout simplement que je massacre ces villageois… je me mordis la lèvre et serrait les poings. Je me résignai donc et descendis sur la plage rocailleuse, mon sac toujours sur le dos. Les deux autres me rejoignirent bientôt et on se mît en marche. Les galets crissaient sous nos pied et je pouvais entendre le rire machiavélique du flamand. Je continuai néanmoins de marcher. Lentement, histoire de gagner du temps. Cameron me suivait. Les oreilles baissées. Il s'inquiétait pour moi. Je lui caressai la tête. Lui aussi avait compris. Au final, l'hélico humain me poussa un peu vers la lisière de la forêt.

On y entra, tous aux aguets. . Les arbres étaient immenses. Leur tronc pouvait bien fait cinquante centimètres de rayon. Leur feuillage épais et vert, aussi haut soit il, masquait la lumière du soleil. Apportant fraîcheur et obscurité au sol. Seulement quelques bribes de la lumière du soleil nous aidait à voir. Alors qu'on avançait, je voyais des petits crabes, ressemblant à des toulouloux dans mon ancien monde, potentiellement terrestres, sortir de leur terrier pour prendre les quelques feuilles d'arbres tombées avant de retourner sous terre. Cameron renifla le sol que les crustacés venaient de fouler m'arrachant un sourire malgré ce que j'allai faire.

Dans ce paysage fantastique soit-il, une aura de danger l'entourait. Lorsque dix minutes plus tard je vis de la lumière, on entendit des mouvements de chaque côté de nous. Cameron leva la tête, les oreilles dressées, aux aguets. Il regarda d'un côté, s'arrêtant brusquement. Je m'arrêtais à mon tour, le regardant interrogativement. Je lui grattais le cou tandis que les deux autres s'impatientaient dans mon dos. Je me mordis la lèvres et recommençais à marcher, tenant la fourrure de mon loup, une façon de nous tenir la main et de nous rassurer par la même occasion car même s'il ne disait rien, je savais qu'il était encore plus terrifié que moi…

* * *

Joker regarda la lisière des bois. Il eut un grand sourire et tourna son regard vers le village dans lequel le massacre devait avoir lieu. Il le savait. Il se retourna et marcha calmement vers sa cabine. Son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Bientôt, elle sera à lui. Il la connaissai bien plus qu'elle-même. Il s'assit à son bureau et attrapa calmement une enveloppe. Grande et marron, elle lui était adressée. Il l'avait déjà ouvert. Il savais ce qui était dedans. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son contenu. Il l'ouvrir lentement. Prenant son temps et sortit le contenu du contenant. Des photos. Il les posa sur le bureau en face de lui et en prit délicatement une. Il la regarda ensuite. On pouvait voir dessus Jack s'entraîner à manipuler la foudre avec un jeune homme roux. Si seulement elle savait mais non, elle n'en saura rien. Son absence de sabre l'obligera à utiliser son pouvoir. Elle foudroiera ses victimes. Elle ne pourra bientôt plus le cacher. Ses épaules s'agitèrent et un bruit étouffer s'échappa de lui. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il s'adossa alors calmement au dossier de sa chaise et passa ses bras derrière sa tête.

\- Ah Jack, si seulement tu savais…

Son rire sadique et fou résonna alors dans la salle faisant accélérer le pas des personnes passant devant sa porte.

* * *

**L'odyssée de Jack est sur le point de commencer. A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer?**


	13. Le début de mon Odyssée

**Vous connaissez le refrain. Merci à tous et toutes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 13

* * *

Les rayons du soleil nous éblouirent à peine que nous ayons posé un pied hors de la forêt. Je portais ma main à mes yeux, écartant les doigts pour que mes globes oculaires s'habituent petit à petit à la lumière. Cameron tourna la tête en couinant. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme moi. Au bout d'un moment, il redressa la tête et j'enlevai ma main et regardai devant moi.

Une allée pavée s'étendait devant nous. En la suivant, on arrivait à une place principal, elle aussi pavée, au milieu de laquelle trônait une fontaine. Tout autour, il y avait des maisons dont aucune n'était faite en pierre ou en brique. Seulement du bois, de la paille et du chaume. Comme au moyen âge pour les maisons des paysans habitant les campagnes. Depuis la place centrale, quatre allées s'étendaient. Une se dirigeait vers la forêt. C'était celle que nous avions emprunté. La deuxième allait vers la falaise, située en face de celle menant aux bois. Les deux autres emmenaient aux habitations et étaient prolongées par des ramifications permettant d'atteindre les maisons éloignées ou les petits chemins. L'allée que nous avions emprunter semblait être la galerie marchande. L'endroit où toutes les étales et petites boutiques se trouvaient, formant une ligne de chaque côté. Les vendeurs à l'étale criaient pour faire leur publicité. Amenant les curieux devant leur articles.

Sur la place, des enfants jouaient au ballon ou à la marelle. Ils riaient. Les mères les surveillant de loin. Une odeur de pain frais arriva à mon nez et me fit renifler. Par contre, elle attira Cameron que je dus retenir pour qu'il n'aille pas dévaliser la boulangerie. Je soupirai. Étaient-ce ces personnes que je devais massacrer? Ces enfants? Rendre ce village à l'aspect joyeux fantomatique? Je serrai les poings. Non. Je ne devais pas le faire. Je ne pouvais pas. La vie était un cadeau trop précieux. On m'appela. Buffalo. Je me retournai et le regardai avec des yeux inexpressifs et froids. Il me tendit un escargophone. Joker. Je le pris et regardais la minuscule créature affichant l'expression de la personne à l'autre bout. Un grand sourire malsain étirait donc ses lèvres? Je vais lui retirer de suite. Je serrai les bretelles de mon sac.

\- Que se passe t-il, demanda t-il, pourquoi n'entend-je pas les villageois crier?

\- Tout simplement parce que je ne le ferai pas.

Les acolytes sursautèrent et Joker fronça les sourcils à l'autre bout. Son sourire avait également disparu. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'en placer une. Je ne devais pas me dégonfler. Je ne pouvais plus faire de retour en arrière.

\- Je n'exécuterais pas cet ordre. Tout simplement car je ne serai plus sous tes ordres. Cameron et moi quittons ton équipage. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, se sera pour ta tête le flamand.

Je raccrochais alors et regardais Baby 5 et Buffalo avant de mettre en position combat. Mon sac calé contre mon dos ne risquerait pas de me gêner. Ils se mirent eux aussi en position et Cameron retroussa ses babines et laissa échapper un grondement, ses oreilles plaquées sur son crâne. Je pouvais entendre les gens crier et fuir dès que les premiers coups tombèrent. Esquivant la plupart du temps, j'essayais d'économiser mon énergie. J'attendais juste une faille. Cameron occupait comme il pouvait Buffalo tandis que j'évitai les balles que me lançait la mitrailleuse de Baby 5. Je regardais la fumeuse, un sourire sournois aux lèvres. Elle transforma le haut de son corps en épée tandis que Buffalo prenait ses jambes. Il était maintenant armer d'un sabre. Cameron revint à mes côtés. Je ricanai et esquivai un coup avant de poser ma main sur le côté de la lame.

\- On dit que les métaux ainsi que le corps humain sont de très bons conducteurs, commençai-je avec un ton calme. Laissez moi vérifier…

J'envoyai alors une décharge électrique dans ma main. Le courant utilisa le métal de l'arme pour se diriger jusqu'aux jambes de la jeune femme. Buffalo ne compris que trop tard. L'électricité atterrit dans sa main, l'électrocutant à son tour. Des filaments s'échappèrent, faisant comme un nuage d'éclairs instables. Je retirai ma main et grimpais sur le dos de Cameron, que je fis filer dans la forêt. Notre objectif? Partir le plus loin possible.

* * *

\- Je n'exécuterais pas cet ordre. Tout simplement car je ne serai plus sous tes ordres. Cameron et moi quittons ton équipage. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, se sera pour ta tête le flamand.

Ledit flamand ne souriait plus. Au contraire. Il frappa son bureau et se leva. Non, cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il sortit de sa cabine, furieux et traversa les couloirs pour aller sur le pont. Il y vit alors une sorte de vive lumière et fronça les sourcils. Une idée lui vint alors. Il retrouva son sourire et pouffa. Personne ne trompait Joker. Non. Il allait la faire connaître. Il la surveillera ainsi de loin. La faisant se faire traquer pour qu'ainsi il la récupère. Il regarda alors un groupe de sous-fifres glandant et les envoya à sa poursuite. Il allait la faire primer. Et ce, peu importe ce qui allait en couler. Il regarda alors sans bouger, le groupe de matelots entrer dans la forêt. Il ne la reverra peut être pas de sitôt. Mais quand cela se fera, il lui fera clairement payer son audace.

Il fronçât les sourcils en voyant des oiseaux s'envoler en masse puis une épaisse fumée noire sortir de la forêt avant que des flammes ne commencent à manger les feuillages. Elles se répandaient d'ailleurs rapidement. Mangeant les végétaux. Joker se retourna alors et ordonna de partir sur le champs dès que Buffalo réussi à se poser sur le pont, blessé et tenant Baby 5 toujours pas revenue à elle. Doflamingo grinça des dents. A la vitesse avec laquelle se propageait le feu, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque et préféra s'éloigner. Il regarda alors de loin l'île brûler. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé?

* * *

Cameron courait à en perdre haleine. Il s'essoufflait plus vite que s'il courait à la même allure dans une prairie. Sûrement à cause des nombreux obstacles qu'il devait éviter. Je me retournais pour voir des hommes nous suivres. Comment ils font ça?! Je me concentrai. Je devais viser juste. Je tendis mon bras, index pointant l'un des hommes. Jinspirai un bon coup avant de lancer une boule d'électricité. Je le manquais de peu. Je continuai donc de tirer sur nos poursuivant avant de me retourner. Une odeur de brûlé parvint à mes narines et je regardais autour. Une fumée se faisait. Je regardais derrière moi pour voir si les sous fifres de Doflamingo nous suivaient toujours. Non. A la place, je vis un arbre en feu enflammer d'autre arbres. Je retins mon souffle en me demandant comment il s'était déclenché quand soudain une question se posa a mon esprit. Où avait atterrit les boules d'électricité qui avaient manqué leur cible? Je tiltai. L'incendie, c'était à cause de moi…

\- Cameron, criai-je, tu peux aller plus vite?! On a le feu au cul!

\- Non! Je suis déjà à mon max!

Et le feu qui se propageait vite mangeait les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient de l'incendie. Je pouvais entendre des gens crier. Nous arrivâmes à un village tandis que les braises, volant avec le vent, atterrissaient sur la chaume formant les toits des maisons. Les faisant prendre feu à leur tour. Cameron évita de peu un arbre s'effondrer dont le tronc se faisait dévorer avidement par les flammes. Le loup le contourna et continua son périple. Le feu faisait comme s'il nous poursuivait. Les animaux s'enfuyaient. Voulant à tout pris échapper à ce cauchemar. Je regardais des gens brûler autour de moi ou être asphyxiés par la fumée. Cameron s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Il dût repartir très vite avant que les flammes ardentes ne se rapprochent trop.

Continuant de courir, il entra dans une clairière et dût se dépêcher. On arriva vers une maison baignant dans la mer. Pleins de bateaux étaient dans les alentours. Sûrement un vendeur. Une fois arriver devant, je regardais les différents navires et fit Cameron monter dans le plus gros. Derrière nous le feu prenait de l'ampleur. J'entendis un "au voleur" et montai à mon tour, détachant avec empressement la corde qui reliait le bateau au ponton. Je regardais alors le marchand s'agiter puis sauter à la mer quand le feu s'attaqua à sa maison et ses bateaux. Malheureusement pour lui, il se trouva sur le chemin des flammes lorsqu'il remonta sur la terre ferme un peu plus loin. Du con! Retourne dans l'eau! Mais non. Il ne le comprit qu'au dernier moment. C'est-à-dire quand les flammes l'enveloppèrent dans un souffle. Je soupirai et me tournai. Regardant dans mon dos. Malgré toute cette agitation, mon sac, heureusement pour moi, n'avait pas quitté mon dos.

Dans ma précipitation, je n'avais pas vu que le bateau possédait une cabine. Pour ça que je fus surprise en découvrant cela. Cameron le vit et rentra dedans et se mit dans un coin pour se poser. Il se roula en boule et s'endormit très vite. Je regardais autour de moi. L'espace était déjà meublé et ne possédait que les choses importantes comme une cuisinière ainsi qu'un frigo et une malle avec tous les ustensiles. Un coffre, un lit et pour terminer une table avec une chaise. La pièce était assez grande pour que Cameron se roule en boule sans gêner dans la circulation et le plafond assez haut pour sa taille. Visiblement, on avait trouvé le bateau parfait pour nous deux. Je vis une autre porte et allai doucement l'ouvrir. Les wc. Indispensables eux aussi avec à côté une petite douche. Problème sanitaire résolu. Maintenant, il me faut un log… chose que je n'avais pas. Et merde.

Je remontai sur le pont et éloignais le bateau tout en restant proche de l'île. Je fis le tour. Cameron se reposait dans la cabine. Je cachais la barque habitable dans une grotte et déposais mon escargophone personnel sur la table. Je rangeai également mes affaires dans le coffre. Cachant mon album numerique et mon appareil photo au passage. Je retournai sur le pont et descendis du bateau. Je sortis de la grotte et allai dans les ruines d'un village. Il ne restait presque rien. Heureusement pour moi, l'incendie s'était calmé. Je m'avançais entre les habitations dont il restait en majorité la moitié des murs.

Des cadavres calcinés étaient par terre. Je les regardais. Indirectement, j'avais tué ces personnes. Je me mordis la lèvre. Mortes. Elles étaient mortes par ma faute... Elles n'avaient rien demander. Non. Nous étions arrivez sur leur île et j'ai eu pour mission de tous les tuer... Peu importe le choix que je faisais, entre l'incendie et le génocide, elles seraient quand même mortes. Toutes ses personnes décédées par ma faute... Je ne sais plus que penser. Je me mordis la lèvre, retenant avec grand peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues telles les cascades du Niagara. Je les ravalai alors rageusement. Assumes ma vieilles! Arrêtes de pleurer! Cela ne te servirai à rien! Qu'en penserait Law? Il serait déçu s'il te voyait comme cela! Sèches ses larmes et relèves la tête. Continu d'avancer sans regarder derrière toi. Le passé est passé et il n'y a maintenant que le futur qui t'attends devant toi. Va vers lui et accompli ce que tu dois faire! Tu as dis que tu voulais avoir sa tête. Soit! Mais agis et ne restes pas là à pleurnicher! T'es venu pour chercher des choses qui te permettront de voyager et pas chialer pour des personnes que tu ne connaissais même pas! Relèves ta tête et ressaisis toi bordel!Prenant une grande respiration, je bombai le torse et me remis en marche. Oui, j'avais quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose qui ne pourrait se réaliser que si l'on agit en conséquence! Je veux sa tête! Et je l'aurai!

Voyant une maison à peu près en état, j'y entrai. Un bazar. J'avançais doucement et entrepris de prendre ce que je pouvais trouver. Comme les berrys dans la caisse intacte ou dans une autre boîte. Je fouillais encore un peu et réussi à dénicher une montre ainsi que l'objet que je cherchai. Un log pose. Le cuir pour le bracelet avait étai un peu brûlé. Je pourrai toujours essayer de le mettre sur un autre. Je cherchai un bracelet sans en trouver et sortis. Je continuai à rentrer dans les magasins et prendre ce qui pouvaient mettre utile. Les bras pleins, je retournais au bateau et rentrai dans la cabine. Je n'avais pas trouver de bracelet mais j'avais trouvé un log et ça c'était bien. De plus, il indiquait déjà la prochaine île. Je rangeai les autres affaires et planquais les Berrys. J'avais réussi à dégoter cent mille berrys et un katana classique ainsi que le matériel pour le nettoyer. J'accrochai l'arme à ma ceinture et rangeai les berrys. Je sortis et me mis à la barre. Usant de mes quelques connaissances sur la navigation, je mis les voiles et sortis de la grotte. Cap vers l'île indiquer par le log!

* * *

Un jeune roux était posé sur une plage. Regardant au loin avant de se recevoir un journal sur le visage. Il le prit et commença à le lire tout en sirotant une grenadine. Il le feuilleta quand un article retint particulièrement son attention. Un incendie ayant dévasté la moitié d'une île marchande. Le rouquin lut l'article rapidement et alla à la page des avis de recherches. Les regardant tranquillement. Il recracha alors soudainement la grenadine qu'il venait d'avaler. Un tigre pas très loin leva la tête et le regarda. Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, il reprit sa sieste.

Hansel prit une longue inspiration. Sur l'un des avis, une brune au yeux bleus virant sur le gris avait été pris en photo. Elle avait la tête légèrement inclinée et était dans un lieu contenant des ruines. Probablement des maisons calcinées. Elle avait un regard inexpressif et un visage froid. Il se frotta les yeux activement et relut une deuxième fois ce qui était marqué en dessous ainsi que la prime. Il se laissa ensuite retombé dans sa chaise et soupira.

\- Tu es vraiment pas douée…

Sur l'avis de recherche. Sous la photo. En gras et majuscule, des lettres formant deux mots. En dessous, huit chiffres s'affichaient. Lesquels?

"Ligthning Jacky

B 60,000,000"

* * *

**L'épopée de notre héroïne vient de commencer! Continuerez vous de la suivre dans son aventure? Rendez au prochain chapitre!**


	14. Course et sauvetage

**Je vous remercie i fois pour vos reviews. Je voudrai également m'excuser pour ce retard mais internet marche toujours pas chez moi donc je poste depuis le lycée. Génial...  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 14

* * *

\- J'ai faim, se lamenta Cameron.

\- Moi aussi t'inquiète pas.

Voilà un jour que nous voguons dans la direction du log. Sans pour autant trouver d'île. De plus, j'avais complètement zappée de regarder dans le frigo. Résultat: je vis qu'on avait rien à manger que lorsque je voulu préparer un truc… je suis une gourde des fois… bref! Nous voilà maintenant en train de chercher une idée de comment nous dégoter des trucs comestibles. J'ai jamais goûté de monstre marin. Encore faudrait il qu'il y en ai un…

\- Tu peux pas utiliser ton pouvoir pour prendre des poissons, proposa mon loup.

Hein?

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça?

\- Ben tu envoie un coup de jus dans l'eau je sais pas moi!

Hm… Pas con en faite… pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt? Je me levai et m'avançais vers la rambarde avant de me préparer à mettre ma main dans l'eau.

\- Mais l'eau est un excellent conducteur si je me souviens bien de ce que tu m'as dis.

Y'a aussi ce pépin…

\- Attends tu me proposes un truc pour ensuite me dire de pas le faire?!

\- euh…

\- Et puis merde! J'ai faim et tant pis. Ça nous fera de la bouffe en plus!

Je plongeai mon poing dans l'eau et envoyais une décharge électrique. On attendit quelques instants avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Ça fonctionnait pas. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on voit un monstre marin assez énervé sortir sa tête de l'eau. Je le regardais un moment sans comprendre.

\- Quoi tu veux ma photo?

Tout ça avec un air terrifiant. Le monstre marin me regarda un moment avant de replonger. Je sentis alors qu'on me frappa la tête et frottais ma bosse à l'arrière du crâne. Je tournai la tête. Cameron qui venait de me frapper. Pourquoi?

\- Mais t'es con ma parole, me cria t'il, y avait du manger et tu l'a fait fuir abrutie!

\- Oups…

\- Faudrait vraiment t'acheter un cerveau…

Je soupirai et recommençais une deuxième fois l'action. Le même monstre réapparu et avant qu'il se fasse quoi que ce soit, je dégainais mon sabre et sautai vers lui. Lui fendant le crâne. Une gerbe de sang sortit de la blessure. Le monstre cria un moment avant de tomber dans l'eau, mort. Quant à moi, j'atterris souplement sur lui. Je sortis ma dague et commençais alors à découper des quartiers de viande de monstre marin. Je les lançais au fur et à mesure sur le bateau. Lorsque je fus sûre d'en avoir assez, je retournai sur mon navire et aidai Cameron à les sécher. Je décidais de prendre un récipient à couvercle que je remplis d'eau de mer. Je le laissais au soleil après avoir mis un verre dedans.

Pourquoi? J'ai vu ça dans un film. Sauf que le mec faisait ça pour avoir de l'eau douce. Moi c'est pour du sel. Si ça marche… C'est simple. Vous connaissez le cycle de l'eau? Non? Bon ok. Le soleil va fait s'évaporer l'eau sauf que la vapeur d'eau va aller dans le verre et se liquéfier. C'est également de cette façon qu'on fait de l'eau distillée. Enfin c'est le même principe. Et le sel restera au fond. Voilà. En attendant, j'allai essayer de cuisiner ce truc. Peut être que je pourrai ensuite le stocker plus facilement? Ouai on va faire ça.

Je me mis alors devant la cuisinière et attrapai une casserole. Je pris un couteau et commençai à charcuter la viande pour ensuite la mettre dans la poêle. Essayons de pas la brûler… je la retournai des deux côtés pour qu'elle cuise un peu avant de la mettre sur une assiette pour la laisser refroidir. Je fis la même chose pour le reste. Une fois le tout froid, je mis les morceaux dans le frigo. On en avait assez pour une semaine grand Max. J'allai dehors pour voir Cameron. Ce dernier mangeait le monstre marin. Il releva la tête et me lança un morceau que je regardais.

\- Manges, me dit-il, c'est un régal.

Et il replongea sa tête dans la bête pour manger tandis que moi je regardais le morceau que je tenais.

\- Tu veux que je manges ça cru?!

Même pas envie de penser au goût. Beurk!

\- Comme tu veux, fit-il entre deux bouchées. C'est toi qui vois.

… je pris une grande inspiration et mordis dedans. Ce que je pouvais dire? Un mot: DÉ-GUEU-LAS-SE! Le truc était gluant sous la dent et du sang giclai à chaque fois que je mordais dedans. J'essayais d'avaler et quand je réussi, je m'installai contre la rambarde et regardai mon morceau. Beurk! Je sais pas comment les animaux font… une fois que Cameron eut la panse bien rempli et que j'eus fini mon morceau cru, on se remit en route.

* * *

On arriva à une île estival le lendemain vers midi. Il y dégageait une humeur festive. J'accostais mon bateau dans le port et ordonna à Cameron de rester pour le surveiller. Je fis une liste des choses à prendre et la lus à mon compagnon.

\- T'as rien oublié pour une fois, commenta le loup. N'oublies pas de prendre une cape. Tu n'en as pas.

\- D'accord.

Je sortis alors avec mon sac ne contenant rien et des berrys dans les poches. La ville avait l'air charmante. Des maisons un peu partout. Je commençai à marcher tranquillement et tombai sur un bazar où les articles étaient pas surveillé et à la portée de tous. J'y vis une cape à capuche couleur feuille qui devait sûrement arriver à mes chevilles. La couleur devait sûrement permettre de se fondre dans une végétation dense. Le capuchon était assez grand pour cacher le visage. Cool. C'était ce qu'il me fallait. J'attendis que le vendeur ait le dos tourné et pris la cape avant de partir dans une ruelle sombre. Je mis la cape dans mon sac et retournai au bazar discrètement. Le mec avait rien vu… et toujours pas remarqué. Je sortis la liste et commençai à chercher les différents articles. Commençons par la nourriture.

Je vagabondais et pris des légumes, fruits sans oublier du riz. Des épices, du sel, de la viande et des œufs. Je pris également du lait, des bouteilles d'eau ainsi que du café et du miel! Je n'ai pas à précisé que la moitié voir plus n'avait pas était acheté… Ne pouvant tous porter, je dus faire plusieurs aller-retours, profitant pour ranger les articles au fur et à mesure. J'allais également acheter, si on veut, des produits nettoyant. Ainsi que tous ce qui pourrait me permettre de prendre soin de moi.

Mon frigo commençait à être plein. De même pour le congélateur placé au dessus du frigo dont je ne connaissais l'existence depuis hier soir. Je m'occupais de prendre aussi du filme plastique pour conserver la nourriture. Je pris également des draps propres pour mon lit et un tapis sur lequel pourrait se poser Cameron. Je cherchais également quelques livres sur la médecine, les plantes et la cuisine. Des carnets ainsi que des stylos pour écrire le journal de bord.

Quand je rentrai, je souris en voyant que ma cabine était accueillante. Un espace où on pouvait maintenant y vivre. Je fis le lit, installai le tapis de Cameron et commençais à ranger les fournitures dans mon coffres. Il faudrait que j'aménage un coin pour que Cameron fasse ses besoins… je pris le temps de regarder si j'avais tout avant de sortir et mettre les voiles. Je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder dans ce port. Je fis le tour de l'île et accostais dans une petite crique.

Je laissai Cameron sortir pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les pattes et allais faire un tour. Prenant mon livre sur les plantes, j'en cherchai qui pourrai être médicinales ou comestibles. Au final, j'arrivais devant un chalet style montagnard. Entièrement fait en bois massif. Deux fenêtres encadraient une porte. À côté se trouvait une forge. J'y allai et me planquais en voyant un petit vieux genre soixantaine, se faire tabasser. Ses agresseurs, des hommes en noir le regardaient. Ils semblaient attendre un objet que le vieil homme ne voulait pas donner. Avant qu'un des gars ne le retape, il s'arrêta. L'homme ressemblant à un agent spécial avait la lame de mon sabre sur sa gorge.

\- Touches le encore et t'as plus de tête, le menaçai-je.

Les hommes en noirs me regardèrent avant de se mettre en position combat après avoir dégainé leur sabre. Super. Ça me fera un entraînement. Le premier m'attaqua. Je parai facilement avant de le désarmer et l'éviscérer. Ses boyaux tombèrent alors qu'il criait de douleur. Il tomba. Deux autres de ses collègues essayèrent de m'avoir de dos. Je bloquai leurs armes.

\- Quelle lâcheté.

Je mis un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un des deux, l'envoyant bouler et empalai le deuxième sur mon sabre, le faisant ressortir de l'autre côté de son corps, je montai mon sabre jusqu'à son myocarde tandis qu'il hurlait. Il lâcha un gazouillis, crachant du sang après que j'eus coupé son cœur en deux. Je sortis mon sabre. Il m'en restai deux. Un premier était sonné tandis que le deuxième hésitait à m'attaquer. Au final, il lâcha son sabre et s'enfuit. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir après m'avoir vu. Je pris ma dague et la lançai. Elle atterrit entre ses omoplates. L'homme tomba face contre terre et je me tournai vers le dernier. Un horrible odeur se dégageait de lui. Il s'était pissé dessus?! Je m'approchai de lui et le menaça de mon sabre plein de sang.

\- On fait moins le malin maintenant.

\- Qui êtes vous, bégaya-t-il.

\- Lightning Danger Jacky.

Je l'embrochai alors tandis que lui se débattu un moment avant de ne plus bouger. Je retirai alors mon sabre et l'essuyais avec ma manche. Tss… c'est même pas un entraînement. Mais cela me fit prendre conscience d'une chose. Il fallait que je recommence à m'entraîner et ce sérieusement. Je me tournai vers le vieux qui étrangement, ne semblait pas choqué de m'avoir vu tuer ces hommes sans aucune pitié. Non. Il était juste en train de nettoyer mon massacre… tout à fait normal… je le regardais alors qu'il rassemblait les corps et ce qui va avec avant de les mettre dans un trou et d'y mettre le feu. Il se retourna ensuite vers moi avant de me tourner autour. Il regarda ensuite mes mains attentivement. Je pouvais commencer à sentir l'odeur de la chair brûlée. Horrible.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensai, marmonna t-il.

\- De quoi?

\- Possèdes tu un tatouage représentant un animal?

Pourquoi il me demande ça?

\- Oui, sur l'épaule droite…

\- Laisses moi voir.

Je lui montrai et il fit une tête de déterré en regardant mon tatouage. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore?

* * *

**Et voilà! Alors?**


	15. Début de l'entraînement!

**Jacky: Bonjour à vous. C'est moi qui vais vous remercier de continuer de me suivre. L'auteur pense faire un chapitre bonus où nous répondrons à toutes vos questions... **

**Hansel: on vous donnera les précisions à la fin! :D**

**Jacky: en attendant...**

**Hansel: Enjoy! *grand sourire***

**Jacky: combien de fois t-ais je dis de ne pas me couper la parole? - *sort son sabre* **

**Hansel: je trouve d'ailleurs qu'on est en crise de reviews... **

**Jacky: ... On en reparlera à la fin. La, cours.**

* * *

Chapitre 15

* * *

Je regardais le vieux bizarrement. Le voilà en train de faire les cents pas. J'haussai un sourcil. Le vieillard avait juste regardé mon tatouage puis il s'est évanouie et j'ai du le ramener chez lui. Quand il s'est réveillé il s'est pincé avant de tourner en rond. Et voilà où on en est… je commençais à taper du pied, montrant mon impatience. Il se tourna vers moi avant de prendre d'un mouvement furtif mon sabre.

\- Eh, m'écriai-je, rendez le moi!

Rien à faire, le pépé ne m'écouta pas. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer tandis que le vieux regardait la lame.

\- Une arme vulgaire qui ne convient pas à quelqu'un comme toi, commenta le vioc au bout d'un moment.

Je le regardai avec un drôle d'air maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire non de dieu?!

\- Pour te remercier de t'être débarrassé de ces gêneurs, je te forgerai une arme digne de ce nom avec ton sang.

\- Mon sang?

\- De cette façon toi seul pourra l'utiliser.

Il me sourit et j'haussai un sourcil. What the fuck?! Ce pépé est barge… j'inspirai profondément. Si cela me permettait d'avoir un sabre qui ne risquait pas de se casser à chaque coup… J'hochai la tête et le petit vieux commença son travail.

Il alla prendre un bocal de dix centilitres environ et je dus me couper pour pouvoir le remplir à moitié. Une fois fait, il pris plusieurs pots en argile contenant différentes poudres de couleur. Je passe les détails car je suis partis lorsqu'il faisait ça. Je suis plus retourné à la berge pour potentiellement rassurer Cameron. En effet, ce dernier scruté les environs depuis la plage. Quand il me vit, se oreilles se dressèrent et il me regarda… avant de courir vers moi et me sauter dessus. Mon dos exprima clairement son mécontentement par une vive douleur. C'est sûr qu'atterrir sur des galets ça ne fait pas forcément du bien. Mais alors la pas du tout du tout du tout!

Je fis reculer mon loup et me levai péniblement. J'avais faim. Je me mis en route pour mon bateau afin d'y faire un truc. Pourquoi pas cuisiner les restes de monstre marin? Ouai. Alors que je sortais les morceaux pré-cuits, j'en lançais un à mon ami qui le rattrapa et se mît à le manger. Quand â moi, je fis frire la viande. Au bout de quelques minutes, je la retirai du feu et la mis dans une assiette dans laquelle je mis également du maïs. Je pris couteau fourchette et m'installai à table. Je pris une bouchée. Au final, je m'étais assez bien débrouillée. C'était mieux que la viande cru mais bon. Je pus finir mon assiette. Il allait sérieusement falloir que je lise le livre de cuisine! Je pris mon assiette et allai la laver. Ainsi que mes dents. Quand même!

Lorsque j'eus terminé, près de deux heures et demi s'étaient écoulées. Le vieux devait avoir fini. Je me mis donc en route. Quand j'arrivais, il nettoyait sa forge. Il me vit et sourit avant de prendre un paquet. J'haussai un sourcil quand il me le tendit.

\- Je l'ai terminé, dit-il, prends le! C'est la plus belle lame que j'ai forgé durant toute mon existence!

\- Merci…

Je commençai alors à ouvrir le paquet. Lorsque le papier fut au sol, je restais bouche bée devant le fourreau. Il y avait de quoi. Le fourreau était noir avec des éclairs comme modèles décoratifs. On avait l'impression de voir la foudre lors d'un orage. Comme une déchirure… la garde avec une forme d'étoile à quatre branches dont le contour était blanc. Le manche également noir, possédait des losange bleu électrique comme motifs et était assez grand pour que je le tienne à deux mains. Je dégainai lentement le katana. La lame et d'un bleu presque noir. La couleur du ciel lors d'un orage en pleine nuit et reflétait mon image. Elle devait faire dans les soixante centimètres et avait l'impression de pouvoir trancher un rocher aussi facilement que couper du beurre. Le katana était également moyennement lourd et avait l'air maniable. Je l'essayais, coupant le vent et remarquai qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout. Je pouvais absolument pas l'arrêter dans son élan. Du moins pas avant un bon entraînement sérieux. Je souris malgré tout.

\- Comment s'appelle t-elle, demandai-je hypnotisée par mon nouveau sabre.

\- Raintoningukirā, répondit le forgeron en fumant sa pipe.

Depuis quand il a une pipe celui-la?!

\- Qui veut dire?

\- Foudre tueuse.

\- Bien trouvé. Mais comment savez vous que mon élément est la foudre?

Ouai. Depuis tout à l'heure je me pose cette question. Comment il le sait?!

\- Ton tatouage.

Quoi mon tatouage? Qu'est ce qu'il a mon tatouage? Je le regardais en haussant un sourcil. Signe évident que je ne comprenais pas où il venait en venir.

\- Ton tatouage a une forme d'éclair.

… il a pas tord. Je me sentis bête à ce moment là. Je souris néanmoins. Un sourire en coin sournois. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à lui d'hausser un sourcil tout en fumant sa pipe.

\- J'ai un service à vous demander, lui dis-je.

\- Je t'écoutes, répondit-il en prenant une bouffée.

\- J'aimerai que vous m'entraînez pour que je puisse apprendre à maîtriser ce sabre et parfaire mes techniques de combat.

Le vieux se mît alors à tousser. Sûrement dut avaler de travers. Ah… moi et mon éternel franchise… même dans mon ancienne vie, j'étais un peu direct et manquais un peu beaucoup de tact. Je disai seulement ma façon de penser, peut importé si cela devait choquer mon auditoire. Après je pouvais faire des efforts quand j'avais un public assez spécial mais ça c'était dur… lorsque le vieux forgeron arrêta de tousser, il me regarda. Un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Tu veux que je t'entraines, répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, répondis-je avec conviction.

\- Ça risque de prendre du temps.

Je souris. Le temps, je n'avais que ça. J'avais dix-huit ans et possédais le même âge que Law. J'avais encore six ans devant moi. Je souris et le regardai, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

\- Combien, lui demandai-je.

\- Cinq ans. Après il faudra te débrouiller par toi-même. Je vais t'apprendre ce que je sais. Soit l'art de l'épée. Je vais profiter pour t'apprendre les rudiments de la cuisine.

\- Je suis d'accord! Quand peut-on commencer?

\- Demain matin. Si tu es venue en bateau, je te conseille de le cacher.

\- Où?

\- Il y a une grotte pas très loin d'ici. À dix minutes à pied d'ici.

J'acquiesçai et allai cacher mon bateau. Mon nouveau sabre dans son fourreau accroché à ma ceinture. Je parcourus la forêt dans un rythme lent. Lorsque j'arrivai à la plage des galets, Cameron était couché devant le bateau. Il releva la tête en me voyant. Je souris et allai lui caresser la tête. Il me regarda et je l'embrassai sur la tête.

\- On va changé de place le bateau, l'informai-je. On va rester sur cette île pendant un bon moment.

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'ai un nouveau sabre et on va m'apprendre à l'utiliser. Je vais me dérouiller

Un petit sourire en coin, je montai sur mon bateau. Cameron me suivit mais rentra dans la cabine. Je pris la barre et cherchai l'entrée de cette grotte. En effet, elle était fichtrement bien planquée! Ça fait dix minutes que je la cherche et je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé! Non je ne suis pas patiente et alors? Alors que je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver, je vis une sorte d'entrée. Elle était caché par une épaisse verdure. Seul le fait qu'un mince courant partait d'elle la trahissait. Une chose est sûre, mon petit bateau sera très bien caché ici. Je me dirigeait vers elle calmement. La végétation laissa mon embarcation la traverser afin de pénétrer dans la caverne. Le décor était simple. Des stalactites plus ou moins grandes descendaient du plafond. Près à embrocher quiconque les dérangerait.

Mon bateau avança prudemment. Je repérai un espace éloigné de ses tueuses et accostai. Je soupirai et allai chercher Cameron afin qu'il vienne avec moi. C'est donc ensemble qu'on prit le chemin de la demeure du petit vieux. Quand on arriva, le forgeron nous attendait. Tiens, faudrait peut être que je vous dise comment il est! Niveau taille petit. Genre les vieux sages dans les dessins animés. Peau blanche, cheveux grisonnant courts faisant le tour de son crâne laissant le haut chauves. Visage fin, large front parsemé de rides. Gros nez en dessous de laquelle trônait une longue et fine moustache blanche. Ses yeux étaient bridés et verts . Il portait une chemise carrelé et un tablier en cuir au dessus. Poilus des bras, il boitait légèrement de la jambe gauche.

Voilà. Reprenons. Le forgeron m'attendait, un sabre à la ceinture. Il m'attendait. Je le regardai en descendant du dos de Cameron. Le loup le regarda et pencha la tête sur le côté avant de s'asseoir.

\- Qui est-ce, me demanda mon ami.

\- Celui qui va nous entraîner.

Je regardais le vieil homme en face de moi. Me demandant comment il allait nous entraîner avec ses vieux os. Je me posai la question d'ailleurs. Comment il allait faire pour que je puisse perfectionner mes techniques au sabres s'il devait être aussi lent qu'une tortues dans ses mouvements?!

Vous savez quoi? Oubliez ABSOLUMENT ce que j'ai dis avant! Cet homme est un monstre! Un tyran! Après une semaine d'entraînement avec lui, mon corps le détestait. Il profitait de chaque occasion pour montrer qu'il pouvait être un ninja capable de me mettre hors-service après quelques échanges! Non! Il fallait vraiment que je réussisse à le battre au moins une fois! Je me relevai. Il m'avait encore mise à terre. Ma maîtrise minable de Raintoningukirā ne m'aidait pas du tout. Me voilà debout. En garde. Je regardai avec défi l'homme en face de moi. Je soufflai et fonçai vers lui. J'abaissai mon sabre. Il n'était plus la et je ne pus le changer de direction pour parer le coup. Résultat? Je me pris le plat de son sabre dans la hanche. Je grimaçait et atterris par terre dans un gros "SPLAF".

\- Putain vieux schnoque tu peux pas faire gaffe, lui criai-je une veine sur la tempe.

\- Ton entraînement sera hardi et long. Ait confiance et patience. Bientôt tu arrêtera mes coups avant de les avoir vu.

\- Faudrais déjà que je commence par les voir arriver!

Et tac! Je me pris une bosse sur le crâne. Purée! Ça fait mal!

\- Pour la peine tu me feras mille pompes enchaînées de mille abdos puis dix minutes de gainage, ordonna-t-il en buvant une tasse de thé.

\- Pardon?!

\- Fais juste!

Et après avoir pris deux trois bosses, je commençai les pompes. Au bout de la centième, je commençais à fatiguer. Et l'autre qui lit le journal. Je soufflai et descendis jusqu'à ce que mon nez touche le sol et remontai. J'haletai, le front en sueur. Je relevai la tête et réussi à regarder le ciel. Il fallait que je leur montre qu'ils n'avaient pas eu tord de m'envoyer ici. Je pris une longue inspiration et redoublai de vigueur pour faire ces fichues pompes. Il le fallait... Je devais continuer...

_"Continuer__ sa__ns__ m'arrêter._

_Continuer sans abandonner._

_Continuer sans tomber._

_Continuer sans lâcher._

_Continuer sans perdre espoir._

_Continuer pour toujours me relever._

_Continuer pour toujours progresser._

_Continuer pour toujours viser plus haut._

_Continuer pour toujours gagner._

_Continuer pour montrer ma valeur._

_Continuer pour avancer sans jamais reculer._

_Continuer pour faire face à mon passé._

_Continuer pour vaincre mes peurs._

_Toujours continuer et ceci jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse de battre."_

* * *

**Jacky: comme je le disais précédemment...**

**Hansel: un chapitre consacré à toutes vos questions, pensées perverses ou autre sortira. Vous pourez ainsi obtenir les réponses aux interrogations qui vous empêche de dormir tranquillement la nuit! Pour cela, il vous suffira de nous dire vos questions par reviews. On se fera un plaisir d'y répondre!**

**Jacky: ça dépend du point de vue des gens - **

**Hansel: bonne journée/nuit!**

**Jacky: et n'oubliez pas de poster des reviews si vous ne voulez pas être découpé!**


	16. Départ d'une nouvelle vie

**Jacky: Merci à ceux/celles qui ont eu le courage de poster des reviews. J'apprécie ce geste. **

**Hansel: c'est un exploit ça! **

**Jacky: Et également ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leur favori ou la suivent. **

**_Hikaruchan89_, _Esprit Tordu_, _TheCrazKyitty_, _Eztia_, merci beaucoup! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ainsi qu'à toi, la personne derrière ton écran qui lit ce message. Merci encore!**

**Hansel: Et mainte-...**

**Jacky: ENJOY! Mouahahahah! Je t'ai eu!**

**Bref...**

* * *

Chapitre 16

* * *

Je courrai, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je risquerai d'être désagréable. Tout ce que je pouvais dire est que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'aller voler de l'argent à un pirate. Quoi? Je commence à faire des économies! J'en ai besoin pour m'acheter des vêtements! J'haletai et vis de loin Cameron qui m'attendait à la lisière de la forêt. J'y étais presque! Vas y Jacky! Alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de mon loup, mon nez heurta brutalement un torse. Le propriétaire de celui-ci se fit éjecter par mon élan vers l'arrière et atterrit lourdement sur le dos. Moi? Ben j'ai suivi le mouvement pardi! Malheureusement pour moi, la victime fut mon coussin d'atterrissage.

Je grognai en me redressant, tenant mon nez, je rouspétai, injuriant copieusement la personne en dessous de moi. Devinez qui s'était! juste un rouquin super pâle, les cheveux flamboyant tenaient en place grâce à des lunettes. Des lèvres bordeaux, un manteau marron ressemblant à de la fourrure.

\- 'tain tu peux pas regarder devant toi, râlai-je en me relevant.

J'entendis un grognement désapprobateur. Soudain, alors que je reprenais mon chemin vers Cameron, mes pieds se soulevèrent du sol et je fis face à un certain roux pas content du tout.

\- Tien salut Kidd!

Ce dernier hocha un de ses sourcils invisibles. Je vis alors apparaître une veine sur sa tempe. Hum... Evitons de l'énerver... C'est pour ça que je n'attendis pas qu'il me tue ou autre. Non. A la place, je lui ai juste envoyé une décharge qui le fît me lâcher. Je n'attendis pas plus avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. On va dire que je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il me zigouille. Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, j'attrapai la croupe de Cameron et montai habilement sur son dos. Il ne lui fallut qu'un léger coup de talon pour qu'il décolle. Disons qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de se faire empaler par les énormes barres de fer qui nous poursuivait.

* * *

Cinq longues années d'acharnement plus tard...

* * *

\- Tu me termines cette série pendant que je vais aller faire une sieste.

\- D'accord!

Je regardai le vioc partir tout en soulevant des poids. Ma cinquième année d'entraînement avec le vieillard allait bientôt se terminer. Il allait me manquer celui-là. Continuant de soulever les poids, je soufflai. J'avais grandi. Je m'étais musclée. Mes bras pouvait porter le poids de mon sabre et le manipuler comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire crayon. Mon endurance avait augmenté à force de faire le tour de l'île. Résultat? Je la connaissais par cœur. Ah oui, autre chose. Je m'entraînais à faire passer mon pouvoir dans ma lame. Histoire qu'elle s'électrifie. Ça va être fun. Je souris en terminant ma série et me tournais vers la maison du vieillard. Mine de rien, il s'était vachement affaibli durant ces dernières années. Je n'avais certes pas réussi à le battre mais les combats avec lui se faisaient rares. Résultat des courses? Les combats, je les faisais en donnant la rouillée à des pirates primés et les échangeais contre leur prime à la Marine. Ça me permettait de gagner ma vie. Il fallait également que je m'entraîne au corps à corps un jour… le problème c'est que je ne veux pas. La peur de la douleur m'en empêche.

Je soupirai. Je finis par aller chez le vieux qui ne répondait pas a mes appels. Quand j'ouvris la porte, il dormait. Couché sur le côté dans son lit au chaud sous ses couvertures. J'eus un sourire sadique et allai le secouer pour qu'il se réveille. À la place, il ne bougea pas. Mon Dieu mais il dort comme une masse le bougre! J'essayais de le réveiller. Sans succès.

\- Le vieux, l'appelai je. T'as le sommeil lourd… debout… réveilles-toi!

Le tout accompagné d'une bosse. Mais nada. Rien. Il ne bougea pas. Ne grimaça pas. Ne renifla pas. Au fur et à mesure que je l'observais, je finis par me rendre à l'évidence. Le vieux forgeron qui me servait de coach avait rendu l'âme. Dans sa maison. Et je n'avais même pas été à son chevet. Je le couchais sur le dos et le recouvrai. Lui donnant l'air de quelqu'un d'endormit. Soudain, je réalisai une chose. Durant cinq ans de cohabitation, je ne lui avais jamais demandé son prénom. Je l'appelais toujours par des surnoms désignant son métier ou son âge avancé. Il ne m'avait jamais dit son prénom. Je soupirai et me levai. Je remarquai alors une lettre en mon nom sous son oreiller. Je la pris doucement et partis. Je pris mes affaires, accrochant Raintoningukirā à ma ceinture et allai côté forge ou j'allumai un feu. Je le fis prendre à un bâton et retournai vers la maison du forgeron. Un vieux sonnet de Baudelaire me revint en mémoire. "La Fin de la Journée". Je regardai dehors. En effet, le soleil se couchait. Ne sachant pas à quelle culture religieuse il appartenait, je ne pris pas de risque et commençais à lui réciter le poème.

_"Sous une lumière blafarde_

_Court, danse et se tord sans raison_

_La Vie, impudente et criarde._

_Aussi, sitôt qu'à l'horizon_

_La nuit voluptueuse monte,_

_Apaisant tout, même la fin,_

_Effaçant tout, même la honte,_

_Le Poète se dit: «Enfin!_

_Mon esprit, comme mes vertèbres,_

_Invoque ardemment le repos;_

_Le cœur plein de songes funèbres,_

_Je vais me coucher sur le dos_

_Et me rouler dans vos rideaux,_

_Ô rafraîchissantes ténèbres!»"_

Je fermais ma bouche et me dis que pour une fois, les apprentissage de poèmes ne serviront pas à rien. Je souris tristement et attrapai ma cape. Je lâchai la torche que je tenais toujours sur le lit du vieil homme et sortis de la maison en mettant ma cape. J'avançai et me retournai une dernière fois vers la demeure en feu de cet homme qui m'avait entraîné durant ces cinq dernières années.

Je la regardai brûler avec son propriétaire quelques secondes avant de poursuivre mon chemin tout en mettant ma capuche. Laissant derrière moi la maison d'un vieillard en feu, offrant des obsèques digne d'un roi à l'homme qui avait été mon sensei. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je m'arrêtai et levai la tête. Prenant une grande inspiration, je criai haut et bien fort en faisant attention de bien articuler.

_«Ô rage ! ô désespoir ! ô viellesse ennemie !_

_N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ?_

_Et ne suis-je blanchi dans les travaux guerriers_

_Que pour voir en un jour flétrir tant de lauriers ?_

_Mon bras qu'avec respect tout l'Espagne admire,_

_Mon bras, qui tant de fois a sauvé cet empire,_

_Tant de fois affermi le trône de son roi,_

_Trahit donc ma querelle, et ne fait rien pour moi ?_

_Ô cruel souvenir de ma gloire passée !_

_Oeuvre de tant de jours en un jour effacée !_

_Nouvelle dignité fatale à mon bonheur !_

_Précipice élevé d'où tombe mon honneur !_

_Faut-il de votre éclat voir triompher Le Comte,_

_Et mourir sans vengeance, ou vivre dans la honte ?_

_Comte, sois de mon prince à présent gouverneur ;_

_Ce haut rang n'admet point un homme sans honneur ;_

_Et ton jaloux orgueil par cet affront insigne_

_Malgré le choix du roi, m'en a su rendre indigne._

_Et toi, de mes exploits glorieux instrument,_

_Mais d'un corps tout de glace inutile ornement,_

_Fer, jadis tant à craindre, et qui, dans cette offense,_

_M'as servi de parade, et non pas de défense,_

_Va, quitte désormais le derniers des humains,_

_Passe, pour me venger, en de meilleurs mains.»_

Un passage du Cid de Corneille. Acte I scène 4. Un monologue de Don Diègue si je me souviens bien. Je souris avant de reprendre mon chemin, le bras posé sur le manche de mon katana. Un léger vent se leva, faisant voler ma cape et donnant de l'ampleur au feu. J'arrivai dans la grotte et rentrai pour aller sur mon bateau. Je le fis sortir doucement, levant l'encre et ouvrant la voile. Cameron sortit sa tête de la cabine en bayant. Il me regarda à la barre. Je fis sortir le bateau. Évitant la végétation à l'entrée de la grotte qui avait doublée voir tripler. Lorsqu'on fut assez eloigné de la grotte, je descendis dans la cabine et je regardai mes réserves pour en déduire qu'on en avait pour deux semaines au max. Je souris avant de sortir la lettre que m'avait laissé le vieillard. Je l'ouvris et la parcouru vivement des yeux. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Windiness Black. Ceci était donc ton nom. Je replaçais une mèche derrière mon oreille. Allez. Direction Shabondy!

* * *

Ça va faire un an vieux forgeron que tu n'es plus de ce monde. Un an qu'à travers les mers je vagabonde. Me voilà maintenant grande. J'ai vingt-quatre ans. Je suis une femme. Un bretteur qui a le pouvoir de la foudre. Je tranche mes ennemis. Je foudroie mes adversaires. Je suis une pirate sans équipage. J'ai gardé ta lettre et je ferai tout ce que tu m'as dis. Je la suivrai au mot près. J'ai donné rendez-vous à Hansel à la dernière île avant le nouveau monde. Il a des infos sur la personne en question. On a rendez vous au Groove un.

J'ai du changé de bateau pour un plus grand. Le précédent étant mal au point. Cameron va bien et se sent à l'aise. La pièce est plus grande et la chambre à coucher est séparé de la salle commune. J'ai pus m'acheter ce joujou avec mes économies obtenus grâce aux primes acquises de pirates moyennement célèbres. Je me suis améliorée au sabre aussi. Comme tu l'as dis. Maintenant, j'espère juste que tu es fier de moi de la où t'es et que tu t'y plaît. Tu as été comme un parent pour moi. C'est pour ça que je te dis:

Adieu vieux père…

* * *

**Jacky: ...**

**Voilà! Chapitre fini! Des reviews?**

**Hansel: c'est quand que je reviens?**

**Jacky: avec un peu de chance, dans très longtemps - **

**Hansel: hey!**

**Au revoir chers lecteurs ^^"**


	17. Vente aux enchères party!

**Et voilà Le chapitre 17! En prime, mon ordi a de nouveau Internet donc les postes devront normalement être plus régulière. Merci encore à vous TheCrazyKitty, Hikaruchan89, Eztia, Esprit tordu et Iwachan35! **

Eztia: non je ne connais par cœur que le texte théâtral du _Cid_, l'autre j'ai cherché dans un livre car je le connaissai pas sinon j'ai retenu tous les poèmes que j'ai appris ^-^

Iwachan35: merci beaucoup et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu comprendras bientôt l'intérêt du passage. Je l'ai improvisé au dernier moment à vrai dire ."

Esprit tordu: Le voilà le chapitre 17 et toi aussi tu découvrira bientôt le pourquoi j'ai mis ce paragraphe avec Kidd ;)

Hikaruchan89: tu as très bien vu x) Ce petit paragraphe changera beaucoup de choses au fil de l'histoire 8D

TheCrazyKitty: voici la suite comme promis ^^ j'espère qu'elle te plairas aussi :3

**Sur ce... **

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapitre 17

* * *

Je soupirai en voyant les immenses arbres qu'étaient les mangroves. Leurs racines plongeant profondément dans la mer de Grandline et servant d'île aux habitants. Des sphères semblables aux bulles de savon mais en plus grosses s'échappaient du sol et commençaient leur ascendance avant d'éclater, quelques mètres après avoir passé le sommet des arbres. J'accostai mon bateau au Groove vingt-deux. J'avais rendez vous au Groove un avec Hansel. Je me tournai vers mon bateau. Une merveille. Je l'avais acheter sur une île assez avancée niveau technologie.

Mon bateau n'était pas un voilier comme le précédent. Non. Lui il fonctionnait grâce à mon pouvoir et possédait une coque en métal avec une touche de granit marin pour pouvoir passer inaperçu par les monstres marins. Il avait des batteries que je devais recharger tous les deux jours. Il était également d'un bleu nuit intense avec un éclair bleu électrique sur la coque de chaque côté. Assez grand pour posséder trois pièces. Une salle commune où se mélangeaient cuisine, salon et salle à manger. Une salle de bain avec les WC. Et pour finir ma chambre. La dernière pièce étant très bien isolée. Cameron dormait la plupart du temps dans la salle commune et lorsqu'on était sur une île, dehors sur le pont pour pouvoir surveiller. Mon bateau possédait également une soute dans laquelle je mettais mes réserves.

Du point de vue extérieur. Comment dire… il avait une sorte d'étage par laquelle on accédait grâce à une échelle. Il y avait là la barre ainsi qu'un levier de vitesse et des boutons de contrôle. Le tout était protégé par un toit. A l'avant du navire se trouvait un canon qui fonctionnait aussi avec mon pouvoir. Bien sûr il était dirigeable et caché sous l'eau afin de tirer dans les coques des navires et les voir ainsi couler. Pour accéder à la cabine il fallait monter à l'arrière du bateau. Il s'y trouvait un rideau lorsque la porte était ouverte. Sinon c'était une porte étanche et assez solide pour résister aux tempêtes et empêcher l'eau d'entrer.

Du point de vue intérieur? Spacieux. Lorsqu'on entrait, à gauche on avait le coin de Cameron juste à côté du canapé surmonté d'un hublot caché par un rideau. Devant le canapé était posé une table basse puis de l'autre côté du meuble, un autre canapé dont le dossier servait aussi de bibliothèque. À droite on avait la partie salle à manger. Une table carré avec quatre chaises simples. Le mur était également orné d'hublots cachés par des rideaux. Puis au fond de la salle à manger, la partie cuisine. La plupart étaient posés sur des tiroirs de rangement qui me permettaient de caser les ustensiles pour faire la cuisine et la vausselle ainsi que les produits ménagers. Un four, un micro-onde, un réchaud, un plan de travail et un frigo avec un congélateur au dessus. Ainsi qu'un évier et une poubelle. J'avais repris tous les meubles de l'ancien bateau et avait acheté les autres au fur et à mesure.

Passons à ma chambre. Très spartiate. Je n'avais besoin que du minimum. Un bureau, collé au mur de droite en dessous d'un hublot, où trônait toutes sortes de documents ainsi que mes journaux de bords et une lampe. Une chaise etait installée devant. Une armoire au fond de ma chambre ou je pouvait accueillir mes vêtements. Au mur de gauche, un lit assez grand pour accueillir deux personnes qui devront se collées. Préférable pour les couples très câlins. Puis, pour finir une table de nuit à côté de la tête de mon lit. Il y était installé mon album numérique et mon appareil photo ainsi qu'une lampe de chevet. Les murs des deux salles étaient blanc afin que la lumière se réfléchisse et possédaient deux ampoules pour la salle commune et la salle de bain et cabinet. Dans la salle de bain, il y avait une douche, des wc et un lavabo ainsi qu'un porte serviette.

Je crois avoir fait le tour… Ah oui! Mon bateau se nomme le Black Thunder. Bref! Revenons au présent. Me voilà entrain de marcher dans les rues de Shabondy. Mon katana à ma ceinture. Et la capuche de ma cape, bleu nuit parce que je l'ai changé, relevée sur ma tête pour cacher mon visage. J'arrivais dans une place où se battait Eustass "Captain" Kidd et Scratchmen Apoo alias "la vague déferlante". Un peu plus loin c'était Killer "le massacreur" contre Urouge "le moine fou". Oh dish*… pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur cette endroit? Je soupirai tandis que X-Drake "le drapeau rouge" venait d'intercepter les coups de Killer et Urouge avec un sabre et une hache… le voilà qui leur fait la morale maintenant… j'entendis alors une voix posée et moqueuse. Pas tout à fait grave. Je tournai légèrement la tête pour voir que je me trouvais juste à côté d'un des Heart entourant leur capitaine qui était assis sur une caisse, un nodachi posé à côté de lui.

Il devait être grand. Un bonnet tacheté nordique sur la tête. La peau mate. Un nez droit et fin situé entre deux prunelles orageuses en dessous desquelles trônaient de fines cernes. Une bouche bien dessinée ainsi qu'une barbiche au menton. D'après les quelques mèches de cheveux qu'on pouvaient apercevoir, il possédait une chevelure noire. Un sweat jaune aux manches noires retroussées pour laisser en évidence les tatouages sur les avant-bras, mains et doigts. Sur le devant du haut on pouvait voir le Jolly Roger ressemblant à un virus. Un pantalon moulant bleu léopard et des chaussure voir bottines marrons. Ah! J'ai oublié les deux boucles d'oreilles à chaque lobe.

Trafalgar… comme on se retrouve. Heureusement il ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué. Tant mieux. Je m'éclipsai discrètement et me dirigeait au Groove un. Je ne croisai pour mon plus grand intérêt aucun dragon céleste. Je reniflai dédaigneusement en voyant le salle des ventes. Autant y aller… j'entrais et vis Hansel caché lui aussi par une cape comme la mienne mais en rouge. Je m'approchai de lui. Il avait beaucoup changé en six ans. Sa cape ne me dévoilait pas beaucoup de choses mais on pouvait toujours voir sa carrure, sa taille et… et rien du tout en en faite. Par contre, sa voix était beaucoup plus grave qu'avant. Ça c'était sûr!

\- Bonjour Jack, me chuchota t-il une fois que je fus à sa hauteur.

\- Bonjour Hansel. Pourquoi as-tu voulu qu'on se voit dans cet endroit, demandai-je en montrant la salle du menton.

\- Je voulais voir l'événement.

Une veine sur ma tempe apparu. Je grinçai des dents et m'appuyai contre le mur de derrière moi en grommelant. Je regardais les nobles prendre peu à peu place dans la salle.

\- Tu as des infos sur la personne que je cherche, demandai-je afin de changer de sujet.

\- Heum… oui. Mais très peu.

\- Assez en tout cas pour que tu ne puisses pas me le dire par escargophone?

\- Je voulais également te voir.

Dit il avec un sourire… je vous jure il va s'en prendre une. Et il ne la verra même pas arriver celle-la! Je gromellai tandis qu'il me bouscula du coude doucement. Je levai la tête vers lui et regardai Law et trois membres de son équipage rentrer suivit bientôt de Eustass avec trois membres. Je fis la moue. J'aurai pu les prendre en photos… je me fis encore bousculer par cet abruti d'Hansel qui me tendit une boîte. J'haussai un sourcil et la pris discrètement. Je l'ouvrai pour y trouver une montre dernière génération. Ça ne peut pas provenir de One Piece ça…

\- Je ne l'utilise plus et je l'ai réparé et perfectionner, m'informa-t-il en me chuchotant à l'oreille. Je te l'offre. Elle est capable de prendre des clichés et te donne par la même occasion l'heure.

\- Merci… mais t'es sûr de ne pas vouloir la garder?

\- Sûr et certain.

Je l'enfilai doucement à mon poignet et la regardai. Elle était bleu électrique avec un cadran digital jaune. Assez grosse, elle me mangeait tout le poignet. Probablement dû à la place que devait occuper la caméra située en dessous. On y voyait trois boutons. Sûrement pour régler l'heure. Je la tâtai et vis que le cadran pouvait tourner. Je le fis doucement. L'écran digital disparu pour laisser place à l'image de la scène. Je fronçais un sourcil étourneau doucement mon poignet vers le capitaine roux colérique. J'appuyais alors sur les différents bouton. Rien. Je fronçai les sourcils et Hansel appuya sur l'écran. L'image du roux s'ajusta avant de s'immobiliser. Je crois qu'un ce moment je suis bouche bée. Je répétais la même action pour le capitaine médecin qui faisait au même instant un majeur à Kidd. Je souris alors à Hansel, contente de mon cadeau.

\- Merci, dis-je encore une fois.

Il faufila sa main sous ma capuche et ébouriffa mes cheveux. J'eus un tic à l'œil avant de lui offrir deux bosses, le clouant à terre et baisser ma capuche pour arranger ma chevelure. Quel crétin celui-là je vous jure. Mon visage orienté vers le mur de façon à ce qu'on ne le voit pas, je sentais néanmoins ma nuque me piquer. On m'observais. Mais qui? Une fois mes cheveux arrangés, je remis ma capuche et m'autorisai à observer mon entourage. Je croisai le regard du roux et du brun. Oh fuck… non mais vous êtes sérieux là?! Je fronçai les sourcils en les regardant. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour détourner les yeux. Je savais également que je devais me montrer discrète. Je doute que le rouquin qu'était un des supernovaes n'avait pas oublié ce que je lui avait fait il y a quelques années.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Hansel se relever en frottant sa tête. Il y eut ensuite les dragons célestes qui entrèrent. Je fus alors obliger de tourner la tête pour regarder devant moi. Je tchipai. Hansel tourna la tête et me regarda. Cela devait faire un baille qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce son. Mais moi, je le faisais dans mon ancienne vie quand j'étais désespérée ou énervée. Disons quand ce moment, j'étais un peu des deux.

Les nobles descendirent lentement les marches pour aller s'asseoir à leur place habituelle. Je soufflai discrètement, agacée par leur arrivée. Je finis par m'asseoir en tailleur contre le mur, bien décidé à faire un somme. Hansel resta debout et observa la scène. Moi? Je fermai doucement les yeux, la tête baissée et mon sabre posé à côté de moi. Je ne sais même pas quand je m'endormi. Par contre, je sus très bien quand je me reveillai. Ce fut après avoir entendu un crash et quelqu'un jurer. Je me relevai, doucement et repris mon sabre avant de le remettre à sa ceinture en baillant doucement. Je finis par baisser ma capuche, agacée de l'avoir sur la tête et regardais furtivement un garde qui m'observait. Vu son air terrifié, il devait m'avoir reconnu. Je ricanai doucement et sursautai en voyant une tornade blonde venir devant moi. L'œil en cœur, les narines dilatées, il avait envahi mon espace vital. Ce fut la lame de mon sabre sous sa gorge qui le fit reculer.

\- Dégages, ordonnai-je une veine sur la tempe, t'es trop près.

Il recula et une rousse alla lui offrir une bosse avant de le ramener vers leur groupe. Les chapeaux de paille… tiens tiens… un coup de feu attira mon attention. Je tournai la tête pour voir un homme poisson dégringoler les marches jusqu'au Chapeau de paille. Ahah! Le moment culte! Le voilà qui monte les marches et prépare son poing. Il évite trois balles avant de mettre une droite au dragon céleste l'envoyant dans le décor. KO en un coup! Merde! J'aurai du prendre l'instant en photo! Je me fis bousculer par un homme voulant partir. Insctintivement, mon corps lui envoyant une décharge de mille volts, lui faisant aller dire bonjour au mur et le laisser raide après. Oh fuck… voilà tout le monde qui part. Je me décalai pour éviter d'être de nouveau bousculé. Histoire de ne pas électrocuter d'autres gens malgré ma grande envie. Non. Je restais regarder les Mugiwara dégommer les gardes de la salle, Hansel à côté de moi. D'ailleurs, Robin ne tarda pas à me reconnaître ainsi que Kidd et Law. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, le rouquin avait l'air de m'avoir oublié.

Je bâillai alors que la Tenryubito menaçait la sirène. La voilà qui s'évanouit et un géant qui défonce le mur! Le vieux Rayleigh qui fait son entrée et regarde la salle. Je me préparai alors mentalement à la vague de Haki qu'il allait lancer. Lorsqu'il le fit, je me sentis légèrement mal. Quand à Hansel il transpirait et s'était appuyé contre le mur. Purée! M'attendais à tout sauf ça moi! Et puis l'autre con qui s'excuse et qui rit! Non mais il est pas bien! Je grinçai des dents et tournai la tête vers le rouquin.

\- Bon, commença t-il, je vais déblayer le terrain. Je suis d'humeur généreuse.

Une veine apparut sur ma tempe. Non mais il se croit où celui-là?! Je me mis alors à le suivre, bientôt suivit par Trafalgar et le jeune Monkey.

\- Je vous ai dis de rester, fit le rouquin.

\- Non mais c'est moi qui m'en occupe, répondit le brun à la cicatrice.

\- Je t'ai dis de ne pas me donner d'ordre Eustass-ya, rétorqua le brun cerné.

\- Tu te prend pour qui le travesti, ajoutai-je.

La travesti me regarda et éclata de rire en me voyant.

\- Comme si une femme allait réussir à quelque chose!

\- Écoutes moi bien le travesti macho, si tu ne veux pas terminer en barbecue, un conseil, ta gueule.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on était presque arrivé. De plus l'air crépitait autour de moi.

\- Je vous avais dis de rester, rétorqua Kidd en m'ignorant.

\- Donnes moi encore un ordre Eustass et c'est de toi que je m'occupe, avertit Law.

\- Je vais vous montrer ce que je sais faire le macho, ajoutai-je très énervée.

\- On s'énerve facilement la miss, remarqua Trafalgar un sourire en coin.

\- Je crois que je vais m'en faire deux aujourd'hui, marmonnai-je.

Les marines nous encerclaient et s'affolaient en remarquant que nos primes dépassait les cent millions de berrys. Je ricanai et regardai Luffy arrêter les boulets dans ses doigts. Le problème c'est qu'il en envoya un sur nous. Je me décalais de cinq pas tandis que les deux autres sautaient en arrière pour éviter l'explosion. Je soupirai tandis que des marines commençaient à s'avancer. Kidd renvoya un boulet, Law activa sa room et coupa la tête d'un marine pour l'échanger avec un boulet. Moi, je lançai un éclair sur un marine qui s'écroula. Tu parlais moins maintenant le rouquin! Mouahahahahah! Je n'allait tout de même pas tout montré. Je sentis mon sabre bouger. L'autre abruti qui utilisai son pouvoir… il m'énerve…

Les marins continuaient d'envoyer des boulets. Je vais leur en donner moi des boulets. J'ouvrais la main et concentrai mon pouvoir dans ma paume pour en faire une sphere de la taille d'une boule de bowling et l'envoyait sur les marins. Lorsqu'elle explosa, elle électrocuta ceux à proximité. Je ris doucement, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

\- Strike.

Je me redressai et esquivai un sabre. Je posai ma main sur le torse du propriétaire et envoyait une décharge en lui. De la fumée s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'il s'effondrait. J'évitai alors de justesse un sabre qui volait dans ma direction. Lol. Saviez vous qui s'était?

\- Et toi la brune je vais te buter tu vas voir!

\- Je me demandais quand allais-tu te souvenir de moi...

J'évitai un autre sabre. Il a quoi l'autre? Enfin... Oubliez, je n'ai rien dis. Je m'éloignai du rouquin d'un bond afin d'éviter les armes qui venaient trop me voir à mon goût... Au bout d'un moment, Killer arriva et réussi à raisonner Kidd pour le faire partir. Hansel arriva alors tranquillement à son tour et me rejoint.

\- T'as fini?

\- Ouai. On peut y aller.

Je me tournai et partit en marchant, Hansel s'occupant des audacieux qui essayaient de nous blesser. Lorsqu'on s'éloigna de la bataille, on ne s'attendait pas du tout à tomber sur ça…

* * *

**J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! N'oubliez pas de mettre une review! **

**Bonne semaine~~**


	18. Comment une chaussure peut tout résoudre

**Merci pour ces reviews :3 Je vous aimeeeeuuh! Merci à vous! On est presque à 60 reviews! Magnifique! Je remarque également que la plupart de vous sont ravi que mon héroïne retrouve Law :3  
**

**Hansel: moi pas. **

**Jacky: Tant mieux alors. :-, Je viens de poster une annonce te concernant. "Cherche une célibataire aimant les rouquins abrutis".**

**Hansel: ah ah ah -**

**Jacky: bref...**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapitre 18

* * *

Je regardai Hansel avant de dégainer Raintoningukirā et de me mettre en garde. Un pacifista se tenait devant nous. C'est le moment ou jamais! Montres à la Marine que tu mérites le montant de ta prime. Montres à l'autre capitaine rouquin que les femmes ne sont pas faibles… j'ai l'impression d'être Tashigi là… Mon ami s'écarta du combat avant de sortir une arme à feu. What the fuck?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout la?! Reportant mon regard sur mon adversaire, je réussi à éviter de justesse un laser. Malheureusement je n'échappai pas au souffle de l'explosion. Je fus propulsée quelques mètres plus loin et réussi à atterrir sur mes pieds. Étant en position accroupi, j'utilisai mes jambes pour me faire un moyen de propulsion. Je commençai à courir et essayai de découper le pacifista. Je dis bien ESSAYER. Oui, essayer de découper cette putain de machine de mes deux mais pas moyen de le faire!

Je grognai, agacée. Hansel envoyait des boules de feu avec son fusil qui n'avait pas l'air d'endommager beaucoup le robot…

...

J'ai dis boules de feu?

\- Comment tu fais ça abruti, demandai-je en gueulant sur Hansel.

\- Ben je combine mon pouvoir avec mon arme. Pas besoin de munition comme ça!

Dit-il en riant… on s'en sort, je lui montre ce que j'en pense moi! Je me retournai vers le robot et n'eut pas le temps d'éviter un coup de poing. Baptême de l'air douloureux! J'atterris un peu dans une racine du mangrove. Absolument pas mal. Si si je vous jure vraiment… pauvres cons! Bien sur que ça fait mal! La preuve, du sang coule de mon arcade sourcilière gauche et j'ai la lèvre inférieure fendue. Je me redresse doucement et regarde le robot. Bon, lui, je vais lui en faire baver.

\- Jack, m'interpella Hansel alors que j'évitai de me faire aplatir. Essaye de l'électrocuter. Ça provoquera peut être un court circuit!

Ça provoque un court circuit? C'est possible ça? Je regardais maintenant Hansel avec un air "t'essûrqueçavafonctionnéparcequemoipas". Et ce con recommence à rire. Non mais je vous jure, je vais me le faire… tant pis. Me voilà maintenant le bras tendu vers la machine. Je la regardais fixement, prenant le temps de viser avant d'envoyer un éclair dans le torax du pacifista. Il allait vraiment falloir que je trouve des noms à mes techniques. Ça fera plus style. Alors que le machin s'effondrait derrière moi, je me tournai vers Hansel et pris la position de Gai Maïto dans le manga "Naruto". Soit les jambes légèrement écartées, le bras tendu au bout duquel mon pouce était fièrement droit. Mon autre main sur la hanche et un sourire toutes dents dehors.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, demandai-je en gardant ma position.

\- T'as l'air ri-di-cu-le, dit Hansel une goutte sur la tempe.

Une veine fit son apparition sur ma tempe tandis que je lui lançais ma chaussure en pleine face. Il ne bougea pas, regardant juste la chaussure voler à une vitesse fulgurante… chaussure qui atterrit en plein sur le visage d'un membre de l'équipage du Heart... Je suis une très mauvaise lançeuse de ballon... À ce moment là, on pouvait clairement lire sur le visage d'Hansel et moi "auputainonestdanslamerde…" et ce, LI-SI-BLE-MENT! Je pris une grande inspiration et alla vers le groupe où le Heart que j'avais -indirectement- assomé se faisait ramasser ainsi que ma chaussure. Le capitaine la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et m'observa. Une lueur tout de même meurtrière dans les yeux. Je me grattai la tête, gênée. Faisons une approche amicale…

\- Veuillez m'excuser, commençai-je, mais c'est ma chaussure…

\- Effectivement, me coupa sec le chirurgien. Il se trouve également que vous avez assommé un de mes nakama Miss.

\- Elle n'a pas atterrit sur la bonne personne.

Dis-je d'un ton froid en regardant Hansel. Une lueur meurtrière traversant mes yeux et une veine sur la tempe assez grosse montrait mon agacement malgré le sourire innocent qu'un enfant tiererait pour nier le fait qu'il a commis une énorme connerie... Ce qui est un peu mon cas au passage... L'homme en face de moi haussa un sourcil et lança ma chaussure à l'ours derrière lui.

\- Je suppose que vous ne me la rendrez pas?

\- Non en effet, affirma Law un grand sourire sournois aux lèvres.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

\- Ça vous apprendra à rater votre cible. La prochaine fois vous la manquerait pas. Et vous avez un très joli pied si je puis dire.

Je me retournai marchant d'un pas énervé vers mon bateau. Hansel sur mes traces et Law souriant se dirigeait vers le sien avec ses compagnons. J'en ai marre. Il faut que j'explose quelqu'un. Ce fut pourquoi Hansel se retrouva affalé dans mon canapé, quelques bosses sur le visages. Cameron ainsi que le tigre d'Hansel le regardait.

Moi? J'étais à la barre, éloignant légèrement mon bateau. Il fallait un revêtement pour que je puisse aller à l'île des hommes poissons. Enfaite, je n'étais pas tellement pressée au final. Je n'étais pas prête. Il fallait que je m'améliore. Ma victoire durement remportée le prouvait. Je devais devenir plus forte. Je regardais mon sabre. Malgré tout ce temps, j'avais toujours du mal à te manier… et mon pouvoir… je fis apparaître des filaments dans ma main et les laissèrent danser dans ma paume. Je remarquai alors à cet instant que je faisais la dure à cuire alors quand réalité, j'étais faible. Je me mordis la lèvre et accostai une deuxième fois Shabondy mais à un Groove différent. Il fallait se montrer discret.

Après avoir mis le Thunder à l'abri des regards, je rentrai chez moi, laissant la porte ouverte. J'allai alors m'asseoir sur le deuxième canapé afin de lire les nouvelles. L'exécution de Portgas D Ace… dans à peu près une semaine. Je savais se qui allait se passer. Pourtant, je ne fis rien. Même pas aller regarder l'exécution. Je l'avais déjà vu dans mon ancienne vie. Je soupirai, rejetant par la même occasion ma tête vers l'arrière. Que pourrais-je y changer? Si Ace ne meurt pas, Luffy et ses potes ne s'entraîneront pas pendant deux ans et se feront tuer dans le Shin-Sekai. Je soupirai en regardant le ciel. Non, je ne pouvais rien faire si ce n'est que moi aussi, m'entrainer.

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula un peu trop lentement à mon goût. Ce n'est qu'après la guerre que je me décidai de partir. Avant que vous ne posiez la question, non. Je n'ai jamais récupéré ma chaussure à mon grand malheur. Je devais me résoudre à prendre des bottes m'arrivant au mollet. Bref, reprenons. Vagabondant sur les îles auquel nous accostions durant notre périple, une semaine s'écoula. Puis deux. Hansel et Maestro le tigre étaient restés avec nous. Le rouquin me servant par la même occasion de punching-ball. À chaque escale, il m'apprenait à faire circuler mon pouvoir dans ma lame. Chose que je n'arrivais absolument pas. Une routine s'était installée. Et l'ennui commença à se faire sentir. Cameron tournait en rond, ne pouvant pas courir à sa guise. Maestro passait son temps à dormir. À croire qu'il voulait tuer le temps à sa façon.

Se fut Hansel qui capta mon attention. Il venait de repérer un objet non-identifié en approche. Je montai doucement et regardai autour de moi. Rien. Alors que j'allais sortir une remarque cinglante montrant ma mauvaise humeur, une secousse ébranla le Thunder. Je m'accrochais à la rambarde quand je vis l'eau s'éclaircir à côté du bateau. Peu de temps après, un sous-marin jaune canari nous fit face. Un ours sortit, visiblement content de sentir la brise. Hansel et moi le regardions en ce moment sans comprendre. J'observais le moyen de transport et vis le Jolly Roger. Je me mordis la lèvre. Peut-être que j'allai récupérer ma chaussure au final! Dans grand saut, je réussi à atterrir sur le pont du navire. Regardant l'ours qui avait entendu mon arrivée. On se regarda un moment avant qu'il ne cri.

\- Capitaine! Il y a la fille qui a assommé Shachi avec sa chaussure!

\- C'était un accident, dis-je sèchement.

\- Désolé…

Je regardai l'ours déprimer, une goutte glissant le long de ma tempe. Il se foutait de moi là?! Alors que je fulminais sur place, des hommes sortirent et se mirent en garde en me voyant tandis que moi je portai ma main à mon fourreau, dégainant légèrement Raintoningukirā avec mon pouce. Bientôt, le capitaine du navire fit son apparition et me regarda, le sourire aux lèvres. Je brandis alors mon katana dans sa direction. Agacée et pressée de lui mettre son sourire où il pouvait le penser.

\- J'exige que tu me rendes ma chaussure Trafalgar, ordonnai-je d'une voix autoritaire.

L'ordre ne plu absolument pas mais alors pas du tout au chirurgien. Si bien que son sourire disparu laissant place à une aura noire et un regard meurtrier. Il s'exclama alors d'une voix lente et froide. Comme s'il allait me faire peur. Limite si j'en ris!

\- Ne me donnes pas d'ordre Miss. Tu risques de le regretter.

\- Ne m'en donnes pas non plus alors.

\- Tu me cherches tu vas me trouver…

\- Pas besoin t'es devant moi.

J'eus le réflexe grandiose de mettre mon katana devant moi. En effet, Law avait attaqué sans prévenir. Sa force avait augmenté durant ses années. Je ripostai alors, cherchant moi aussi à l'atteindre. Il para avec une telle aisance qu'une veine apparut sur ma tempe. Il se fout de moi là?! Je vais lui montrer moi ce qu'il en coûte de narguer Lightning Danger Jacky. Attaquant à son tour, je me baissai et profitai pour lui faucher les jambes. Il esquiva d'un bond avant de recommencer à m'attaquer. Je fis une feinte qu'il para avec difficulté. Le premier à réussir. Le combat continua. S'en était limite devenu une danse. J'attaquais tantôt il esquivait tantôt il parait et je faisais la même chose lorsque c'était lui qui m'attaquait. La fatigue se faisait ressentir. Laissant place à des erreurs comme celle que je fis. Laissant un trou dans ma garde, Trafalgar n'hésita pas une seconde et en profita pour me mettre à terre, sur le dos, les bras en croix et le nodachi sous ma gorge. J'évitai de déglutir de peur de me couper. Lui était assis sur mon ventre, ses pieds retenant mes bras au sol. Il avait retrouvé son sourire moqueur.

\- On fait moins la maligne maintenant Miss, m'informa-t-il.

Ta gueule chirurgien de la mort de mes deux. Je gromelai et serrai les dents.

\- Je ne connais qu'une personne se battant comme ça et capable de faire une feinte de ce genre.

L'individu se releva et sortit de sur moi, retirant par la même occasion sa lame de devant mon cou. Il me regarda, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

\- Ça fait longtemps Lighthning Jacky. Ou plutôt DJ.

Je souris et il me tendit la main. Je la pris et Law m'aida à me relever. Un fois debout. Je le regardai, un de mes sourires au coin aux lèvres.

\- En effet Law.

* * *

\- Allez Law steeeeuplait, suppliai-je à moitié -j'ai ma fierté quand même!-, désespérée.

\- Non, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas me rendre ma chaussuuuureeeee…

\- Pas envie.

\- Tu sais que tu commence sérieusement à me chauffer là?

\- De quelle façon dois-je interpréter ceci?

Je devins rouge pivoine, la veine sur ma tempe se faisant un peu plus voir. Lui me regardait, amusé par mes réactions. Je pris une grande respiration pour me calmer et finis par tourner le dos au médecin. Pinçant machinalement l'arrête de mon nez. Je vis par la même occasion Hansel atterrir sur le pont. Les Heart nous regardaient, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui se passait. Je me tournai alors vers eux et soupirai avant de commencer à leur expliquer.

\- Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser auprès de l'homme que j'ai assommé INDIRECTEMENT. Ensuite, mon nom est Lightning Danger Jacky et je suis une amie d'enfance de votre capitaine.

\- Et lui?

Je me tournai vers la voix. Law auparavant assis s'était levé en voyant Hansel. Je crois que si le regard qu'il avait pouvait tuer, le rouquin serait mort criblé de balles. Je soupirai. Hansel lui rendait également son regard. Ses deux là ne sont pas près de s'entendre… je frappais mon front. Réflexe que j'avais et que j'ai toujours lorsque je suis désespérée. J'en ai d'autre de comme ça! Quand je me pince l'arrête de mon nez avec mon pouce et mon index, c'est que j'étais énervée ou agacée et tentais de rester la plus calme possible. Chose hilarante, c'étaient les deux réflexes que j'utilisai le plus souvent! Sinon, revenons à la scène… Tiens, ils se sont pas rapprochés ses deux là? En tout cas, assez pour être très très mais très prêt. Et ils s'insultaient en plus.

Une idée traversa mon esprit. J'eus un sourire machiavélique et remontai mes manches. Je posai chacune de mes mains sur leur crâne avant de les rapprocher subitement. Haaa… dommage que je n'ai pas mon appareil photo… ma montre! Le temps qu'ils comprennent ce qui se passait, j'eus le temps de prendre une photo et filer dans les couloirs du sous-marin. Une sphère bleue fit son apparition. Oh putain… je dus freiner comme une malade afin d'éviter Law. Oulà il est pas content le zouave… son regard meurtrier et son aura noire me le confirmaient. Bientôt, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Hansel. Pas content lui aussi. Je réfléchis pas une minute de plus et courrai vers le brun qui fut dans un premier temps surprit. Je vais faire un truc de ouf. Arrivée près de lui, je glissai sur les genoux en prenant garde à ce que ma tête touche mes pieds. Ce fut dans cette position que je passai entre les jambes de Law. Hansel, me poursuivant, percuta le brun. Ce dernier n'apprécia guère et l'arrêta en lui gueulant dessus. Le roux lui répondit et moi? Quelle question! Je tracai mon chemin bande de plouc! Comme si j'allais attendre qu'il terminent de se disputer et me faire trucider! Hors de question! Je pensais alors à "Ta fête" de Stromae. Je ricanai. On pouvait changer les paroles un peu:

"Tu aimerai faire

Ta fête!

Fireblase veut te la faire aussi

Ta fête!

Trafalgar voudrait te faire

Ta fête!

Tous les Heart te feront aussi

Ta fête!"

Je ris doucement. Oui. Ça le faisait vraiment bien. Tellement perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas le mur devant moi et manquais de me le prendre si je n'avais pas amortis avec mes mains. Mon nez me le fis quand même remarquer avant de saigner. Des pas se firent entendre alors de j'essayais d'arrêter ce saignement nasal. Law et Hansel se mirent de façon à me bloquer l'accès. Ah… je viens de remarquer que je suis dans un cul de sac… Ben merde alors… résignée, je regardais les deux zouaves et soupirai.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez me faire…

\- Ta fête, m'interrompirent en cœurs les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner?

Les garçons parurent réfléchir un instant avant qu'Hansel ne parle.

\- Je dors avec toi ce soir.

\- Hein, fis-je en même temps que Law.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Quoi on est jaloux?

\- De toi? Pas du tout! Je peux inviter Jack dans mon lit quand je veux!

\- Nan mais ça va pas la tête?! Bande d'abrutis dégénérés pervers! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour dormir avec vous!

Sur ce, je les écartai pour passer entre eux et essayais de retrouver la sortie. Je dis bien ESSAYER car au bout d'un moment je fini par me paumer. Je suis douée. Entre-temps, mon nez avait arrêté de saigner. Youpi! Par contre mes mains ont du sang un peu partout. J'en ai profiter pour faire des empreintes sur les murs!- Oui je sais je sais. Je soupirai, continuant de marcher. Empruntant n'importe quel couloir. J'entendis du bruit. Intriguée et ma curiosité activée, je m'avançais vers la source. J'arrivai alors devant une porte. J'haussai un sourcil et l'ouvris doucement pour tomber sur une demi-douzaine de personnes faisant un strip-poker. Je pus alors détailler les torses plus ou moins musclés des hommes en face de moi. Je souris. Certains étaient en boxer moulant des fesses fermes. Je sentis un souffle chaud dans ma nuque et tournai la tête pour voir Law, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- On reluque mes hommes miss, me demanda Trafalgar un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont assez bien foutu.

Les hommes en question s'étaient retournés et rougissaient avant d'essayer de se rhabiller en vitesse. S'emmêlant les pattes dans leur combinaison. Je regardai alors Law. Il avait son avant bras appuyé contre la chambranle juste au dessus de ma tête. Son poids semblait reposer dessus. Il haussa un sourcil en me regardant.

\- Tu sais que tu as une tâche sur le nez? Juste là, dis-je en montrant une partie de mon nez.

Il fronçât les sourcils en me regardant. Je lui remontrai l'endroit et il se redressa avant de frotter son nez. Un sourire étira mes lèvres avant que je n'éclate de rire. Là, il me regarda se demandant si j'allai bien. Je lui souris et croisai mes bras.

\- Pourrais-tu me ramener sur le pont?

\- Il manque le mot magique.

Je perdis mon sourire tandis que lui le retrouvait. Saleté. Je vais le défoncer un jour ou l'autre.

\- S'il te plaît…

C'était presque si les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. C'était juste horrible quoi… Law fit alors demi-tour de me conduisit sur le pont. On utilisa beaucoup de couloirs avant de voir la sortie. Étrangement, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il faisait jour pourtant non?

\- On approche d'une île estivale, m'informa Law lorsqu'on arriva sur le pont.

Mon bateau naviguait tranquillement à côté. Des cordes le retenaient près du Heart. J'haussai un sourcil et regardais mon ami d'enfance.

\- Quoi? Ton log indique la même île. Et puis comme ça tu resteras à porter de main.

Tout ça avec son sourire en coin… afin de m'énerver et pour éviter de me défouler ensuite sur lui, je sautai sur mon Thunder et regardait Hansel qui lisait peinard sur un fauteuil. Un bruit se fit entendre et je vis Law entrer tranquillement.

\- Fais comme chez toi je vais rien dire, lançai-je sarcastique, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

\- Ne me donnes pas d'ordre.

\- Tu m'énerves aussi avec tes ordres. Qu'est ce que tu veux?

Mon pied tapait doucement, signalant mon impatience. Il soupira tandis qu'Hansel nous regardait, silencieux.

\- Voulez-vous manger le dîner avec nous?

Je regardais Hansel qui lui regardait Law qui lui m'observait en attendant ma réponse.

\- Ok, acceptai-je en le regardant de nouveau.

\- On mange dans deux heures.

Sur ce il se tourna et partit. Quand à moi, je décidai d'aller prendre une douche bien méritée. Mine de rien, ce chirurgien était et restera à jamais vraiment casse-couille.

* * *

**Voilà la fin! Rectification! Je crois que ce chapitre est le plus long (pour le moment) que j'ai écris, détrônant largement le huitième chapitre sortit. Alors au revoir!**

**Une review?**

**Jacky: je préviens qu'on ne sortira pas le prochain chapitre si nous n'avons pas minimum 7 reviews de plus dans l'histoire. **

**Hansel: qu'est-ce que tu fous?**

**Jacky: bisness tu connais?**

**Faites pas attention à eux... Bonne soirée! **

**J -8 avant les vacances... et bonnes vacances à ceux ou celles qui le sont déjà -_-**


	19. Il y a une première fois à tout

**Bonjour les gens! Désolé du retard d'une semaine! J'ai pas pu poster avant car je suis allée à Paris... Bref! J'ai deux choses à vous dire aujourd'hui!**

**Tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour vos review! Vous être trop top! **

**Et pour finir, ce chapitre contient un LEMON! D'où le rating M. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Et maintenant...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 19

* * *

Je regardai le plafond. J'étais depuis trois minutes installée sur mon lit. Je réfléchissais aux événements de la journée. Je soupirai longuement et décidai de me préparer. C'est vrai qu'aller en serviette… je secouai vivement la tête, tentant de chasser cette image de ma pensée. Allant devant mon armoire, je pris un jean noir et un T-shirt blanc. Mettant par la même occasion la paire de bottes limite talon. Je savais même pas pourquoi je les avais acheté… une fois habillée, je les coiffai un peu, les laissant détachés. Ils m'arrivait au milieu du dos. Je les attachais la plupart du temps pour éviter qu'ils me gênent lors des combats. Je soupirai et sortis de ma chambre et allai m'asseoir dans un de mes canapés pour lire le journal. Je finis par me lever et m'armai d'une craie. Je montai sur le sous marin de Law et commençai a entrer dans les couloirs, marquant mon passage sur les murs par des flèches.

Dix minutes plus tard, des protestations se firent entendre. Je vis une porte et l'ouvrai doucement pour savoir ce qu'elle cachait. Je tombai alors sur une chambre. Spacieuse. Un lit était collé au mur du fond. Un bureau sur le mur de droite, près de la porte, un canapé du côté du lit. De l'autre une grande bibliothèque. J'entrais, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière moi et allai voir les livres qui remplissaient le meuble. Des livres de médecine. Qui dit médecine dit…

\- Que fais tu là, demanda une voix que je reconnu aisément.

… Law… je me retournai doucement. Il se tenait dans la chambranle d'une porte, les bras croisés sur son torse. Vue ses cheveux mouillé et la serviette autour de ses hanches, il devait sortir de la douche. Mes jours prirent une couleur rouge et je détournai le regard. J'entendis des pas qui s'arrêtèrent devant moi. Il regarda alors mon bras gauche. Là où était mon tatouage.

\- Qu'est-ce?

\- Un tatouage que j'ai depuis mon enfance.

Je caressais doucement mon bras quand je remarquai que Law était tout près... Trop près... Je fermai vivement les yeux avant de me retourner alors que l'autre zouave riait. Je vais lui en mettre une un jour… ce fut un frisson qui me sortit de mes pensée. Law me caressait les cheveux. Je le laissai faire, rouge. Ses doigts se promenait doucement dans ma chevelure. Je sentis qu'on me tirait légèrement les cheveux. Je tournai la tête et un grondement sortit.

\- Bouges pas, ordonna Law.

Je me remis à regarder devant moi tandis que le médecin continuait de jouer avec mes cheveux. J'entendis alors un bruit de métal… comme un ciseau… le temps que je réalise, un "clic" s'était fait entendre. Je me retournai furieuse vers lui tandis qu'il attachait une mèche de cheveux. On y touche pas! Pas couper! Objectif du jour? Reprendre Mèche de cheveux. C'est pourquoi je n'hésitait pas un seul instant à foncer sur lui. Surpris, il tomba sur lit, moi à califourchon sur ses hanches, essayait d'attraper ma mèche. Ma main écrasant son visage par la même occasion. J'essayais d'immobiliser le bras qui portait la main coupable. C'est ensuite sur ce bras que je me mis a califourchon pour le plaquer avec mon poids. J'essayais maintenant de récupérer la mèche de cheveux. Je le sentis essayer de se relever dans mon dos. Je réussi a ouvrir sa mai et prendre ma mèche. Je me retrouvais alors je sais pas comment avec un Law joueur sur le dos essayant de reprendre ma mèche coupé clandestinement. Je mis ma main sous moi et me mis en position tortue. Cependant, ce bougre passa ses bras sous moi et me souleva pour me mettre sur le dos. Bon… dernier recours… je cachai la mèche entre mes deux seins et le regardait avec un air de défi. Nous étions à ce moment perpendiculaire au lit, moi sur le dos et lui au dessus de moi. Sa serviette menaçant de partir…

\- J'ai gagné, remarquai-je avec un sourire au coin.

\- Tu crois ça? Je peux très bien aller le chercher aussi. Vu comme ça, cela ressemble à une délicieuse invitation.

\- Law tu m'énerves.

\- Tu devais pas faire quelque chose pour te faire pardonner?

Oh le con! Je grinçai des dents tandis que lui faisait un sourire innocent.

\- Laisses-moi la récupérer sinon je t'en coupe une autre.

Je gromellai tandis que lui souriait. J'étais coincée. Je ne voulais pas perdre une autre mèche et j'imaginai mal la scène. Je rougis et fis la moue.

\- Vas-y, finis-je par dire.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçue, affirma-t-il.

Il veut dire quoi par là? Je n'eus pas le temps de poser la question qu'il m'embrassa. Je rougis et le laissai faire. Il caressa doucement mes hanches tandis qu'une chaleur se faisait sentir dans mon bassin. Demandant l'accès à ma bouche en me mordillant la lèvre, je fini par lui donner et il alla directement jouer avec mon membre gustatif. Ses mains commençant à aller sous mon haut, le soulevant au passage. Je finis par passer mes bras autour de sa nuque en commençant à me détendre. Il sépara nos bouche pour reprendre son souffle et alla lécher mon cou lentement me provoquant d'agréables frissons. Je descendis mon regard vers son bassin, une bosse déformait la serviette. Je rougis tandis que lui enleva mon haut, l'envoyant valser dans la pièce après bientôt suivit par mon soutien-gorge. Il me regarda un moment sous lui. Moi toute rouge puis ensuite mes seins entre lesquels était planqué la mèche de cheveux puis mon ventre. Du bout de ses doigts, il caressa ma tâche de naissance.

\- Tu es très belle, finit-il par dire en jouant dans mon nombril.

Je rougis un peu plus et un gémissement traversa mes lèvres lorsqu'il pinça légèrement un téton. Je portai très vite mes mains sur ma bouche pour étouffer les sons qui ms'échappaient de ma gorge. Law eut un sourire avant de commencer à me masser un sein. Moi, je poussai des gémissements étouffés à cause de mes mains. Le capitaine attrapa ma mèche de cheveux et la posa sur sa table de nuit et en profita pour retirer mes bottes avant de recommencer ses caresses. Il alla doucement détacher le bouton de mon jean et descendre ma braguette lentement, me rendant toute rouge au fur et à mesure. Il pencha sa tête et mordilla un de mes mamelons. Un hoquet de surprise sortit de ma bouche étouffé à moitié par mes mains. Je le sentis se redresser légèrement pour terminer de me déshabiller. Il alla caresser mon clitoris avec ses doigts me faisant gémir. Au final, je crois qu'il en avait marre de n'entendre mes gémissements qu'à moitié, il attrapa mes mains et les tint au dessus de ma tête avec une seule main… c'est qu'il en avait de la force dis donc!

Law écarta alors doucement mes jambes et alla caresser mon intimité me faisant frissonner. Il entra alors un doigt en moi. Je me crispai et fermai les yeux. Il le bougea doucement avant d'en mettre un deuxième. Un couinement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il laissa ses deux doigts et alla m'embrasser dans le cou avant de faire un suçon. Je rougis un peu plus.

\- Tu es vierge, demanda le médecin avant d'embrasser ma poitrine.

\- Haaaa… oui, réussi-je à dire entre deux gémissements.

\- Je vais pouvoir marquer mon territoire alors.

\- Je ne suis pas un objet.

\- Tu es ma propriété.

Sur ce, il retira ses doigts et s'installa entre mes jambes. Moi, je le regardai enlever sa serviette… j'aurai pas du regarder… maintenant j'ai du mal à imaginer s'il peut rentrer! Law caressa mon clitoris tout en mordillant un sein. Je gémis de plaisir qui se transforma en gémissement de douleur lorsque mon meilleur ami me pénétra. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement entré, il se stoppa et alla m'embrasser.

Je répondis à son baiser et commençai à m'habituer à sa présence. Une fois fais, je bougeai mes hanches, lui donnant ainsi le départ. Law se mît alors à bouger doucement et lentement tout en me caressant. D'abord crispée, je finis par me détendre. La douleur laissait place au plaisir. Je gémissais de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il augmentait la cadence. D'un coup, je me cambrai laissant un petit cri de plaisir s'échapper de mes lèvres. Law sourit à cet instant.

\- Je l'ai trouvé.

\- De quoi, demandai-je en haletant.

Il ricana et commencà taper sur ce point sensible brutalement en grognant, me faisant crier à chaque coup. Plus les minutes passaient, plus nos corps se recouvrirent de perles de sueur. Ses grognements et mes cris de plaisir couvraient le grincement du lit. Je sentis au bout d'un moment, une chaleur envahir mes pieds puis remonter lentement vers mon ventre. Les joues rouges de plaisir je me tendis avant de jouir en criant, mes chaires se resserrant sur lui. Il me suivit peu de temps après en jouissant dans un râle. On resta sans bouger un moment reprenant notre souffle.

\- Alors, qu'en a pensé la miss, demanda-t-il en me mordillant l'épaule.

\- Pas mal.

\- Dis que je suis nul aussi.

\- Ok, t'es nul.

Tout cà avec un grand sourire. Une veine apparut sur la tempe de Law. Je ris. L'embêter m'avait vachement manqué!

\- Non sérieux, c'est super. T'as tenu ta parole. Je ne le regrette pas. Je peux récupérer ma mèche maintenant?

\- C'est à moi maintenant.

Je fis la moue et il se retira et moi je me redressai lentement. Je soupirai en me regardant.

\- Je vais devoir emprunter ta salle de bain.

\- On prendra notre douche ensemble alors, proposa le capitaine avec un grand sourire innocent aux lèvres.

\- Non. On est pas ensemble ok?

C'est sur ce que je partis dans la salle de bain en boitillant légèrement. Veillant à ce que l'autre abruti ne rentre pas en fermant le verrou. Je réalisai alors une chose. J'avais oublié mes vêtements dans sa chambre…

\- Et putain…

* * *

\- T'étais où, me demanda Hansel.

\- Avec Law, répondis-je, on parlait des choses du passé.

Hansel haussa un sourcil et me regarda étrangement. J'ai pas menti. Enfin à moitié. J'ai couché avec lui et pris une douche dans sa salle de bain avant d'aller dans la salle à manger.

\- Vous avez seulement parlé du passé?

\- Oui. Et il a profité du fais que j'avais le dos tourné pour me couper une mèche.

\- Tu l'as récupéré?

\- Non. C'est la chose pour me faire pardonner.

Hansel me regarda septique. Je soupirai et allai m'asseoir dans un des canapés de la salle et fermai les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond. Je soupirai. J'avais l'impression qu'une intense fatigue s'abattait sur moi. Cela était juste horrible. Au final, je crois que je me suis endormie quelques minutes vu comment on me réveilla. Vous voulez savoir? Bien. C'est la sensation d'avoir été attachée, de ne plus avoir de chaussures puis des chatouilles. Un rire s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je regardai les Heart et Hansel me chatouiller les pieds avec une plume… je n'aurai jamais du monter sur ce sous-marin… non… jamais… maintenant je le regrette et pas qu'un peu! Je réussi à mettre un coup a celui qui me chatouillait avant de me mettre debout et avancer en sautant à pied joint.

Cinq six sauts plus tard, j'étais essoufflée et mon équilibre était craignos. Je recommençai à sauter, faisant appel à toute ma volonté, pour arriver jusqu'à la porte. J'y suis presque… au putain! Yen a un qui l'a fermé! Je vais le… je grondai et la porte se rouvrit. Je m'empressai de me faufiler dans la fente. Je me sentis alors tomber en avant sur quelqu'un qui, surprit, tomba à la renverse avec moi. Un grognement de douleur se fit entendre et mon visage se retrouva juste sous le torse de l'homme. Heureusement pour la pauvre victime que j'étais, la personne me servis d'amortis dans la chute. Je regardai qui étais mon coussin improvisé et tombai sur des prunelles orageuses qui me lançais des éclairs. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui?!

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, gromella-t-il en se relevant.

\- Demandes à ton équipage, conseillai-je, ils seront ravis de te répondre.

Law me lança un regard noir avant de me soulever et me jeter sur son épaule comme un sac de patates. J'ai rien demandé moi!

* * *

**Un chapitre de plus terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que le Lemon était bien et que la longueur vous convenait. Je n'arrive pas à les faire plus long ^^'. Review? **


	20. Shopping et friandises maudites

**Hansel: Splouc!**

**Jacky: nous voilà pour un nouveau chapitre... **

**Hansel: En espérant que ça vous plaira-**

**Jacky: Enjoy!**

**Hansel: j'avais pas fini de parler -_-**

**Jacky: tant pis**

* * *

Chapitre 20

* * *

Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ce dîner. Non. Mais la pas du tout. En ce moment, je voudrai juste fuir le boucan qui régnait dans la salle. J'en avait mal au crâne. Dans mon ancienne vie, j'avais toujours préféré les endroits calmes et particulièrement silencieux. Avec un soupçon de musique et c'était top. Ce bruit me faisait juste penser au self du Lycée… des discussions partout. Les gens, ne s'entendant pas, augmentaient le volume sonore pour couvrir la voix des autres. Bien sur, les personnes aux alentours se mirent à brailler pour s'entendre et ainsi de suite. L'équivalent des trucs qu'on dit dans le car quand on revient d'une quelconque sortie. "C'est a bâbord qu'on gueule qu'on gueule! C'est a bâbord qu'on gueule le plus fort!" C'est ce que disait la rangée de gauche. "C'est a tribord qu'on gueule qu'on gueule! C'est a tribord qu'on gueule le plus fort!" Et ça celle de droite. Et ainsi de suite. Vous voyez le topo? Ben c'est ce que je suis en train de vivre en ce moment. Je poussai un soupir. Le repas n'avait même pas encore commencé. Me demande comment fais Law…

C'EST POURQUOI! N'ayant AUCUNEMENT et je dis bien AUCUNEMENT ENVIE de bouffer dans un boucan horrible, je me levai subitement et sortis de la salle. Bientôt, le silence se fit tandis que je rejoignais le pont et sautai sur celui du Black Thunder. Je m'engouffrai dedans et fermé la porte a clef derrière moi. Je vais manger ici au final. Je me dirigeais vers ma petite cuisine. Plus particulièrement vers mon frigo et sortis des rogatons. Des restes si vous voulez. N'ayant pas très faim, je pris le potage d'hier et me servis un bol que je plaçais dans le micro-onde. Après l'avoir mis en marche, je rangeais le récipient contenant le liquide dans le frigo et lavais mon plan de travail. Mes oreilles appréciaient ce silence apaisant. Désolé Law mais si j'étais rester, soit je serai devenu sourde soit tu n'aurais plus eut de nakama en état pour voyager avec toi. Je bâillai un l'on moment et essuyais une larme naissant au coin de mon œil. Le micro-ondes sonna, m'informant que mon repas était prêt. J'attrapais tranquillement mon bol et allai m'asseoir sur une chaise devant ma table. Cameron et Maestro étaient allés sur le sous marin de Law, me laissant toute seule à mon grand plaisir.

Prenant un livre, je sirotais le breuvage chaud en le lisant. Il s'agissait du livre que le flamand m'avait offert quand j'étais plus jeune. Je n'avais jamais réussir à lire la première page. Je remarquai maintenant qu'il ressemblait aux livres qu'on nous donne arrivé au Lycée ou au collège. Je le feuilletai tranquillement et tombai sur un exercice. Plus jeune, je n'aurai rien compris. Étrangement, ce fut comme si je lisai un roman. Mon cerveau avait déjà trouvé la réponse. Je souris et réprimai un bâillement. Me levant doucement, je rangeai mon livre et lavai la vaisselle que j'avais utilisé avant d'aller à la case salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et prendre une bonne douche. L'eau chaude caressait ma peau et détendus mes muscles. Je lavais mes cheveux tranquillement en passant avant de sortir et fermer l'eau. Une serviette autour de moi, j'essuyai mes cheveux avant de les peigner et d'en faire une tresse. Toujours enroulée dans ma serviette, je sortis pour aller dans ma chambre et me mettre en pyjama. J'eus un autre bâillement avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit avec la grâce d'une baleine s'échouant sur une plage. J'attendis pas longtemps avant de m'endormir.

* * *

Law regardait ses nakamas. Il en régnait un silence depuis que Jacky était partit. Il soupira et se leva à son tour. Il l'a comprenait. Il y faisait un boucan pas possible à chaque fois que les Heart passaient à table. Il sortit calmement de la salle et parcouru les nombreux couloirs qui le menait à sa chambre. Dans un bâillement, il rentra dans son cocon et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Prenant un livre, il se coucha dans son lit après avoir retiré ses chaussures et parcouru des yeux les pages du bouquin pour retrouver le passage qu'il lisait. Il commença sa lecture. Demain matin ils seront accosté à une île.

Il sourit en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait avec Jacky avant de manger. Il l'avait deviergé. Il avait marqué son territoire. Comme ça, l'autre roux ne pourra pas le faire. Il grinça des dents en les imaginant tous les deux dans le même lit. Non, il devait arrêter de penser à l'autre roux, qui, bizarrement, restait souvent proche de Jack en sa présence. Ce qui l'énervait royalement. De plus, on aurait dis qu'il lui tournait autour, comme une abeille avec son miel.

Le capitaine ferma violement son livre. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de lire. Il soupira et le posa sur sa table de chevet avant d'aller s'asseoir à son esprit le torturait sans cesse. Il se demandait beaucoup de choses qui resteront sans réponse. Trop de choses. Et c'est sur ces pensées qu'il sombra inconsciemment dans les bras de Morphée sur ses dossiers.

* * *

Je m'étirai langoureusement. J'avais passé une bonne nuit! Alors que je bâillais à m'en déboiter la mâchoire, je me levai et sorti de ma chambre pour aller faire un délicieux petit déjeuner toujours en pyjama qui se limitait à un T-shirt m'arrivait aux milieu des cuisses et une petite culotte . Bien sur, je me changeais avant vu que l'autre zouave était la. Mais vu qu'il ne l'est pas, je restai en pyjama. Et j'allais le regretter amèrement. Pourquoi? C'est simple, comment aurais-je pu prévoir qu'un fou du scalpel s'était assis à une chaise et me regardait tranquillement faire mon déjeuner?! Ma réaction? Sur le coup je ne l'avais pas remarquer. C'est lorsque je mis ma tasse de chocolat dans le micro-ondes que je remarquai que quelque chose n'était pas la auparavant. Et vu que je suis en mode jen'aipaslesyeuxenfacedestrous, j'eus un petit moment de réaction avant de comprendre que Law se trouvait devant moi. Et d'ailleurs, comment il s'est ramené?!

\- Non mais qu'est ce que tu fous la s'pèce d'abruti?! Tas pas honte de te ramener comme ça chez les gens?!

Et tous ça avec une veine sur la tempe et en criant. Des fois, il me fait vraiment chier le bougre? Et j'avais fermé la porte a double tour hier soir…

\- Et comment t'as fait pour rentrer?!

\- Avec mon pouvoir, répondit Law calmement.

\- Que fais tu ici, demandai-je en m'appuyant contre le poste de travail, essayant de me calmer par la même occasion.

\- Je voulais te parler d'hier soir.

Ah… et merde.

\- Et donc?

\- Excuses mon équipage. Il n'est pas très bien élevé.

What?!

\- Ça ira merci, dis-je en grommelant.

\- Et je me demandais si…

\- Si?

\- Ça te dirait un restaurant, proposa Law, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Law s'était rapproché de moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle et son odeur. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, j'allais répondre mais une autre voix très familière le fit à ma place.

\- Un resto? Trop cool! On pourra prendre un resto qui fait barbecue, demanda Hansel.

Law tourna la tête vers lui, visiblement très mécontent par le fait d'avoir été dérangé. Je tiltais alors une chose.

\- Hansel, comment as tu fais pour rentrer, lui demandais-je, malgré mon énervement croissant.

Ce bateau était a moi. A MOI et a PERSONNE d'autre! Il n'est pas un moulin! Alors dites moi POURQUOI PERSONNE NE FRAPPE AVANT D'ENTRER OU S'INCRUSTE COMME ÇA?!

\- Ben je suis passé par la porte, répondit-il comme si de rien n'était avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Son sourire il la pas gardé longtemps croyez moi. Il est juste allé dire bonjour aux poissons. Tapant mes mains entre elles après m'être débarrassée du rouquin, je me tournai vers le dernier squatteur encore présent. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs ravi. Passablement énervée, je fis mine de réfléchir et un sourire aux lèvres apparut sur mes lèvres. Law se leva tranquillement, ayant visiblement compris ma réponse, il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- N'oublies de te mettre sur ton trente et un.

Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il sortit de mon bateau. Au moment où il posa le pied sur le pont de son submersible, je le regardai et lui lançai d'une voix joviale.

\- Au faites Law, je refuse ton invitation.

Le tout avec un sourire angélique. Alors qu'il se retournait pour lancer une réplique, ma porte se refermait et je pus la fermer. Cette fois ci, je fis bien attention de la bloquer. En le retournant, je remarquai que Cameron était la, couché dans son coin. Comment j'ai fait pour pas le voir?! J'en suis moi même choquée! Mon loup releva la tête et me regarda, des oreilles orientées dans ma direction. J'haussai un sourcil alors que je retournais vers ma chambre.

\- Depuis quand tu es la, lui demandai-je en commençant à manger mon petit déjeuner.

\- Hier soir, je suis partis avant toi à cause du bruit. Je me suis endormi et Law m'a réveillé en rentrant avec son pouvoir. Hansel s'est ensuite ramené je sais pas comment.

\- Tu pourras surveiller lorsque j'irai le doucher?

\- Bien sûr.

Je souris alors que je terminais de manger mon breakfast. Lavant mes couverts dans l'évier, je les essuyais avant de les ranger et d'aller me préparer. L'eau chaude coulant sur ma peau me fis un bien fou. Je bayai alors que je commençai à me savonner. Je soupirai, dans une demi-heure on allait accoster. Qu'allait bien nous réserver cette île?

* * *

\- Et pour finir, Frank et Ban vous surveiller le submersible.

Law faisait des groupes dans son équipages et leur donnait les directives. Les Heart et moi avions accosté l'île il y a une heure. Moi, j'étais juste descendus tranquillement avant d'être retenu par un bras. Tournant la tête, je vis qu'il s'agissait de celui d'Hansel. J'enlevai sa main de mon épaule et le regardais en croisant les bras.

\- Quoi, lui demandai-je.

\- Je viens avec toi, annonça-t-il.

\- Désolée mais j'ai pas envi qu'un abruti me suive.

\- Il faut être au moins deux dans un groupe. Et on est que deux. Je viens avec toi.

\- Si on doit être au moins deux, j'ai déjà mon partenaire alors.

\- Qui?

\- Moi, intervint Law en nous rejoignant.

\- Cameron! Tu viens!?

Je souris innocemment aux deux hommes qui me regardaient surpris. Mon grand loup arriva tranquillement et je le flattai avant de partir en disant au revoir aux autres. Ben quoi? J'ai mon partenaire non? Visiblement ils n'étaient pas contents. Et alors? Je soupirai en flânant dans les rues de la ville. Que pourrais-je bien faire? Déjà, refaire mon stock de nourriture. Ça c'était sûr. Et si on commençait par faire ça? Ouai, comme ça je m'en serai débarrassée et j'aurai mon temps libre.

Et si je vous abrègeai le moment "course"? Il ne sait rien passé mis à part le fait que je me suis fais draguer quelque fois. Non, la, je suis en ce moment quelque part dans la forêt avoisinant la ville. J'ai paumé Cameron… ou plutôt je me suis paumée… depuis tout à l'heure je tourne en rond et j'ai faim! Une délicieuse odeur s'éleva dans les airs, faisant gronder mon ventre et me mettant l'eau à la bouche par la même occasion. Je me dirigeai vers elle tranquillement avant d'arriver devant une vieille chaumière faite entièrement en sucrerie… Hansel! Ou est tu! Faut que tu te ramène avec ta sœur! J'ai trouvé la maison de la vieille sorcière! Je ricanai et m'avançait vers la maisonnette. Je bavais littéralement…

Les murs était fait de divers bonbons mais je reconnu des chamallow ainsi que du chocolat, du caramel -sûrement pour les fixer entre eux- du sucre de canne ainsi que des langues de chat. Je crois que le toit était une sorte de crème glacée avec des fraises tagada et smarties parsemés dedans. Les bordures des fenêtres était de la pâte d'amande. Un ensemble de boudoirs servait de volets. Une sorte de gélatine formait les vitres ainsi que la porte et renforcée le toit. En levant la tête, je vis des cookie ainsi que des spéculos. Des biscuits en forme de granula se trouvaient ici et la. Pareil pour des sorte de têtes brûlé. Il y avait également des OREO!

J'en peux plus! J'ai faim! Tant pis si je me faisais prendre! Et c'est ainsi que je commençai à manger un peu de tout. Je vais prendre un ou deux kilos mais bon. C'était exquis. Divinement bon. Un grincement m'intrigua et je regardai une vieille dame sortir. Elle sourit dangeureusement et s'avança vers moi tandis que je reculai la bouche pleine. Je sentis tout à coup comme un froid envahir mes pieds. Je pût voir alors que mes jambes étaient emprisonnées dans de la glace qui n'étaient pas la avant… la gourmandise est un vilain défaut et comme je peux le constater, la mienne causera ma perte…

J'entendis un ricanement puis un souffle dans mon cou. J'avais peur. Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait bien me faire la biquette?

* * *

**Voilà! Nouveau chapitre fini! Petite consolation pour ceux dont la rentée est demain... Veut pas retourner au lycée! TTOTT**

**Jacky: je suis pas pressée non plus pour le prochain chapitre...**

**Ca je m'en fout complètement tu vois? ^-^ ****Bref... **

**Bonne rentrée...**


	21. Prisonnière d'une sorcière Oh des rimes

**Nous voilà au vingt-et-unième chapitre! Merci à vous tous! Merci! Et maintenant place au chapitre!**

**Mais tout d'abord, une phrase, trois mots: JE SUIS CHARLIE**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapitre 21

* * *

Je regardais devant moi la vieille peau qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me regarder nue dans ce petit cachot. Comment je suis en arrivée la? Je sais pas. J'ai perdu connaissance peu après quelle m'ait gelé les jambes puis je me suis réveillée ici, dans une cage et à poil. Totalement normal quoi. Je râlais un moment, me recroquevillant pour qu'elle puisse voir le moins de peau possible.

La sorcière se leva et s'avança vers moi. D'une démarche se voulant être gracieuse. Je fronçais le nez. Elle était tout sauf ça. Je la regardais se baisser pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Que voulait-elle?

\- Tu as mangé ma maison…

Hum… je crois qu'elle veut se venger…

\- Tu sais quoi? Ça fais longtemps qu'il attend un utilisateur à sa hauteur je n'ai pas pu l'être et il m'a pourri la vie. Me faisant une exilée parmis les miens. Je crois que tu n'es pas celle qu'il attend. C'est pourquoi je vais te le refiler. Ça sera une façon de me venger. J'espère qu'il te pourrira la vie comme il a fait avec moi!

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle attrappe mon visage et le releva pour m'embrasser. J'essayais de me débattre tandis que je sentis un truc froid m'envahir la gorge puis descendre lentement jusqu'à ma poitrine. Elle recula alors que je crachai par terre. Beurk! Elle affichait un sourire victorieux avant de se tourner et prendre une sorte de vase et me renverser le contenu dessus. J'étouffai un cri de surprise et me recroquevillais. La chose puait et était visqueuse. Non, ce n'était pas de l'urine ni que la merde. Plus une substance ressemblant à de la glue caca doigt. Beurk! Et il y avait des poils partout!

Je me redressais alors qu'elle me jetait de l'eau dessus en riant comme une sorcière. Une chauve-souris vampire je crois, apparue ensuite à ses côté. Elle l'attrapa et sortit un couteau de sa ceinture et d'un coup sec, trancha la gorge du mammifère volant avant de verser son sang dans une marmite située dans la cheminée. J'étais dégoûtée. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas le corps inerte de la pauvre bestiole ,qui n'avait rien fait, jeté par terre. Dans quoi m'étais-je fourrée? J'essayais de me relever lorsqu'elle revient vers moi avec une coupelle dans laquelle était versé un liquide bordeau. Le temps que je comprenne ce que c'était, elle m'avait fais avaler la moitié. J'étouffai. Le liquide avait un goût cuivré et amer en plus d'être brûlant. Je sentis le reste du liquide se verser dans les cheveux et retins un cri alors que la substance aqueuse glissait le long de ma colonne vertébrale, brûlant la peau s'y trouvant au passage. J'avais mal. Très mal. De plus, une sensation de froid dans ma poitrine me faisait trembler. Mes yeux se fermèrent alors d'eux-même et mon cerveau se mît en mode off. Je pus seulement entendre une porte se faire fracasser ainsi que des bruits de combats avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Je me réveillai doucement. Les yeux fermés, je pouvais entendre tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Des battements de cœur. De l'eau qui coule. Des pas. Le son rebondissait partout, me donnant une vue en relief. J'entouvris les yeux pour les refermer aussi tôt, lachant par la même occasion un gémissement. La lumière m'avait agressé la rétine et maintenant j'avais mal. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de moi. Je réussi à tourner la tête et ouvrir doucement les yeux. Je croisai alors des prunelles orageuses. Une lueur d'inquiétude les traversa.

\- Comment te sens-tu, me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise près de mon lit.

\- Ça aurait pu aller mieux… j'ai un purée de mal de crâne…

\- Tu as dormi pendant près de cinq jours…

\- Ah oui quand même.

\- Nous avons également quitté l'île hier.

Je me redressai doucement avant de sentir Law appuyer légèrement sur mon épaule pour me recoucher. Je soupirai et le regardai.

\- Quoi?

\- Restes couchée.

\- Ne me donnes pas d'ordre

Et comme pour lui montrer, je me levai, posai mes pieds au sol malgré lui et me levai. Le sol tanga un moment sous mes pieds avant de se stabiliser. Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je fis un pas. Je pense que je n'aurai du jamais le faire… on va dire que je me suis ramasser comme une merde. Ma jambe m'a lâchée... Enfin j'aurai pu… si Law ne m'avait pas rattrapé… mon visage dans son torse, ses bras autour de moi. Mes joues ont sûrement du prendre du rouge la… il me rassit doucement sur le lit que j'occupais et je détournai vivement la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard. Il faut dire que… hum… j'avais… et mon alter ego… bref! Vous avez compris. Et jamais je ne l'avouerais!

\- Law, tu sais que tu sens bon?

… qu'est ce que je viens de dire? C'est pas possible… et lui qui me regarde surprit, avant d'avoir un de ses sourires narquois. Non mais je vais lui faire le ravaler moi.

\- Ah bon?

\- Tu sens le mâle dominant.

Et tout ça en léchant ma lèvre supérieur… qu'est ce que je fous la?! On m'explique?! Et lui a l'air d'être aussi perdu que moi. Enfin, il était. Maintenant il s'était avancé et sans le vouloir je lui ai offert l'accès. C'est sûr qu'une invitation de ce genre ne se refuse pas pour un gars. Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive. Law squatte maintenant l'espace entre mes membres inférieurs. Je ne veux pas!

Ma bouche alla se plaquer contre la sienne tandis que je l'attirai vers moi. Mes mains baladeuses se faufilant sous son chapeau pour caresser ses cheveux tandis que lui caressait mes fesses. Ça devient hot la… s'il vous plaît! Aidez moi!

Nous tournâmes subitement la tête vers la porte, Law se reculant par la même occasion. Il s'agissait d'un des membres des Heart pirates. Penguin si je me souviens bien. Le rouge aux joues, je fixai le mur à l'opposé de la salle qui me semblait très intéressant tout à coup. J'avais chaud. Très chaud. Non. C'était comme si mon corps était devenu un brasier. J'entendis la porte se refermer tandis que quelqu'un d'autre entrait. Je tournai la tête vers le nouveau venu qui s'avérait être Hansel.

Le rouquin s'avança tranquillement non sans lancer un regard à Law. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient ces deux la? Haussant un sourcil, je les regardai. On dirait deux mâles alpha qui se battent pour quelque chose… abusé quoi! Un soupir agacé passa mes lèvres et ils me regardèrent tout les deux. J'avais les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, remontant mes seins légèrement et avais les sourcils froncés. Étrangement -non mais sans blague- leur regard fut attiré par mon décolleté. Une veine fit son apparition sur ma tempe et d'un coup, alimenté par une quelconque pulsion, je me mis debout et d'un pas au début chancelant, je sortis de l'infirmerie, ignorant les protestations de Law. Me dirigeant vers la sortie -en prenant soin de suivre les repères discrets que j'avais installé incognito- je bouillonnais intérieurement.

Arrivant a la porte d'entrée, je regardai mon bateau voguer pas très loin du sous marin des Heart. Tirant la langue pour me préparer a sauter, je regardai fixement le navire avant de pousser un soupir et sautai dessus. Loupant mon atterrissage, je tombai sur les fesses et grognais en me relevant. Je pénétrai alors dans mon antre. Je fus accueilli par Cameron qui se retint à temps pour ne pas me sauter dessus. J'equissai un sourire et allai m'asseoir dans le canapé tandis que Mon loup s'installait a mes pieds.

\- J'aurai du fermer la porte, dis-je en entendant quelqu'un rentrer.

La personne ne répondit pas. Moi? Je me contentai de m'enrouler dans une couverture. Regardant devant moi fixement, je sentis le canapé s'affaisser des deux extrémités. Hein? Je tournai la tête. A droite j'y vis Law. Je tournai la tête de l'autre côté et j'y vis Hansel. Ma parole il ne peuvent pas me foutre la paix quelques temps?

\- Vous avez pas bientôt fini de me suivre, lâchai-je avec une pointe d'agressivité.

\- Tu t'es retrouvée seule une fois et regarde où ça t'en a emmener, rétorqua Hansel.

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le roux.

\- Normal, j'ai toujours raison.

Un bras se posa autour de mes épaules et la tension monta d'un cran tandis qu'une aura noire commença a se former autour de moi. Je regardai Cameron qui ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange. Un regard en coin vers Law me dit clairement qu'il voulait trucider Hansel tandis que ce dernier avait un regard vantard accompagné d'un sourire provoquant.

\- Cameron, soupirai-je doucement, tu pourrai virer un brun et un roux s'il te plaît?

\- Bien sur, me répondit ce dernier qui visiblement avait l'air ravi que je lui demande ceci.

Cameron se leva et attrapa en un bond Hansel par le col avant de l'envoyer dans la mer. Il se tourna vers Law.

\- T'as le choix, fis-je tranquillement en regardant mes ongles, soit tu pars soit tu vas dire bonjour aux poissons. Que choisis-tu?

Law croisa ses jambes et s'adossa confortablement au dossier, les bras posés dessus et la tête rejetée en arrière.

\- Je veux quelque chose en échange, fit il avec un sourire.

\- Et quoi, répliquai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Law regarda par dessus son épaule. Il voulait sûrement vérifier qu'Hansel n'était pas dans les parages.

\- Un dîner.

\- C'est tout, m'écriai-je.

\- Tu t'attendais a autre chose?

Et un sourire en coin et un! Attends attends je vais te le faire ravaler!

\- C'est sûr qu'avec toi il faut s'attendre au pire.

Mouahahahah! Haussement de sourcil et voilà tu souris plus! Niark niark niark! Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui aborda un grand sourire manipulateur. Ben quoi? Law soupira. Ben a vrai dire, c'est compliqué avec lui... Il se leva donc et partit, fermant par la même occasion la porte derrière moi. Ressentant subitement un coup de barre je me couchai doucement et fermai les yeux. Cameron se coucha contre le canapé et me veilla alors que moi je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Voilà un autre chapitre de fini! Je sais il est petit mais bon. **

**Une dernière pensée pour Charlie Hebdo ainsi que les otages et autre victimes qui sont mortes durant les trois derniers jours. Les meurtriers ont peut-être été retrouvé et abattu mais cela ne les ramènera pas. Beaucoup pensent que l'histoire est close sûrement mais pas moi. Étrangement, je m'attend à autre chose mais bon. C'est mon point de vu. **

**Bon week end à tous et à toutes chers lecteurs chères lectrices. Et encore une fois:**

_**Je suis Charlie.**_


	22. Vamos a la playa!

**Bonjour à vous! Nous voici de retour pour le vingt-deuxième chapitre de cette fiction! En prime on est presque aux soixante dix reviews! Merci beaucoup!**

**Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 22

* * *

Je regardai par la fenêtre tranquillement. Je n'avais rien a faire. Mais alors la rien du tout. Et je n'avais pas envie d'aller sur le sous marin de Law tant que je ne savais pas ce que j'avais. J'avais banni Hansel de mon navire et il avait râlé quand j'avais dis que Maestro pouvait rester. Je crois que ça a commencé à se calmer mon petit problème.

Je soupirai et regardais l'horizon. On approchait d'une île estivale. En espérant que cela m'aidera plus ou moins. Qu'est ce que la vieille folle m'avait fait? Je n'en savais rien. Je détournai les yeux vers Cameron. Il me regardai. Pareil pour Maestro.

\- Ça va aller, me demanda mon loup.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

Le tigre m'observa un moment avant de se lever et s'installer devant moi. Il me regarda dans les yeux avant d'aller renifler mes cheveux. Je le laissai faire, curieuse de savoir la suite. Il me regarda de nouveau et moi j'attendai. A côté de lui, Cameron observait l'échange sans dire un mot.

\- Tu as trouvé un mâle, demanda au bout d'un moment l'énorme félin.

Je haussai un sourcil en le regardant. Que voulait-il dire? Je penchai la tête sur le côté histoire de dire que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Il soupira et s'asseya en face de moi.

\- Hansel ne t'as rien dis, déplora Maestro.

\- Me dire quoi?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire s'il ne l'a pas fait. Sais-tu déjà ce que veux dire le tatouage que tu abordes sur ton bras droit?

\- Euh…

\- C'est un moyen de reconnaître les gens comme toi ainsi que les animaux qui te guident.

\- Je ne comprend plus rien…

\- Tu verras. En faite, l'animal dans ton tatouage est un loup. Donc, il informe les autres loups de qui tu es et de ce que tu peux faire. C'est à dire parler avec eux et seulement eux.

\- Deux secondes! Si je ne peux parler qu'avec les loups, pourquoi je comprend ce que tu dis?

\- Je suis lié à Hansel. C'est par ce faites que tu arrives à me parler. Les loups et les tigres n'ont pas le même langage.

\- Alors Fang…

\- Tu le peux depuis que tu es née. Tu ne t-es jamais demandé pourquoi tu pouvais parler et comprenai Cameron?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis…

\- Cameron est lié à toi. C'est pour ça qu'il te suivra partout où tu iras.

\- Comptes sur moi pour ça DJ, intervint ce dernier.

Je souris et le grattai derrière les oreilles en souriant. Mon loup remua la queue, tout content.

\- Es-tu au courant que Cameron peut également te prêter ta force?

\- Hein?

\- Cameron peut te suivre partout. Même si tu n'as pas le droit aux animaux.

\- Ben s'il vient avec moi et qu'il terrifie le personnel ça ira.

Une goutte glissa sur la tempe de Maestro qui afficha alors une tête de blasé. Visiblement, je l'avais désespéré. Un petit rire m'échappa.

\- Tu as fini, me demanda-t-il.

\- Comment veux-tu que Cameron passe réussisse à aller dans un endroit où il est censé ne pas venir?

\- Tu utilise ton tatouage. Cameron est une sorte d'invocation. De ce faite, il ne peut pas mourrir tant que toi tu es vivante. Si vous ne faites qu'un, il te sera alors possible de "désinvoquer" Cameron. Il retournera alors dans ton bras, à sa place. C'est à dire dans le tatouage.

\- Et comment il fera pour ressortir?

\- Tu n'auras qu'à prononcer une formule précise et il apparaîtra. Tu verras que ça sera très pratique au fond.

\- Maestro, tout à l'heure tu as dis que mon tatouage informe les loups de qui je suis. Mais en réalité, qui suis-je?

\- Lorsqu'il viendra le temps de savoir tu le sauras. Pour le moment tu n'es qu'une jeune enfant qui apprend.

\- J'ai vingt-trois vieux gros chat!

\- Tu es également impulsive et tu t'énerves trop vite. Cela causera ta perte. Mais maintenant que tu le sais, je vais t'apprendre comment invoquer ou désinvoquer Cameron.

Je hochai la tête même si j'avais maintenant envie de frapper l'énorme tigre devant moi. Mais quelque chose me disait que j'aurai très mal par la suite. Ce fut alors dessus que la discussion se finit et que je recommençais à apprendre. Décidément, je crois bien que je vais devoir apprendre plein de choses dans ma pauvre vie…

J'inspirai une bonne goulée d'air. Enfin! On était arrivé sur une île qui semblait franchement accueillante. Du sable chaud et blanc habitait les plages. Une eau bleu claire regorgeant de poissons multicolores. Il y avait un peu plus loin des bungalow et à l'entrée de la plage, des transats bleus donnant envi de s'y couchait. Je retirai mes chaussures pour marcher tranquillement dans le sable fin qui était. Juste pour éviter d'en avoir dans mes chaussures. J'avançai tranquillement et arrivai devant un homme a la peau bronzé qui devait sûrement être un touriste.

\- Bonjour, dis-je avec un sourire, je viens d'arriver sur cette île. Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

\- Bonjour. Bienvenu sur Paradisia.

\- Paradisia?

\- Une charmante île. Je suis touriste et je ne regrette pas d'être ici. Beaucoup d'activité et les bungalows sont géniaux.

\- Le log pose prend combien de temps pour se recharger?

\- A peu près un mois.

Un mois?! Heureusement c'est un mois de détente! Un grand sourire traversa mes lèvres tandis que je filai vers le propriétaire des bungalow. Je comptai bien en louer un! Je m'arrêtais alors dans mon élan en voyant Law lui parler tranquillement. Quand est-ce qu'il est descendu celui la? Je m'approchai alors tranquillement.

\- Donc vous voulez un bungalow réservé pour les couples si j'ai bien compris.

\- Tout a fait.

\- A quels noms je vous prie, dit le propriétaire alors qu'il avait un carnet dans la main.

\- Trafalgar Law.

\- Et la deuxième?

\- Lightning Danger Jacky, répondu Law avec un grand sourire lorsqu'il me vit.

Moi, j'avais arrêté de marcher à l'entente de mon nom. Law, après avoir reçu les clefs, se dirigea vers moi et se baissa doucement pour m'embrasser. Sûrement pour être convaincant mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce que je lui mette une claque. Claque qu'il esquiva. Il avait sûrement du prévoir que j'allais lui faire ça.

\- D'où on est en couple?!

\- Une envie soudaine.

\- Abruti!

Je vais l'étrangler avant de l'étriper. Je l'épilerai puis je l'évicerai avant de lui faire manger ses boyaux puis lui couper la tête après! Je fulminai tandis qu'il repartait en ricanant. Je remarquai Hansel qui parlait lui aussi au propriétaire. Propriétaire qui me regarda ensuite visiblement comme si je "trompai" Law. Je marchai alors vers lui et pris les devants. J'en avais marre la.

\- Je suppose que lui aussi vous a demander un bungalow pour couple. Je suppose également qu'il a inscrit mon nom sans mon accord. Je voudrai donc louer a moi toute seule un bungalow. Et retirez mon nom de la réservation qu'à fait Trafalgar.

Mon ton avait été visiblement convaincant pour que l'homme fasse ce que je lui dis. Il me donna une clef que je pris et il fila aussi vite qu'il le pût. Je soupirai avant de prendre la direction de mon habitat temporel. J'entrais tranquillement et regardai. Assez spatiaux. Très vitré avec vue sur la plage. A droite, on pouvait voir deux portes qui conduisaient chacune a une pièce. Sûrement la chambre et la salle de bain. En ce moment, je n'avais pas trop envie de visiter le reste de la maison. Non. Je partis et allai chercher deux trois affaires. Cameron m'accompagna. Il voulait toujours être près de moi. Je souris et lui caressai la tête en m'installant tranquillement. Je baillai doucement et regardais Cameron.

\- On essaye, lui demandai-je.

\- D'accord, finit il par dire.

Je m'assis en tailleur face à lui et fermai les yeux. Je fis le vide dans mon esprit et essayai de me "connecter" à Cameron. Quand je réouvris les yeux, je me vis en tailleur, un air concentré sur le visage. Je penchais la tête sur le côté et mon corps le fit. C'était zarbe…

\- Tu vois on a réussi, se réjoui Cameron en remuant la queue.

\- En effet, approuvai-je en "revenant" dans mon corps. C'est assez bizarre.

\- Maintenant il faut que tu réussisses à faire ce qu'à dis Maestro…

\- Je dois réussir le… bidule truc machin chouette.

\- Euh… si tu le dis, répondu Cameron une goutte roulant le long de sa tempe

Je me concentrai de nouveau. Il fallait que je réussisse. Je restai quelques minutes. Minutes qui me semblaient être des heures.

"Jacky?"

J'eus un soubresaut et dégainais automatiquement mon katana, a la recherche d'un quelconque individu. Voyant mon bungalow vide, je regainai mon sabre. Après un moment je me rassis, et refermai les yeux. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour remarquer que Cameron n'était plus là.

"Le peu d'intention que tu éprouves a mon égard me touche énormément" entendis-je alors.

\- Cameron? Mais où est-tu?

"Ici."

Je senti des picotements dans mon bras, pile à l'endroit sur mon tatouage. Un sourire traversa alors mes lèvres. J'avais réussi! Le serait-ce également lorsque je le ressortirait? A vrai dire, je n'eus pas le temps de le faire car je ressentis un violent coup à l'arrière de mon crâne, me plongeant dans les ténèbres...

* * *

**Et voilà! Oui je sais, il est assez petit mais je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour ce chapitre. Sorry...**

**Bref, Reviews?**


	23. Tout rêve peut devenir un cauchemar

**Désolé pour ce trèèèèès long retard mais je n'ai pas trop eu le temps pour écrire (révision pour le bac blanc, formation BAFA la première semaine de vacances et la deuxième repos et avancement de la fiction) Donc voilà, merci à vous tous et je vous laisse maintenant lire ce chapitre!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapitre 23

* * *

J'avais mal… très mal… je voyais trouble… ma main ensanglanté attrapa doucement le mur qui m'aida à me relever. J'étouffai un cri. Je suis crevée… j'ai envie de dormir… Je me regardai dans un morceau de glace que j'avais trouvé entre temps. J'avais totalement changé. Enfin seulement quelques parties de mon visage. Comme ces longues oreilles pointues et mes dents devenues elle aussi pointues. Mes canines avaient grandi. Elles me faisaient penser a celles des vampires maintenant. Mes yeux étaient souligné d'un trait noir et dans mes cheveux bleu foncé courait maintenant des mèches bleu électrique. Je fronçais mes sourcils. Ces changements n'avaient aucunement rendu mon visage laid. Au contraire, ils maillaient très bien mais en plus, ils me donnaient un air original et exotique. Il me donnait également un air maléfique assez flippant. J'essayais mon regard noir et je réussi a me faire peur moi-même. Ben bravo. Même si maintenant du sang coulait de ma bouche et de mon nez, je détournai les yeux de la glace et continuai d'avancer doucement. A la recherche de la sortie de ce maudit labyrinthe. Qu'avais-je mérité pour être dans ce foutoir?

* * *

H -19

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. Ils me brûlaient ainsi que mes oreilles. Mes gencives… j'avais l'impression de m'arracher les dents à vif… je soufrais. Et, où étais-je? Je me redressai lentement et senti un mal de crâne pointer. J'étais dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un cachot. J'étais auparavant allongée sur une couchette en bois accrochée au mur grâce à de puissantes chaînes. Je me redressais doucement. J'avais mal partout en faite. En me relevant, je remarquais que ma musculature n'était pas du tout la même. Comment vous dire… non, oublions…

Je m'approchai doucement des barreaux que j'attrapai et essayai de voir si des personnes étaient avec moi. Et ben oui. Étrangement ce n'était que des femmes entre vingt et quarante ans. Certaines pleuraient tandis que d'autres étaient renfermées. Un homme arriva alors. Je ne pûs dire à quoi il ressemblait. J'avais du mal à voir.

\- Préparez vous. C'est bientôt votre tour!

Cria le garde avant de partir. Se préparer? Mais pour quoi faire? Je regardais autour de moi et vit des vêtements. Depuis quand étaient-ils ici? Je serais les lèvres avant de les déplier. J'avais des vêtements de survie si l'on peut dire. Regardant partout, je retirai les vêtements déchirés pour les remplacer par cela. J'avais un haut a manches courtes noir surmonté d'une veste camouflage avec plusieurs poches. Le pantalon était de la même couleur et possédait aussi énormément de poche. J'avais droit à des bottes kaki par dessus mon pantalon. Je soupirai une dernière fois avant de voir le même garde revenir Il nous regarda. Je n'étais visiblement pas la seule à m'être habillée durant ce laps de temps. Des hommes ouvrirent les cellules et nous conduisirent chacune dans des sortes de tubes transparents. Je dus y entrer malgré moi et les regardais fermer la porte. Autour de moi je n'entendis rien mais je pouvais voir les autres femmes taper comme si leur vie en dépendait sur la paroi. Qu'est ce qu'elles avaient? Je ne les comprenais pas. Mais je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

* * *

H -17

* * *

Une nouvelle détonation se fit entendre. Je relevai la tête. Que faisais-je ici? Les femmes avaient eu raison d'avoir peur. Je regardai autour de moi. Quel était le but d'être dans un tel endroit? Un bruit se fit entendre suivit d'un long hurlement. Qu'est ce qui se passait? Une nouvelle détonation se fit. Ce que j'avais compris, c'était qu'on devait survivre. A quoi? Contre quoi? Pourquoi? Je n'en savais rien. Doucement j'avançais, sur mes gardes. Je savais également que si on voulait sortir d'ici, il fallait trouver le centre de cette maison ou je ne sais quoi. Oui. J'étais dans une maison avec de très nombreux couloirs et qui se ressemblaient tous. Il y avait peu de lumière et chacune se méfiait de l'autre. Au début, vu mon air neutre, elles m'avaient toutes poursuivi avec des armes a la main. Mais j'avais réussi a les semer. Me voilà maintenant déambulant dans ce labyrinthe.

Quelque chose ou plutôt un bruit m'attira. Je me déplaçais doucement et y allait. J'écarquillai alors mes yeux d'horreur. Une créature humanoïde semblait être en train de manger une femme. Ah non. Mes yeux me trompent ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas accepter ce qui se passait. La femme me regardait avec des yeux baignés de larmes et implorant. Elle était en train de se faire abuser, criant de douleur. Au bout d'un moment, je n'y tint plus et serrai le poing.

Ce qui se passa fut trop rapide. Courant vers la bestiole, je sautai, ma main devenu bleue sous la boule d'électricité que je retenais dans ma paume. Dans un cri de rage, je vis ma main s'approcher petit à petit de la bête qui se retournait vers moi. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver… enfin c'est ce que je pensai car il attrapa très vite ma main. Il avait lâcher l'autre femme et semblait intéressé par moi. Serrant les dents à m'en éclater la mâchoire, je poussai un cri de rage et laissa ma colère prendre place. Des ombres semblaient envelopper la salle et emprisonner la créature. Le sol devint entièrement noir, comme une fumée dense ou plutôt comme si l'on était dans une abîme.

La créature me lâcha subitement en poussant des cris aigus. Des ombres s'étaient emparées d'elle et la tiraient vers le sol. Elle disparaissait petit à petit. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus la, la salle reprit une apparence normale et la femme me regarda. Horrifiée mais reconnaissante.

\- Qui es-tu, me demanda t-elle.

Je relevai la tête et la regardai.

\- Lightning Danger Jacky. Mais on m'appelle Jack.

\- Moi c'est Rubis…

\- Alors ma chère Rubis, je te donne dix secondes pour m'expliquer ce que je fous ici.

Rubis me regarda et mordille sa lèvre. Elle commença a me raconter. Au fur et à mesure, mes yeux s'écarquillaient sous la surprise et l'énervement qui grandissait en moi. Il FAUT que je me barre d'ici et en vitesse.

* * *

H -13

* * *

Je me le redemande encore. Comment suis-je arrivée ici? Cela va faire combien de temps que je me trimballe l'autre bonne femme? Je l'ignore. J'ai cessé de me le demander l'heure il y a longtemps. Nous étions d'ailleurs tombées sur un cadavre de femme. Le visage à moitié arraché, du sang entre les jambes, un bras maquant et du sang partout autour. L'odeur qui accompagnait le tout n'aidait en rien. Un haut-le-cœur m'avait pris et j'ai dû continuer mon chemin. Rubis me suivant toujours.

Je soupirais encore une fois et caressai mon tatouage. Je me demande si Cameron était avec moi ou non. Je me mordis la lèvre et le regardai. Ou du moins, regardai le bras qui portait le tatouage. Au bout d'un moment, je relevai la tête. Qu'est ce que je donnerai pour avoir mon sabre sous la main… Raiton. C'est plus facile a prononcer en plus. Grimaçant, je me retournai vers Rubis qui s'était figé. La tête basse.

\- Que se passe-t-il, lui demandai je.

\- Comment fais tu pour rester aussi calme? Tu n'as pas peur?

\- J'ai cessé d'avoir peur le jour où j'ai quitté SON équipage.

Je serai les dents. En effet, je n'ai plus eus peur depuis mon départ de l'équipage de Don Quichotte Doflamingo. C'était comme si ce sentiment m'avait quitté... Après l'incendie que j'avais involontairement provoqué, je ne la sentais plus. Même si je savais qu'elle dormait en moi. Après tout, personne n'est sans peur.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, pour sortir d'ici, on doit trouver la pièce ou plutôt accéder au cœur du manoir qui se trouve être une salle dans laquelle se trouve un portail en évitant de se faire violer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive par des créatures humanoïdes très laides. J'ai tout dis?

\- Personne n'a jamais réussi à trouvé le cœur. Elles sont toutes mortes en voulant y accéder.

\- Ça risque de compliquer la chose… étrangement je ne suis pas surprise.

Ce fut donc en grommelant y quelque chose que je continuai d'avancer. J'avais faim. J'avais soif. Je voulais dormir. Je voulais savoir où était Cameron, Hansel, Law les Heart… ils doivent s'inquiéter comme des malades à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Dis moi, à quoi sert ce "jeu"?

\- La gagnante reçoit un prix sauf qu'aucune femme ne l'a gagné.

\- tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

\- Tu nous imagine comme des coqs se livrant à un combat. Les gens parient sur ton dos. Des caméras se trouvent partout. Nous sommes seulement considérées comme une distraction.

\- Est-ce que cela se déroule sur…

\- Les femmes qui se sont dans ce manoir ont toutes été enlevée dans ce but. Nous sommes sur une île où des pirates s'arrêtent et nous regarde nous entre tuer ou nous faire tuer pour se distraire.

Je me pinçais les lèvres. Je sentais mal toute cette histoire.

* * *

**Et voilà! Ceci clôture la fin de notre chapitre! Que se passera-t-il au prochain? **


	24. Un cauchemar sans fin?

**Salut tout le monde! Et nous voici avec un nouveau chapitre! Mon inspiration revient petit à petit et les épreuves de bacs que j'ai passé récemment (compréhension orale d'anglais et d'espagnol) pèse moins sur mes épaules. Même si de nouvelles arrivent bientôt... De plus, j'ai mis mon ordinateur en réparation alors pendant deux semaines les postes ne seront pas régulières. Bref... Je remarque également que beaucoup me suivent! Merci infiniment! ET voilà!  
**

**Maintenant...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 24

* * *

Je marchais doucement, Rubis sur les talons. Je soupirai. J'en avais marre de cet endroit. Grognant une chose incompréhensible, ce fut un toussotement provenant de dernière moi qui attira mon attention. Je regardai Rubis. Cette dernière avait l'air gênée.

\- Tu sais chanter, me demanda-t-elle

Non pourquoi elle me pose cette question? Je haussai un sourcil et me retournai vers elle.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ce silence m'angoisse…

Je soupirai doucement et me retournai en reprenant ma marche. Réfléchissant à une chanson. La femme derrière moi me suivait docilement. Visiblement, elle pensait je n'allais pas le faire avant que je n'entamais une chanson connue de mon autre vie.

-_ "Voici Gali l'alligator_

_Il arrive il sème la mort._

_Éventre les oisillons,_

_Capturer les papillons._

_Voici Gali l'alligator,_

_Les lapins il les dévore._

_Véritable psychopathe,_

_Il leur arrache toutes les pattes."_

Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je tournai légèrement mon visage vers Rubis qui me regardait avec des yeux énormes. Elle avait également pâlit. Visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Un ricanement secoua mes épaules alors que je reprenais ma marche.

\- Tu n'as pas autre chose, me demanda la femme. Quelque chose de moins morbide?

Mon ventre gronda et j'optai alors pour un Disney. La Belle et la Bête ça vous dis? En faite non, je chantai à la place_ Un monde à changer_ de Robin des bois la comédie musicale. Un rire léger s'éleva et je rejetai une mèche derrière mon oreille et fis un sourire montrant par la même occasion ma nouvelle dentition à ma chère compagne de voyage. Elle réprima un frisson devant mes nouvelles dents et alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins. Je me mis à chanter.

-_ "Peut porte encore toujours le même refrain:_

_"C'est pas ma faute, c'est la faute au voisin"_

_Te prendre en main c'est toi qui en décide_

_C'est pas facile mais y'a pas d'autre guide._

_Mais tout en bas il faut lever la tête_

_Parce ce que plus haut c'est là qu'on fait la fête._

_Ouvrir les yeux,_

_Faire de son mieux._

_Ça vaut le coup de se donner la peine_

_Pour la peine…"_

J'avais commencé à sautiller ou tourner sur moi-même en chantant. Je m'étais presque mis à danser au rythme de la chanson. Et ce fut maintenant que je commençai à danser tout en marchant. Oubliant momentanément Rubis, l'endroit où je me trouvais, tout.

-_ "Parlez parlez et allez_

_Chanter chanter et venez_

_Danser danser._

_Moi j'ai bien d'autres choses à penser. Marchez marchez et allez_

_Rire et jouer,_

_Vous prouver frimer, rêver_

_Car moi j'ai tout un monde à faire bouger_

_Un monde à changer,_

_Des hommes à secouer."_

Un sourire étira mes lèvres tandis que je continuai de chanter. Les yeux fermés, les paroles de la chanson de Robin des bois "Un monde à changer" revenaient dans ma tête petit à petit.

\- _"Même s'il y en a qui font le quotidien_

_Et qu'on dit d'eux qu'ils ne vont jamais très loin._

_Des illusions pleines de bonnes intentions,_

_Des belles promesses qui font tourner en rond._

_Mais les slogans c'est fait pour les affiches_

_Les anonymes en faites tout le monde s'en fiche._

_Ouvrir les bras,_

_Faire ce qu'on doit._

_Ça vaut le coup pour se donner la peine._

_Pour la peine…"_

Alors que j'allais pour chanter le refrain, un bruit se fit entendre et je me baissai juste à temps pour éviter de me prendre une main griffue dans le visage. Accroupis, je regardais la créature en face de moi. Mieux valait que je ne vous la décrive pas. Vous pourrez en faire des cauchemars.

Elle aussi me regardait. On faisait face. Je grinçai des dents et chargeai ma main en électricité. Lui ou cette chose, comme vous voulez, ce truc allait mourir. Il fallait que je passe et lui fait bouchon. Laissant un maximum ma paume accumuler la foudre et une fois qu'elle fut crépitante, j'envoyais un éclair en plein dans la cage thoracique de bidule. Ce dernier fut assez puissant pour la lui trouer et passer de l'autre côté. Maintenant, il y avait un trou béant. La créature humanoïde qui s'était faite électrocutée tomba à la renverse avant d'être agitée de quelques spasmes pour finir par ne plus bouger. J'avançai alors prudemment et du bout du pied, vérifiait si le truc machin chouette était bien mort. Une fois confirmation faite, je repris le chemin avant de grimacer en sentant Rubis cramponnée à mon bras. Me dégageant je la regardai alors qu'elle rougissait. Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle a la bonne femme?

\- Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse, avoua-t-elle, les joues rouges.

\- Qui est l'élu, la questionnai-je.

Rubis se dandina un moment avant de me regarder. Le visage encore plus rouge, elle se détourna alors que moi… je savais pas trop quoi dire. C'est pour ça que je me suis retournée et ait repris mon chemin. La femme ne tarda pas à suivre, marchant le plus près possible de moi. Je retins un soupir avant de me crisper légèrement après avoir compris que l'élu du cœur de Rubis c'était moi. La regardant du coin de l'œil, je soupirai. Ça allait long. Vraiment très long.

* * *

H -2

* * *

\- J'ai faim, me plaignais-je.

Mon ventre me faisait mal et je ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Ma gorge était sèche. Je n'en pouvais plus. Non. Je veux sortir d'ici. Étrangement, Rubis ne parlait pas et se contentait seulement de suivre. Elle n'essayait même pas d'entamer la conversation et cela me plaisait. Je soupirai avant de brusquement l'immobiliser. Je ne fus pas surprise que Rubis se colle presque dans mon dos.

Des bruits résonnaient. Je regardai partout, essayant d'identifier la source. Impossible. Trop de résonance. L'écho embrouillait. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je fis un pas sur le côté pour éviter de me faire embrocher. Malheureusement, la jeune femme n'y échappa pas. Je regardai donc cet espèce d'énorme stalactite l'embrocher en passant par le crâne et ressortant entre les jambes. Une mare de sang se répandait rapidement à ses pieds, ses vertèbres cervicales avait été presque expulsée de son corps. Et sa mâchoire inférieure menaçait de tomber. Lorsque le pic se retira et que son corps sans vie s'échoua devant mes pieds, on pouvait voir que le haut de son crâne avait été remplacé par un trou béant d'où s'échappait la matière grise de la femme ainsi que le sang qui l'irriguait autrefois. Ses yeux vides et ternes fixaient un point X. Pauvre femme. Elle n'avait rien demandé.

J'esquivai un coup en traître et me retournai pour voir du vide. La créature frappait et se cachait juste après. Même si je restais sur mes gardes et esquivai quand je pouvais, je reçu quand même une blessure au bras. Je finis alors par prendre mes jambes à mon cou et décampai. Je pouvais sentir la créature me poursuivre. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je ne marche sur une dalle qui s'ouvrit juste en-dessous moi, découvrant un trou dans lequel je tombai, livrée aux ténèbres. Je pouvais voir la trappe se refermer tandis que je heurtai un truc dur sur lequel je rebondis avant de rouler pendant quelques temps. Ma tête cogna contre une surface dure et je perdis connaissance.

* * *

H -0

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi. Ma vision encore trouble, je grimaçai subitement, posant ma main sur ma hanche et regardait ma paume pleine de sang. Je m'étais sûrement ouvert lors de ma chute. Ma pied me faisait également mal. Je passai ma main sur mon visage afin d'essuyer un peu le sang et la sueur qui coulaient sur mes yeux, rendant par la même occasion mon visage poisseux. Voyant un peu mieux, je réussi à ramper vers un mur et à m'asseoir contre celui-ci.

J'avais mal… très mal… je voyais trouble… Ma main ensanglantée attrapa doucement le mur qui m'aida à me relever. J'étouffai un cri. Je suis crevée… j'ai envi de dormir… Je me regardai dans un morceau de glace que j'avais trouvé entre temps. J'avais totalement changé. Enfin seulement quelques parties de mon visage. Je restais un petit moment à me contempler avant de reprendre doucement mon chemin en faisant attention de prendre le mur comme appui.

Ma tête tournait, et, boitant à cause de la douleur que j'éprouvais à ma cheville, je devais m'arrêter régulièrement pour reprendre mon souffle. Le front en sueur, la respiration haletante, je souffrais atrocement. Moi qui n'avais ou plutôt qui ne me plaignais jamais à voix haute lorsque je me blessai, je ne pouvais empêcher les gémissements de douleur passer mes lèvres. C'était juste horrible. Et pour la première fois depuis ma fuite, je me sentis vulnérable mais surtout…

_Angoissée._

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé! J'espère qu'il vous à plus! Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain? Jacky va-t-elle s'en sortir? Si vous avez un peu de pitié pour elle, postez :3_  
_**

**Jacky: je ne veux pas de pitié - ayez en pour l'auteur et Hansel. Ceux sont eux qui font pité.**

**Hansel: en attendant je ne suis pas dans un état lamentable -"**

**Jacky: mais moi au moins je me bats :-,**

**Bref, à plus  
**


	25. Libérée et délivrée Soulagement infini

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Message pas très court. Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. Moi je vais me défouler en pensant que ma victime est l'une de mes examinatrices.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapitre 25

* * *

Je haletai. Ma cheville me faisait toujours mal mais malgré tout, je continuais d'avancer. Je devais sortir d'ici. Grinçant des dents, j'ouvris une porte qui me fit déboucher sur une nouvelle pièce. Étrangement, aucune bestiole ne traînait à l'horizon depuis que j'étais tombée. La pièce comme toutes les autres, était vide. Enfin… c'est ce que j'aurais dis si je n'avais pas vu cet espèce de portail au milieu de la pièce. Entrant doucement et fermant la porte derrière moi, j'avançais et regardais le portail qui ressemblait à une arche en pierre. Était-ce mon issue de secours? Celle qui allait me permettre de sortir de cet enfer? Arrêtant de réfléchir, je sautais alors dedans.

\- Accueillez notre championne, cria une voix enjouée dans un micro.

Je portai ma main devant mes yeux sous la brusque clarté et regardai autour de moi. Une arène. J'étais dans une arène. Au milieu de la place. Je regardai autour de moi la foule crier et m'acclamer. Derrière moi se trouvait aussi une arche de pierre. Le ciel était bleu clair, sans nuage. Je remarquais alors qu'il y avait un écran montrant ce qui se passait dans la maison. Je voyais les femmes se faire massacrer une par une et l'écran me montra finalement. J'étais en effet dans un état pitoyable. Mais ma volonté me gardai debout sinon je serai encore là-bas.

Me redressant comme je le pouvais, je lançai un regard noir au présentateur.

\- Lightning Jacky avec une prime de 250 millions de Berry est notre championne!

Oui. Ma prime avait augmenté depuis ma fuite. Après toutes les péripéties que j'ai surmonté, vous pensez sérieusement que j'allais garder ma petite prime de 60 millions? Et puis quoi encore?!

En attendant, je regardais d'un air mauvais la foule avant de regarder le présentateur. Ça les a amusé de nous regarder comme ça nous entre-tuer?! Ma rage montait en moi et je pouvais voir des nuages noirs se former au dessus de l'arène. Le tonnerre grondait et les nuages s'illuminaient de temps en temps. La foule et le présentateur avait levé la tête et regardaient maintenant le ciel obscurci avec terreur. Moi, ma rage me guidait. Les éclairs commençaient à se dessiner dans les nuages et d'un mouvement du bras, l'un d'entre eux s'abattit sur l'écran télévisé. Ce dernier se décrocha et tomba sur le public en dessous de lui. Un autre éclair tomba avant que des dizaines ne tombent a leur tour. Je visai les métaux en particulier. La foule effrayé tentait tant bien que mal de fuir. Moi, sans aucun remord, je faisais abattre la foudre sur eux. Sans aucun remord. Ils ne faisaient que payer. Bientôt, je tombais à genoux, haletante et regardai mon carnage.

L'arène n'était plus. Elle n'était que ruine maintenant. Des corps carbonisés traînaient ici et la. Tout c'était effondré. Tout, dégageant de la fumée grise, comme si cela était un nuage de cendre. Les nuages noirs se dissipaient petit à petit. Quant à moi, au bout d'un suprême effort, je me remis debout et cherchais un moyen de partir. Ma patte traînante, je haletai. Je déambulais maintenant dans les rues, emplie d'un brouillard épais, de cette ville déserte. Déserte de personnes. Déserte de bruit. Déserte de vie.

Grimaçant, je me retournai doucement en entendant un aboiement. Je crus que mon oreille défailli puis des bruits de pas lourd se firent entendre. Je fronçais les sourcils en essayant de distinguer des formes à travers le brouillard. Un jappement que je reconnaîtrai parmi des centaines me fit sourire. J'essayais alors de boitiller le plus vite possible et me retins de pleurer en sentant la langue de Cameron sur mon visage. Je serai mon loup aussi fort que je le pouvais.

\- Jacky, appela alors une voix que je reconnu le propriétaire.

Propriétaire qui ne se gêna nullement de me serrer contre lui. Je lui rendis son étreinte, respirant le plus possible son odeur.

\- Law, murmurai-je alors doucement.

Je cachai mon nez dans son chandail jaune et fermai les yeux. M'abandonnant aux ténèbres qui ne se privèrent pas de m'accueillir.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, ce fut dans l'infirmerie du sous marin. Je tournai la tête sur le côté, encore groggy. Je sentis alors qu'on me serrait la cheville. Relevant doucement la tête, je pus voir une attelle.

\- Tu as beaucoup changée tu sais, affirma une voix venant de la droite.

Je tournai la tête et regardai Hansel. Je souris doucement.

\- Je sais, approuvai-je, je crois que la malédiction de la sorcière a fait son effet.

\- N'empêche que ça te va bien.

\- Ah?

\- Vu ton côté diabolique, ce visage te rendra encore plus effrayante.

Je me retins de lui lancer la première chose sous la main. Un coup de langue attira mon attention et je caressai la tête de mon loup.

\- Il t-as veillé durant ton sommeil d'une semaine, m'informa le roux.

\- Une semaine?

\- Oui. Trafalgar s'était pire. Lui il restait à ton chevet et dormait très peu voir quasiment jamais et passait tout son temps auprès de toi. C'est un membre de son équipage qui l'a assommé pour le coucher. Là il fait dodo.

Je regardai Hansel pendant un moment. Law? Agir comme ça? Sérieux? Je me redressai lentement et fis signe à Hansel de se rapprocher. Ce qu'il fit. Je le retournai alors rapidement et grimpais sur son dos, le surprenant au passage. Cameron se leva et je tapai l'épaule d'Hansel pour le faire avancer.

\- Huh cocotte, dis-je alors en même temps.

\- Imbécile, me répondit le roux.

Un sourire diabolique étira mes lèvres et je serai les genoux, écrasant ses hanches. Il dut alors avancer non sans se plaindre bien sûr. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, on vagabonda dans les couloirs du sous marin de Law.

\- Raah, on est paumé!

\- A qui la faute?

\- A toi abruti! Si tu avais pris à droite à l'autre intersection on serait déjà arrivé!

\- Elle va se calmer l'orage.

Agacée, j'envoyais une décharge de 100 volts dans le dos d'Hansel qui se cambra. Là, il se mît à trottiner. Lorsqu'il fallait prendre un couloir, je tournai la tête du rouquin pour tourner. C'est ainsi qu'on arriva quelques minutes plus tard à la chambre de Law. Je tapotai l'épaule de mon ami avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu vois, on y est arrivé parce que tu m'as écouté. A croire que tu ne voulais pas que j'aille le voir.

Je l'entendis grommeler et je lui fis ouvrir la porte pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Vu qu'il ne voulait pas, je suis descendu de son dos et réussi à me déplacer à cloche pied dans son antre. Heureusement pour moi, tout était rangé. Oui, tout. Je me posai alors sur le canapé et m'assis doucement dessus. Law devait être vraiment crever pour ne pas m'entendre, lui qui avait un sommeil léger. Je tournai la tête vers la porte. Hansel n'était pas rentré. Il avait refermé la porte. Ramenant mes jambes contre moi en faisant attention à ma patte blessée, je regardai la chambre de Law. La dernière fois que j'y était entrée, j'avais perdu ma virginité et l'avait offerte à Law. J'attrapai un plaid et l'enroulai, ne formant qu'une boule. Voilà le chapeau de Law plus loin, je réussi à l'attraper et le mis sur ma tête. La tentation était trop grande!

Un mouvement dans le lit attira mon attention. J'entendis un grognement puis une forme qui se redressai. Je me mis alors en boule et rentrai ma tête sous la couverture. Le chapeau cachant le haut de mon crâne. La pièce s'éclaira et je compris qu'il avait allumé la lumière. J'entendis des pas venir dans ma direction. Il grogna et attrapa son chapeau. Je risquai un œil pour le regarder. Sa tête passa de je-vais-tuer-celui-qui-m'as-assommé à mais-qu'est-ce-que-tu-fous-là avant de finir par une tête surprise puis un grand sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à moi.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée, commenta-t-il.

\- Je suis encore en train de dormir voyons!

\- Alors il vaut mieux que je te couche sur le lit. Tu ne dormirai pas sur un canapé voyons. Et je serai à côté de toi à ce moment là.

\- Et puis quoi encore, fit une nouvelle voix.

Je tournai la tête vers Hansel et le regardai. Il était pas très content. Le roux s'avança vers nous et regarda Law avec un air de défi.

\- C'est avec moi qu'elle dormira, annonça Fireblase.

\- Depuis quand, répondit Trafalgar.

\- T'es pas foutu de la protéger alors je vais m'en charger.

\- Comme si j'allais laisser faire un abruti comme toi.

\- J'ai-

\- Toi ne dis rien, me crièrent en synchronisation les deux hommes.

Je me tus et me cachais un peu plus dans ma couverture. Vraiment, ils faisaient flipper… en même temps, quand ils sont pas dans mes pattes, pleins de mésaventures m'arrivent. Je les regardai alors, la tête presque totalement enfoui dans le plaid. Je les regardai alors débattre avec qui je dormirai. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucunement le droit de donner mon avis.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à dormir tous les deux avec DJ, fit Bepo en entrant.

Nous le regardâmes alors tous les trois, un sourcil haussait.

\- Désolé, déprima alors l'ours.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment avant de me regarder. Qu'est ce ça voulait dire ce regard?

\- Mouai, soupira alors Hansel. Tu garderas tes mains avec toi par contre le chirurgien.

\- Les tiennes devront aussi être rangées rouquin abruti

Un gros soupir passa mes lèvres. Irrécupérables.

Je crois que j'aurai aimé pour la première fois dormir seule à la belle étoile. Déjà, ça a été très difficile juste pour se placer. Le lit pour trois personnes, niveau place c'était limite limite hors le lit de Law était grand… du point de vue de deux personnes. Mais à trois… sachant que niveau corpulence, Les muscles d'Hansel sont assez développé pour prendre de la place, on devait se serrer. Et moi… Ben j'étais au milieu… si je me tournai face à Law, ce dernier aller narguer Hansel et si je me mettai face au rouquin, les rôles seraient inversé et le brun voudra faire un meurtre. Je me retrouvai donc sur le dos et regardai le plafond, les garçons de chaque côté de moi. Law pestant silencieusement contre Hansel, lorsque je tournai la tête vers le rouquin, ce dernier m'adressa un grand sourire.

\- Si tu veux je dégagerais de l'air chaud pour te réchauffer.

Et hop. Un rentre dedans de fait. Je le regardai un long moment, un air blasé sur le visage avant de me cacher sous la couette.

\- Ta proposition plus que louche l'a fait fuir, remarqua sarcastiquement Law.

Law: un, Hansel: zéro

Je retins un soupir et essayais tant bien que mal de dormir… jusqu'à ce que je sente une main se poser sur ma hanche. Main que j'attrapai avant de la tordre violemment. J'entendis un couinement venant de ma droite. Hansel. Je sentis également que Law n'avait pas aimé non plus. C'est pourquoi le rouquin se retrouva éjecté par l'un de mes coups de pied, j'ai utilisé le valide bien sûr, avant de se faire virer de la chambre de Law. Se dernier l'ayant utiliser pour échanger sa place avec celle d'un oreiller venan sûrement du dortoir. Profitant de la place grattée, je m'écartais de Law tranquillement. J'entendis ce dernier rire doucement. Haussant un sourcil, je me tournai vers lui pour le regarder.

\- Quoi, lui demandai-je agacée.

\- Je pensai que tu allais te blottir contre moi, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Même pas en rêve.

Je me retournai, dos à lui et essayai tant bien que mal de m'endormir. Je sentis Law bouger derrière moi et prendre une grande inspiration. Je fermais alors les yeux inconsciemment et ne sentis même pas le sommeil m'enlever dans ses bras.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini! Et une *** d'oral de bac de passé. Bref, bonne journée.**

**PS: une review?**


	26. Quête et retrouvailles non désirées

**Bonjour bonjour! Les postes sont irrégulières et j'en suis désolée mais je suis en plaine période de bac et je travaille pendant ces vacances et l'inspiration ne m'était pas revenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je vous l'ai pondu et vous laisse maintenant le lire!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 26

* * *

Je flottai, une délicieuse odeur embaumait mon oreiller chaud. Une odeur musquée avec un arrière goût de médicament. L'odeur de Law quoi. Et puis je ne m'étonnai guère. Je dormais dans son lit après tout. J'adorais le fait qu'il ait des coussins chauffant. Je serrais une peu plus mon oreiller contre moi et enfouit ma tête dedans avant de poser ma tête dessus. Je pouvais entendre le battement d'un cœur régulier en bonne santé et… attendez une seconde… j'ai dis "battement de cœur"? J'ouvris prestement les yeux et remarquais alors que j'étais collée contre Law et ma tête était posée sur le torse de ce dernier.

Je me redressai doucement avant d'entendre un rire moqueur s'élever.

\- Bien dormi Miss?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Law, lui répondis-je sarcastique.

\- M'as tu trouvé confortable? Tu dormais comme un loir et je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

Un sourire moqueur et sournois étira ses lèvres me donnant envie de lui en mettre une. Je sentis ensuite que la couverture était contact avec ma peau… j'étais en faite à moitié habillée… je regardais furieuse Law.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris?

-Je n'y suis pour rien DJ. Moi je me suis plutôt demandé si tu étais somnambule. Tu parlais dans ton sommeil et tu as commencé à te déshabiller en disant "j'ai chaud" et tu as ensuite élu domicile sur mon torse, fit-il avec les sourcils froncés mais un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Ai-je dis autre chose, lui demandai-je en m'asseyant, gardant la couverture contre moi car j'étais buste nu.

\- Non, tu t'es juste accroché à moi puis après rien.

Je soupirai en me levant doucement.

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

Je n'attendis pas son autorisation et entrai dans la salle de bain qui lui était privée.

* * *

Assise derrière mon bureau, je lisais encore la lettre de Black, le vieux que je considérais comme mon paternel et qui m'avait forgé mon sabre. Un soupir traversa mes lèvres. Je devais retrouver des personnes appelés: _Primus_. Du latin dont la traduction est élémentaire. Dans cette lettre, il m'apprenait qu'il existait cinq Primus qui représentait chacun un élément. L'eau, la terre, le feu, l'air et la foudre. Le dernier n'étant pas réellement un élément, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait dedans. Je pouvais déjà associé deux éléments à deux personne. Hansel pour le feu et moi pour la foudre. Je pouvais aussi dire que Black était l'air mais maintenant... Il m'en restait deux. L'eau et la terre.

Comment j'allais trouver les deux autres? Je me mordis la lèvre et tournai la tête en entendant Cameron gratter le bois de la porte de ma chambre. Je me levai doucement et me dirigeai tranquillement vers elle avant de l'ouvrir et regarder Cameron. Je lui grattai doucement la tête et lui souris avant de me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque incrustée dans le dossier du canapé. Regardant si j'avais un livre parlant des Primus. Je pouvais toujours essayer dans les mythes et les légendes. On ne sait jamais. Soupirant en voyant que je n'avais pas de livres de ce genre, je me tournai vers Cameron qui me poussai doucement du museau.

\- Qu'y a t-il mon grand?

_\- Je me demande juste quelque chose..._

\- Je t'écoute.

_\- Qu'allons nous faire si Il nous retrouve?_

Je mordis ma lèvre en me disant que sa question n'était pas du tout bête. Déjà que j'étais un peu inquiète à ce sujet et occupé avec la mission que m'avait confié le vieux, je devais être prudente. De plus, ma prime étant assez haute pour avoir fait de moi une supernovae, les gens qui suivaient les journaux me reconnaîtront très rapidement et si parmi eux se trouvait l'un de ses sbires... J'étais morte. Un soupir traversa mes lèvres et je fermai les yeux, essayant de me remémorer l'histoire de One Piece. Mais au fur et à mesure que je progressait dans cette vie, j'oubliai peu à peu la première. Et en ce moment, cela me faisait un peu chier. Je grinçai des dents, frustrée, avant de me lever et sortir de mon bateau, regardant la mer, puis la petite île à laquelle nous avions jeté l'encre. Une île de passage, juste pour les provisions. Je soupirai et allai chercher ma bourse ainsi que mon sabre avant de descendre, remontant ma capuche sur ma tête, assombrissant mon visage mais laissant voir mes prunelles bleu-gris. Mon loup sur mes talons, je pénétrai dans le petit village.

* * *

L'homme à l'énorme nez et à la carrure impressionnante se promenait dans les couloirs du palais. Il soupira doucement en croisant les putes qui se baignaient dans la piscine. Fronçant le nez, le pseudo Cyrano entra dans un bureau après avoir monté des escaliers.

\- Alors, demanda une voix.

-Nous l'avons retrouvé.

La voix se tut mais on pouvait deviner un énorme sourire traverser de part en part le visage de la personne mystérieuse. Un bruit se fit entendre. L'inconnu se levai et maintenant. Il regarda son assassin de sa haute taille et, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda son royaume, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres.

\- Ramenez donc la ou elle devrait être. Je comte sur toi Walter. Mais ne l'abîme pas trop.

Walter inclina la tête et s'éclipsa hors de la salle. Sans un bruit. Laissant le second homme regarder la mer au loin. Il le savait. Il savait ce qu'elle était depuis bien longtemps. De puis qu'on lui avait dis qu'elle maîtrisait la foudre et l'électricité. Elle était une Primus. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Il devait la reprendre sous son contrôle. La dresser. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse tout ce qu'il voudra. Un rire secoua son torse. Au oui... Elle allait morfler pour être partit si longtemps. Pour l'avoir fui. L'homme se leva avant d'aller vers son bureau. une chasse à l'homme venait d'être lancée, et il allait gagner.

* * *

Un frisson parcouru mon dos alors que j'allais vers mon navire, les bras pleins de sac de courses. Je tenais également mon livre sur les mythes et les légendes. Un sourire vainqueur, je continuais d'avancer tranquillement avant d'avoir des sueurs froides. Comme si j'avais l'extrême sensation d'être suivi. Cameron l'avait également senti. Accélérant le pas, je continuai de regarder droit devant moi. Je n'avais pas une seule fois retirer ma capuche et portant, je sentis cruellement ce genou heurter avec violence ma joue, m'envoyant dans un arbre qui le brisa en deux. Crachant du sang, je me redressai doucement. La personne qui m'avait frappé avait réussi à me faire sortir du village. Me relevant doucement, j'essuyai le filet de sang sur mon menton avec ma main en regardant mon adversaire. Grand. Musclé. Sans oublier ce long nez...

\- Comme on se retrouve Walter, je le provoquai avec un sourire.

\- Jack, Walter ajusta sa veste avant de me regarder, cela fait longtemps.

\- Et tu ne m'as absolument pas manqué.

Dégainant mon sabre, je me mis en position combat et me concentrai, essayant de passer ma foudre dans ma lame. Sans succès. Bien, j'allais devoir me battre normalement. Je vis alors Walter lui aussi se mettre en position de combat et lançai à toute allure des shurikens dans ma direction. Je les évitai et essayai d'en dévier un avec mon sabre. Mais à ma surprise, l'endroit ou il y eut l'impact, de la glace s'était formée et progressait le long de mon sabre. Je dus alors lâcher ce dernier qui se retrouva alors piéger dans la glace.

\- Mais qu'est-ce...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que me voilà déjà de nouveau en train de valser. Je me réceptionnai alors comme je pus et utilisai mes avant bras pour parer un tibia. Je tins bon et évitai de nouveau un coup. Walter excellait en matière d'arts martiaux. Je ne pouvais donc le battre sur son terrain de jeu.

\- Ben alors Jacky, me nargua-t-il, on faiblis? Je pensai que tu avais progresser vu la prime que tu portes sur ta tête...

Un nouveau coup que je parai me fit quand même reculer de quelques mètres. J'avais mal aux bras à cause des parades. Pris d'une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline, je réussi à lui mettre un poing chargé en foudre, le faisant voler assez loin et me permettant de reprendre mon souffle. Que devais-je faire? Continuer ou fuir? Mon instinct pris le dessus sur ma conscience et je m'élançai vers mon ennemi. Les nuages noirs porteurs d'orages étaient apparue et grondaient autour de nos têtes, menaçant. Arrivant devant Walter, Je sautai. La foudre s'abattit sur mon poing avec violence tandis que moi, je l'envoyai dans le visage de Walter, brûlant partiellement son visage. Un cri lui échappa alors que moi je repris de la distance dans un salto arrière avant de revenir à la charge, enchaînant coups de pied et coups de poing. Attaque de foudre ou non. Voulant alors l'achever, Je chargeai le bout de mes index et majeurs d'électricité à haute tension avant de les envoyer dans les points vitaux comme il me l'avait appris. Je le voyais cracher du sang et ce n'est seulement que dans un cri de guerre que j'enfonçait mon poing dans son torse, la foudre s'abattant dans son dos pour rejoindre ma main. Lorsqu'elle disparu, on put voir un énorme trou à la place du cœur. Je laissai retomber alors le corps inerte avant de reculer de quelques pas et poussai un cri de victoire après avoir réaliser que j'avais gagné ce combat.

Mais ma joie ne fut que de courte durée. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper dans ses mains. Me retournant, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant un Walter indemne devant moi. Détournant les yeux vers le pseudo-cadavre, je le regardais devenir transparent avant de se liquéfier. Non... Mes jambes cédèrent sous moi, l'adrénaline étant retombé, la fatigue se faisait sentir. Pas maintenant pitié... Avec un effort surhumain, je me remis debout, légèrement penchée en avant et mes jambes tremblantes.

\- Je te félicite pour avoir détruit mon clone aqueux.

\- Aqueux?

Walter rit et l'instant d'après, mon souffle se coupa et je me pliai en deux. Walter avait enfoncé son poing dans mon ventre. Un goût cuivré envahit ma bouche et je sentis mes yeux se fermés lentement mais sûrement. Non... Je ne veux pas y retourner...

\- _Il_ sera content de te retrouver Jack, me susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Une larme. Une unique larme roula telle une perle le long de ma joue tandis que je sombrai dans les ténèbres et que Walter plongeait dans l'océan. Je venais de réaliser deux choses. La première étant que j'allais retourner là-bas et la seconde était que j'avais trouvé le Primus de l'eau.

_Ce n'était autre que Walter..._

* * *

**Et voilà un autre chapitre fini! Alors? Une petite review?**

**Jack: ouai parce que là c'est la dèche. Y a plein de gens mais pas de commentaires ou de critiques. Je vais pas vous mangez alors soyez gentils et commentez.**

**Sois plus aimable Jack.. Tu vas les faire fuir...**

**Jack: m'en bas les couilles.**

**Bref, à la prochaine!**


	27. Retour en enfer

**Et un nouveau chapitre! Et dans les temps! Je suis dans une purée de vague d'inspiration! Bref, pour ce chapitre, il y aura présence de scènes pas catholique dont un viol alors... Âmes sensibles s'abstenir!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 27

* * *

Law courait à perdre haleine aux côtés de Hansel avec également quelques membres de son équipage depuis l'apparition des nuages noirs que faisait apparaître Jacky lorsqu'elle était dans un combat aux issus fatales. Cette fille attirait tous les ennuis à elle! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Cameron n'était pas là et il en valait de même pour Jacky. Où pouvaient-ils bien être? Le brun et le roux regardaient maintenant la zone de combat. certains arbres étaient tombés ou possédaient des troncs meurtris. Le sol à certains endroits était noir sûrement à cause des impact de la foudre des nuages ou de celle de Danger-Jacky. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et observa le roux. Il ne l'aimait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Possessif comme il était, il n'aimait pas voir un mec rôder comme ça autour de SON amie d'enfance. Mais il ne pouvait pas changer le fait que cette tête à claque ait réussi à approcher la bleue. Ceci était d'ailleurs un exploit.

Hansel regardait la foudre d'un air grave ainsi qu'un endroit où l'eau était abondante. Très abondantes. Il se mordit la langue en espérant se tromper en pensant qu'elle s'était battu contre un Primus. Soupirant il leva la tête pour regarder le ciel. Les nuages disparaissaient petit à petit. Il sentit un regard sur lui. Law.

\- Law je pense que tu as quelque chose à me dire, dit Law en croisant les bras.

\- Jack faisait partit de l'équipage de Doflamingo. Elle s'est enfui mais visiblement, ils l'ont retrouvé.

\- Jacky était dans l'équipage du flamand?!

Hansel hocha doucement la tête.

\- Et on dirait que tu sais contre qui elle s'est battu.

\- Perspicace.

\- Ceci est dans ma nature. J'attend.

Hansel soupira tandis que Law le regardait, les bras croisés.

\- Je pense que son adversaire est un ou une Primus.

\- Primus, demanda Law en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il y a bien longtemps, les humains commençaient à se développer, les étoiles se réunirent et décidèrent de créer un individu incarnant un élément pour les aider. Elles en façonnèrent quatre. Le feu, l'air, la terre et l'eau. Mais l'une des étoiles, après avoir vu la foudre tombée et ne trouvant aucune cause à ce phénomène, décida d'en fabriquer un cinquième qui incarnerait la foudre et ses dérivés. Bien évidemment, les autres étoiles n'eurent pas le même avis mais le mal était fait. Elle leur apprirent donc la culture, l'élevage, l'art de bâtir et la connaissance. Mais les humains commencèrent à être jaloux de leur pouvoir et complotèrent pour essayer de s'en emparer. Apprenant ceux-ci, les étoiles décidèrent de leur attribuer un gardien. Elles choisirent un animal en particulier pour chaque Primus.

\- Cameron, dit alors Law en comprenant.

\- Cette animal sera beaucoup plus gros qu'à la normale. Servant de monture également. Mais un jour, il y eut un conflit entre les Primus et ils se firent la guerre, entraînant les humains dedans. Il y eut beaucoup de victimes et les étoiles pour y mettre fin durent détruire les Primus,, mais il y eut un déséquilibre qui entraîna une ère glacière pendant quelques siècles. Les humains reprenaient peu à peu vie et recommencèrent à bâtir, cueillir ect. Mais les anciens décidèrent de garder en mémoire ces faits. Alors ils gravirent des pierres contant cette époque en plusieurs morceaux qu'ils éparpillèrent dans le monde. Plusieurs siècles après, les étoiles refirent des Primus qu'elles mirent aux quatre coin du monde. Une prophétie dit également que

_L'un des Cinq, après un grand sacrifice, retrouvera les Quatre._

_ De nombreux périples il devra surmonter. _

_De nombreux alliés il se fera _

_et des ennemis il se créera._

_Mais il viendra un jour où les cinq se retrouveront_

_ et faire face à leur destin ils devront._

\- Mais Jacky ne le sait pas encore mais je pense que c'est elle qui devra retrouver les Primus, finit Hansel.

Law ne disait rien. Tout ceci d'un coup... Notre chirurgien se mordit la lèvres et comprit alors très bien pourquoi le flamant la voulais près de lui.

\- Il faut la retrouver, déclara t-il.

Et sans annoncer autre chose, il se retourna, Kikoku sur son épaule, le bonnet rabaissé et l'air sombre. Son envie d'anéantir le flamant n'avait fait qu'augmenter et il se promettait de réussir.

* * *

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, me demandant où j'étais avant de sentir que j'était sur un lit et dont l'odeur me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Je me redressai alors subitement en me rappelant de ce qui s'était passé avant que je ne perde connaissance. Je me regardai. On m'avait soigné et habillé d'une robe moulante et coiffé mais mes cheveux habituellement attachés étaient détachés. Alors que je m'apprêtait à me lever pour prendre de nouveaux vêtements, je sentis mon corps ne plus m'obéir. Je me crispai alors et réussi à tourner la tête assez pour Le voir. Lui avec son sourire aux lèvres qui lui barrait le visage.

\- Fufufu, rit'il, tu m'as manqué Jack...

Je serrai les dents, réprimant la rage qui montait en moi.

\- Ceci n'est pas réciproque.

Doflamingo rit encore avant de s'avancer, me faisant lever la tête tandis que lui se baissait. Son visage était trop près du mien. Je le regardai impassible avant de légèrement m'affoler quand je sentis mes bras se lever pour s'enrouler autour de sa nuque.

\- Tu devrai être puni pour cette fugue~

\- Je ne t'appartiens aucunement enfoiré.

Son sourire disparut de ses lèvres et je me retrouvai subitement couché, mes mains au-dessus de ma tête et lui qui les attachait. Je ne pouvais me débattre. Mon corps me le refusait. Sa main alla caresser ma cuisse et remonta vers mon entre-jambe. Je serrai les lèvres. Le con voulait en plus que j'apprécie! Non mais qu'il aille se faire voir! Le blond remonta un peu plus sa main pour détacher ma robe. Je remarquai alors à ce moment que je n'avais rien au-dessous. Mes joues rougirent de gêne alors que lui jubilait de me voir ainsi. Il se lécha les lèvres tranquillement avant d'aller lécher mon lobe, le suçotant par la même occasion. J'essayais de retenir les frissons que cela me faisait et me débattit lorsqu'il posa une main sur l'un de mes seins.

\- Eh! Dégages per-

Je n'eut pas le temps de terminer ma phrase car il s'était emparé de ma bouche et avait réussi à introduire sa langue dans la mienne mais un coup de dent et il la retira de si tôt, un mince filet coulant de sa bouche, il l'essuya du revers de sa main.

\- Quelle tigresse, susurra t-il. Passons aux choses sérieuses~

De sa seconde main, il alla introduire deux doigts dans mon intimité et je serrai les dents pour étouffer un gémissement. Je vis alors Doflamingo froncer les sourcils et prendre une tête de pas content.

\- Depuis quand...

Un sourire provocateur étira mes lèvres et je le regardai alors. une lueur gagnante dans mon regard.

\- Je te l'ai dit foutu flamand. Je ne t'appartiens aucunement.

Je le vis grincer des dents. Je n'aurai jamais dû dire ceci et maintenant j'en payai les conséquences.

En effet, afin de vérifier vraiment si je n'étais plus vierge, et je peux dire merci à Law pour ceci, il baissa son pantalon et son boxer pour me pénétrer sans ménagement par la suite, me faisant me cambrer et crier de douleur. Putain! Ça arrache! Joker était furieux. En effet, il n'avait pas sentit mon hymen se déchirer. Pour cause, Law l'avait déjà fait. Oui je sais je me répète.

\- J'te le redis foutu flamand, réussi-je à dire malgré la douleur, même dans ces conditions je provoque, je suis grave sérieux. je ne t'appartiens aucunement alors je fais ce que je veux.

\- Bien bien alors tu vas goûter à la douleur maintenant.

J'écarquillai les yeux alors qu'il commençait à me donner des coups de reins violents, faisant claquer ses hanches contre l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je retenais comme je pouvais les larmes de douleur qui menaçaient de couler mais pas les cris malheureusement. Visiblement, il voulait me voir pleurer et le supplier pour continuer et me faire le plus mal possible. Il continua pendant ce qui me semblait des heures avant de se déverser en moi. J'haletai. Je souffrais de partout. Mes yeux fermés et le corps ruisselant de sueur, je me recroquevillai en position fœtale. Enfin façon de dire car mes mains étaient toujours attachées. Je le sentis se lever etc l'emprise de sur mes mains se défit. Je les ramenai contre moi et me crispai en sentant Doflamingo dans mon dos.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, me chuchota t-il à l'oreille. Tu t'y habitueras.

Passant un bras autour de moi pour me ramener contre lui tel un enfant possessif qui serrait son jouet pour ne pas le perdre ni le prêter, sa respiration se ralentit. Bientôt un petit ronflement retentit. Essayant de regarder derrière moi, je vis qu'il avait déposé ses lunettes car ses dernières étaient posées sur la table de nuit. Ne pouvant plus bouger et nue comme un ver, je m'endormis dût à la fatigue provoquée par la douleur. Je sentais que j'aurai du mal à marcher demain parce pputain, min de rien, Doflamingo en avait sous la ceinture!

* * *

Cela va faire une semaine que je suis revenu dans cette enfer. Une semaine que je subi la colère de Joker. J'en ai mal aux hanches. Mis je me taisais. Plutôt mourir que de lui montrer que j'avais mal! Je dormais avec lui maintenant. Je n'avais plus de chambre. La sienne remplaçait la mienne mais le lit sur lequel je devais dormir était partagé par une personne qui n'hésitait pas a abuser de moi. Je me promenai tranquillement dans les couloirs du château. Joker me faisait bosser sur le SMILE. Une substance qui permettait de faire des fruits du démon artificiel que le Joker vendait ensuite à un empereur.

Je soupirai. Le pervers blond voulait également que je reprenne l'entraînement. A chaque fois que j'y allais, je regardais Walter. Ce dernier n'hésitait pas à m'en faire baver. Joli toutou il était cet imbécile. Mais il verra, cela ne durera pas longtemps car je compte le surpasser en puissance. Je suis la foudre bon dieu! Et je suis censée battre l'eau. Je devait faire qu'un avec mon élément et c'est Walter qui me le permettra indirectement malgré lui.

Cameron me soutenait. Je ne vous l'avez pas dis mais avant que Walter ne saute, il avait réussi à rentrer dans mon bras et maintenant, il m'appuyait mentalement. je ne voulais pas que l'autre flamand le découvre et ne le fasse devenir son chien de garde.

J'entrai dans le bureau du Joker et sentit bientôt les effets de son pouvoirs. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers le blond assis sur son fauteuil les jambes légèrement écartés. Il me fit m'agenouiller devant lui, face à la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. J'étais presque devenu sa pute maintenant. Je retins un soupir et résignée, j'ouvris doucement son pantalon et baissai son boxer, libérant sa verge fièrement dressée de sa prison de tissus. Je la regardais maintenant, retenant un soupir traverser mes lèvres. Je devais le faire si j'espérais un jour qu'il me foute la paix. Et pour ma quête, je devais être plus forte; Et si je voulais l'être, je devais laisser Walter m'entraîner et qui me permettra de faire qu'un avec mon élément. Même si pour ceci je devais sacrifier mon amour propre.

Je le sentais sourire. Il me regardai. Alors avec une main, j'attrapai son sexe et commençais doucement des va-et-viens. Je commençai à me dégoûter...Un grognement s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors qu'il me caressa les cheveux. J'approchai doucement mon visage et donnai un coup de langue sur l'extrémité de son sexe, réprimant mes envies de vomir.

\- Tu apprend vite Jack, susurra t-il avec une voix mielleuse.

Commençant à lui faire sa pipe, je me retins de la mordre ou lui arracher avec mes dents. Je devais le faire. Je fermai les yeux face à ma propre décision.

_Ces deux années allaient être relativement longues..._

* * *

**Et voilà u nouveau chapitre! L'enfer recommence! Nous passerons au chapitre prochain à l'ellipse des deux ans! Si vous avez un peu de pitié, laisser des review pour soutenir Jack qui est en ce moment même avec le flamand...**


	28. Retrouvailles et alliances

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Pourquoi une absence aussi lourde de review? Mes chapitres sont de moins en moins cool? Snif :'( Bref, ici il y a la présence d'un lime donc voilà.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 28

* * *

Law marchait dans les couloirs du laboratoire de Punk Hazard. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Danger-Jacky depuis deux ans mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle était probablement toujours dans les fils de Doflamingo. Soupirant, il se rendit dans une salle qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Des bruits se faisaient entendre. Intrigué mais sur ses gardes, il s'y dirigea. Ce n'était autre que Monet qui discutait avec une personne dont il ne connaissait point l'existence dans ce labo depuis maintenant. Il les regarda un moment avant de partir pour la pièce à vivre du salon, se promettant d'essayer de rencontrer cet individu.

Le chirurgien s'assit dans le canapé avant de se lever en entendant Monet entrer. Il la regarda un moment avant de sortir. Il retourna à la salle où il l'avait vu discuter avec l'individu. Quand il y entra, il pouvait voir des fioles un peu partout contenant des substances diverses et variés. Fonçant les sourcils et après avoir fermé la porte blindée, il s'approcha de l'une d'entre elle qui était sur le feu, le contenu faisait des bulles tandis que la flamme léchait le fond du contenant. Law se retourna vivement en entendant des pas et regarda l'individu caché dans l'ombre. Il ne pouvait pas dire si cela était une femme ou un homme.

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut Law, dit l'inconnu après l'avoir longuement observer.

La voix de la personne ne contenant aucun sentiment. Froide, impassible. Mais l'homme de vingt six ans réussi à discerner de l'amusement. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- A qui ais-je l'honneur, répondit -il.

\- Tu ne souhaites pas le savoir.

\- Et pourquoi donc?

\- Je te connais depuis bien longtemps Law.

Law ne comprenait pas et se tendit entièrement en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Les mots lui manquaient. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés à l'extrême. Il regarda de haut en bas l'individu et posa sa main sur la joue de son interlocuteur afin de voir si cela était réel.

\- DJ...

En effet. Devant lui se tenait Lightning Danger Jacky. Étrangement, elle avait repris son visage d'origine mais gardait ses oreilles pointues et son menton fin. Son style vestimentaire avait également changé. Jacky portait un haut blanc s'arrêtant au dessus de son nombril ainsi qu'une veste en cuir bleu nuit qui faisait la même taille et des gants noirs. La jeune femme avait pour bas un pantalon en coton épais et de couleur noir. Des bottes avec cinq centimètres de talons et couleur aussi noir lui servait de chaussures. Jacky avait coiffé ses cheveux en une tresse indienne, leur donnant un effet d'être plus court. A la ceinture de son pantalon pendait son sabre dans son fourreau ainsi qu'une sacoche au dessus de ses fesses. Il y avait également des poches à sa veste qui étaient plus ou moins gonflées. Mais ce qui surprit Law étaient les yeux de son amie d'enfance. L'iris était beaucoup plus claire mais les prunelles ne reflétaient aucune émotion. Elle avait dû énormément souffrir là-bas.

\- Que fais tu ici, demanda notre brun au bout d'un moment.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, commença la brune en baissant la tête et en se tournant vers la salle, je travaille, termina Jack en montrant ses instruments d'un geste.

\- Tu aides à la production du SMILE?

\- Pas tout à fait. Ceasar travaille sur un projet en parallèle ou plutôt m'assiste. Indirectement bien sûr.

Un sourire sournois étira les lèvres fines de Jacky.

\- Qu'est-ce?

\- Qui sait?

Law regarda Jacky. Jacky le regarda. Ils se regardaient bientôt, la surprise se peint sur leur deux visages. En effet, pour x raisons, les lèvres du brun étaient scellées à celles de la bleue. Leur conscience respective ainsi que leur fierté leur sommait de se séparer mais leur corps en dirent autre choses. Les yeux se fermaient et bientôt, Kikoku ainsi que Raiton reposaient contre le dossier du canapé. Les consciences ne parlaient plus. Seul le contact charnelle discutait. La conscience de Jacky lui sommait de le repousser après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. La conscience de Law lui disait de ne pas se comporter de cette manière pour ne pas lui donner l'image d'un gars qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Mais rien n'y fit, les corps restaient collés. Cela ne les faisaient que plus s'emmêler.

Bientôt, ils se lassèrent du seul toucher des lèvres et commencèrent à enlever les barrières de tissus que faisaient les vêtements. Leur peau mis à nue, les deux jeunes gens se resserrèrent pour partager leur chaleur et augmenter la sensation peau contre peau. Ils avaient besoin de ça. Chacun. Mais aucun n'osait le dire. Law parcourait le corps de Jacky de baisers torrides et elle frémissait à chaque caresse. Le corps brûlant elle donna accès au brun qui ne s'y fait pas prier et y entrait. Tout deux emboîtés, les souffles haletant, ils commencèrent à danser ensemble. Cette danse augmentait la cadence au fur et à mesure que la musique accélérait et quand enfin celle-ci se finit, ils se retirèrent et s'étendirent, leur corps toujours collé et un plaid trouvé sous l'un des coussins recouvraient leur pauvre corps affaiblit et trempé. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils fermèrent les yeux pour un sommeil réparateur mais léger afin de se protéger contre une potentielle éventualité.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux, une odeur légère que je connaissait fort bien emplissait fort bien mon nez. Je me trouvais sur le torse de Law. Je le regardais. Il dormait encore. Un visage innocent remplaçait sa tête de constipé. Je lui caressais la joue doucement avant de me redresser calmement pour éviter de le réveiller.

\- Que fais-tu, demanda t-il les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Je me lève.

Un bras entourant ma taille me fit me recoucher tandis que lui se retournait au même moment, me collant contre son torse.

\- Restes un peu et ne gâches pas tout, grommela le brun en me serrant contre lui.

Je le regardai un moment. Oui cela faisait longtemps. Il m'avait énormément manqué. C'est lorsqu'on se retrouve loin d'une personne pendant un log moment et qu'on la revoit ensuite qu'on se rend compte des sentiments qu'on a pour elle. J'avais déjà Law comme personnage préféré dans mon ancienne vie et le fait de le connaître personnellement m'avait rendu heureuse. Jusque là je le considérait comme mon meilleur ami mais maintenant... Je ne savais plus trop quoi pensé. Non, je ne suis pas une fille qui quand elle est amoureuse reste collée à son mec et ait possessive tout le temps avec des "je t'aime" à tout va. Beurk! Et encore faudrait-il que ce soit réciproque. En attendant, je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas indifférente envers Law et il se peut que j'en sois amoureuse mais par les couilles de Zeus, JAMAIS je ne ferai le premier pas. OK sexe mais amour en rêve.

Je le laissai faire cependant et réussi à dégager ma main pour caresser ses cheveux soyeux. Law était beau. Je ne pouvais le nier. Mais tout point positif avait point négatif et le sien était son caractère de cochon.

-Dixit, l'entendis-je marmonner.

\- Ais-je pensé à voix haute?

\- Oui.

Law bougea un peu et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je restais là, ne bougeant plus. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire?

\- N'attends rien de moi pour te le dire, tu l'as déjà compris.

\- Alors monsieur Trafalgar Law en pince pour ma personne? C'est là un immense honneur!

Je l'entendis grommeler un truc et n'ajoutais rien de plus. Un sourire niais avait décidé de ne plus quitter mes lèvres mais la réalité me revint en pleine face et je me forçais à quitter les bras de Law et une fois debout, attrapais mes vêtements et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain adjacente à la salle. Glissant sous l'eau chaude, je soupirai de bien être avant de sentir une présence dans mon dos.

\- NON, c'est privé ce moment!

Mais Law ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et y rentra quand même, caressant mes hanches et embrassant mon cou fiévreusement. Vous l'avez deviner, c'es repartit pour un round!

* * *

Je refis tranquillement ma tresse. Law était partit. Je baillais et regardais alors mes fioles. J'en pris une délicatement que je mélangeai avec de la nitroglycérine puis sourit. Je venais de faire une bombe qui je pense allait être très pratique. Je me levai doucement et décidai de sortir un peu. Je me rendis dans l'endroit où les enfants. J'y vis la harpie qui donnait un bonbon aux enfants. De la drogue afin de les retenir ici. l'home gaz était un véritable enfoiré. Secouant la tête, je m'effaçais et me dirigeai vers la salle principale. Ceasar semblait regarder quelque chose. En effet, Law se battait contre les soldats de la Marine. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de tilter quelque chose. Je fis très vite demi-tour vers la salle où était précédemment les enfants sauf qu'elle était maintenant déserte. Ils étaient partis. Je me mordis la lèvre avant de sortir dehors. Je ne sentis pas l'air froid mordre mon ventre. Je regardais juste ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Punk Hazard, l'île sur laquelle à eut lieu le combat d'Aokiji contre Akainu.

Un bruit de glissade se fit entendre et je regardai passer les brothers. Ces énormes yétis servant de gardes du corps. Si je me souvenais bien, Ceasar leur avait demandé de capturer Franky le cyborg. Je les suivais alors furtivement, utilisant l'art de la filature que j'avais appris tout au long des années chez Doflamingo. A croire qu'il voulait faire de moi un magnifique assassin. Je m'arrêtais alors et regardais le spectacle. Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant Mugiwara se battre contre eux tout en évitant un énorme monstre, sûrement la transformation de Chopper. Les deux frères étaient en difficultés on dirait. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Law arriver et le yéti avec un masque à gaz lui demander de l'aide et l'autre qui le coupe sans ménagement avant de l'électrocuter.

\- Eh, m'écriai-je, faisant voler en flambeau ma couverture.

Law me regarda avec un air surpris avant de se tourner vers Luffy. Je m'approchais d'eux alors et regardais le cyborg. Si je me souvenais bien, Nami était dedans... Un soupir passa mes lèvres tandis que "Nami" me regardait du genre comment je fais pour ne pas avoir froid avec mon bide à l'air? J'aurai put lui répondre que grâce à Walter, j'ai pus enfin parfaire mon pouvoir et je suis maintenant en harmonie avec lui. En clair, c'est comme si j'étais un logia maintenant. Je ne sentais plus le froid. Ni le chaud d'ailleurs. Je regardais donc en ce moment Law faire sa proposition d'alliance.

\- Et elle qui s'est, demanda Luffy après avoir accepté.

Law me regarda un moment avant de baisser son chapeau.

\- Une alliée.

\- Trop cool!

\- Attends attends Luffy! Tu veux qu'on soit allié avec Trafalgar Law, un shishibukai et Lightning Jacky-

\- Danger Jacky, la repris-je.

\- Danger Jacky une surpernovae possédant une prime de trois cents soixante-quinze millions de berrys, s'exclama la rouquine dans le corps du cyborg.

\- Yep, rigola Luffy, je sens qu'on va s'éclater!

Un soupir passa mes lèvres tandis que "Nami" engueulait Luffy. Je sentis Law passer derrière moi et me mettre une tape sur les fesses sans s'arrêter. Je sursautais et lui lançais un regard noir. Je pouvais sentir qu'il avait un sourire fourbe qui étirait ses lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que moi je serrais les dents. Law tourna légèrement la tête et je pus voir qu'il se léchait discrètement les lèvres. Des fois, ce type me faisait grave chier. Et c'est pour ceci que j'en suis amoureuse.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! les grandes retrouvailles! Cool hein?**

**Review?**


	29. Début des opérations et mission

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre avec un jour de retard. Excusez moi. Je vous remercie pour tout ceux qui ont reviewver et ont permis à cette histoire d'atteindre les plus de 100 reviews. Je remercie Neiflheim d'avoir posté la 100ème :D Merci! et nous répondons maintenant aux questions posées sur le chapitre suivant.**

**Neiflheim: _Jacky: j'aimerai que tu m'explique en quoi j'aiderai ce putain de flamand? Moi je veux voir sa tête sur un piquet alors les empêcher de l'atteindre? En rêve. Alors oui Law peut compter sur moi comme alliée._**

_**Law: Sachant que Jacky peut être assez rancunière quand elle le veut, je savais qu'elle me suivrait sur le coup et puis je la connaît bien quand même.**_

**Iwachan35: _Comme on dit: "la cavalerie arrive!"_**

_**Jacky: le flamand est trop confiant et cela le mènera à sa perte. Il me sous estime grandement ce piaf. **_

**Eztia: _Lorsque l'on dit "dixit" à quelqu'un c'est une façon de dire qu'il est en train de reprocher une chose à une personne alors qu'il le fait._**

_**Hansel: du genre je peut reprocher à Jack que le vol c'est mal.**_

_**Jack: et à ce moment je te répond "dixit" parce que toi tu le fait quand tu peux -**_

_**Voilà ^^"**_

**Bref, maintenant...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 29

* * *

Je regardais les quelques membres de l'équipage présents en ces lieux. Je me félicitai mentalement. Pour cause, j'avais réussi à tenir pendant deux ans le rôle de pute que je jouai auprès de Doflamingo. Un soupir passa mes lèvres avant que je ne tourne la tête face au raffut. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais entendu un traite mot de notre chirurgien bien aimé. Mais je ne ratai aucunement la scène se déroulant sous mes yeux.

Un fou rire me pris et je le partageai volontiers avec les chapeaux de paille après avoir vu chopper être attaché sur le bonnet de Law. Juste hilarant. Visiblement, notre chirurgien de la mort semblait abasourdi enfin c'était avant qu'il n'attrape notre pauvre renne et ne l'attaché au manche de Kikoku. Je regardais alors dehors. Il neigeait. Et voilà Doflamingo. C'est la deuxième fois que je quitte ton équipage et je prendrai part à sa destruction. Oui. Une vengeance pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir. En attendant, je dois jouer encore le jeu. Être avec toi mais pendant combien de temps y croira tu? Je soupirai longuement et me tournai vers les enfants. Ceasar les droguait pour les garder près de lui. Quel être infâme. Me redressant, je me dirigeait vers la sortie de la cachette.

\- Ou tu vas, me demanda Luffy.

\- Jouer le rôle de pion du flamand. J'agirai dans l'ombre. Au moment ou il s'y attendra le moins.

Un rictus malsain étirait mes lèvres. Je continuai alors ma route dans le froid de l'île à moitié sous la neige.

* * *

Je déposais doucement la fiole avec un soupir las. Luffy animait une baston devant le laboratoire. Décollant lentement mais sûrement mes fesses de ce fauteuil, je me levai et allai en direction de la porte pour jouer mon rôle d'agent double. Le bruit de mes pas donnait un rythme à ma marche. Je m'arretait soudainement a l'Entente d'un bruit qui m'étais familier. Je me retournai alors. Rien. Je scrutais du regard le couloir avant de me rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait personne. Je repris alors ma route, mes sens aux aguets.

Au fond de moi, une voix criait que je n'étais pas seule ou du moins _PLUS_ seule. Elle eut totalement raison car mes sourcils se foncèrent a la vue de l'homme se tenant à quelques mètres de moi. Grand. Musclé. Bossu avec une peau blanchâtre et la langue pendante verte. Une longue et épaisse tignasse rose. Des habits de hippies ainsi que des lunettes en forme de coeur sur le nez. Je lâchai un grognement avant d'entamer la conversation d'un ton agressif.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici sale amphibien?

\- Jojo m'envoie pour te surveiller, dit il en ignorant mon insulte.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une grenouille comme garde du corps, répondis-je en le contournant.

\- De un je suis pas une grenouille mais un crapaud, répliqua ledit crapaud en m'attrapant le bras. Et de deux tu n'as jamais réussi a me battre.

\- Lâches moi alors Crak. Je suis pas d'humeur.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte avant de continuer mon chemin. Quelle plaie si je devais l'avoir sur le cul. J'en grinçai des dents à l'avance. Et putain! Cela va bientôt faire trois heures qui s'est écoulées. Je dirigeai donc mes pas vers la chambre de Ceasar ou la pièce qu'on squatte quand on se fait chier. Un cri de douleur venant de Trafalgar me souhaita la bienvenu. Bon, faire comme si je le connaissais pas... Ou du moins que je n'avais pas eu une discussion avec lui récemment. Rester neutre... Je sens que cela va être très difficile pour moi...

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ici, demandai-je en grognant.

\- Sholololo Jacky-chan, rit doucement le scientifique gazeux. Que viens tu faire là?

Jacky-chan... Jacky Chan... Est-il seulement au courant qu'il venait de faire ça?!

\- Je me fais chier et je n'aime pas rester assise. Et au passage, Vergo, tu as une sucette collée à ta joue.

J'esquivai de justesse un bambou empli de haki qui aurait put me laisser un beau bleu sur la mienne de joue. Je sais ça se dit pas et alors? Bref, Je grognai de mécontentement et me mis le plus loin possible de la colère du démon bambou. Je devrai arrêter un de ses jours de le chercher. Plissant des yeux, j'eus le réflexe de mettre Crak devant moi qui se prit le bambou dans la gueule. Maintenant qu'il était à moitié assommé, je n'en avais plus besoin. De plus, Monet avait érigé un rempart de neige entre Vergo et moi. Me mettant côté cage et lui coté porte. Je lançai un regard furtif vers la cage avant de tourné mon attention vers la bestiole que nous projetai un visio-escargot.

\- Vas-y Smiley, manges le bonbon!

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû le dire AVANT qu'il ne mange le bonbon?

Je vis Ceasar me lancer un regard noir qui me fit hausser un sourcil. Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, cela ne me fais ni chaud ni froid. Je haussai donc les épaules d'un air désinvolte qui fit ressortir une veine sur sa tempe. Ah... faire chier ce scientifique fou était l'un de mes passes temps qui me permettait de pas continuellement me faire chier dans ce putain de Labo.

\- Arrêtes de t'énerver Ceasar, rigola doucement Monet, elle ne fait ceci que pour t'énerver.

\- Mais c'est plus fort que lui voyons, me défendis-je en regardant innocemment mes ongles.

Je ris doucement tendis que le visage du scientifique devenait rouge à vue d'œil. C'est le signe pour moi que je dois me barrer. Levant la main d'un air totalement désinvolte et un sourire insolent au visage, Je lui fis un au revoir avant de disparaître dans un flash. En faite, j'utilise juste les canalisations pour me déplacer. Après tout, le métal est un bon conducteur. Et c'est donc en incognito que je me barrai tranquillou peinard de cette pièce. J'avais ma propre mission après tout. Chopper s'occupait de l'antidote pour inhaler la drogue qui circulait dans les veines des enfants. Moi je devais en savoir plus sur la composition de Smiley ou plutôt Shibuconi ou un truc du genre. Je sais plus. Bref, il fallait que je règle ceci au plus vite.

* * *

Le couloir paressait long et interminable. Hansel en avait mal aux pieds. Il en avait marre de cette endroit. Il avait réussi à localiser un autre Primus et maintenant il était en train de traverser cette putain de jungle. Les moustiques l'assaillant de toutes part, il en avait ras le cul.

Après un énième soupir, il parvint à sortir de ce temple abandonné.

\- De l'air, cria le rouquin haut et fort.

Prenant une longue inspiration, il entreprit de descendre la pente pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la jungle. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait le ou la Primus qu'il avait réussi à localiser. Des cris d'oiseaux s'envolant lui firent lever la tête. Un prédateur ne devait pas être loin pour les avoir effrayé. Hansel se dirigea alors vers l'endroit de l'envol des oiseaux. Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée.

Il y avait une source. Cette dernière était dans un petit bassin qui ressemblais étrangement à une petite cascade de conte de fée. Des rochers en faisaient le contours. Le sol à proximité était recouvert de petites marguerites et coquelicots. Hansel s'avança et sourit face à la beauté de l'endroit avant de se poser sur l'un des rochers. Un espace s'était fait autour du bassin. Les arbres étaient placés comme en rond autour de la source et en faisait un coin d'ombre ou l'air humide et doux était frais en temps chaud. L'eau était glacée par contre et on voyait le fond tellement elle était claire. Les oiseaux, visiblement revenus, qui chantaient doucement et le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule dans le petit canaux faisaient la musique de l'endroit.

\- Qui es-tu, demanda alors une voix féminine.

\- Hansel. Et vous?

\- Quelqu'un.

\- En temps normal, vous devriez vous présenter aussi. C'est la moindre des politesses.

Notre rouquin ne s'était pas retourné et commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il foutait là.

* * *

**Et voilà! Pas grand chose à dire mis à part une demande...**

**Des reviews?**


	30. On blablatte puis on frappe Ca te va?

**Hello les genses! Désolé pour l'attente mais voyez vous, je suis en période de bac et j'ai dû réviser. Ce chapitre, j'ai pus le pondre lors d'une pause et j'avais du mal! Je ne pourrais pas poster la semaine prochaine car ça sera en plein milieu de mes examens!**

**Jacky: et bon anniv' au passage. Tu te fais vieille.**

**Pas le peine de me le rappeler -**

**Bref! **

**Law: Enjoy!**

**Jacky: d'où tu squattes toi?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapitre 30

* * *

Hansel regarda l'inconnu devant lui. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui devait avoir pas plus de vingt ans. Une planche à pain a t-il pensé directement en la voyant. Elle possédait des cheveux blonds lui arrivant en bas des omoplates. Son corps fin l'allongeait et la rendait plus grande. Des yeux vert feuilles le fixaient sans le quitter. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un débardeur déchiré lui couvrant presque pas le buste et d'un short lui arrivant au dessus des genoux. Petite taille d'ailleurs. Il fit la moue et regarda la jeune fille en face ce lui.

\- Tu es, demanda t-il.

\- Earth Eldapolonta! seize ans! née le trois décembre! repas préféré les o-

-Elda c'est ça? Tu me fais penser à une fille qui possède aussi un nom long et chiant à dire...

\- Oui! Que me veux tu, homme roux imbécile?

\- A ton aura tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un absolument pas normal.

Eldapolonta fronça les sourcils, soudainement très sérieuse, fit apparaître une lance plus grande qu'elle avec des plumes près de la pointe comme décoration. Pointe dont elle se servit pour menacer Hansel qui sortit son fusil.

\- Evites, la prévint-il, tu risque d'avoir mal.

\- Tu es dans mon élément le rouquin.

Hansel écarquilla les yeux en voyant une feuille sur le dos de la main de la miss. Il pouvait y voir un cerf. Il était tombé sur la bonne personne. Ils se mirent tous deux en position combat et leur tatouage se mirent à briller. Vert pour Elda et malgré le haut de Hansel, on pouvait y voir une lueur rouge. Leurs yeux prirent également la couleur de leur tatouage. Un combat allait faire rage. D'un même mouvement, ils s'infligèrent une blessure avant de prononcer en même temps.

\- Emblème des cinq éléments: la terre!

\- Emblème des cinq éléments: le feu!

Des halos rouge et vert les entourèrent respectivement et lorsqu'ils disparurent, les vêtements des deux combattants avaient changés. Eldapolonta portait une sorte de fourrure de couleur verte lui servant de jupe jusqu'à mi-cuisses et lui recouvrant seulement le haut de la poitrine. Des bottes de cuir montant jusqu'aux genoux étaient vert pâle. La miss avait également une sorte de couronne de lauriers mais ce qui était surprenant c'était qu'elle possédait maintenant une paire de bois de cerf. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur verte et la lance semblait aussi avoir changer. Elle était entièrement noire et la pointe de couleur vert brillant. Il y avait également son tatouage sur son haut comme blason.

Hansel, quant à lui, était pieds nus mais l'on pouvait voir des griffes à la place de ses ongles. Un long pantalon ample descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles de couleur jaune et orné de flammes rouge lui faisait office de bas. Il portait également une tunique avec l'absence d'une manche. Le plus étonnant était que son bras droit semblait avoir fusionné avec son fusil qui avait d'ailleurs pris la forme d'une tête de tigre de couleur jaune et rouge. On pouvait voir sur son poitrail son tatouage également comme insigne. Et sur sa tête trônait des oreilles de tigre, se mêlant parmi sa tignasse flamboyante. Il eu alors un rire.

\- Un carnivore flamboyant contre...

\- Une herbivore des bois.

\- Lequel des deux va gagner?

\- L'herbivore bien entendu!

\- C'est ce qu'on verra! Fight!

Arborant le même sourire compétitif, ils se lancèrent tous les deux avec le même but: Gagner.

* * *

J'ignorai les hurlements que je pouvais entendre de mon laboratoire. Vergo avait fait son entrée et avait tabassé Law et maintenant, lui et Ceasar s'amusaient à le "torturer" en quelque sorte. Je devais rester concentrer. Je soupirai alors et regardai le plafond un moment, mes fioles dans les mains, mes lunettes de protection sur le nez, une blouse blanche et les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval. Je n'avait pas refais ma tresse car j'utilisai cette coiffure quand j'étais en captivité chez le flamand. Les avoir détachés me disaient que j'étais de nouveau "libre" de son emprise et que ma rébellion allait bientôt commencé. Mais il allait d'abord falloir que je résonne Walter. Il ne devait absolument pas rester avec Doflamingo.

Fronçant grandement les sourcils, je continuai mes mélanges avant d'entreprendre la préparation de quelques "Cocktail Molotov" mais avec une touche personnelle. Rien qu'à en voir leur tête, je ris. Je fabriquai ensuite une sorte de membrane aussi fragile que le verre mais la texture se rapprochait plus du latex voir caoutchouc que du verre. Elle se cassera facilement si on devait la jeter par terre. Je leur donnai la forme de petites possédant un orifices par lequel je pourrai y introduire l'aiguille de la seringue qui les remplira. Je regardai mon dérivé du cocktail et avec une lenteur extrême et des mouvement appliqué, je pris la fiole que j'avais recouvert et sortis ma seringue. Je la remplie en perçant la membrane protectrice lui évitant tout contact avec l'air et la remis le plus vite sous la cloche qui était sous vide. Je remplis ensuite une bille et la refermai soigneusement avec une pâte que j'avais préparé plus tôt pour cette fonction.

Est-ce moi où je m'étais un chouilla mis, voir un peu plus, dans l'art des explosions? Mais comment m'en vouloir? Autant utiliser ceci à bon escient. Je ne veux pas être comme Einstein qui a malgré lui aidé à la construction de la première bombe nucléaire! J'aimerai éviter de créer des armes massives qui serviront pour le flamand et feront beaucoup de malheureux. Non. Si je les fabriquai, c'était uniquement pour ma gueule et non pour la sienne? Et puis quoi encore?

Lâchant un bâillement suivit d'un long et fatigué soupir, je me levai et rangeai mes petits trésors dans ma sacoche. En parlant de trésors, je me demandai ce qu'était devenu mon album numérique. J'avais toujours la montre espion que m'avait offert Hansel et l'avait même amélioré grâce à l'aide d'un mécanicien que j'avais rencontré lors d'une mission avec Baby 5 pendant ma captivité, sur une île où la technologie était fichtrement avancée. Là, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une montre espion et il lui avait également donné un splendide design. Le bracelet était noir, large, il prenait presque tout mon poignet et épais du genre deux centimètres pour les fils qui y résidaient. La cadran était en or blanc et lorsqu'on le tournait, une mini caméra en sortait avec un micro. Elle était à aiguille et même si la caméra et le micro étaient sortis, elle montrait toujours l'heure. Et bien sûr, la caméra était relié à un petit écran situé sur le bracelet et un écouteur caché lui aussi dans le bracelet. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le mécano (principalement) et ma personne avions complètement trafiqué la montre mais on retrouvait néanmoins ce qui nous disait qu'elle avait autrefois appartenu à Hansel. D'ailleurs, je m'étais toujours demandé en quoi était fait le bracelet.

Bref, après avoir fini mes affaires et rangé avec précautions mes billes explosives... Faudrait que j'en fasse qui réagissent avec mon pouvoir. Cela serait beaucoup plus facile à manipuler. Raaaaa! Je m'égare encore! Marchant le plus silencieusement possible, je me dirigeai vers l'entrepôt du Smile avant de voir une alarme. Une infiltration? J'accélérai le pas et devinez qui je trouvais devant la porte à attendre tranquillement qu'elle s'ouvre? Trafy!

\- Tu es en retard, me reprocha-t-il sans prendre la peine de me regarder.

\- Je vais t'en foutre moi des retards, grommelai-je alors.

\- Toujours aussi polie.

\- Parce que toi tu l'es?

Et vlan! Dans les dents Trafalgar! tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu cette petite voix...

\- Plus que toi en tout cas.

Heeeeeeiiiiiiin?! Il se fout de moi là?

\- J'ai été élevé dans une famille de bourges je rappelle. Voir des nobles. Donc la politesse, cela me connaît.

Hé hé. T'en dis quoi maintenant?

Trafalgar me regarda un moment du coin de l'œil avant de rentrer dans la salle une fois la porte ouverte. Je le suivis et me dispatchai de lui pour aller accomplir ma mission. Bientôt son cri m'avertit-il que le démon bambou avait fait son entrée. Attends encore un peu Law... 'tain! Pourquoi cela prenait-il autant de temps? Il y eut des bruits de bagarre puis silence. Je regardai l'installation terminée et marchai doucement vers Vergo.

\- Tiens Jack, dit-il de son ton toujours aussi neutre. Tu arrives pile au bon moment. Tues les.

Aucune réaction de ma part. Enfin si. Je me mis en garde face à lui. Il me regarda de haut en bas.

\- Tu veux suivre le mauvais exemple de Law?

\- Ais-je dis que j'étais de votre côté au moins une fois?

Je remarquai alors l'escargophone dans la main de Vergo.

\- Tiens un flamand rose au combiné, remarquai-je. Comment vas?

\- Jacky, me répondit Joker. Tu ne vas pas faire la même bêtise d'il y a sept-huit ans?

Je ne dis rien, me relatant ce souvenir où j'avais fais preuve d'un immense courage...

* * *

_\- Que se passe t-il, demanda t-il, pourquoi n'entend-je pas les villageois crier?_

_\- Tout simplement parce que je ne le ferai pas._

_Les acolytes sursautèrent et Joker fronça les sourcils à l'autre bout. Son sourire avait également disparu. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'en placer une. Je ne devais pas me dégonfler. Je ne pouvais plus faire de retour en arrière._

_\- Je n'exécuterais pas cet ordre. Tout simplement car je ne serai plus sous tes ordres. Cameron et moi quittons ton équipage. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, se sera pour ta tête le flamand._

_Je raccrochais alors et regardais Baby 5 et Buffalo avant de mettre en position combat. Mon sac calé contre mon dos ne risquerait pas de me gêner. Ils se mirent eux aussi en position et Cameron retroussa ses babines et laissa échapper un grondement, ses oreilles plaquées sur son crâne. Je pouvais entendre les gens crier et fuir dès que les premiers coups tombèrent. Esquivant la plupart du temps, j'essayais d'économiser mon énergie. J'attendais juste une faille. Cameron occupait comme il pouvait Buffalo tandis que j'évitai les balles que me lançait la mitrailleuse de Baby 5. Je regardais la fumeuse, un sourire sournois aux lèvres. Elle transforma le haut de son corps en épée tandis que Buffalo prenait ses jambes. Il était maintenant armer d'un sabre. Cameron revint à mes côtés. Je ricanai et esquivai un coup avant de poser ma main sur le côté de la lame._

_\- On dit que les métaux ainsi que le corps humain sont de très bons conducteurs, commençai-je avec un ton calme. Laissez moi vérifier…_

_J'envoyai alors une décharge électrique dans ma main. Le courant utilisa le métal de l'arme pour se diriger jusqu'aux jambes de la jeune femme. Buffalo ne compris que trop tard. L'électricité atterrit dans sa main, l'électrocutant à son tour. Des filaments s'échappèrent, faisant comme un nuage d'éclairs instables. Je retirai ma main et grimpais sur le dos de Cameron, que je fis filer dans la forêt. Notre objectif? Partir le plus loin possible._

* * *

\- Ouai, répondis-je au bout d'un petit moment. Mais cette fois-ci, je tiendrai ma promesse.

\- Qui est ma chère?

\- Aurais-tu oublié mes paroles mon cher Doflamingo? " La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, se sera pour ta tête le flamand." Tu t'en souviens?

Le Joker ne répondit pas, le den den affichait maintenant le visage en colère du flamand. Je souris. Un grand sourire malveillant.

\- Mais d'abord je dois accomplir une chose, annonçai-je par la suite en tendant mon bras dont Raiton en faisait l'allongement et chargeant des éclairs sur la lame. Il va falloir que je m'occupe du chien~

Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que ma lame était devenu blanche et se trouvait au milieu d'un amas d'éclairs allant un peu partout, attirés par le métal de la pièce. J'avais enfin réussi. J'espère que tu es fier de moi le vieux.

\- Je vous présente Raintoningukirā dans toute sa splendeur.

Et ce fût alors avec un sourire aux lèvres que je chargeai.

* * *

**Mouahahahah! Coupé deux xfois avant le début d'un combat! Je suis méchante! Nyaaa~ **

**Ouai je sais, ça fais penser aux power rangers mais non! Je me suis également à taper n'importe où sur mon clavier pour un prénom et j'ai obtenu Eldapolonta et pour vous dire, jai moi-même du mal à retenir le nom entier ^^"**

**Sion, Review? **

**A plus!**


	31. Law, tu sais que tu parles beaucoup?

**Hello! Et voilà! les exams sont passés et mon inspiration est revenue! Que de bonheur... J'espère que les postes de chapitres se feront beaucoup plus régulières! Je vous laisse lire le chapitre?  
**

**C'est partit alors! **

**Jacky: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 31

* * *

Ma lame foudroyante empli de haki de l'armement rencontra une nouvelle fois son bambou également protégé par le haki de l'armement. Ils s'éloignaient pour mieux se rapprocher, plus fort, plus vite. Je continuai alors, encore et encore. Les coups s'enchaînaient rapidement et étaient donnés sans retenu et avec rapidité. J'avais peut-être le haki de l'observation, je ne l'utilisai aucunement pour mon combat avec Vergo. Etant la foudre, mes yeux s'étaient habitués pendant ces deux dernières années à force de devoir suivre les mouvements de Walter. C'était comme si tout était au ralenti. J'arrivai donc facilement à parer les attaques de Vergo et les trous qu'il laissait dans sa garde, qui malheureusement ne possédaient une durée de vie de quelques millisecondes, j'arrivais à attaquer mais lui parait. Nous nous éloignâmes à un moment afin de reprendre notre souffle. Je ricanai et levai mon sabre. On pouvait voir le plafond dans lequel de petits éclairs circulaient gaiement puis ces derniers venir vers mon sabre et ce fut avec l'épée chargé à bloc que j'attaquais Vergo. Le choc l'envoya à quelques mètres et déchargea complètement mon katana qui reprit son aspect d'origine.

Vergo avait un genou posé à terre. Je jetai un œil à l'escargophone qui ne bougeait pas à terre. Un sourire aux lèvres. Bien sûr cet instant d'inattention sur mon combat permis à Vergo de me donner un coup de bambou au visage, m'envoyant m'encastrer dans la barrière. Ouch! Putain ça déchire grave ça. J'eus le réflexe de rouler sur le côté pour éviter un coup de genou. Mon sabre lors de l'impact avait volé et s'était déchargé de toute électricité. Raiton se trouvait maintenant à quelques mètres de ma personne. Je me relevais doucement et me mis en garde, les poings devant mes yeux. Regardons si mes entraînements au corps à corps auront servi à quelque chose.

\- Laisses moi me battre à tes côtés, entendis-je alors dans ma tête.

\- Non Cameron, lui répondis-je par télépathie. C'est trop tôt.

Mon loup n'insista pas plus et ce fut sur ce que je fondis sur Vergo.

J'étais en charpie. Vergo ne m'avait pas épargnée mais j'avais réussi à lui en mettre quelques unes. Je me trouvais à côté de Law qui était assis par terre et regardait tout comme moi Smoker se battre contre cet enfoiré de bambou man. Je regardais ma montre, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. Les bombes posées sur les silos contenant le SAD menaçaient d'exploser et Law le comprit très bien. Je pus voir que ce dernier eut un air surpris en voyant un objet devant lui. Son cœur. Alors que Vergo venait encore une fois d'envoyer Smoker à terre. Le chirurgien se leva en tenant son cœur encore caché par la fumée et je suivis doucement le mouvement, essuyant par la même occasion le sang coulant de ma lèvre fendue. Vergo se tourna alors vers nous et nous regarda.

\- Smoker mon cœur, commença t-il alors que de la fumée une main s'en dégagea et mit en évidence l'organe vital de Trafalgar, tu me l'as bien rendu.

Law remis en vitesse le cœur dans sa poitrine avant que Vergo n'essaye de le prendre et ce dernier se tourna d'ailleurs vers Smoker.

\- Oh! S'était donc pour ça enfoiré! Pour ça, tu as fait exprès de...

\- Avec ça y'a plus de dette, annonça l'homme fumée envers Law. Grouilles toi de régler ça.

\- Tu détestes tant que ça contracter une dette envers un pirate, demanda Law en faisant une room.

\- C'est la honte d'un soldat de la Marine. Je n'ose même pas me présenter devant mes subordonnés!

\- Cependant, commença notre chirurgien en faisant apparaître son chapeau ainsi que son Kikoku et me rendant par la même occasion mon sabre, c'est aussi un fait que grâce à toi, je suis sauvé. Law mit son chapeau doucement avant de reprendre, avec ça c'est fini. Vergo... -san.

\- Sale petit merdeux, dit alors ce dernier, tu t'es enfin souvenu de la place où tu te dois être dans l'ordre hiérarchique?

\- J'me dis juste "continu à penser ça".

\- Hum?

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement avant que Law ne reprenne.

\- Pensez pas que vous pourrez rester assis sur ce siège indéfiniment vous autres! Tu m'entends, pas vrai?! Joker!

L'escargophone se mit alors à rire. Je le regardai d'ailleurs d'un air blasé. Ce mec pouvait être désespérant des fois!

\- Vergo est fini joker, continua Law. Tu vas perdre ton subordonné le plus important. Mugiwara-ya va abattre Caesar. En un mot tu vas aussi perdre tout le SAD. Ce qui fait que tu n'as pas pu prévoir le pire des futurs, c'est ta trop grande confiance en toi! Réfléchis donc à ton prochain coup tout en rigolant fort comme tu le fait d'habitude! Mais nous... nous n'agirons pas de façon à suivre longtemps et continuellement tes schémas, le chirurgien eut un grand sourire provocateur, et nous n'agirons pas comme prévu.

Joker rit alors au bout du fil.

\- Mais c'est que tu nous fait le malin gamin, il ricana avant de poursuivre alors que Vergo venait de retirer sa veste, mais toi... ça ira? Le Vergo devant tes yeux... tu lui aurait pas fait péter les plombs?

Smoker toujours à terre poussa une exclamation en voyant le nouvel état de Vergo. Ce dernier était buste nu et totalement recouvert du Busoushoku no Haki. Je me mis en position de combat.

\- Autrefois, commença Doflamingo, tu t'en souviens? Qu'est-ce que ça a donné? Quand tu as foutu Vergo en rogne ça a donné quoi, au juste? Un traumatisme pas vrai? Y'a pas moyen qu'elle ait disparu -Law dégaina un peu Kikoku en gardant son regard rivé vers le faux marine- Ta terreur envers Vergo. Même avec ton pouvoir tranchant... Son haki repousse tout. Tant au niveau de ton rang que tes capacités... Tu ne rivalises pas avec Vergo.

\- Et toi Joker tu parles trop et sous-estime un peu Law je trouve, finis-je par intervenir. Deux ans se sont écoulé putain de flamand. Et puis il n'est pas seul, m'aurais tu oublié? J'ai un compte à rendre avec Vergo.

\- Allons-y, dit alors l'homme de haki.

Ce dernier s'élança alors sans plus de cérémonie, Law fit sa room et d'un mouvement commun, nous tranchâmes Vergo et par la même occasion les silos. Law avait fait une coupe horizontale, tranchant notre adversaire au niveau de la taille pour lui et moi en diagonale, coupant en deux le buste de Vergo. J'avais également pris soin de me baisser pour éviter d'avoir la tête séparée de mon corps, même si quelques mèches de cheveux étaient partis. Hm... Je vais d'ailleurs échangé quelques mots à propos de ça avec Law. Nous nous redressâmes doucement alors que les morceaux de Vergo échouaient au sol.

\- Depuis la guerre des grands, dit Law, ça fait deux ans. Qui a lancé quoi?

Joker ne souriait plus. La bouche du Den Den formait presque un "c" à l'envers. Law poursuivit sa lancée.

\- Toi, tu as juste protégé le calme. Barbe Blanche a juste établit la limite d'une Ere. Le Quartier Général de la La Marine a préparé une nouvelle force militaire. Les grands ponts n'ont rien mis en place non plus. Comme si... ils étaient en train de faire des préparatifs... Cette guerre... n'est rien d'autre qu'un prologue. Tu le disait tout le temps. Hein... qu'accompagné d'une houle incontrôlable la nouvelle ère des gens audacieux allait arriver! J'ai brisé... l'engrenage! - Il eut un grand sourire narquois et provocateur - Plus personne ne peut revenir en arrière.

J'eus un grand sourire et je rejetai doucement ma tête vers l'arrière, lançant un regard de défi à Joker.

\- Et c'est à ce moment là, commençai-je en ricanant et le levant mon poignet doucement vers ma montre et montrant le cadran de ma montre. Beau timing Law. Je fixai le den den mushi. Et la je peux dire, on ouvre le champagne?

Deux secondes plus tard, les bombes explosèrent sur les silos.

* * *

**Tchou bisoux pops! que pensez vous alors de mon chapitre? Pas trop de fautes? Je vous invite à le commenter :D ça prend quelques secondes! Une review?**

**Hansel: pourquoi j'apparais pas dans ce chapitre?**

**Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas dedans?**

**Law: Tant mieux heureusement. **

**Hansel: quand est-ce que je rejoins Jacky pour continuer l'aventure.**

**Jacky/Law: jamais en l'espérant!**

**AU REVOIR~~**


	32. Nouvelle île et retrouvailles familiales

**Je l'ai ENFIN terminé! Voici le trente-deuxième chapitre posté de cette fiction! Je remercie les personnes qui la suivent. Mais les postes ne seront pas du tout régulières. Excusez moi d'avance. Sinon, je vous sors_ l'Éternel_...**

**_Le magnifique_...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapitre 32

* * *

Comment vous dire... Je trouvais trop fun le fait d'être dans une montagne qui s'écroule à moitié sur nous et pourrais nous enterrer vivant, rouler dans un chariot lancé à pleine vitesse avec un nuage de gaz qui pourrait nous pétrifier sur place. Non franchement c'est l'éclate. C'est pourquoi je me trouvais en ce moment en train de rire sous les yeux effarés d'Usopp et de Nami.

\- Comment pourrais-tu rire dans de telles circonstances, me gueula à moitié le long nez.

A vrai dire, je ne le savais pas moi-même. Ah si! Peut-être qu'au lieu de crier comme des personnes normales le feraient, moi, dont la normalité n'existait aucunement en ma personne, je ris quand je flippe! Donc maintenant, je pouvais vous dire que la peur me faisait rire et je rigolais aussi parce que j'avais peur mais parce que aussi l'adrénaline montait en flèche dans mon sang. Mon rire laissa place à un ricanement et je regardais alors le sniper.

\- Peut-être parce que j'en ai absolument rien à battre!

Ce qui étais en partis vrai.

\- Si la montagne s'effondre, nous serons enterrés vivants. Ajouta Law en regardant le plafond d'un air presque serein.

Cela eut pour conséquence d'affoler encore plus le sniper et moi je repartis dans un fou rire. Non, franchement, c'était fun. Alors que nous arrivions à la lumière, enfin presque, Nami sortit son bâton climatique et chassa le gaz mortel de l'entrée. Mon bras me picotait à m'en faire mal. Ce fut pourquoi que lorsque l'histoire des deux sbires de Doflamingo fut passé, j'autorisai Cameron à sortir. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu car ce dernier se roula dans la neige dès qu'il fut à l'air libre. Ça lui avait manqué on dirait. Il avait d'ailleurs encore grandi. Assez pour qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur celle de Law.

Le seul moment compliqué fut de le retenir quand il vit Chopper. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un saucisson sur patte. Moi, j'étais assise sur un rocher et me massais le bras. Je regardais mon loup se dépenser avec Luffy qui d'ailleurs s'éclatait. Les deux faisaient du rodéo. Bientôt, les marines s'y mirent et ce fut celui qui restait le plus longtemps qui gagnait. Je souris avant de sentir quelqu'un s'installer non loin de moi. Je tournai légèrement la tête et regardai mon amant qui tapait la conversation à Smoker. Moi je m'en foutais. Mais je ris doucement en regardant revenir Cameron qui se laissa choir a mes côtés.

\- Tu t'es bien défoulé, lui demandai-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- _Ouai. Y en a qui tiennent assez bien. C'est impressionnant. Je suis vidé._

\- Tant mieux car on aura du chemin avant Dress-Rosa.

Je relevai la tête et regardai Luffy. Ce dernier nous observait. J'avais oublié que j'étais la seule à comprendre Cameron mis à part Hansel et potentiellement les autres Primus. Je soupirai d'ailleurs en me demandant ce qu'il devenait.

* * *

Appuyé sur la rambarde, je regardai la mer. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation de liberté en voguant. Je me suis une deuxième barrée de la Doflamingo Family et je souhaitais plus que jamais la voir détruite. Elle m'avait pourri la vie. De plus, je devais raisonner Walter qui avait un sérieux balai dans le cul.

Je soupirai. La tâche que m'avait confié le vieux allait être plus hardie que je ne l'aurai prévue. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu venir? Je n'en sais rien. Je redressai la tête en sentant soudainement la pluie tomber. Je la tournai ensuite vers Nami qui semblait un peu affolée. On devait rentrer les voiles. Une tempête approchait. Je soupirai. Alors que j'aidai à rentrer les choses qui traînait sur le pont, j'entendis qu'on hurlait "Attention" avant de sentir une horrible douleur à l'arrière de la tête. Je tombai sur les genoux avant de rencontrer le sol. Je ne pus qu'entendre une dernière fois mon prénom en entier et voir des visage inquiet au dessus de moi avant de tomber dans les ténèbres.

Quand je me suis réveillée, la première chose que je sentis fut un douloureux mal de crâne. J'entendis des gens bouger puis ouvris un oeil. J'étais dans l'infirmerie et la lumière m'aveuglait. Je refermais mon oeil après avoir essayé de bouger. J'avais hyper super mal. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule pour me remettre correctement couché. Je sentis clairement l'odeur de Law. Je tentais une nouvelle tentative et mes yeux finirent par s'habituer à la lumière. Je le regardai alors. Il était inquiet tout comme Chopper et Luffy qui avait son air sérieux.

\- Ça va aller, me demanda le petit renne.

\- ça pourrait aller mieux mais bon. Je suis toujours en vie alors nickel.

Je me redressais doucement en tenant ma tête et regardai autour de moi légèrement afin de reprendre mes repères.

\- Sommes nous arrivés à une île, demandai-je au docteur des chapeaux de paille.

\- Oui, une île aux abords tropicaux mais aux allures inhabités et inhospitalière. On pense faire une visite.

Je passai mes jambes au dessus du lit afin de poser mes pieds au sol. Je me levai et testai mon équilibre un moment avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Je regardai la forêt et la regardai, curieuse. Je tournai la tête vers mon loup qui jouait sur le sable avec Luffy. Je souris et descendais à mon tour pour les rejoidre. Law m'aborda illico presto.

\- Que fais tu là, me demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

\- Je viens avec vous pour cette petite visite.

\- Trop cool, s'exclama Luffy, le loup pourra venir?

\- Bien sûr vu qu'il me suit tout le temps.

J'eus un grand sourire avant de caresser la croupe du loup géant. Il s'assit et me laissa faire. Je regardai alors la forêt.

* * *

La forêt était épaisse. Le feuillage abondant empêchait les rayons du soleil de passer et donnait une fraîcheur à l'atmosphère qui sentait déjà l'herbe mouillée. Les abres pouvaient varier entre petits et grands. Epais et fins. Sombres et clairs. Feuilles vert foncé à feuilles vert clair. Il y avait également une grande variété d'insectes. Insectes auquel je restais le plus loin possible. Pas que j'en ai peur. C'est surtout pour le fait que je déteste ça. Yeurk!

Je regardais la flore autour de moi. On pouvait y voir des attrape mouche. Vous savez les petites plantes carnivores qui ont une bouche qui se ferme. Ben la c'est en taille XXXL. Assez pour nous engloutir d'un coup. Je soupirai discrètement et continuais mon observation. Intéressant... Il y avait une minuscule grenouille, pas plus grosse qu'un ongle et aux couleurs vives qui sautait par terre. Je l'observais un petit moment avant de reprendre mon chemin et rattraper les autres. Law marchait en tête. Robin et Zoro suivait avec Luffy et Chopper. Quand à moi, je terminais la marche. Cameron courait autour du petit groupe mais faisait attention à ne pas nous perdre de vue et éviter les plantes semblant être dangereuses.

\- Elle est assez épaisse comme forêt, remarqua un moment plus tard l'épéiste aux cheveux verts.

\- Et diversifié dans les plantes aussi, continua Robin.

\- Regardez là-bas, dis-je en pointant mon doigt un peu plus loin, on dirait de la lumière.

Notre petit groupe continua d'avancer et se stoppa en voyant la vie que nous offrait notre point de vue.

Il s'agissait d'une immense ville et très belle. De très hautes maisons servaient d'habitations. Les rues ne possédaient aucun déchet et donnaient l'impression d'être passé au nettoyage. La plupart des maisons possédaient une façade beige avec un toit rouge. Les autres étaient blanche au tout bleues. Les personnes que l'on pouvait voir de la ou nous étions semblaient être richement habillées et parées de bijoux vu aux scintillement que faisait le soleil en se reflétant dedans. Il y avait un port ou de nombreux bateaux stationnaient et des gens faisaient beaucoup d'aller retour, portant des caisses et les amenant soit en ville soit sur un bateau. D'autres personnes arrivaient avec les marchandises comme le poisson et allaient sur une place pour les donner à des commerçants qui les vendront.

\- Une ile commerciale, déduisit Law. Il doit sûrement y avoir une base de la Marine dans le coin si c'est le cas.

\- Possiblement, ajouta l'archéologue.

Ils continuèrent de parler mais je ne dis pas attention à leur discussion. Mon regard étant porté sur un certain bateau. On sembla m'appeler mais je ne réagis que seulement lorsque Luffy me secoua comme un prunier.

\- Jaaaackyyyy, chouina t-il, tu m'accompagne la bas? Les autres veulent retourner au navireeee.

\- Euh...

Mugiwara eut un énorme sourire avant de m'attraper par la taille et étirer son bras le plus loin possible. Étrangement je le sentais mal. Je sentis Cameron rentrer dans son bras une seconde avant de me sentir propulser. Un cri m'echappa et je réussi tout juste à me réceptionner sur le toit qui était le lieu d'atterrissage. Bien évidemment, celui qui m'accompagnait se prit la plus belle droite emplie de haki de ma vie. Alors que je reprenais mon souffle et le contrôle de mes émotions, je pus observer un peu plus la ville. Mais rien ne changeait mis à part la bonne odeur de pâtisserie qui émanait d'une boulangerie. Luffy lui semblait être partit pour chercher le restaurant d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur de barbecue.

Je souris et descendu du toit e me glissai dans la foule. Je pouvais voir divers magasins et sentir diverses odeurs. Je trouvais également un stand de dégustation et attrapait une sorte de gâteau en forme de fleur de lotus. Je sentais une délicieuse odeur de pâte d'amande et quand je croquais, j'eus l'impression de manger une chose divine. Je la terminal en continuant ma visite. Je sentis alors une main sur mon épaule et sjrsautai en me retournant. Je m'appretais a faire une clef de bras mais stoppé mon geste en voyant Law. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement et je glissai rapidement le dernier morceau de ma fleur de lotus dans sa bouche. Le chirurgien fronca les sourcils en sentant la chose non-identifié dans sa bouche mais le système de mastication était déjà en marche. Il finit par l'avaler au bout d'un moment et resta muet.

\- Alors?

\- Mm, marmonna Law.

Je crois que soit il n'a pas aimé soit il ne veut pas avoué qu'il a aimé. Il soupira et je ris doucement.

\- La nourriture est pas mauvaise ici je trouve.

\- Mouais. Ou est Mugiwara-ya?

\- Il à filé en sentant une odeur de barbecue.

Le brun acquiesça fronca les sourcils en voyant un couple de noble que je reconnu facilement arriver devant nous. Je serrais mon poing afin d'éviter de leur donner une bonne droite. Maintenant que j'étais adulte, ils ne pouvaient plus rien me faire. Je suis une pirate et je pouvais les tuer n'importe quand avec un simple claquement de doigt. Mon visage trahissait la haine que j'eprouvai à leur égard et essayais de contenir mais en vain. Law se mit sur ses gardes alors que les nobles s'arrêtaient devant moi.

La femme possédait de long cheveux noirs et fins lui arrivant au creux du dos. Mince etélancée, elle était plus petite que moi. Des yeux noisette en amande, la peau hâlée, des lèvres pulpeuses, elle ressemblait à une poupée. Une longue robe blanche et des sandale de même couleur contrastait avec ses cheveux.

L'homme lui possédait des cheveux épais et grissonant. Des yeux bleu-gris. Blanc de peau. Il avait un petit ventre, chose qu'il ne possédait pas autrefois. Grand de taille, il avait une chemise blanche en lin ainsi qu'un pantalon de soie et des chaussures en cuir ciré.

\- Danger Jacky, ronronna la femme, cela fait longtemps ma chérie.

\- Je savais que tu allais nous retrouver Jack.

Pitié, ne prenez pas cet air de "tu m'as manqué mon trésor". Cela ne vous va absolument pas. Alors que je froncais le nez de dédain, Law me bouscula légèrement et me regarda un moment puis les gens en face de moi.

\- Qui sont ces personnes DJ.

\- Law, dis-j sans quitter des yeux les gens en face de moi qui avaient bousillé mon enfance, je te présente Lord Dieg et sa femme Dame Jerica.

\- Et ben alors, demanda Jerica, il ne manque pas quelque chose?

\- Ce sont également mes parents.

* * *

**Et voilà chapitre fini! Méga suspense, que va t'il se passer par la suite ?! Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensez? Pas trop de fautes? Ça vous a plus? **

**Laissez moi une petite review, cela ne prend quequelques secondes. **

**À plus. **


	33. On cause puis combat familial okay?

**Bonjour alors je vais dire clairement. Je me presse pas pour posté des chapitres. Non je n'ai pas abandonné ma fiction mais en plus des soucis que j'ai écopé (j'ai réussi à me casser la malléole extérieure droite puis le poignet gauche en me déplaçant en béquilles ce qui m'a valu une belle immobilisation et des déplacements en fauteuil roulant) et j'ai également mes études. Désolé de les privilégier donc. De plus comment pourrais savoir si vous aimez ma fiction et sur quoi je dois l'améliorer si vous la lisez sans mettre un commentaire ?**

**Si je publié cette histoire c'est justement que j'ai envie de la partager et d'améliorer mon style d'écriture grâce aux critiques qu'elle soit négative ou positive. J'aime l'écriture et je peux très bien continuer d'écrire cette fiction sans avoir à poster la suite ce que certains trouveront dommage mais que voulez vous? Une review c'est seulement quelques secondes passé. C'est rien comparé au temps consacré aux auteurs qui écrivent leurs chapitres même s'ils n'ont pas d'inspirations ou comme moi, victime du syndrome de la page blanche.**

**Malgré tout, je suis sûre que la moitié d'entre vous ne prendrons pas la peine de lire ce mot, trop pressés de lire le chapitre qui va suivre. Qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas ensuite que les chapitres prennent du temps à sortir. Remerciez _Guest_ et ****_ Manon-rodriguez_ sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait pas été posté.**  
**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent:_

_Après avoir été pris dans une tempête, Jack et compagnie se retrouvent à accoster une île aux abords inhospitaliers et hostiles. En la visitant, ils découvrent une ville ainsi qu'un port dont l'un des bateaux interpellent notre héroïne. Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer, Luffy et elle se retrouvent propulsé dans la ville à cause de ce dernier qui fut attirer par la suite par l'odeur d'un barbecue. Jack quand à elle retrouve Law qui la cherchait et tombe nez à nez avec ses parents..._

* * *

Chapitre 33

* * *

Law me regarda pendant un moment, ahuri. Bas oui... Je l'avais pourtant prévenu lorsqu'on était au dojo ensemble. Mais en effet, avec mon langage de charretier, cela pouvait prêter à confusion mais que voulez-vous? Je cherchais à renier ma famille. Oublier mes géniteurs. Eux qui m'avaient tant fait souffrir durant mon enfance. Pourquoi? J'en savais trop rien. Le chirurgien regarda par la suite mes parents et les observa, cherchant sûrement à retrouver de qui je tenais.

Un soupir passa mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas envie de m'éterniser avec ces infâmes personnes. Attrapant la main de Law, je le tirais loin de mes géniteurs mais la femme en décida autrement car elle m'attrapa le poignet. Je regardais ma main.

\- Je te laisses trois secondes pour me lâcher pétasse, dis-je sans prendre la peine de la regarder.

Mon cœur sembla soudainement s'accélérer. Je haletai. Lâchant Law, j'attrapais le manche de Raiton et coupait sa main sans aucune hésitation. Le chirurgien me regarda surpris alors que je fixai la main de ma mère sanglante maintenant par terre puis la lame qui l'avait tranché. Mon père me regardait maintenant et eut un drôle de sourire alors que ma mère riait doucement et qu'une main reprenait la place de l'ancienne. Je haussai un sourcil. Un fruit du démon? Étrange. Mon père se recula doucement et laissa sa femme s'avancer et me faire face. Elle regardait sa nouvelle main qui semblait recouverte de mucus.

\- Tu me déçois Jack, commença-t-elle, je pensais qu'elle irait là (elle me montra sa gorge en me tirant la langue, un regard de psychopathe dans les yeux :) Je m'attendais à bien mieux.

\- Allez Jerica. Donnes lui un aperçu de sa punition.

\- Avec joie mon cher.

\- Quelle punition, demanda Law soudainement sur ses gardes.

\- D'être une fille voyons, répondit Dieg le plus naturellement possible.

\- Je le savais depuis le début que vous ne vouliez pas de moi, rétorquais-je sèchement, rien qu'à voir la façon dont vous m'avez élevé puis jeté comme une ordure et encore, vous auriez eu un tantinet d'intérêt pour moi, vous m'auriez fait rechercher. Au lieu de ça, rien. Alors je vous préviens, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mes géniteurs que je vous laisserais la vie sauve ou que je me retiendrais si vous m'attaquiez.

\- Jerica, fais la taire.

Un ricanement pris alors Jerica d'où une sorte de vapeur noir commençait à s'échapper. Je commençais alors à écarquiller les yeux en voyant deux boules de chaque côté de sa tête grossirent et avoir un cou. L'original commença d'ailleurs à grandir et atteignit les sept mètres facile. Les boules laissèrent place à des têtes de lézard et aillant des sortes d'oreilles en forme d'ailes de chauve-souris. Les coups étaient écailleux et le corps commençait à grossir. Les bras et les jambes se changèrent en puissantes pattes antérieures et postérieures où les doigts et les orteils s'étaient soudés pour faire des pattes de trois doigts armés de griffes acérées. Une longue queue fit son apparition ainsi qu'une crête dorsale. En face de moi se dressait maintenant une hydre à cinq monstrueuses qui sifflaient avec leur langues fourchues, les écailles toutes violet foncé sur le dos et rose foncé pour le ventre. Maintenant je comprenais mieux pourquoi la main à repoussé mais c'est pas censé n'être que la tête?Les gens avaient fui dès que Jerica avait commencé à se transformer. On se trouvait maintenant dans une rue déserte avec une hydre dont la tête du milieu produisait des étincelles.

Je me jetai à temps sur Law afin de lui faire éviter le jet de flamme qui s'échappa. On roula ensuite sur le côté afin d'éviter une patte qui menaçait de nous écraser. Je me redressai vivement et entaillait un œil d'une tête qui se mit à crier. Afin que vous puissiez mieux vous repérer lors de ce combat, je vais donnez des noms aux têtes. De gauche à droite, cela donne: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta et Echo. Bien, maintenant vous rajoutez un œil en moins à Delta. Charlie étant celle qui peut cracher du feu. Cette dernière me regarda et cracha une gerbe de flamme en orientant sa tête vers Law. Je clignais des yeux pour voir juste après cette dernière tomber. Je regardais ébahi avant de voir Law utilisant son pouvoir pour se déplacer près des têtes et leur donner par la suite un coup de Kikoku dans le cou. Je fronçai les sourcils et me dirigeai vers lui une fois l'hydre à terre et le secouai comme un prunier.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

\- Je l'ai tué, il y a un problème?

\- Non! Tu n'as fait qu'aggraver le problème!

Je me retournai quand j'entendis mon père bruyamment et l'hydre sans tête se relever et se mettre debout puis deux boules apparaître sur chaque moignon puis grossirent et s'allonger.

\- Law, quand on coupe une tête d'une hydre…

Nous fixions maintenant en reculant légèrement le double du nombre initial de têtes apparaître et nous regarder en sifflant mauvaisement, les cous bougeant comme s'il dansaient.

\- Deux autres en repoussent…..

Et comme pour appuyer mes dires, Charlie un et deux crachèrent du feu sur nous. Maintenant nous avions deux têtes qui crachaient du feu et chacune nous avait dans le collimateur. Soudain, La créature se prit une boule de feu sur Echo un et des plantes jaillirent du sol pour s'enrouler autour des pattes.

\- On dirait que l'on arrive au bon moment, clama une voix que je connaissais fort bien et qui fit grincer des dents Law.

\- La situation était sous contrôle, décréta le chirurgien en fusillant le roux du regard.

\- C'est pas ce que l'on voyait.

Ah la fierté masculine….

\- Navré de vous interrompre, les coupai-je agacée, mais ce n'est aucunement le moment de bavarder.

\- Toujours aussi sympathique à ce que je vois. Ravi de te revoir Jack après deux ans!

C'en fut trop, je courrais vers lui et lui envoyais un coup de pied retourné dans la figure, laissant l'empreinte de ma botte sur son visage et lui par terre. Je me tournai ensuite vers l'inconnue du groupe avant de me déplacer sur le côté pour éviter une flamme. Flamme qu'Hansel s'empressa de retourner vers l'agresseur.

\- Et au faites, c'est qui, demanda Hansel en montrant mes parents et Law en montrant la nouvelle.

\- Alors l'hydre c'est ma mère et l'autre ducon mon père, dis-je nonchalamment tout en regardant la créature mythique.

\- Je suis Earth Eldapolonta, répondis la miss à la question de Law. Mais Hansel m'appelle Elda.

J'entendis Law sortir une phrase cinglante à Hansel qui lui gueula dessus. Moi, je les oubliai et fit traverser la foudre dans mon sabre. Je craquais mon cou tandis qu'un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Je fixai mes géniteurs et ma mère se prépara au combat. Je m'avançais doucement vers elle et bientôt, d'autres pas se calquèrent aux miens. A ma gauche il y avait Law et à ma droite Hansel et Elda était un peu plus loin. Je levai les yeux au ciel qui se faisait noir et parsemé d'éclairs.

\- Fight, finis-je par dire avant de courir.

Et d'un bond je me retrouvais en face des deux Charlie qui m'accueillir la gueule ouverte, le jeu se formant au fond de leur gorge. Le combat venait de commencer.

* * *

**Et voilà chapitre fini! Et assez court je trouve mais bon, j'ai réussi à en pondre un avec un manque flagrant d'inspi donc voilà. Je le demande quand même au cas où : **

**Reviews?**


	34. Merci et maintenant, Adieu

**Et me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Oui, ENFIN! J'ai eu assez d'inspiration pour écrire un chapitre. Il faut dire que j'étais énervée lorsque je l'ai écrite donc ça a aidé un peu. **

**Bref, étant que certaines personnes ne liront pas ce message, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tout en remerciant les gens qui m'ont laissé une review au précédent chapitre.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapitre 34

* * *

La foudre frappait. Les sabres tranchaient. Le fusil crachait. Le feu brûlait. La lance perçait. Les plantes maintenaient. La colère domptait. La raison se cachait. Les gens se battaient. L'homme grimaçait.

Et l'Hydre gémissante s'effondra.

Avec Elda, nous avions convenu qu'elle utilisé ses plantes pour immobiliser ma mère. Law s'occupait de trancher et Hansel cautérisait les moignons, empêchant toute repousse. Moi je devrais de diversion même si j'avais réussi à trancher une tête et cautérisant le reste dans un même mouvement grâce à ma lame, chauffée à blanc par la foudre qui stationnait. Le sang volait. Il l'importait peu de savoir que j'allais tuer ma mère. Celle qui m'avait tant de fois maltraité. La regarder maintenant dans cette état me faisait pitié. L'hydre s'était effondrée et haletait, épuisée. La tête lourdement posée au sol. Je la regardait de haut. Mon regard perçant semblait lire au plus profond de son âme. Bientôt, mon visage où la colère était visible, prit un masque de neutralité en voyant ma mère reprendre son apparence humaine. Jerica se releva péniblement sur ses avant-bras. Des brûlures étaient visibles là où étaient sortis précédemment les autre têtes.

Ma génitrice réussi à s'agenouiller mais avait toujours la tête baissée. Avec le bout de mon sabre, je lui relevai le menton et la regardait un moment dans les yeux où je pus lire la peur de mourir. Je plissai les yeux, une lueur sadique dans le regard. Je m'agenouillais à côté d'elle doucement. Mon sabre avait fini par quitter son cou pour se mettre en face de son ventre. Je fis mine de la serrer dans mes bras. Je la sentais trembler. Un mince sourire étira mes lèvres et je finis par ouvrir la bouche pour susurrer à son oreille.

\- C'était bien ceci que tu voulais… que je te serre comme ça lorsque l'on s'est revu je crois… j'aimerais te dire non après tout ce que t m'as fait mais… Je veux bien te serrer dans mes bras car ce sont eux que tu sentiras pour la dernière fois.

Je la sentis se raidir puis pousser un gémissement quand j'enfonçai mon sabre dans son abdomen. J'ai fait attention à ce qu'il ressorte dans son dos entre ses omoplates. Je la sentis peser contre moi et crachai du sang. Je retirai mon arme et me relevai puis me dirigeai vers mon père qui tremblait doucement. Jerica fit un pouf dans mon dos tandis que j'arrivai devant mon père que Hansel tenait fermement par la nuque et maintenait à genoux. Il lâcha mon géniteur que je regardais un moment, sans une once de regret ou compassion. J'éprouvai seulement de la pitié pour cette individu qui passait ses nerfs sur une enfant et n'avait plus de couilles pour se battre quand celle-ci avait inversé la situation. Je reniflai dédaigneusement et relevai le menton avec la pointe mon sabre, horripilée à l'idée de toucher cet être répugnant.

Mais il avait peur. Je le voyais au fond de ses yeux. Et puis… Même si je ne le voulais pas, il m'avait appris plein de choses. Oui, sans ces connaissances, je serais morte. Il m'avait envoyé dans un dojo pour je ne sais quelle raison et j'avais appris le maniement du sabre. Il m'avait aussi appris une chose importante. Un sourire innocent et calculateur étira mes lèvres tandis que je prenais la tête la plus angélique que je pouvais. Walter m'avais dis lors de mes entraînements que si je voulais éviter un combat lorsque je devrais tuer quelqu'un lors de mes missions, il fallait que j'ai l'aspect le plus innocent possible. Après avoir longuement regardé mon père dans les yeux et qui me regardait maintenant terrorisé, je penchai ma tête sur le côté et fit une moue enfantine.

\- Je suis désolé mon cher père… Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…

Je le vis se retenir de déglutir tandis que j'avais sur mes lèvres mon sourire énigmatique et calculateur, celui qui mettait à fleur de peau Ceasar lors de mon séjour à Punk Hazard. Un petit soupir passa mes lèvres.

\- Père… je voulais vous dire merci… grâce à vous, j'ai pût apprendre une chose importante… La vie est cruelle et sans pitié. Dans ce monde il y a les chassés et les chasseurs. Chacun de nous est dans l'un des partis. Les Dragons Céleste, aussi puissants soient-ils ne sont que des chassés. Durant mon enfance, j'ai été chassé et tu as été chasseur mais maintenant les temps change. La roulette tourne. Tu es chassé et moi je te chasse. On m'a toujours dis "l'habit ne fait pas le moine". Moi j'ai une question à te poser… Est-ce que une belle et jolie fleur peut-être inoffensive?

Mon père sembla peser le pour et le contre. Moi je me contentais simplement de le fixer. Je levai mon sabre et lui fit une longue et profonde estafilade sur la joue. Il cria de douleur et tomba au sol, se tenant la pommette meurtri.

\- Pour répondre à la question, c'est non. Prenons l'exemple d'une rose que l'on vient de cueillir. Le rose est belle de par son aspect mais ses épines acérés ne font pas de pitié. La prochaine fois que tu me verras, tu n'auras pas le temps de courir.

Je posai la pointe de ma lame sur son cou et envoyais une décharge qui le fit s'évanouir. Je rangeai mon sabre doucement. Hansel me regardait. Law lui c'était mes géniteurs et Elda… Elle me fixait, partagée entre deux sentiments.

J'arrivai en face d'elle et la regardait avant de lui sourire. Je la regardais dans les yeux.

\- Tu dois être Earth Eldapolonta? Oui.. Mon nom est Lightning Danger-Jacky. Ravie de faire ta connaissance et…

Je me retournai soudainement vers Hansel et le fusillait du regard. Maintenant que j'y pensai…

\- Où est mon bateau?

Il se racla la gorge et sembla regarder ailleurs en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Tu te souviens l'île hyper bien avancée en technologie… bas… Il y avait un drôle de bonhomme qui… il voulait tester une invention sur le Black Thunder et… ben.. -

\- Attends.. Tu as osé.. Tu as osé laisser…. Tu as osé laissé cet enfoiré toucher MON bateau que j'ai acheté avec MON argent que j'ai économisé pendant presque UN AN!?

J'étais sidérée. Hansel était vraiment sans gêne. Il était maintenant par terre, ma lame contre sa gorge, mon pied appuyé sur son torse. J'étais maintenant furieuse.

\- Et puis depuis QUAND tu te permets de toucher à MES affaires?! Surtout pour laisser un type toucher à MON chez moi!

\- At-attends! Le gars ben il a fait son expérience et le bateau…

\- MON bateau, le repris-je en enfonçant un peu plus mon sabre. Pas le tien ni à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est MON bateau à moi toute seule.

\- Ton bateau (il rit nerveusement:) il a subi…. Quelques changements…

Je le laissai et filai vers l'endroit où se trouvais mon navire, utilisant le lien qui me reliait à lui pour le retrouver. J'arrivai dans le port et regardai mon bateau avec des yeux ronds.

Mais qu'est-ce que!?

* * *

**Et oui je sais. En plein suspens? Que va-t-il se passer? Je suis toute ouïe et ne mord pas! En quoi voudrez vous que le hunter change? Je suis votre écoute. Vos idées pourront être marrantes!**

**Bonne nuit!**


	35. Comment j'ai failli tuer Hansel

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Visiblement, le chapitre 34 fait parti des chapitres les plus lus vu le nombres de vues. Alors, pourquoi n'as-t-il reçu aucune review? Même pas un petit mot. Rien.**

**J'écris des fictions. J'aime écrire. Je les poste juste pour avoir des avis de lecteurs qui ne connaisse pas forcément afin d'améliorer mon style d'écriture selon leur critique, voir corriger les chapitres. Je peux tout aussi bien arrêter de poster la suite et montrer ma fiction à des personnes de mon entourage qui me diront ce que je pourrais faire pour m'améliorer. Mais je suis sûr que cela ne plairait pas à certaines personnes le fait de savoir que cette fiction s'arrêtera parce que l'auteur ne sais pas ce que pense ses lecteurs de son histoires. **

**Donc voilà et en espérant que cela vous face réfléchir.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapitre 35

* * *

Je n'en revenais pas du bateau qu'il y avait devant moi. Le black Thunder était beaucoup plus gros que dans mon souvenir mais ce qui me stupéfia fut l'intérieur. Oui! **Mon** putain d'intérieur était plus grand que l'extérieur! Comme si Hermione de Harry Potter avait jeter le sortilège d'extension sur mon bébé! Il y avait maintenant _cinq_ chambres, des toilettes séparées de la salle de bain, un séjour et une cuisine séparé de la salle à manger par un comptoir. Je dus faire toutes les portes avant de trouver ma chambre. Ils avaient quand même eut la décence de me laisser_** une suite**_. Mais merde quoi! Ah et oui, il y avait aussi le fait que chaque chambre avait son élément. Du genre j'ai reconnu facilement la mienne car la déco et le thème portait facilement sur la foudre et ses dérivées. Celles de Hansel possédait des couleurs chaudes et était complètement adaptée à son élément! Pareil pour celui de l'eau et l'air! Mais il fallait qu'on m'explique _**COMMENT**_ un putain d'arbre pouvait se trouver dans la chambre d'Elda qui avait foutu son lit dans une des branches. _Coooomment?!_

\- HANSEL, hurlai-je, enragée à l'idée que je ne pourrais plus être seule dans **_MON_** bateau. ESPECE D'ENFOIRE! QU'AS-TU FAIS A _**MON**_ BATEAU?!

Je le trouvai facilement, Il utilisait Law comment bouclier. J'étais plus que furieuse. Lorsque le chirurgien de la Mort me vit arriver, il se téléporta dans mon navire sûrement pour le visiter. Moi, j'étranglais allègrement Hansel, décidée de mettre fin à ses jours.

\- C'est _**MON**_ bateau! T'avais aucun droit dessus! Et certainement pas de rajouter tes putains d'affaires dedans ainsi que de le modifier! AUCUN!

Je pouvais voir Hansel virer au rouge et ce fut seulement le fait qu'il disparu qui lui sauva la vie. J'étais vraiment partis pour le tuer. Il réapparut plus loin, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Moi, je le surplombait de toute ma hauteur, toujours pas calmée.

\- En faite, je ne comprend même pas pourquoi tu n'as pas acheté ton propre navire pour voyager.

Elda était restée en retrait, les yeux écarquillés. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à deux choses. Soit elle était surprise par mon caractère, soit c'était par le fait qu'elle avait appris qu'il s'agissait de mon bateau et qu'elle dormait dans la propriété d'une personne que Hansel s'était attribué. Je détestais le fait qu'on touchait à mes affaires sans ma permission et encore moins qu'on les emprunte dans mon ancienne vie et cela n'avait aucunement changé et Hansel dû s'en apercevoir car il trembla très légèrement.

Je pris mon visage dans ma main, sentant que si je ne me calmais pas, la malédiction que la sorcière m'avait donné deux ans plus tôt allait ressurgir. Il allait falloir que je découvre ce qu'elle m'avait refilé. Quand j'avais de brusques accès de colère, j'avais l'impression qu'une chose glacée naissait dans mon ventre et grandissait. La première fois où cela s'était manifesté, c'était dans le manoir. Et ensuite pendant ces deux ans de captivité. Lors d'une de es missions. J'étais dans une très mauvaise impasse et je m'étais trouvé l'instant d'après face à des morts le temps d'un clignement de paupière. Si je trouvais ce que j'avais, je me demande ce que j'en ferais.

La sorcière m'avait bien mis en garde contre ça d'ailleurs. "Tu sais quoi? Ça fais longtemps qu'il attend un utilisateur à sa hauteur je n'ai pas pu l'être et il m'a pourri la vie. Me faisant une exilée parmi les miens. Je crois que tu n'es pas celle qu'il attend. C'est pourquoi je vais te le refiler. Ça sera une façon de me venger. J'espère qu'il te pourrira la vie comme il a fait avec moi!". Je me souvenais clairement de ses mots. Le pouvoir qu'elle m'avait refilé devait sacrément être puissant pour qu'elle dise qu'il fallait être à la hauteur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait refilé?

Sans accorder le moindre regard à Hansel contre qui j'étais toujours furieuse. Je soupirai et m'attardai un peu plus sur le nouvel intérieur de mon navire. Dès qu'on passait l'entrée, nous tombions sur un séjour. A gauche il y avait le coin salon avec une bibliothèque et à gauche le coin cuisine, séparée par un comptoir de la salle à manger. Je remarquai par la suite l'échelle qu'il y avait contre un mur et y grimait. Je finis par arriver dans la cabine de pilotage qui n'était accessible qu'en passant par l'échelle. Il y avait deux fauteuil et Law était assis dans l'un d'eux. Il regardait l'horizon. Je le laissai tranquille et redescendis. Au fond du séjour, il y avait deux portes. L'une donnait sur des WC et l'autre sur un couloir avec huit portes. J'en avais loupé deux alors. Il y avait une salle de bain et les quatre chambres avec ma suite. Une des portes inconnues donnait sur une petite infirmerie. La dernière donnait sur une salle d'entraînement.

Putain, il a trop abusé sur l'extension de l'intérieur de mon bateau… Je poussai un soupir et ressortis pour me diriger vers ma suite. Quand je rentrai, mon lit était face à moi. Un lit double. Je pouvais voir des appareils assez avancés niveau technologies. Je remarquai d'ailleurs une sphère semblant être en verre et me dirigeai vers elle. Je poussai ma main dessus et un petit éclair se créa. Je retirai mon doigt et il disparu. Je verrai ce que c'étai plus tard. Les couleur de ma chambre rappelaient un soir d'orage et étaient assez sombres. Des éclairs étaient dessinés sur quelques murs. Un bureau en coin était calé contre le mur de droite et était poursuivi d'une paillasse. Il y avait une armoire et je découvris des ustensiles d'alchimie dedans. Il y avait même du matos pour faire des bombes. Je fronçais les sourcils. Où est-ce que Hansel avait appris que je confectionnais des bombes? Je poussai un soupir. Dans le coin inférieur gauche de la pièce, il y avait un panier qui devait être pour Cameron. Je le fis d'ailleurs sortir hors de mon bras et ce dernier observa ma chambre et la visita. J'ouvris la porte afin qu'il puisse faire le tour du nouveau Black Thunder.

* * *

Je remarquai une bibliothèque et vit mes anciens livres dessus. A côté, il y avait une porte qui menait à une salle de bain avec des toilettes dedans. Je retournai dans ma chambre et me dirigeai vers mon bureau en coin et la chaise roulante installée devant. Il y avait des tiroirs. Je les ouvris et découvrit mon journal de bord avec des crayon, une plume et de l'encre. Dans un autre tiroir, il y avait d'autres carnets mais vides ainsi que des réserves de crayons. Je finis par m'installer sur la chaise, attrapai un nouveau carnet et sortis mes "recettes de cuisine" que je recopiais proprement. Quand je parle de cuisine, la bouffe n'est pas dans le contexte.

Mon navire voguait à côté de celui des Mugiwara. Franky et Luffy avait tout de suite voulu le visiter. Law en avait fait un refuge pour échapper aux ânerie de l'équipage, Robin et Nami sympathisaient avec Elda, Hansel avait rejoint les conneries du capitaine à la cicatrice en "X", d'Usopp et de Chopper. Je comprenais aisément Law. Hansel était déjà un cas en temps normal. Alors accompagné de trois autres cas, ça faisaient trop. Zoro dormait, Sanji cuisinait. Brook venait de rejoindre les quatre zouaves dans leur bêtise. Un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappa de mes lèvres. Cameron, Maestro et Baku, c'était le cerf d'Elda, étaient resté sur le Thunder et pour le loup, faisait connaissance avec Baku ou racontait des anecdotes à Maestro. Moi je regardai la mer, me demandant comment j'allais raisonner Walter.

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre terminé! Dress Rosa approche à grand pas. Que va-t-il se passer? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Review please! Enfin, j'espère que les personnes qui auront jeté un regard au mot avant le chapitre feront ce qu'il faut. **

**Bonne soirée.**


	36. REtour et préparations

**Bonjour les gens! voici un nouveau chapitre! Je remercie _NeferGwen_ pour sa review! Elle m'a fait super plaisir! **

**Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je ne vous promet pas des parutions régulières des chapitres donc voilà. **

_**NeferGwen: Alors si Law dort ave Jacky? Possible XD Peut-être qu'il en profite aussi pour faire autre chose qui sait x)**_

_**Jacky: imbécile -"**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 36

* * *

Les rues étaient bombées. Que ce soit par des jouets ou bien par des humains. Nous étions arrivés à Dress Rosa un peu plus tôt. Law m'avait demandé de jouer la sbire qui s'est soit disant rebellée contre son supérieur afin de gagner la confiance des pirates. Il avait failli se prendre mon poing d'ailleurs. Afin de ponctuer le tout, je devais me rendre avec Hansel et Elda. Doflamingo n'en sera que plus content. Je soupirai en me dirigeant vers le palais. D'ailleurs, dès que j'arrivais, je me fis encercler par l'autre gars habillé en bébé et Dellinger. Baby 5 et Buffalo étaient également la. Je ne bougeai pas. Mais Elda et Hansel se mirent en garde. D'un mouvement de la main, je leur fit baisser leurs armes.

\- Je dois voir le jeune maître, dis-je avec un visage inexpressif tandis que les mots m'écorchaient la bouche.

\- Tu nous a trahis, répliqua un sbire quelconque.

\- Tu crois sérieusement ça? Il fallait que je sois convaincante afin de gagner la confiance de mes ennemis.

\- Et Vergo-san dans ton ça?

\- Si je ne battais pas contre lui, je n'aurai pas assez de preuves pour ce que je disais. Et puis j'ai quelque chose qu'il appréciera beaucoup.

\- Suis-moi.

Je me retournai vers la nouvelle voix et regardai Walter. Hansel et Elda avaient du sentir la tension dans nos regards car Cyrano comme moi, avions nos mains poser sur notre armes ou dans son cas, ses armes. Je n'ai jamais haï à ce point des dagues.

Au final, après avoir donner nos armes, nous suivirent Walter. Les autres nous escortant, nous arrivèrent devant une porte, la salle des ttrônes je crois. Il devait sûrement mettre au point un plan quand Walter ouvrit. Ah non, il était seul et regardait par la fenêtre. Visiblement en colère. Mais son visage sembla retrouver le sourire quand il me vit. Je n'ouvris pas la bouche et lui éclata de rire.

\- On dirait que tu t'es fait attraper Jack, ronronna t-il.

\- Je suis venue de moi-même. Nuance.

Son sourcil se haussa. Visiblement, il était surpris.

\- J'ai réussi à m'infiltrer dans l'Alliance du Mugiwara et de Trafalgar. Je sais qu'ils veulent te renverser. On dirait que tu as rusé en faisant croire que tu avais capitulé et abandonné le trône. Ils y ont cru. J'ai par la même occasion, quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser.

Je me tournai vers les deux qui m'accompagnaient puis leur fis signe d'avancer. Hansel et Elda se postèrent à chacun de mes côté.

\- Tu connais ma nature ainsi que celle de Walter. Je t'amène Hansel, le feu. Ainsi que Eldapolonta alias Elda qui incarne la terre.

J'avais entièrement capté son attention. Il se leva et s'avança vers moi. Il s'arrêta en face de moi et me regarda. Je ne disais rien, ne bougeais pas et le fixais du regard.

\- Fufufu, rit le flamand, tu m'as fait presque croire que tu nous avais trahi Jack.

\- C'était le but. Que croyais-tu?

Doflamingo se redressa en ricanant. Je poussai un soupir lasse et me retournai vers Baby 5 qui tenait mon sabre. Je tendis ma main et après un instant d'hésitation, elle me passa mon arme. Elle redonna par la même occasion la lance et le fusil respectivement à Elda et Hansel. Ces derniers se dépêchèrent de les ranger et après un dernier ordre de la part du flamand rose, je me dirigeai vers la salle d'entrainement. Quand j'y posai le pied, je me revis enfant en train de peiner à rester debout. Je grommelai un truc avant de dégainer mon sabre et me tourner vers Walter qui nous avait suivis. Ce dernier me fixait du regard. Il avait deviné mon jeu. Allait-il le rapporter au Joker?

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi blonde au point de lui mettre deux autres Primus dans la main, me reprocha Walter en me fusillant du regard.

Hein?

\- T'es de quel côté toi, demanda Elda à ma place.

\- Certainement pas dans celui de l'oiseau en tout cas.

\- Me sors pas le coup de "je jouais la comédie durant tout ce temps", répliquai-je un peu énervée.

\- En effet.

\- Ce mec il me fait pensé à l'agent Romanoff dans les comics de Marvel. Tu sais jamais dans quel camps elle est.

\- Elle est russe, dit Hansel, c'est normal.

\- Laisses les russes où ils sont gamins, lui répondu Walter. Ils ne t'ont rien demandé.

Je les regardais se disputer sur les russes et l'espionnage. Putain mais quels gosses! J'étais en proie au doute. Et la... Une idée me vint subitement.

\- Il est ou ton gardien, demandai-je.

\- Là, répondit Cyrano en posant sa main sur son omoplate gauche.

\- Montres le nous, ordonnais-je d'un ton sans équivoque.

Walter se retourna et releva son haut, montrant des vagues avec un œil visible. Elda s'approcha, aussi intriguée que moi. Après une permission de la part de Walter, elle posa sa main sur le tatouage puis la retira.

\- C'est un vrai. Mais... Ou as-tu trouvé cette bestiole ?

\- Un monstre marin.

Je passai ma main sur mon bras doucement. Alala… Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas. Cameron ne disait rien. Ou du moins je ne pensai pas. Au final, cela avait été plus facile que prévu de rallier Walter. Enfin s'il était avec nous. Hansel sympathisait déjà avec lui. Elda restait en retrait, intimidée. Je retournai là où été ma chambre après avoir dû partager celle du Joker les mois qui suivirent ma capture, deux ans plus tôt. Je l'avais personnalisé de façon à en faire mon labo personnel. Je ressortis mes billes explosives et étudiai plus en détail un moyen de les faire exploser seulement avec mon pouvoir et empêchant ainsi toutes ces précautions pour qu'elles explosent sur moi. Ce fût un tremblement qui me stoppa. Me faisant tomber, je rattrapai in extremis les fioles contenant les explosifs ainsi que la nitroglycérine. J'avais eut chaud merde!

Enervée, je sortis en trombe de ma chambre afin d'aller exprimer haut et clairement mon opinion. Regardant dans la salle du trône, ce fut à ce moment que je vis Law se faire sauver par Luffy. Quand sont-ils arrivés? Aucune importance, Doflamingo avait envoyé Walter à leur poursuite ainsi qu'un clone de fils. Putain. Le flamand m'aperçu et ricana avant de me regarder plus attentivement. Il avait dû remarquer ma blouse et en déduire que je faisais des manipulations dangereuses au vu de mes sourcils froncés. Je soupirai et fis demi-tour pour rassembler mes affaires. Les choses venaient de commencer.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du chapitre! A bientôt pour le prochain!**

**Review?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,**

**Je suis navrée de vous le dire aussi tardivement mais il faut bien le dire un jour. Par manque d'inspiration, je fais une pause dans mes fics sur une durée indéterminée. Il faut dire que j'ai du mal à avancer et lorsque je veux le faire, je suis victime d'une panne sèche. Ne vous attendez donc pas à un chapitre tout de suite (même s'il est commencé mais n'a pas encore sa fin).Le prochain risque d'arriver dans longtemps et je n'ai pas tellement le moral. Peut-être que cela reviendra mais il me faudra du temps. Mes fics me tiennent à cœur et je ne souhaite pas les abandonner. **

**Mes excuses,**

**Danger-Jacky972**


	38. Trahision révélation combat Répétitif?

**Me revoilà brièvement pour un court chapitre mais un chapitre quand même, pour vous montrez que je n'ai pas oublié cette fiction. Je remercie profondément les personnes qui m'ont encouragé dans leur reviews et qui m'ont donné le courage de reprendre mon clavier et me creuser la cervelle pour sortir un nouveau chapitre. Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 37

* * *

Les batailles faisaient rage. Hansel et Elda étaient allés aider les chapeaux de pailles contre la Doflamingo Family. Je n'arrivais pas à retirer l'étrange pressentiment que j'avais à l'égard de Walter. Comme s'il manigançait quelque chose. Ce fut vrai que le fait de se rallier de mon côté à la yolo pouvait attirer des suspicions mais bon… Je devais tout de même rester vigilante. Et je les avais enfin fini ces fuckin'billes explosives! J'en avais testé une sur une troupe de sbires et elles n'avaient pas explosées au sol. Ce qui les avaient fait rire. Mais un petit éclair de ma part et ce fut une explosion phénoménale. J'en ronronnerais presque. Mais bon je les gardais de côté au cas où. Ca pourrait servir d'armes secrète vu que j'étais la seule au courant. Je pouvais aussi ajouter le fait que si deux de mes billes étaient proches et que je lançais un de mes éclairs sur l'un d'entre elle, cette dernière explosait et l'autre aussi, exactement trois secondes après? Comment je le sais? En lançant une de mes billes, une autre s'est barrée et quand j'ai lancé un éclair sur celle que je voulais, elle a explosé et trois secondes après, la deuxième en a rajouté une couche. Mes pauvres victimes… Si ça continuait, j'allais avoir un nouveau surnom auprès de la Marine. Ouai! L'éclair explosif tiens tant qu'on y était!

Nan! Trop pourav'!

M'enfin! Je venais de retrouver notre cher chapeau de paille ainsi que notre chirurgien préféré! J'ai nommé Luffy et Law! Nous nous dirigions toooout en haut de la tour, à l'encontre de Trebol et de Doffy. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un mur d'eau qui se solidifia en glace nous barra notre chemin. Je le savais donc bien! Walter n'avait jamais été de notre côté. Un coup d'œil envers Law l'informa qu'ils devraient continuer tous les deux sans moi.

Je me retournais lentement pour faire face à l'homme au nez proéminent qui avait été malgré moi mon instructeur durant une grande majorité de ma courte vie. Je sentis le survivant de Flevance activer sa room et disparaître de l'autre côté du mur avec le chapeau de paille, me laissant seule face à mon mentor. Cela allait nous permettre de savoir si l'élève avait dépassée son maître.

Je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour que tu sois réellement avec nous, déclarai-je en sortant mon katana. Et moi, j'étais sûr que tu n'étais pas avec nous, rétorqua Cyrano. Mais le jeune maître souhaite tout contrôler et comme tu peux le voir, cela le mènera à sa propre perte. Et toi? Que deviendras tu par la suite? Je referais ma vie, hors de question que je sois sous tes ordres. Et pourquoi donc?

Walter ricana pendant un moment avant de dégainer ses dagues.

Je suppose que tu es au courant de ce qui t'attend n'est-ce pas? Il est vrai. Au bout de mon voyage, je risque de mourir. Mais cela sera au moins pour la bonne cause! Je sais contre qui on va se battre! Nous devons sauver ce monde! Et toi tu veux te terrer quelque part et fuir comme un lâche! N'as-tu point d'honneur?!

Walter fronça les sourcils avant de se mettre en garde. J'étais visiblement allée trop loin mais je le devais. Lors de mon séjour sur Dress Rosa, j'avais découvert la prophétie sur les Primus et en avait conclu qu'elle parlait de moi. Mais contre toute attente, alors que je me demandais qu'elle serait mon destin, j'avais trouvé un message en latin, gravé sur une pierre, lors d'une de mes missions. Il m'a fallut un bon bout de temps avant de pouvoir tout déchiffrer. Mais j'en avais conclus qu'il s'agissait de la suite de la prophétie dont j'avais l'existence il y avait quelque temps. En gros, elle disait ceci:

_L'un des Cinq, après un grand sacrifice, retrouvera les Quatre._

_De nombreux périples il devra surmonter._

_De nombreux alliés il se fera_

_et des ennemis il se créera._

_Mais il viendra un jour où les cinq se retrouveront_

_et faire face à leur destin ils devront._

_Dans les ombres est son lit_

_Et des ténèbres il se nourrit._

_Arrive bientôt le crépuscule où il s'éveillera_

_Pour une nuit éternelle si échec il y aura_

_L'ombre est son berceau_

_Et la voute céleste son fardeau._

_Vers la lumière des étoiles il se tournera_

_Et de ses sombres mains il s'aidera_

_Afin d'attraper celles qui le regarde de haut._

_Mais entre ses doigts se tient le monde_

_Et quand la lune sera devant l'étoile doré ronde_

_Il fera son ascension pour regarder la terre_

_Qui ne sera plus que sombre guerre._

_Il ne porte que trop bien son nom_

_Qui n'est autre que Chaos._

A dire vrai, je crois que ceci représente des indices sur notre ennemi. Peut-être qu'il y avait d'autre morceaux caché quelque part dans le monde. Ce que je savais, c'étais que je n'allais pas pouvoir poursuivre mon voyage avec Law comme prévu. L'alliance n'aura été que courte durée. Bah, je devais encore trouvé le Primus de l'air et cela se retrouvera hardi. Si mes affirmations étaient bonne, le vieux forgeron qui avait fait Raiton l'étais. Il avait peut-être eut une quelconque descendance et lui aurait transmis son pouvoir. Cela était à creuser mais bon. Hansel m'avait dis qu'on avait une chance de le trouver sur Zou.

Je levais mon sabre, amortissant la dague de Walter. Je m'étais entraîné comme une forcenée, je n'allais tout simplement pas le laisser m'avoir une deuxième fois! C'est pourquoi j'envoyais une violente décharge dans mon sabre. L'électricité le parcourut avant d'aller dans les armes de mon adversaire qui ne s'éloigna pas à temps avant de se prendre l'attaque. Tch! Il allait venir avec moi, qu'il le veuille ou non. Je sentais de nouveau mon corps me brûler. Mes dents devaient être de nouveau pointues et mes ongles avaient grandi. Mon sabre s'entoura de ténèbres et je m'élançais pour aller frapper de nouveau Walter. Formant une boule électrique noire dans ma main, mon sabre sur mon épaule, j'accélérai mon allure et enfonçai ma main dans le ventre de Walter qui cria de douleur avant de se liquéfier. Un clone. Je me retournai. Contrairement à la dernière fois, je n'étais pas épuisée et n'allais pas me battre avec l'énergie du désespoir. Non. J'allais me battre, pour le raisonner. S'il s'était réincarné, c'était pour une raison précise non? Alors qu'il assume!

Les coups s'échangeaient avec une vitesse incroyable. Je ne laissai pas un moment de répit à Cyrano. Il en vient un moment où il s'éloigna assez de moi, essoufflé. C'était à lui maintenant de se battre avec le désespoir. Mais je ne devais pas le prendre de haut. Walter n'était pas à sous-estimer. Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, une lumière bleutée se fit apercevoir dans son dos. Ses yeux devinrent également tout bleu et il se mordis à sang le pouce, comme Kakashi lorsqu'il voulait invoqué ses chiens ninjas. Pourquoi je pense à Naruto dans un moment aussi crucial?

\- Emblème des cinq éléments: l'eau!

Un halo lumineux bleuté l'entoura durant une seconde avant qu'il ne réapparaissent dans un habit de ninja bleu foncé. Une bouche ouverte remplies de dents pointues servait de dessin sur son torse. Ses dagues étaient plus longues qu'avant. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il se retrouva soudainement devant moi et envoya son genou dans un mon ventre, m'envoyant traverser un mur. Putain! Il était déjà rapide avant, tu vas pas me croire que sa transformation digne de celle d'un power rangers a augmenté sa vitesse! Tu te fiches de moi?

_Toi aussi tu peux le faire DJ_, me souffla Cameron.

Et comment mon cher?

_Tu te souviens le jour où tu as médité profondément et que tu t'es retrouvé face à une cage que tu as ouvert? Fait pareil!_

Je contrai un coup de Walter de justesse. Je ne devais pas perdre ma concentration!

Comment faire tout en surveillant Walter?

_Paix intérieure._

Soufflant, je fermai les yeux, utilisant mes réflexes pour éviter ses coups. J'étais la foudre. Aussi rapide que la lumière. Je n'allais pas le laisser me toucher. Quand je rouvris mes yeux, je le voyais bouger au ralentis. J'en profitais pour lui donner un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Je me sentais près de la chaleur de mon pouvoir. Contrairement à la dernière fois, la cage était absente et mon pouvoir circulait tranquillement en moi. Mais en me concentrant un peu plus, je pouvais sentir une puissante chaleur en mon cœur. Cette chaleur était également entouré d'une froideur morbide, extrême. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et puisait dans cette chaleur froide. Instinctivement, j'apportais mon pouce à mes lèvres et le mordis sauvagement avant de crier.

\- Emblème des cinq éléments: la foudre!

* * *

**Voilà voilà! j'ai réussi à le terminer ce chapitre (parce que je l'avais commencé depuis un moment mais le syndrome de la page blanche m'a frappé). Les postes ne seront pas régulière. La fac ne laisse pas de répit. Même si mon emploi du temps n'est pas très chargé, il y a beaucoup de travail personnel à côté. **

**Shuss!**


End file.
